Return of the Royal Mlinzi
by JDTaylor
Summary: The Uasilands have fallen. Destroyed by those loyal to Scar. The Uasian Princess is missing. After many months of searching, her protector and secret mate, has found his way home, the long way round. The Pridelands. The Royal Mlinzi... Is about to return...
1. Prologue

The sun arose once more over the savannah sunrise. Its grand, golden aura bustling across the valleys and grasslands of the Pridelands, from the succulent zebra grazing grounds of Mbali Fields to the creeping canyon near Flat Ridge rock. As it arose, flocks of birds, mainly Egrets, Finches and Flamingos, fluttered into the warming, eastern breeze.

It was from this direction, right at the edges of the Pridelands, that two figures gleamed through morning's rays. One, a more muscular, feline build; the other of a dexterous, mischievous primate one. They sat on a rocky overlook, staring into the natural wonders of the land below.

"Everything the light touches is part of their kingdom, the Pridelands." The taller of the two spoke, his whiskers slightly flickering, seeming searching for any recognisable scents, other than the ones forming from his smaller, primate friend. "We need to be careful."

"Careful? But I thought they were nice around these parts?" The primate queried. He held onto an uneven branch, letting his body weight rest upon it. It had been a long journey. Both had travelled far and wide to get here. Maybe now, they could rest.

"Maybe so." The lion swayed his tail through the dried, dusty dirt, flinging up a miniature dust storm into the air with his matured, fur-coated tail. "But I don't want to start a fight with them, especially if they are here."

His monkey friend, coughing slightly at the small dust storm originating from the lion's tail, wafted his hand, clearing the air of the near choking particles. He turned to his feline friend, spreading his arms out as he rolled his eyes. "Well, you are family to them, 'Royal Mlinzi'."

"Don't use that name, Kwaheri!" The lion snapped at his feet, just barely scraping them with his short incisor teeth. His once auburn brown eyes now shot with a darkness of days past.

Kwaheri, utterly shocked by his leader's swift use of aggressive force, backed away, resulting in him sitting at the edge of the ridge, his tail dug into the dirty, sun-dried ground, barely moving an inch.

"Ok! Ok! No need to get your tail in a twist" He waved his index finger at the lion in a rhythmic, sideways motion.

A sharp, breathful sigh escaped the lion's mouth as his head lowered tot eh lands beyond him.

"Sorry, Kwaheri." His head raised, staring at the large, prominent rock formation at the centre of the Pridelands. "It's just… I don't know if she'll even recognise me."

"Why wouldn't she?" A wrinkle of confusion burrowed across the monkey's face. "She's your auntie after all."

The lions stare remained unbroken, instead focusing for any sign of movement from the many caves and caverns etched into the rock formation. "It's been a long time since we lived here, Kwaheri. We were so young, so... Unaware..." A single, salty tear brushed down the lion's fur, only stopping as it tried to navigate his medium-length, bright brown mane. He shook his head, trying to focus on the task at hand. "Doesn't matter. If the princess was around here, they would know."

"So, what are we waiting for bro!" The lion watched as his monkey friend pounced from rock to rock, clambering down from the cliff edge with ease. A sudden, uncontrollable smile erupted across his face as if this is something that, many years ago, he would have enjoyed.

"Hey, wait up!" Instead of choosing to clamber down the edge, the lion found a small, sturdy dirt path leading down the grasslands below. A small patch of dirt kicked into the air as he pounced down the hillside, catching on the chilly northern breeze. His heart raced as he continued to clamber down. he was so close, so close to being reunited with his love, his mate. He still couldn't sense her, but that was ok. she would be here. she had to be.

Change was coming to Pridelands. The Royal Mlinzi was about to return...

But something much fouler was brewing. Something that would change the world... Forever...


	2. Chapter 1: A Father's Worry

Chapter 1: A Father's worry

At the centre of the Pridelands stood the large, majestic monument of Pride rock, home to king Simba's pride and family. Its caves provided them with protection from the strong, battering winds that frequently brushed across the many crevices and crevasses which dotted the lands surrounding it.

Within the main, largest cave, carved halfway up the sky arcing formation, the pride slept quietly, the only noises wee hose of soft, thin fur brushing against each other as the many lionesses huddled together, creating a smooth, furry duvet flooring. Between them snuggled two cream coloured cubs. Although they were nearly enough the size of the older lionesses which they snuggled, their brighter, unscathed fur showed these to had not seen much in the terms of hunting or fighting.

Above this sea of fur, a group of other lions rested, their bodies nestled further from one another, only gently brushing. In the corner, a fully grown, matured male lion rested on his side, his whiskers wiggled slightly with his powerful, snore-fuelling breaths. Snuggled up to his chest laid a cream coloured lioness of the same age.

Not far from this snuggly couple, their two cubs, the same age as the other two snuggling beneath them, rested in the morning's rays. The eldest, Kiara, kept her head nuzzled between her front paws, trying to avoid the sun's glance. Her younger brother, kion, arose to all fours as a shallow gush of wind blew into the den.

With one almighty stretch, he began to walk out of the cave, tiptoeing through the sea of lionesses to the exit. Every now and then, a lioness would shrug or sniffle, causing him to change paths on the fly. At times, his balance would tremble, but somehow, he'd never seem to stumble onto them.

As the prince walked out onto Pride Rock, the low resting sun shone over his yellow, cream fur, its heat slowly awakening each and every muscle coating his body. A sweet, life-drenched stench swept across his nose, carried by a faint eastern breeze. He peeked in its direction, only noticing a tiny, faint figure galloping towards him only to disappear in a field of tall, uneaten grass.

_What was that?_

The adolescent lion continued to stare out across the savannah, his eyelids growing heavier with each passing second. It had been a long couple of nights, chasing off the continuous troublemaking hyena clan lead by Janja from the Pridelands. He had slept for only a few hours over the past week and it was definitely showing, especially in the field of perception.

"Kion?" a deep authoritative voice shredded through his spine, launching it, and the rest of his body, four feet into the air before landing perfectly on all fours once more. Behind him, his father, King Simba, sat at the entrance to the den. A worried paternal look washed over his face. "Are you ok?"

A short sigh escaped the prince. "I'm just so tired." He kicked a small patch of dust with his paw, causing a cloud to fall upon the winding rocky path below. "Janja and his clan have had us on the run for a week now." His body withered to the ground. "None of us have been sleeping well."

"I see." His father approached him, lightly sitting at the peak's edge next to him. Both lions peered out over the savannah, their sight target towards the boundaries between the rich, fruitful Pridelands and the desolate, barren Outlands.

"I wish we could have a break for a bit, just to relax for once."

"Perhaps you can?" A thoughtful, brightening smile overcame the king's face. Kion looked up to him, a look of uncertainty cowering under his golden-yellow fur.

"What do you mean, dad?"

"How about this?" Simba arose his hind legs, kicking off the ground with one swift movement. "What if I do the second half of your patrol today? Then you and the guard can have a break for a bit." His father's words brought a new burst of power to his body. His tail beat against the ground with a triumphant, excited thud.

"Really?" His deep auburn eyes erupted with a life filled energy of which they had severely lacked for many days.

"Of course. I could do with the exercise anyway." Simba stretched his spine, shaking his mane don the ground as he did so. "It's been a while since I've patrolled the borders."

"Thanks dad!" The adolescent male practically pounced at his old man, nuzzling the side of his soft, short fur against his bushy mane. Kion's flick of sprouting reddish mane splashed into his father's, swaying and swashing in a sea of affection and relief.

Unbeknownst to both of them however, a separate pair of emerald green eyes stared at their parental cuddling. The sleek, air-smoothed body of their owner had swept through the air on her ascent of the rocky monument. A small, sharp sneeze, followed by a blast of dust, alerted the king and prince to their lightning-fast eavesdropper.

"Erm, Am I interrupting something here?" The cheetah queried, her fur twinkled in the rising sunlight, especially around the many mesmerising blackish-brown marks and spots that coated fur. As she approached, kion ripped his way out of his father's embrace. His fur-coated cheeks luckily hiding the rapid reddening of his cheeks.

"Nah, you're good. Fuli." The cub trotted towards her, his father watched the two with interest. "My dad and I were just talking about our patrol today." His smile barely holding stable with excitement.

"Oh, well the guard's waiting for us at the lair. "She turned her slim body to the bolder path she used to reach the rocky peak. "Maybe it'll best if we talk more there?"

"Sure!" Kion approached her, following in her pawprints as they started the long trek down Pride rock to the Lion Guard lair beneath them. "See you dad!" Simba could only sit and watch as his son and his cheetah friend hopped down the stable rocks beneath them.

"Stay alert, son!" Kion seemed to barely take note of his father's concern, focusing more on both the position of his paws in reference to the path, and the standing of the slightly smooth fluffy cheetah ahead of him.

A silence fell at the peak as the king sat at the edge of Pride Rock, overlooking the kingdom. It had been many years since he had done a full patrol of its borders, ever since Kion was but a newborn cub and Kiara had run into Kovu, son to the leader of a group of banished lions called Zira, a devout follower to his now-deceased evil uncle, Scar. Simba knew that with Kion as leader of the Lion Guard, there would be less need for him to do his patrols, relying more on Zazu's morning reports and daily reports from Kion and Ono, the keenest of sight among the Lion Guard, to build a picture of the problems affecting his kingdom.

"Somebody seems worried." A familiar, calming voice soothed Simba's spine. Turning his mane coated neck slightly leftward, he noticed his queen and mate, Nala, approaching him. "What's wrong?"

Simba let out a short, mind-clearing burst of breath. "It's kion. He's worked every day for the past week, day and night, protecting the Pridelands whilst I've done barely anything." His head dropped low, staring down at the large, fur-engulfed blobs protruding from his legs. The shallow slots in which his claws laid dormant lightly blew in the coming shallow breeze. "I think I'm asking too much of him"

"Oh, Simba." Nala approached her mate and king, ruffling her short, cream coloured fur into his long, luxurious mane. "He knew what was signing up for when he took the job and I heard your conversation." She continued to explore his lump of facial hair, it seemingly having a relaxing, calming effect on the adult lion. "You've made the right choice."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Simba embraced his mate, the nuzzles and smuggles of each only aiding the balancing of their hearts and bodies.

"Hmm, I still remember the day he came into his world." Nala's blue, sparkling eyes cast back into her mind, reliving the precious memory of holding her son for the first time. "You should have seen the way he looked at times in the first few days, filled with wonder and amazement. "

"Yeah, and he's never lost that look, even now." A sarcastic grin creaked over Simba's face, forcing a tiny, comfortable giggle out of Nala's.

"Who does he remind you of?"

"I don't know? Who?" A slight confused, if only poorly acted, face adorned Simba. In response, Nala, with all the agility and strength that made her a vicious, efficient huntress, pushed her much bulkier mate to the ground, pinning him to the ground.

"You of course." The pair continued to nuzzle as Nala slightly moved off of Simba allowing him free movement one more. As more lionesses awoke from their sleep, the air arose to all fours. Nala rounded up a few of the Lionesses ready to hunt, whilst Simba returned to the cave, hoping to catch a quick nap before Zazu's morning report in a few hours' time. Although, in the back of his mind, Simba thought that, apart from his later patrol, nothing would change today. But he could not be so much further from the truth.

Not far away, a single lion, one that had travelled far and wide in a search for a missing princess, was slowly creeping in on Pride Rock, and his arrival would only bring a darker, more worry-rich future for the king of the Pridelands.


	3. Chapter 2: The Morning Patrol

In the depths of Pride Rock, the other members of the Lion Guard waited for their leader. Beshte, the strongest, rested his hippopotamus body within a reasonably deep pool of water with rested in the lair, bobbing his head in and out of the water on his own, exhausted cause. Not far from the hippo nested a small, yet remarkably bright Egret, nestled on a pile of twigs and leaves on a small perch overlooking the pool. All seemed calm and peaceful. Well, until...

"ZUKA ZAMA!" As if from nowhere, a thick-skinned, greyish-blue furred ball leapt from one of the many vines protruding from the lair's rocky ceiling. Approaching the water's surface below, this ball unravelled itself, revealing itself to a be a small, but rather brave (bordering on stupid) honey badger. His body aligned with the water's surface, crashing through it with a shallow, but rather rippled splash.

"HAPANA!" The sound of the honey badger's thick, rapidly shock-absorbing skin splashing into the water awoke the Egret, causing the bird to flap sporadically into the sky as if a bolt of lightning had zapped the end of his pristine white-yellow tail feathers. This sharp socked screech in turn awoke Beshte, forcing the Hippo to surface his face from the water.

"What's wrong Ono?"

"Oh, nothing Beshte." The egret, now slowly recovered from his shocked sate, perched on the hippo's wet, slippery back. "Bunga just made me jump, that's all. Ono turned towards Bunga as the honey badger paddled through the slow, pulsing waves created from his hippo friend's emergence. "You seem to be... energetic still, Bunga?"

"Well duh." The honey badger splashed as he waved his clawed hand towards his friends. "I don't need THAT much sleep." His shoulders arose in the waters shallow waves, shrugging off the aggravated looks from his egret friend. Which calmed softly as a breeze blew through the vine-covered entrance to the lair, bringing a mixture of two very similar scents brushing against each other.

"Doesn't matter." Ono sighed. His beak spiking up the scents as they blew past. "Wait a tick, Fuli and Kion are coming!"

"Wait! How do you-?" Bunga was interrupted as the lion and cheetah duo entered the lair. Their bodies softly treading onwards despite the tiredness that engulfed their eyes. Kion entered first, his tail waving side to side a meter in front of Fuli, who trotted in the lair before leaping up a short rocky ledge overlooking the pool. Her emerald green eyes flicked between Kion and the rest of the guard.

"Hey guys!" A slight shudder blasted through the lair as the fiercest lion cub gave a tremendous yawn.

"Hey Kion!" The three members replied, treading toward their leader. Fuli watched from above, resting her slim, spherical head on her front legs. A cheeky, mindless grin illuminated her cheeks.

"Did anyone sleep well?"

"Well..." Ono exclaimed, spreading his wings out to align them once more. "We did until Bunga woke us up." His sharp, detailed eyes shot towards Bunga, piercing the honey badgers thick skin with a death-like gaze.

"Hey, I can't help it." Bunga, who at this point decided to feast on a small line of insect scurrying across the floor, replied.

"Doesn't matter." Kion leapt up to the rock where Fuli laid, forcing her to move to the right. The cheetah did not mind, casually shifting her slender body over. "Gather round everyone."

The trio moved around their leaders, their minds wondering what was going on. "I know you're all tired, but today we are doing our patrol a bit... differently." Kion continued to trot side to side, turning to his friends. "We're only patrolling from here to Mbali Fields then my dad will take over from us."

Beshte, Bunga and Ono squawked in amazement at the news "The king! Patrolling?" Their surprise, mixed with the fresh sense of relief, forced a pair of stress relieved, energising smiles to adorn Kion and Fuli's faces.

The sun's light peered through the cave's entrance, blinding all five members of the guard, Fuli, now arisen to all four paws, jumped down from her ledge, followed closely by kion. As soon as they landed, they turned to the rest of the guard once more.

"Everyone ready?" Kion smiled.

"Yep!" Both Beshte and Fuli replied simultaneously. Beshte's ears flapped wildly in the air as Fuli's constant smile just seemed to send unusual, heated shivers through Kion's fur.

"Zuka zama!" Bunga backflipped, landing perfecting back on his hind legs, a bristle of fur barely forced out of place.

"Affirmative!" Ono was the last to reply, squawking out as he kicked off the hippo's back he had spent this time perched upon.

"Ok then." Kion began his sprint out of the cave, a habit that had been built over the last year or so. "Till the Pridelands end..."

"Lion Guard defends!" The rest of the guard followed their leader out to the lair. Fuli slowly backed up kion whilst Bunga and Beshte tried their best to keep up with the two felines. Ono gracefully flew above, easily keeping up with the slowed-down cheetah and lion respectively.

All five members continued this sprint until they reached the base of Pride Rock, resulting in them to trotting (or gliding) their way across the savanna, not knowing the world-changing events happening not too far away…

...

Further away, near the borders of the Pridelands, Kopa continued to sneak through the many bushes and patches of tall grass dotting the zebra's grazing grounds, leaving nothing but the slightest, breeze-like shudder as he crept forward. His claws retracted into their fluffy furry pads.

As he swept through the grasslands undetected, he watched the herds of zebras. Within this herd, a single mare away from the rest of the herd accompanied by a single foul. As they both stood grazing, the foul raised his head, brushing against his mother's, a large, loving smile booming across their faces.

A deep, cold gnawing feeling rumbled in his stomach. His heart chilled as memories of the past week flashed before his eyes. All the lands he had explored, all the times he was chased off, hungry and alone once more.

"BOO!" as if from nowhere, Kwaheri leapt from a nearby acacia tree, landing on his sneaky lion friend with a soft, leaf rustling pop swish. The Royal Mlinzi shrieked out, leaping in the air as his fur stood on end. His shriek barely brushing on the winds, alerting only a single zebra for only a few seconds before he returned to his grazing.

"Great Lions above us!" The lion managed to regain his stealthy posture, lowering his heartbeat as his claws, which extended as he leapt, retracted back into his paws. "Don't do that, Kwaheri!" The monkey jumped on the bushy floor beside his friend, scurrying the ground with his hands.

"Hungry?"

The lion turned his eyesight back to the zebra heard, his stomach rumbling as he watched the herd move on, heading towards the shallow ravine before Rocky Ridge. A hunger-rumbled, shallow sigh of defeat whistled through his whiskers.

"I guess."

"Why don't you have some grubs?" The monkey, burrowing his hand in the undergrowth, raised out a fistful of grubs, all varying in size, texture and colour. Two large, squishy ones resting at the bottom, with a few smaller, crunchier ones resting at the top.

The Royal Mlinzi's face and stomach slumped. "Eww. No thanks." His tongue flapped out as he moved his head away from his friend's bug crawling mouth.

"Alright, more for me then." Kwaheri gulped them down, the chewing and crunching rattling through the lion's spine like the footprints of a large elderly elephant. The lion, knowing his potential prey was now long gone, emerged from the bushes, his tail tucked between his legs.

As he did, a quiet, distant noise brushed through the wind, hitting against his ears. He couldn't at first tell at it as. The shallow sound of galloping seemed to cancel the noise. Staring into the distance, a small, blistering trail of dust rushing towards him.

"Ahaaahaaahaaaaa!" The distinctive demonic laugh rippled through the air, rattling every strand of fur on Kopa's back. His pupils dilated, darkening as a hidden, hate-driven streak burst from his heart.

"Hyenas!" His mind blanked, nothing else mattered anymore, kicking off, the long sprinted, leaving a trail of dust behind him. His monkey friend, still consuming the bugs he had collected, shook his head, coughing and sneezing in the dust storm covering him.

"Hey! Wait up!" The monkey dropped the last few grubs, sprinting after his feline friend as fast as his small, flexy legs could carry him.

It was by a stroke of luck, that this random encounter would soon bring them closer to completing their mission. The times ahead would challenge them all. The circle of events was now rolling once more, the first time in many, darkened months.

It was time.. for the Pridelands to welcome its first rogue lion in over five years...


	4. Chapter 3: The Stampede

Not far from Mbali fields, the guard continued their morning patrol. Now they had arrived at Rocky Ridge, the second to final stop before Simba would take over patrolling the rest of the Pridelands. The day had been incredibly, strangely quiet. Not a single problem or fault had occurred which with the state of the team, was good news indeed.

"Are we there yet?" Bunga slowly shuffled down the ridge, nearly tripping with every step, in front of him, Beshte was also struggling to stay awake.

"Nearly Bunga." Kion, also struggling to keep his pace, panted. The boiling savannah sun laid low across the bottom half of the sky, scorching the fur, skin and feathers of the guard.

A short, tiresome sigh escaped the young cheetah's mouth standing beside him, her paws finding extreme difficulty in finding traction on the dry, gravel-rich ridge. As the guard reached the bottom, the four grounded members nearly tumbled, the mixture of intense heat and restless exhaustion crippling them one by one.

"Can't we rest at all?"

"Well, I guess we can, as soon as we check up on Mbali fields." Kion turned around to face his straggling friends, even though the heat had battered his fur, the sense of responsibility for the security of the Pridelands kept him motivated and centred. The microscopic shadow of Ono zoomed through across the floor, locking in place on the ground as he landed.

"Ono, can you scout Mbali Fields? See how it's looking over there?"

"Affirmative, Kion." The young egret raised his wing to the side of his head in an honourable salute style. "On my way!" He flew off into the great, fireball roasted sky. The remaining guard members struggled u to their leader, waiting for their next move. Kion scanned the canyon ahead, looking for shelter from the sun.

On the edge of the canyon, a small, boulder blocked cave rested out the sun's gaze. Its darkened shadowed slight illuminated in the lion adolescent cub's eye. A glimmer of hope in this unbearable heat.

"Over there!" He used his muzzle to point towards the shade. "We can rest over there until Ono gets back."

"Finally!" Bunga leapt to his feet, dragging his body towards the shade. Following closely behind him, Beshte and Fuli darted to the blocked cave, their bodies instantly flopping to the ground as the shadow consumed their skin and fur.

"Well, I guess some of us were tired." Kion thought to himself, slowly trotting to the shade himself. Not much room remained, only a slight, lion-sized gap between the light and shadow, resting towards a now rock-solid napping cheetah. As he scrunched up into the shadowed gap, his back brushed against hers. The burning heat in her coat made him jump at first but in time, this heat died down, providing a quite comfy rest for his back.

"Hmm, at least nothing bad's happening." A relaxed, stress-releasing smile broke through Kion's muzzle as his fluffy mane brushed against the soft, air channelling back of his cheetah friend resting behind him.

...

Not that far away, Ono continued to survey Mbali Fields and the nearby area, his focused, problem spotting eyes peeled for any signs of trouble below. This eyesight would not be the giveaway, however, as the cry of laughter erupting over the fields gave away the only threat the guard would see that day.

"Ahaaahaaahaaaaa!" The distinctive laugh of a certain, slightly crazed hyena bounced off the rocky hillsides surrounding the fields. The egret, flapped around, scanning in the direction of the familiar laughter. As his sight turned to the canyon opening, a bellow of dust and dirt erupted, heading towards the said canyon. Within the dust storm, the occasional black and white markings of a zebra herd flashed, mixed with a bulky, horned figure of..."

"Wildebeest!" The egret exclaimed." Hapana, I need to tell Kion!" His wings soared through the sky as fast as was possible. Even though the heat was starting to wear the egret out, a sudden shallow, northern breeze brought a cooler, refreshing airflow, cooling him down as he ferociously flapped towards his fellow guard members.

...

Kwaheri struggled to keep up with his muscular, fitter lion friend. "Hey, slow down!" None of his pleas convinced the lion to heel, his mind was concentrated on the dust storm ahead of him, especially the speckles of grey galloping in front of it.

"Do they really think they'll get away with this?" the lion's darkened brown eyes concentrated further as his strong, advanced hind legs galloped onwards, a slight boost to his running speed as thoughts of revenge scathed his mind.

As the pair approached the dust storm, the black and white stripes of the closer zebras broke through the cloud, followed in the background with the occasional wildebeest's horn poking through the dust. Flashes of old, worn paintings scathed the lion's minds, fragmented and mumbled. The image of an adult lion fell off into the stampede, disintegrating back into reality as the body landed in the herd.

This seemed to only make him run faster, his original soft, controlled pants now boiled into full-on, boulder-strength heaves. As he ran, two more dust storms appeared either side of him, seemingly heading to adjoin to the main hyena-led stampede ahead.

"Kopa! Kopa!" A familiar squawk beckoned across the savannah. Looking upwards, the soft, yet fear-striking shadow of a single eagle swooped across the sky, manoeuvring to perform a fly-by past the lion, before matching his speed.

"Jicho?" Kopa gave a sudden, air pumping gasp as the eagle locked onto his speed, flying directly next to him. "Glad you could drop in."

"Kopa, another two stampedes are being led by two groups of Jackals." The eagle continued, barely swerving out the way of a single acacia tree blocking her path. "And they seem to be moving towards this one."

"Just like back home?"

"Indeed, my lord."

"Damn it!" By now, the three stampedes had converged, all heading towards the short, narrow canyon leading towards the dry, unstable Rocky Ridge. The only known 'safe' route to the rest of the Pridelands. "Jicho, scout ahead, look for any weakness in the Canyon up ahead."

"Ok, Kopa." The eagle began a sharp incline, her wings spread out fully as a blast of air pushed her up to the sky. "Good luck!"

Kwaheri, nearly completely knackered, gave one final leap towards Kopa's hindquarters, landing perfectly on the lion's back with a soft puff.

"Come on big guy. Just like the old days!" He turned to the lion's face, streamlining his body to provide the least amount of drag possible for his friend.

"Hebu tuende!" Both Lion and Monkey panted, a new rush of energy pumped through their veins. It had been a while since they last had a run-in with Hyenas. They had forgotten what it felt like to chase bad guys like this. Kopa practically couldn't stop grinning through his rapid breathing, it was as if he was a young adolescent once more, chasing the many horrors that had posed a risk to him, and his pride, all those years ago.

...

"Kion! Kion!" Ono dived towards his friends, only levelling his body at the last minute before landing with a soft thud to the ground. The young egrets panting intensified like a strong, thunderous storm billowing through the canyons rugged facing.

Kion's ears flickered at the call of his name, even though, at first, his body seemed locked in place. The comforting, almost heavenly cushioning of fur resting against his hypnotised him into place. A hidden heat rushed through his heart, spreading to every corner of his body.

"Kion?"

It took this second, louder screech from his egret friend to fully awaken Kion. Brushing his back away from Fuli's. Kion rolled over onto his belly, his front paws stretching out in front of him.

"Ono? What's wrong?" His eyes still slightly closed, fused together by a single strand of gunk forming in the corner of his eyes. His eyesight turned to the knackered, breathless bird nested in front of him.

"Its..." Ono gulped a beak full of air, trying to regain his breath enough to speak clearly. "Its Janja and his clan." A sudden flick of short, draft-inducing fur blasted cooler air towards Kion and Ono whilst a stony creek muttered loser to the side of the canyon, a single, bulky shadow seemed to expand, providing more shade for the rest of the guard to rest in.

"Hyenas?" A soft, purring moan came from Fuli's lips as she stretched her hide legs out from her sleek, slender body. "Again?"

"UnBungalievable!" Bunga moaned, picking himself up from the dusty, dry ground he had rested.

"That's not all." Ono continued. "Two packs of jackals are herding two other pair of herds towards us too. "

"Hevi Kabisa!" Kion exclaimed, arising up to all four. "We've got to get around the herds before they enter the canyon." He sprinted off, closely followed by the rest of the guard. "Till the Pridelands end!"

"Lion Guard Defend!" All shouted in unison, galloping off down the dust-filled horizon beyond them.

...

As the conjoined stampede bellowed towards the entrance of the canyon. Kopa and Kwaheri were not far behind them. Between them, however, a pack of hyenas and jackals had positioned themselves evenly behind the herds, preventing any form of escape from their soon-to-be sprung trap.

"Cut through the centre." Kopa yelled, sprinting off within striking distance of the straggling hyenas. Their foul, musky scent choking him as he approached at speed. Kwaheri, closely following him, leapt at the back of a small pack of jackals, landing on the one closest to him.

As Kopa reached striking distance, he noticed something about the hyena seemingly leading the attack. The dark grey spots across its back, mixed with the uniquely breeze-tailored patches of dark, spikey fur protruding from his head and upper back, seemed all too familiar to the adult lion.

"Janja!"

...

Not far ahead, the Guard was reaching the end of the canyon, directly towards the rapidly stampeding herds which now had also reached the canyon's opening. The clouds of dust kicked up from their hooves hid both them and their chasers from the majority of the guard, except for one.

"Hapana!" Ono, flying above the dust storm, spotted the now crowded, bottlenecked opening. "Everyone! Look Out!"

The rest of the guard noticed the shimmer of the wildebeest's horns brushing through the dust, galloping towards them with the strength of a rapid, thunderous storm blasting through the canyon. Kion, who had been leading, stopped in his tracks, his heart beating with all his strength. His ears automatically pinned down as a slight, chilling breeze brushed his fur, lowering his auburn-brown patch of mane.

Behind him, Fuli, Bunga and Beshte had stopped also. Fuli flickered her sight around the canyon, looking for any way to gain upper ground, hoping to pounce on the alleged packs of jackals and hyenas hidden behind the dust. Bunga, fearless as always, continued to sprint ahead, leaping at the wildebeests with an enthusiastic, if slightly hare-brained, cry of "Zuka Zama!"

Beshte, on the other hand, had stopped in his tracks too, but instead of dodging and evading the incoming stampede, he simply lowered his body, curling up to mimic an unmovable, impenetrable boulder.

"Twende Kiboko!" The first wave of wildebeest galloped towards the trenched hippo, quickly dashing around him in one swift movement. Two hyenas, within the first wave of predators, crashed into him, falling to their bellies as the lights in their eyes seemed to dissipate.

Kion continued to dodge the wildebeests, his mind completely focused on the sounds of their galloping hooves compacting the dusty ground beneath them. Out of nowhere, a single, silently treading adult zebra, the first to enter the canyon, galloped into him, knocking him backwards into the rear of one of the final wildebeests.

It was at this stage that Fuli, who had successfully sprinted up onto a ledge surrounding the canyon, turned to see her best friend, fall to the ground, his body cloaked in the continuous, expanding cloud of dust blasting down the canyon.

"KION!" The cheetah leapt from her ledge, landing with a sudden, bulky crash on top of a hyena and jackal before dodging and flexing her way towards her injured lion friend. As she did, a trio of zebras crashed into her, sending her flying backwards, landing softly against kion.

As his Cheetah friend landed next to him kion awoke, his body ached all over, especially on his chest and back. Seeing her next to him, a pained, gnashing expression painting other her face seemed to alleviate the physical pain. His heart was taking the full brunt of the force now. He was her leader. Ther leader. His team were injured. How could he stand for this?

He tried to arise to his feet, noticing Beshte being bombarded with the vast number of zebras rushing into the canyon. Two unconscious hyenas, the dumbest of the clan (Cheezi and Chungu) rested in front of him.

Using the slight amount of strength he had left, Kion moved his body in front of Fuli, covering her from the incoming zebras. As they galloped towards them, Beshte, who by now had the chance to move, leapt in front of them, too late, however, to stop a duo of zebras from kicking Kion in the head, knocking him unconscious in one hit.

Fuli looked up, seeing Beshte had moved to cover her. As he looked down, however, her heart stopped as Kion's head softly rested against her chest, unmoving and unresponsive to her cries. From the corner of her eye, a large, regal figure rushed across the canyon's edge above, leaping down the edge of the canyon with a single, fur shaking thud.

...

Not long before these events, Simba had decided to awake from his morning nap. He remembered the deal he had made with Kion, and whilst Zazu, his royal advisor, had arrived earlier with the morning report. He seemed that it would be best to start early. As he left Pride Rock, he stared out to the horizon, the clouds from the stampede grew quickly across Mbali Fields on the tip of the horizon, a thin, over-stretched line of dust blasting towards Pride rock.

"Oh no!" The king sprinted off, knowing that his only son was most likely right in the middle of the carnage. As he did, Zazu swooped down from the sky,

"Sire, A stampede!" The elderly hornbill yelled, trying to keep up with the king.

"I know Zazu!" The occasional pant beckoned from Simba's lips as he continued to sprint. "Tell Nala what's happening. If Kion is out there..."

"Of course, sire!" The hornbill swooped away, disappearing in the blue, clear skies above heading eastward. Simba, however, continued towards Mbali Plains, his heart and mind focused on the worst-case scenario.

"Don't worry son, I'm on my way."

...

As Simba arrived at the canyon, his parental fears were all but solidified in front of him. Through the dust and dirt flung into the air, he could barely see a patch of yellow, dusty fur resting on the floor, only the slight breeze caused from the zebra galloping past it forcing it to move.

"Kion?"

His mind slowed. A dark, empty void seemed to converge on his chest, filling his chest with a cold, dark ticking sensation. This tickling sensation burned the back of his neck, increasing his heartbeat as he rushed into the oncoming stampede. Flashes of his own youth rushed back to him, watching his own father gallop through the stampede of which would eventually cause his death.

As he approached his son, he noticed Fuli resting next hi him, her green emerald eyes peering in front of his son's motionless body. Beshte had moved in front of them both, giving some protection from the galloping herd that had only now started to dissipate. Ahead of them, Bunga continued to fight a pack of jackals on his own, easily ticking these gullible creatures into crashing into each other.

The thing that intrigued him most, however, was the appearance of a monkey, unknown to him, leaping between a group of six hyenas, causing them to crash into each other, with the occasional one crashing into the nearby rocks, knocking them out instantly.

His mind returned to his son. Kion rested on his side, bruises and bumps covering his body, visible through his fur. Not a single drop of blood was visible however, softly relaxing the king. Grasping him by his scruff, Simba raised his son to the air, before peeping at the side of the canyon, hoping to move his unconscious son out of harm's way.

Fuli, who had also been hit pretty badly, looked back at the king as he picked up her friend, a look of remorse, mixed with a life-threatened fear adorning her soft, youthful face. By now, the herds had dissipated from where the guard stood/rested. Fuli arose to all fours, limping as she did so. Beshte, although bruised slightly, was apparently okay as was Bunga, who was as hyped and excited as ever.

Further down, however, a large, earth-shattering crash rumbled through the canyon as a pile of rocks, teetering on the edge, crumbled inwards, blocking the canyon's exit and the majority of the zebra and wildebeest's herds in their path. A small group of hyenas and jackals, who had been able to survive the noble defensive strikes of the guard, cornered them.

As this was occurring, Simba leapt up the side of the canyon in one, powerful stride, nearing the opening of the canyon. However, his grip was not enough, and he slowly slid down the canyon. Regaining his grip, the king struggled to hold it together. He was holding too much weight, both physically and emotionally, to focus his strength. In a last-ditch attempt to save his son, he flung his body into the air, over the side of the canyon above, forcing him to land on the grassy canyon's edge with a soft thud.

Now Simba wasn't weighted down, he could get a better grip on the ricks, clambering up to edge to the canyon itself. A single, awkwardly placed pebble brushed his claw, causing him, and the canyon's edge, to crumble downwards. His entire body weight was now resting on three paws, and rapidly crumbling like the rocky surface beneath.

His mind flashed back to his father's death. The nightmares that he had for years prior to this. Now though, he was in father's position and even though Kion was not conscious to see this, he knew the effect this would have on him. He tried his best.

But it was not enough…

...

A few moments prior...

"Ahaaahaaahaaaaa!" Janja, leading the stampede bellowed. "We've got them!" He looked either side of him, his hyena brethren galloped in formation as a pair of jackals coned off the edges, forming a large, fur-coated net behind the herds, forcing them into the unstable canyon ahead. The plan was working perfectly. Well, that was until...

Thud!

A multitude of aggressive, tumbling groans boomed behind him. Turning around, he only got a millisecond look at the band of hyenas behind him, planted face first in the dust when a single, yellow blur of fur scathed the side of his face, knocking him forwards.

As Janja arose to his feet, he turned back to see a mature, thick maned lion pinning him down. Slight claw and teeth marks became visible though his short, orange-yellow fur. His mane, a shallow, bright brown complexion, blew softly in the dusty breeze, only intensified by the continuing galloping of hyenas and jackals rushing past them. A snarling expression crossed both their muzzles.

"What the?" The adult hyena lowered his head, spiking his back skyward as he did so. His spinal fur skyrocketing as he stared into the lion's brown, deep blackening eyes. As he stared at the lion, a weird feeling of familiarity overcame him. This only intensified as the lion addressed him.

"Long time no see, hyena!" The kopa's voice dropped as he snarled at the hyena beneath him. Janja pulled his head back, confused as to how the lion knew him, but the eyes, the brownish mane, the death stare which ripped through his fur.

"You?" His eyebrow burst upwards, practically ripping his upper facial fur off of his head. The hyena immediately lost all his confidence, cowering in the lion's presence. Treading backwards slightly, Janja's mind shallowed down once more, regaining his place in the world around him. In the distance, Bunga had just breached the first hyena-jackal wave whilst Kwaheri rushed past the patch of now dusty plains where Kopa and Janja had stopped, swinging his stick through the hyena onslaught.

The pair lunged at each other. Janja was the first to strike, brushing his muscular body against Kopa's destabilising the lion slightly to the left. Sharply tuning, Janja was surprised when Kopa, regaining balance, kicked the Hyena backwards sending him flying back into an incoming Jackal. As Janja arose to his feet, Kopa pounced on him once more.

"Halt your attack!" The hyena struggled against Kopa's muscular weight to no avail. "NOW!"

"Kopa, Kopa, No need to get your tail in a spin." A confused, slightly scared look shot across Kopa's muzzle. how could this hyena know who he was? Janja unleashed a crazed laugh. "what? didn't think I'd hear the legends?"Kopa pulled his head back, pulling some of his weight away from Janja's chest. This gave Janja his chance.

Pushing his paws upwards, Janja kicked Kopa backward, forcing the lion into a small boulder. As both arose to their paws, they started to circle each other, analysing each other for the first time in abotu a year.

"So, the Royal Mlinzi returns." Janja smile towards Kopa, his eyes darkening in the bright, constant sunlight. "How's your princess?

Kopa, using every fibre of energy within his body, crushed janja to the ground. He placed his teeth at the hyena's throat, softly biting into hid enck as he growled. "Kopa!" A sharp cry brushed through the air. "Look out!" retracting his muzzle from janja's shivering body, Kopa turned around. A small cloud of dust, followed by a pair of Wildebeests, charged towards them. Seeing an opportunity. He turned back to Janja beneath him.  
"Have a nice 'trip', hyena!" He let go, lunging himself backwards just as the wildebeests galloped into the hyena, sending him flying further into the canyon ahead.

As Kopa regained his footing, and breath. A sharp, echoing cry erupted through the air. "KION!" The lion looked over at the canyon, from where they all seemed to originate. High above, Jicho eagerly scanned the carnage ahead, trying to see what was wrong. As she stared through the dust, she noticed a young cheetah clinging to the unconscious body of a lion adolescent cub. In the distance, a single, concerned-looking adult lion stormed across the savannah, moving towards the edge of the canyon ahead.

At the same time, Kopa galloped up the side of the canyon, using a small, stable path up the side. As he reached the top, the adult lion started his ascent up the inner walls, his adolescent cub resting unmoving in his mouth. His grip seemed to begin to fail under both his and his adolescent cub's weight. Kopa sprinted to where the lion was trying to clamber up to. By now, the adolescent cub had been flung over the edge, resting precariously on the edge of the canyon. The male lion clambered up higher, but unfortunately, fatigue had caught up with him.  
His claws tried to dig in as far as possible, but now, they were failing. He was almost doomed. Out of nowhere, however, a sharp, sift padding of two paws brushed on top of his, giving the slightest amount of traction of the adult lion.

But this was still not enough.

Kopa had no other option. He dug his claws into the lion's paws, causing a mighty, earth-shattering roar to echo across the Pridelands. The action below the two lions seemed to ease as everyone turned, in horror or shock at heir king's painful cry. However, Kopa was able to pull him up, reuniting the lion with his adolescent cub.  
With not a word spoken. Kopa continued down the canyon's edge. Janja and his clan had moved inward, cornering the remaining herds of zebra and wildebeest into the now blocked of canyon's unstable, pebbly exit. They had them surrounded. No way out.

As the lion leapt down in front of the frightened, knee-shaking herd, Kwaheri and Jicho joined him.  
...

By this time, the guard had finally regrouped. Beshte carried the tired, injured Fuli on his back, her back right leg seemingly unable to move. Buna and Ono had already arrived at the spot on the canyon's edge where Simba had been rescued, his sights turned to his unconscious son, nudging him softly with his muzzle.

"Your majesty? Are you ok?" Ono squawked, landing softly next to the tearful lion. Small rivers of tears brushed through his large, red mane, glistening in the sunlight. At the Egrets word, the king regained composure, especially as he saw Beshte and Fuli arrive at the scene.

"I'm... alright, Ono." As Beshte approached, a fire lit in the king's mind. "But we need to get Kion and Fuli back to Pride Rock." He picked kion up by the scruff of his neck raising him onto the hippo's back. "You need to go." Kion's unconscious paw brushed Fuli's resting upon the cheetah's paw as Beshte regained balance of the pair on his back.

"What about you, Bro?" Bunga ran towards the king, flicking his right clawed hand in need of a response. Simba looked down at him, slightly annoyed at the honey badger. "Erm, king bro."

"I'll stop Janja and his clan." He turned his head, staring down to where the herds were trapped, waiting for their inevitable fate. "They're not getting away with this." As the king tried to sprint away, sharp agonising pain shot through his paws, a tail of short, minuscule levels of blood dotting out of them.

"Hapana!" Ono jumped to the air. "You're hurt!"

"I'm ok, Ono. You need to move n- "

A single, almighty roar screeched through the canyon, blasting Janja and his hyenas into the air. The ground beneath them seemed to ripple. The very earth cracked and crumbled in a multitude of crystalised waves, blasting down the canyon, hitting each hyena individually, sending them flying back over the Pridelands, back to the Outlands with ease.

By now, the guard had left, leaving Simba to watch the magnificent show of power before him. Looking down at the origin point of the blast. He saw the same lion who had saved him earlier, a monkey and eagle accompanying him as he seemed to approach the herds. the lion's mane seemed to… glow? Slowly dimming with a powerful, spiritual energy.

...

"Whoa! Woah!" Kwaheri raised his primate hands, calming the herd as Kopa came out of his roar. The ground stopped shaking, returning to its normal, solid state. Turning around, he attempted to reassure the herds.

"It's ok, zebras, Wildebeests. You're safe now." The lion sat down, his tail brushing in the dirt, kicking it up into his mane. "You can all head back home."

As the herds disbanded, heading back down the canyon. Simba arrived. Slowly moving towards Kopa and his friends.

"Hey!" Simba shouted. He slowly approached, trying not to show any signs of pain or weakness. Kopa leapt upwards, the shock of who was standing before him sent shivers through his fur.

"It can't be... could it?"

"I'd know you if you were from the Pridelands." The king crept closer, sitting in the dirt. "Where are you from?"

Kopa refused to answer, remaining silent as his monkey friend approached the king. "We're from the Uasilands to the north."

"Uasilands?" Simba looked down; his mind fraught with thought. The name seemed very familiar indeed. "I've never heard of it?"

"Really?" Kopa finally joined the conversation, silencing Kwaheri just as he was about to reveal more to the king. "We're here to find someone."

The king analysed the group. The lion standing before him seemed malnourished, the monkey seemed healthy enough and the eagle seemed somewhere in between.

"Well, you did save me and my son." He stared to parade up and down, his mind ticking as he did so., before finally deciding...

"Come." Simba arose, flicking his mane towards the canyon's newly formed opening. "We can talk more at Pride rock."

And with that, Simba, Kopa, Kwaheri and Jicho left for Pride rock. It was a day of troubling times for the Pridelands. Half of the Lion guard were injured, a group of new, unknown animals had arrived, their motives barely understood. Janja and his hyenas had caused the biggest attack on the Pridelands since Scar's reign.

But things would not stay like this forever. And, unbeknownst to them, this was a day of change. A day of illuminating change.

This was the day the Royal Mlinzi returned to the Pridelands, the first in centuries...

…


	5. Chapter 4: Steps to Forgivness

The sun shone over the savannah, fixed in the centre of the sky as the sharp gushes of winds that had battered through the morning resided, forcing humidity to build in the air hanging over the land. Across these boiling plains Simba, leading Kopa, Kwaheri and Jicho, trotted slowly back home, carefully stepping as to not place too much pressure on his punctured front paws.

Behind him, Kopa, who for the entire duration of the journey had remained to himself, trotted slowly behind a rather active, energetic Kwaheri. The monkey leapt and bounced across the Pridelands, clambering up the occasional Baobab tree before swinging to the ground, landing next to Simba.

"You really can't stay still, can you?"

"Nope!" The monkey skipped beside the king, shrugging his shoulders as they approached Pride rock. "Never could, even when I was an infant, living here."

"Wait!" The king stopped, his head pulled back in surprise. "You lived here?"

Kwaheri continued to walk, ignoring the shocked reaction from the king of the Pridelands. "Yeah, a lot has changed since we lived here, right Kopa?"

Kopa refused to reply.

"Kopa?"

Behind them, Kopa crept through the grasslands, his head shrunken down to the ground, buried in the vast amount of fluffy mane surrounding it. His eyes darted across the landscape occasionally, revealing a certain sparkling look in their corners. The land was lush and fertile, alive and well where only a few years prior, dust and desert consumed all life within reach. How could this be?

This trail of thought was rapidly squished out of his brain by Kwaheri leaping on his friend's fur-coated head, sliding through his short mane onto his back. "Wha-!" His claws dug into the ground, forcing his body to brake, flinging the unsecured monkey on his back onto the ground before him with a pushy plumping sound.

Kwaheri jumped to his feet in one sleek movement. Jicho, who up until now had stayed in the air, sweeping through the air like a feathery claw through soggy, sleek dirt; decided to swoop down, landing beside her feline friend. Her sharp, focused eyes looked at his face, practically scanning into his heart itself.

"Kopa?" The eagle chirped, looking up at the seemingly worried lion. "What's wrong?"

Kopa shook his head, clearing his mind of the thoughts bubbling in the bony cauldron, along with the specs of dirt kicked into the thick, protruding mane by his monkey friend's monkeying about. "It's nothing, Jicho." The lion continued to rumble forward, away from Simba's lead. His head sloped down to the ground.

Jicho darted in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "It doesn't look like it." A worried wideness shot through her eyes. "You can tell me, Kopa."

Knowing he had no choice, Kopa broke his silence. "I can't face her, Jicho. I can't bring this pain into her world." A small stream of salty liquid oozed from the corner of his eye, sweeping through his mane before seeping into his fur, stinging an ancient scar buried on his cheek.

The eagle, seeing her friend in such a broken state, brushed out her wing, wiping his scarred, torn face with its father soft touch. "Kopa, you've saved the king of this land. I don't seriously think they will try to hurt you, or any of us."

"But I hurt him." Kopa sat down, his breathing intensifying. "That's the exact opposite of my job as Royal Mlinzi. I stabbed him in the paw and... "

With one gigantic breath of air, he held back a sea of tears and emotion.

"Shwari, Kopa!" A voice from within whispered, calming and soothing. "Shwari!"

"You're right, Jicho." The lion re-aligned himself with the king's lead, preparing to pick up the pace. "I need to talk to Simba." With one steady kick at the ground, Kopa sprinted off, catching up with the king and Kwaheri, who was still monkeying about near his majesty. Not far before approaching the king, he slowed to a trot, aligning himself with the king's side.

"Ahh, finally caught up, erm..." Simba awaited a response from the lion beside him.

"Kopa, your majesty." Kopa continued to introduce himself. "I'm the Royal Mlinzi for the Uasi Pride." A sudden, minuscule weight seemed to lift from his chest, although much of this weight remained, squashing his soul, and head to the ground.

"Royal Mlinzi?" Simba turned back to the path ahead, they were not far from the rocky pathway leading up to Pride rock. "I'm not familiar with that title. What do you do?"

"I protect the royal family of the Uasi Pride, from all harm and hazards, or at least I used to." Kopa lowered his head, a shocking mixture of sorrow and pride rushed through his mind as images of the old days, flushed by the horrors of the past few months. "It's kinda why I'm here."

"Well, that certainly explains your knack for rescues then. "The king giggled looking down at his front paws. "Even if a bit of collateral damage is involved."

The pair giggled, even if Kopa's was more out of the need to blend in than an actual interest in humour. They leapt up the rocky path before them, confidently spreading their bounds upwards, one after the other. It had been many years since Kopa last did this, and even then, he had to clamber up them, one at a time. He stared out across the Pridelands below, full of life and wonder. Nothing like the barren wasteland of his youth, under Scar's rule.

As they reached the peak, Jicho landed softly near the edge. Behind them, Kwaheri flung from the rock face of the monument, landing on the peak before somersaulting in the air. Simba and Kopa carefully tread towards a cave opening, buried in the rock itself.

"Come, it's time you met my pride." The king walked in, closely followed by a rather excited, grinning Kwaheri. Kopa's heart began to increase, his nerves building up. He knew she was in there, possibly caring for her son at this exact moment. Who knows what emotions must be running through her mind. Fear, Sadness, Revenge.

"It's ok, Kopa." The softening, Soothing squawk of his eagle friend brushed past behind him and with one big breath, he entered the cave, for the first time since he was a cub...

...

Inside, the cave was bustling with activity. About a dozen lionesses nestled inside, some laying down, resting after a long mornings hunt, whilst some brushed in a corner, surrounding something. In the middle of the cave, a pile of meat and bones rested on a pile of leaves, the biggest Kopa had seen in months. His mouth began to drool as the succulent, finely textured stench of fresh meat slivered across his nose. Stepping forward, he was halted by Simba, who instead took the lead, wandering further into the cave.

As he did, many of the lionesses turned, their eyes, glistened as they admired their king. The ones that were standing bowed in his presence as he passed, only arising as the entire group had passed them. Ahead, three young adolescent females laid on the stone floor. All were creamed coloured in different shades. The lightest shaded one was giving the middle one a wash cross her face

"Hey, watch where you're licking, Tiifu!"

The young lioness with the lightest, creamiest fur froze, moving her face away from her friend. "Sorry, Kiara! I didn't mean to get your eye!"

"Hakuna Matata, Tiifu." She replied before turning towards the king, his shadow, along with the slight change in the breeze giving him away. "Oh, hey dad!"

She leapt to her feet, bounding towards her father's feet. She brushed her body against him, her tail swinging side to side rapidly, infused with excitement.

"Hello, Princess." Simba closed his eyes, enjoying the sharp rush of pride bursting from his heart.

As the two separated their furs, the young lioness' expression altered, staring at the gathering of lionesses at the other end of the cave.

"Do you think he'll be ok, dad?"

"I'm sure he will, Kiara." He brushed his paw over her head, comforting his obviously concerned daughter. She looked behind him, noticing Kopa. A look of worry shot through her face.

"It's ok, sweetheart. This is the lion who saved Kion." Simba released his pa from his daughter's head, allowing her to step closer to Kopa and the gang. Her steps were cautious, however. The thin line of fur spread across her spine shot up, poking into the air.

"You really saved my brother?"

Kopa simply nodded, unsure how to respond to such a question. His mind was still amazed by the richness and elegance of his surroundings. As he looked around, some of the older, resting lionesses seemed familiar. It seemed like this was the case for them, as they also stared back at him, a look of confusion or Déjà vu crossed their face.

"Simba?" A shaken, yet calming, elegant voice echoed across the cave, emanating from the gathering in the corner. Before them all, a single, cream coloured lioness stood forward. Her blue, clear eyes stared towards the king, full of woefulness, yet relief. She sprinted towards the king, before, brushing her face into his bright red mane. Her tears soaking into the strands.

"I'm glad you're at least safe."

"It's ok, Nala. He brushed her face into his mane, forgetting about everything, and everyone, around him. This was their moment.

"He'll be ok." He whispered in her ear. "I know he will be."

As they departed, she looked behind her mate, noticing the young lion stranger. A feeling of similarity overcame her, but he couldn't put her paw on it.

"Who's our visitor, Simba?" The young lion behind them shrunk in on himself, trying to turn around towards the cave's entrance, before being stopped by his eagle friends, spreading her wings into a shield.

With no proper way out, he analysed the positioning of everyone in the cave, trying to find a weakness in case things turned south quickly.

Ahh, yes!" The king turned around, a smile adorning his face. This is Kion's saviour, as well as mine, Kopa." Kopa's heart skipped a beat.

This was it...

"Royal Mlinzi to the Uasi Pride."

...


	6. Chapter 5: Royal Reunion

"Kopa?" Nala's soft voice trembled at the name. Her head raised backwards as she stared into the young lion's brown, shrunken eyes. They sparked with a youthful desire for knowledge.

"It can't be..." Her voice croaked with emotion. Here he stood, the lost cub of the pride. She still remembered that dreadful day. She stared him in the eye, watching as he smiled softly. His warm brown eyes illuminating the depths of her hearts. Her vision blurred, dripping with emotion.

Her heart raced as she uncontrollably pounced at him, pinning him to the ground. At the same time, many of the older Lionesses surrounding them stood up, trotting to where the pair were exchanging nuzzles. Kopa's face had turned from one of shock and horror to one of comfort. His muscles retracted, burying the razor-sharp claws in his paws as they did so.

Simba looked on as his mate pounced upon their visitor. His mind shook with shock as she began to nuzzle him, licking the top of his forehead as other lionesses joined in.

"What in the Outlands is going on?" Simba practically roared, the walls of the cave thundered with its echo.

Nala shot up, obviously hearing her mate's building anger. "It's ok Simba." At the same time, Kopa turned his head away from the sea of fur surrounding him. "He's family."

Simba face scrunched up, his trail of thought on the matter was only wrapping and tying around itself, like a curl of elephant trunks. How could Kopa be family, even if Simba didn't know who he was?

"How can he be? He's not from OUR pride. Nowhere near it in fact." The king retaliated, hoping to stretch even more information out of his mate.

"Do you remember Tuli?" Nala stared into her mate's eyes, her question forcing him to turn away in thought. It had been many years since he heard that name, not since he was a cub, at least.

"Your sister?" Simba responded. "The one that was always telling on us, if I recall." Nala had stepped towards him, within nuzzling distance. She rubbed her fur through his, stretching down the side of his body before turning back around, sitting beside him.

"That's the one." After one final nuzzle, she turned back to Kopa, who was still being caressed and nuzzled by many of the lionesses in the cave. Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri, who until now had nestled far away from the young lion, approached slowly. Tiifu brushed her back against his scarred, yet smooth fur followed closely by Kiara. Their soft, welcoming purrs dampened by the larger, mature purrs of the lionesses above them.

Nala turned back to her mate, his face still stunned as to the sight before him. "Kopa is her son."

Simba's eyes shot fully open. The fur on his forehead wrinkled upwards as they did so. His once anger drenched, confused voice had become swept with a tone of pure shock, mixed with a hint of happiness. "Wait! You mean-"

"Yes, He's your nephew, Simba."

...

Deeper in the caves, in the Lion Guard lair, the guard, accompanied by Rafiki, tended to their injured members.

"Over here!" The aged mandrill signalled to the rest of the guard, pointing towards the small ledge overlooking the pool of water in the centre of the lair. Beshte, who's back was carrying the two injured members of the team, trudged up the stone ramp leading up onto the ledge, resting slowly as to not cause his friends to fall from his back. As he did, Bunga and Rafiki lowered the Lion and cheetah to the ground, resting them both on two piles of leaves placed by Rafiki earlier in the day.

"I still can't believe both Kion and Fuli are both injured like this." Beshte looked down at the couple as Rafiki began to bandage their broken limbs with layers of leaves and sticks to support them. "What are we gonna do? Who's going to lead us?"

Bunga, confident in his friend's recovery, seemed to be not that worried as to their current situation. "Ahh don't worry Beshte. I'm sure Kion and Fuli will be okay." He crossed his arms, nodding his head as he did. They are Kion and Fuli after all. They've got to be okay."

This gave him a few worried, serious, death-like stares from Rafiki, Beshte and Ono. Flicking his claws between one another, he cautionary tried to restore balance to the conversation.

"They will be ok, right?"

"Don't worry, little honey badger." Rafiki, who had finished binding the lion and cheetah's injuries, approached the trio. "They'll be ok, after some rest." He continued to walk towards the lair's exit before stopping to turn the remaining guard members. "Perhaps Simba has the answer to your leadership problem, hmm."

"Of course." Ono, who was now resting on Beshte's back, exclaimed. "I bet Simba could lead us for a few days." An intelligent, pondering look scuffing over his beak. "Let's go everyone."

Till the Pridelands end!"

"Lion Guard Defend!" Beshte, Bunga and Ono all left the lair, Rafiki not far behind them, leaving Fuli, who was until now asleep, alone with Kion's unconscious body. She awoke with a smooth, half dreamy purr.

"Huh." Her small, soft-furred head arose from its paw cushions, blinking around the lair, she started to wonder if all that had happened was a dream. But, as she turned to her left to see the unconscious adolescent lion lying not far from her. A layer of leaves covering his right back leg.

"kion?"

No response.

As she tried to rise to her on feet, a sharp, unbearable pain shot through her back, right leg, sending her slender, streamlined body crashing to the rocky ground beneath her. This pain continued for some time, spreading from her leg until it reached her head, throbbing in constant bursts of pain until it numbed.

As she looked at her hind legs, she noticed she also had her left leg bandaged, padding and holding the limp, pain-stricken limb in place.

"Oh no!" A small, shallow river of salty, pressure releasing liquid rolled down her face from the corner of her eye, especially when she looked over at Kion. Deep down, she couldn't shake the realisation of the day's events, how he had clambered in front of her, taken most of the zebra stampede side first. How he had risked his life and paid the price.

"Kion!" Fuli tired once more to crawl towards the lion, kicking her healthy right leg outwards, shuffling her body forward. As her left leg scraped across the rocky, rugged rock below her, the pain only increased as she inched closer to the Kion's body. His right paw spread outwards on the cold, rugged floor below. With one more push of her leg, she was able to reach out to him, pressing her paw against his shoulder.

"KION!" the young cheetah screeched, her voice barely recognisable as an overflowing flood of tears erupted from her face, splashing onto the ground below them. As her paw brushed against the lion's cold, motionless body. Feeling his back, the slightest, microscopic motion of breath pumped from within. He was alive, but just barely.

This didn't matter to Fuli. Seeing her friend, her leader in such a state, and because of her recklessness in trying to stop the stampede.

Did she cause this?

This thought grew in her mind, consuming and corrupting every spot of her head, weighing herself both physically and mentally own to the frozen, hard floor below. As she fell, she nuzzled her friend's font leg upwards over her face. His fur quickly becoming drenched in the cheetah's tears as she cried herself to sleep.

Unbeknownst to her, the lion's eye also started to water, a small, single droplet formed in the corner of his closed, auburn eyes, those sight catching, fierce auburn eyes of his. Guilt consumed her mind as she fell back into a deep sleep. Unaware of the changes swaying through the air.

The Pridelands were about to change forever, and the Lion Guard would be at the centre of it…


	7. Chapter 6: Facing the Past

The day was drawing near to the end, and as the sun began its climactic descent from the sky, Kopa stared out across the Pridelands. His head pulled upwards towards the sky, illuminated in the stars shining down on his brown-orange fur.

His mind focused on these shining, seemingly staring stars above him. A sudden, chilling blast of wind blew against Pride Rock's rocky summit, sending a spiritual warming feeling flowing through the young lion's fur, piercing his skin beneath. His nose twitched from side to side, searching for a particular scent.

"Come on! Where are you?" The lion continued for some time, sniffing the breeze in hope that the sweet, succulent smell his mind wished to detect would turn up.

"Kopa?" A sweet, calming voice shocked though Kopa's skin, practically forcing him to leap into the air. Turning around, he saw Nala, casually wandering up behind him, a worried, confused smile brushed over her facial fur. "What's wrong?

Trying to hide his true motives, he shrugged off his thoughts, concentrating on the lands beyond. "Everything's changed so much."

"I guess it has." She sat next to her nephew, joining him in staring out at the Pridelands, watching the small number of animals wandering home for the night. The stars above them, only faintly bursting through the thick cloud layers above, glistened on the water of the watering hole, not far from the base of Pride Rock. "In a good way."

Nala's thoughtful, maternal eyes darted between the view and her nephew. His slightly roughed up, messy mane blew gently in the even breeze, tangling and spraining among itself. Oh, how he reminded her of his father. The strong, fearless lion that had saved her from harm when she was but a cub.

"Come here." Nala let out a slight giggle as she started to lick her nephew's face and mane. Slowly but surely, the twisted, conjoined fibre of fur unspun themselves, erecting from his body in a regular, silky smooth pattern.

Behind the pair, the majority of the pride were making their way back to the lair, ready for a good night's rest. Hopping up the rocky paths to the lands below, Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri watched as Nala cleaned the young lion.

"Look!" Zuri pointed at the pair, a slight giggle forming over her muzzle. "Seems like your mother's got a soft spot for the new guy."

"Yeah." Tiifu agreed with her friend. "Although you have to admit, he is kinda cute." Kiara and Zuri looked at their friend, concerned if not freaked out by her out of place comment. "What!" Tiifu' face suddenly became warm, her heart swallowed in her chest, forcing her ears into a lowered position.

"Doesn't matter" Kiara continued to walk towards the cave's entrance, followed closely by Zuri. "Come on, we'd better get inside." As the trio entered the cave, Simba emerged, casually wandering away from the cave, down the steps to the lands below, before turning into the vine-coated layer below. Two hunks of meat nestled in his jaw.

As Nala finished cleaning him, Kopa turned his attention to his paw. It's rugged padding still dyed a dark, rich red in patches where the king's blood stained his fur.

"What's that?" Nala's voice shuddered across his spine, forcing his paw back onto the ground, hiding the truth below it.

"Nothing."

"Now come on, Kopa." Nala nuzzled her head under his front right leg, flinging his paw into the air. Even with his muscular, panicked-infused front legs, Kopa had no chance against his aunt. She was indeed a strong, capable lioness. "I can tell something's wrong." The lioness's cobalt blue eyes rolled in her skull. "You're just like Simba, that look always gives it away." Her smile, combined with her soul-piercing eyes, resulted in the young lion's complete and utter surrender.

"Ok, fine." He raised his paw, revealing the bloodstains on his paw. His heartbeat increased as his body began to shake, building in motion with every second passed. He turned his sights back to his aunt, terrified of her response.

"Blood?" Her smile dissipated, replaced instead with a worried, shocked look. She forced his paw around, carefully sniffing it. "Simba's blood!"

"It... it wasn't my fault." Kopa's shallow, trembling voice shuddered out his muzzle, his body flicked away from Nala's stepping further towards the edge of Pride Rock, his back paws brushing a small group of pebbles of the edge, onto the rocky pathway below. "I... I tried to- "

Seeing that Kopa was heading towards the edge of the cliff, Nala flexed her body around his, placing her at the side of the young lion. His face still adorned the terrified, nervous loo that seemed to infect it. "It's ok, Kopa, I know you didn't mean to." She brushed against his fur, slowly nudging him away from the edge.

"But what about Simba? What if he exiles me? Or worse!"

Nala continued to nuzzle her nephew, a slight chuckle escaping her lips. "He won't do that, Kopa. You saved his life, as well as Kion's. A soft, maternal lick on the side of Kopa's head was now enough to calm him down. "He... we owe you everything."

The pair exchanged licks for a few seconds, ignoring the rest of the world. It was on hen Nala back off that the air returned their senses back to them.

"Why are you so worried about being here?"

This question stopped Kopa in his tracks firmly squashing his head into the cold, rocky ground beneath them. His whole body slumped to the stone, his paws dangling over the edge of Pride Rock. "There's nothing left. My Pride is dead or missing." A stream of tears started to pour from his cheek. "The... the hyenas. They butchered all the animals, then the lions, even the cubs."

By now, Nala had flopped down beside him. A few of the Lionesses from the last hunting party, returning home from another successful hunt, noticed the tearful lion and had also laid next to him and Nala, their soft brushes seemingly comforting the scarred survivor.

"Karimu escaped before the fighting, but I don't know where she is." He brushed his paw over his face, wiping the tears from his fur. "It's why I'm here, to find her."

"It's ok, Kopa." Nala turned to the other lionesses. "Spread the word. If anyone sees a lioness in the Pridelands, bring her back here, if possible." The lionesses departed, treading slowly towards the sleeping cave nearby.

"Come on, it's getting late. We'll need strength if we're going to find her tomorrow." Nala arose, turning to enter the cave.

"Ok- wait, WHAT!" sudden, shocked smile overcame the young lion. "You're going to help!"

"Why wouldn't we, we owe you the world." Nala signalled towards the cave's entrance, slowly wandering inside as Kopa took one last look out into the Pridelands. He knew his Princess was out there, somewhere, and tomorrow, the search for her would begin...

…

Deep below the Pride's sleeping lair, Simba, carrying two hunks of meat from the pride's most recent kill, wandered into the Lion Guard's lair. The sight that greeted him was one he thought he would not see in a million years.

Fuli had continued to snuggle up to her unconscious lion friend. Her short fur channelling her body heat into his thick fur, keeping both their bodies warm and cosy in the cold, breezy lair. Her tears had dried by now, replaced instead with the urge to just sleep and build strength.

As two hunks of meat dropped before the feline couple, Fuli raised her head. The noble, majestic sight before her caused her to panic, trying to hide her tears and worry for her friend.

"Fuli?"

"Oh, erm! King Simba!" The cheetah shot up until the pain in her leg forced her back down into Kion's fur. "It's not what it looks like. I was just trying to keep him warm."

"I know, Fuli." The king giggled, stepping around the other side of the pair. His sight turned to his unconscious son. "He'll be alright. He's strong." He sat above the cub, brushing his paw across his son's fur.

In the shadows, Rafiki had just finished painting the walls around the lair, adding the most recent events into the Prideland's visual guide to its history.

"Rafiki?" Simba, arising to see these paintings, approached the mandrill. "Do you know what a 'Royal Mlinzi' is by any chance?

The mandrill stood back, his mind processing through all its vast knowledge. "Hmm." Scanning the paintings, he found one which contained this knowledge. Though worn and barely visible. Rafiki knew what it represented.

"Ahh, of course. This one tells of the Mlinzi, and their place in the founding of the Pridelands itself."

Simba sat down next to the mandrill, as he started to decipher the painting...

...

The Royal Mlinzi were the protectors of the original royal dynasty, here in the pridelands. From King Yeye's reign all the way to the time of Askari. As you know, Askari would become the first Lion Guard leader, after gaining the roar of the Elders, whilst travelling the savannah as an adolescent. After many years leading the guard, Askari's brother would die, and so, Askari became the next King of the Pridelands. During this time, he would father three cubs, two boys and a girl.

The firstborn would become the next king. The second-born would become the second leader of the Lion guard. But his only daughter, Potea, thought that she was stronger, more worthy of the title of royal Mlinzi.

But her father denied her…

The last time she was even mentioned was at her deathbed where she was called Potea, the first Royal Mlinzi of the Uasi Pride. The last true pridelander royal Mlixni, until now…

….

"Hmm!" Simba turned away, channelling this information through his brain. "So, Kopa grew up In the Pridelands then?"

"Indeed!" Rafiki leapt across the room, pointing towards another painting, recently painted by Rafiki. "Do you wish to know his story?"

"I'd love to, Rafiki." Simba approached him, sitting down to hear the story of his nephew's life in the Pridelands...

...

After you ran away from Pridelands, Simba, Scar falsely became king. But even then, the lionesses under his command were not all loyal. Not fully anyway. It was only a few months after that their hearts would be filled with hope once more, for a better life.

One day, out of nowhere, a lone, wandering lion entered the Pridelands. At first, the lionesses of pride rock retaliated against him, chasing him far from pride rock. In the end, it took a single cub, Nala, to show this lion's true motives.

His name was Ni.

When Nala became trapped by a group of hyenas with no possible way out. Ni charged in, saving her from certain death. Upon returning her to her family. Sarafina saw the potential for peace within this lion, a life without the tyranny of Scar.

The lionesses of Pride rock welcomed their hero, especially Tuli, who too a shine to this shaggy, ungroomed lion. In time, they would become mates, a secret from Scar.

And so, only a few months later. The first cub of Scar's rule was born. All the lionesses adored him. His eyes sparkled with the careful gaze of his mother whilst his fur brushed with the scruffy, but welcoming texture of his father.

And so, he was called, Kopa.

...

"But that doesn't tell us why everyone seems to love him, Rafiki." Simba began to ace up and down, insisting on learning more about his nephew. At this time, he didn't know if he was a threat to the Pridelands, or his reign.

"It's ok, Simba." Rafiki wrapped his primate arm around the lion, pointing his staff at the painting. "There is more..."

...

As Kopa grew, his father, Ni, watched on from the edges of the Pridelands, building his strength so that one day, he could challenge Scar and take the throne. Dee within the pride, a rebellion grew. The lionesses, who for the most part wanted a change for the best, secretly rallied behind Ni, scouting out possible weaknesses and opportunities of attack among Scar's 'chosen' and his hyena army.

But the figurehead for this rebellion, the one that fuelled their passion and hope for this change did not come from Ni directly. It came from his son. The innocent, heart-warming ball of fluff that they cared for, that they snuggled in times when the bleak world around them was too much to bear.

Kopa was the seed of the rebellion. The idea that the innocent should not live in a world filled with chaos and destruction, especially ones so young and defenceless.

In time though, Scar found out about the rebellion, and on one dark day, found out about Ni and his attempted takeover. And so, at the sun reached its highest point in the sky, the two lions fought, but Scar was too powerful. He kicked Ni off of pride rock, his body crashing down multiple rocks before landing on the hr ground below. As Ni awoke, unable to move, the hyenas under Scars command closed in, hungry for flesh and bone.

By the end of the day, nothing remained of the lion but his skull. Many of the lionesses who dared oppose Scar were imprisoned. Tuli fled, with kopa and a few loyal lionesses. Eventually finding home with the ancient Uasi Pride to the northern, mountainous regions.

Nala, however, was imprisoned under Scar's rule. He tried to force her to become his queen but was able to escape before anything serious happened to her. After months of searching, she would eventually find you, Simba. And the rest of that story is known...

...

"Great kings above us!" Simba whispered, his fur standing on end at the rather shocking revelations before him.

"Indeed." Rafiki stood back as the moon's light shone into the lair, glistening the wall in front of them. "His past is filled with sorrow." The mandrill continued. "And I sense things have only gotten worse."

"Thank you, Rafiki!" Simba began to leave the lair, not forgetting to give his son a single, paternal lick behind his ear. "I know what has to be done."

"Indeed, my king." The mandrill continued to paint. "Dark times are coming." He breathed in, holding back all forms of worry "And the scars of the past will bear upon the chosen..."


	8. Chapter 7: Old Flames

Deep in the Outlands, Janja and his clan arrived back at the volcanic, lava-spewing home. Before them, the bubbling, incinerating pool of lava sprung to life, sewing high into the sky.

"Um, Janja?" Cheezi, a rather dim-witted, but more occasionally nervous hyena spoke to his leader. "What are we gonna tell Scar again?"

"Relax Furbrain." Janja replied as he stepped forward onto a rocky platform overlooking the volcano's crater. "I've got this."

With this, the lava bubbled higher and, with one magnificent eruption, formed the shape of a lion, formed in fire and smoke. A single, larva infused cut slashed down its left eye.

This was Scar.

"Ahh, hyenas." A rough, authoritative voice beckoned across the crater, trembling the very ground beneath and in turn, the larva. "I trust you bring me 'good news'" The ghostly head lowered without moving his eyes, forcing them to the top of their sockets. They stared down at the disposable, insignificant creatures beneath him.

Cheezi, confident in what he had to say stepped forward, his tongue poking out his mouth to the side. "Relax Furbrain." His voice ridiculed his leader's. "I've got this." Janja, furious with his friend's fur-brained action, nudged him to the side.

"No! I said I'll-" Knowing it was nearly impossible to explain to this dull-witted creature, he turned back to his dark master. "Hmm, never mind."

"What news do you bring me, Janja?" Scar had become impatient, shuddering the volcano with his vice even more. Janja approach, his tail stuck firmly in between his legs. "Did the plan work?"

"Well, kinda." Janja bowed his head, respectively, nervous of the response the almighty lion spirit would give. "You see-"

"Kinda!" Scar's voice boomed throughout the volcanic crater, the slight rumble forced a few pebbles of rock to fling off the crater's edge, landing in the molten, all-consuming lava below. "Explain yourself!"

Janja, now a shaking ball of fur, cowered on his small, feeble ledge. The hyenas under his command, surrounding the volcano's summit, watched on as the lava began to rise, burning the bottom of the ledge with a white-hot glow.

"Well." His ears flopped down to the side of his head as it raised, his eyes tried to close as the spiritual lion's face appeared in their sight. "We didn't catch any wildebeests."

"Or zebras." Cheezi flicked his head to the left, his tongue flapping side to side in his mouth, spraying drool into the fiery depths below. Beside him, his increasingly dull-witted friend slobbered next to him. This hyena, Chungu, had u until now been mesmerized by the silky smooth movements of a butterfly which had lost its way into the Outlands.

"Wait, didn't we hurt the lion guard too." Chungu gawked to his drooling friend beside him.

"Wait! What!" The ground shuddered once more as Scar's thunderous bellow rattled through the Outlands, sending a cold, darkening shudder through the spines of every animal within the Outlands. He turned his darkened, void-filled gaze to the terrified hyena clan leader before him. "Is this true, Janja?"

Shuffling out of his fearsome state, Janja arose to hid pas, his tail shaking side to side, rippling through the burning, fur igniting air around him. He turned back to his clan, all of which were shuddering in the aggressive presence of Scar.

"Well, umm Scar." Janja voice quivered. "Kion and Fuli were caught in the stampede. "His mind flickered through the day's events connecting the dots as he continued. "And last I checked, they... weren't... moving." His mind had pieced together what Scar had already seen. "Ahaaahaaahaaaaa!"

"Indeed." Scar also began to giggle demonically. A chorus of hyena laughter followed, as the seemingly dull-witted, but at times intelligent creatures, all saw what their leaders were getting at. Only Cheezi and Chungu seemed to not see the obvious, only joining in the laughter after a few seconds.

Scar turned around, facing the Pridelands. Pride rock seemed to glisten in the moonlight. A light in the darkness. In Scar's twisted, all-consuming eyes. It was a monument to all the Prideland's sins. How many animals have declined the right to live in such a magnificent, nutrient land? How many more were killed or scared off, just in the name of the 'circle of life'.

"So, the lion guard have lost their leadership?"

"Well, yeah sir."

"Hmm, then maybe it's time to strike, once and for all." The lava beneath them bubbled, pulsing thought the spectral lion's head as he boiled up a plan. As he did, Janja remembered the reason why they ended up back in the outlands. The almighty, earth-shattering roar that rattled through the canyon, blasting them through the air. He remembered the origins of this roar. The rough, brown mane that ignited in a bright white flame as the ground ruptured towards him.

"Umm, Scar. I don't think that's a good-"

"Yes, we won't even need to try." Scar ignored the hyena's warnings, his mind too focused on planning his 'ultimate assault' against the Pridelands. "Without their leadership, the Lion Guard will be weak, scattered. Pride rock will be within striking distance." An avalanche of rocks cracked off the volcano's crater, splashing in the lava below, nearly hitting Janja off of his small ledge overlooking the lava beneath.

"I'm telling you, Scar. An attack will NOT work!" He tried to plea to his master. But Scar was having none of it.

"SILENCE!" The volcano's crater cracked and crumbled, streams of lava streaming through them creating small, all-consuming waterfalls, flowing down to the Outlands below. The bubbling lava also started to overflow, pumping up to the hyena's volcanic lair, in turn forcing few of the hyenas to move away from the edge or have their paws consumed by Scar's ever-hungry flames.

"If we strike now, The Pridelands will not stand a chance." Scar began the wander up and down his fiery pit. The fine, messy strands of fiery mane flickered as a cold, northerly breeze brushed across the volcano's crater. Small, darkness spreading flames unshackled themselves from his mane, spreading his dark, burning presence across the Outlands.

"Janja!" He turned his attention back to the seemingly nervous clan leader before him. "Rally the jackals and vultures. YOU are to lead the main charge."

"Me!" The hyena gulped. The last three times he had led a charge against any Pridelanders, it had ended in complete and utter failure. But deep down, he knew that with nearly half of Thelon guard inactive, he might stand a chance, especially if Kopa had moved on.

"Yes, YOU Janja!" A devilish, cunning smile embroiled across the lion's face as the hyenas started to leave the volcano lair, their leader still sitting through in front of him, his head flinching around facing down, as if in extreme doubt. "And if you do not." The lava began to seep onto the small ledge occupied by Janja, forcing him to leap off before his paws burned. "I will consume you."

"Umm, right." The hyena leader backed off slowly treading backwards to the craters exit. "You can count on me Scar, yeah." And with that, the hyenas rushed down the volcano, heading back to their dens to prepare for the upcoming assault.

Scar turned to a small, darkly lit cave on the opposite side of the volcano, his gaze illuminating it to reveal a single, rather unclean lioness. Her greyish tan fur seemed to blend in with the boulders behind her. Her presence was only given away by the darkened cream stripe down her head.

"Zira, my dear." Scar's face seemed to melt, his face grinned with a heartfelt smile, trickles of lava rolling through his smoky mane.

"Scar, my old flame." Her voice croaked as she leapt down from the ledge, landing on the ledge in where Janja had stood not a few minutes ago, the lava by now had boiled down to the lowest levels, deep within the earth's crust. "I bring news of your 'vessel'" Her slender body stretched outwards, bowing before her dark, moonlit master. "His training has begun."

"Very good, my love." Scar's smile never dwindled, only grew at the words his old love was bringing him. "What of the others?"

Zira arose, deciding instead to sit comfortably on the protruding rock. It's surface warm from the fiery bathing it had received moments before. "Nothing that will delight you, my lord." Her head lowered in shame at the thought of her other son's disappointing actions. "Nuka still humiliates your name. But Vitani, she has yet to find her role in the great plan."

"That is good, my love." The spectral lion continued to grin. "They will both play an important part in my plan later on." He turned his eyesight back to the Pridelands. "But even Kovu may not be needed."

"What do you mean, my lord?" The lioness arose to all fours, her notched right ear swayed to the side along with her head, confused and surprised in equal measures. Although a wicked smile also crept across her face.

"Simba shall become the vessel to my return. And the lion guard cannot stop us" A crackle of thunder erupted through the sky as Scar's chuckle returned. "And the Pridelands, our kingdom."

The lioness before him grinned up at him, her face brightly gleaming at him. "And I will be queen, I assume." Her auburn eyes sparkled upwards, catching Scar's attention.

"Of course." Scars head bowed down at his 'queen'. But now was not the time t celebrate. He knew that things could still go wrong. He was leaving his plan in the paws of hyenas after all. If the plan was to work, he'd still need his backup. Kovu.

"Now go, my love. Return to our children. Tomorrow, dusk will fall on Simba's reign. And the dawn of ours will rise. "

"Of course, my lord." Zira bowed once more to her master, before trotting out of the volcano, occasionally looking back at her old lover. The grin that adorned his face still clearly visible, forcing her to give a chilling chuckle as the cool, northern breeze brushed against her fur,

Everything was nearly in place for Scar's physical return. And as the dark, thunderous storm across the Outlands grew, a forecast of demonic fire, death, and lightning seemed to be all but confirmed.

….

The moon had arisen over the Pridelands, and whilst most of the animals slumbered, a trio of young lionesses began their slow, careful journey down the rocky pathway leading to the lower caves and lairs. As The eldest landed in front of the vine coated lair, she peaked around each corner, making sure the close was clear as her fellow friends landed next to her, their mouths filled with joints of meat.

"Everything looks clear, let's go!" Kiara dashed into the Lion Guard's lair, moving swiftly through the vined entrance in one pounce. Her friends, Tiifu and Zuri followed, in that order.

The lair seemed spotless, barely a leaf shuffled within its enclosed area as the three adolescents entered. In a ray of moonlight, they noticed the two injured felines cuddled up to each other, their furs brushing against one another as their chests moved up and down, pumping air throughout their worn, tired bodies. The lack of anyone else seemed to confuse Tiifu who, placing down the joint of meat in her mouth, whispered, "Aren't the guard supposed to be sleeping here tonight? Where are they?"

"Ugh, don't you listen to anything?" Zuri rolled her eyes at her friend with the texture and eight of a pair of boulders. "They're on patrol, duh." Her tail flicked across Tiifu's face, slapping her across the cheek with a soft patting sound.

"At this time?" Tiifu shot a stare at her sometimes annoying, but at times kind, friend. In the corner of her eye, she was sure she had seen something move in the shadows surrounding the open centre of the lair but put it down to the elephant-like weight resting above her eyes.

"They've been put on extra patrols because of the stampede." Kiara looked back at her bickering friends, leaping in between them. Tiifu looked at her friend and princess, at least content that somebody had explained the situation to her. "Now, if you two are done, perhaps we can get on with the task at hand."

As the trio approached the sleeping/unconscious cheetah and lion, the moonlight seemed to intensify, illuminating the majority of the lair, only leaving a fraction at the edges, where Tiifu had seemingly seen something move. Tiifu trotted towards the pair, looking down a to the little tuff of auburn mane protruding from the blob of orange-yellow fur snuggled up to the cheetah soft, luxurious fur.

"Aww, he's quite cute when he's sleeping, isn't he?" Her comment was met with disgusted, slightly embarrassed faces of her peers. After a few seconds, Zuri burst into laughter as Tiifu's fur hid the burning reddening in her face.

"Oh, sure Tiifu. And a rock is as soft as a feather. She rolled her eyes once more as she stepped closer, moving past the sleeping couple before sitting down at the opposite side of the pair. "Why are we even here anyway." Her muzzle erupted open, releasing a single, earth-shattering yawn. "And so late too."

Kiara exhaled sharply, venting the obvious frustration of her friends arguing into the air surrounding her. "Barely anyone has checked on Kion all day. Hell, only the guard, Rafiki and my dad have been in here." Her head lowered looking down at the nearly lifeless body of her little brother. He may have been annoying at times, and she would occasionally wish that would not exist. But seeing him in such a state. She turned her eyesight away as a small blob of salty water dropped through her soft, youthful fur onto the ground below.

"And?" Zuri laid down, nestling her belly on the patches of leaves where Fuli once laid.

"If you don't like it, then why don't you keep an eye out, make sure the guard or my dad don't see us in here." A stern, explosive mixture of anger and shock. Her brother would risk his life, day in, day out, to keep them and the Pridelands safe. How could Zuri be so disrespectful to him, to not show him any form of respect at all?

Seeing that her friend was serious, Zuri wandered over to the lair's entrance, muttering and exhaling as she did so. With her out of the way, Kiara and Tiifu sat together, continuing to look down at the lion/cheetah couple beneath them.

"Well, I think it's time to start." Kiara picked up one of the joints of meat placing it beside her brother, His facial fur especially was filthy, clogged with dust and dirt blown in y the strong winds that had battered the Pridelands over the day. "He's kinda dirty."

"Not for long." Tiifu practically pounced towards the unconscious prince, paws just barely missing his body as she landed near his face. Turning around, she began to lick his face, clearing it of dust and dirt. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him. Why don't you check on Fuli?"

"Okay." Kiara tried to ignore the small, childish grin adorning her friend's face and instead moved the second hunk of meat over the cheetah's sleeping body. Looking up at her, she noticed her paw resting over her brother's side, dangling over to his chest.

As she continued to care for Fuli, a small, shallow sigh of thought shuddered through the air. Kiara's spinal fur hot up, her claws spring out form her paws, scratching away at the rocky ground below. Even Tiifu jumped into the air, instantly shooting her eyesight to the patch of shadow where she thought she had seen something earlier.

It was clear they were not alone.

As the moonlight moved through the lair, a single large figure appeared, staring at the wall. Its messy, imperfect form seemed to shudder in the breeze, large, tangled strands of fur reaching up to the young lionesses. As Kiara stood, frozen in a defensive position, a familiar, friendly whiff embroiled itself into her whiskers. Its musky texture seemed to relax her muscles, allowing her to move on more.

"Kopa?" A little tremble still seemed to consume her voice. As she spoke, the young adult lion jumped, turning around to see the future queen of the Pridelands before him, her small, fluffy tail swinging side to side.

"Oh! Kiara!" His eyes darted around the room as his chest pulsed quickly, slowing down softly with each breath. Stepping forwards, he kneeled before the young lioness, bowing his head in respect

"It's ok, Kopa." She started to blush at the regal attention he was giving her. Swiftly turning her eyesight to Tiifu, she saw her friend staring at the adult lion, her green eyes seemingly melting in his presence. Kopa arose from his bowing, turning around to resume whatever he was looking at.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" Kiara approached the older lion, Tiifu closely following her, her eyes still locked in a dreamy stare.

"Simba has put me in charge of the Lion Guard until Kion recovers." Kopa continued to study the walls of the Lion Guard lair, studying the many paintings detailing the Pridelands past. "I'm just catching up on recent events." He turned back to the lionesses, both of them smiling up at him. In the distance, Zuri had also begun to walk over to them, sitting down next to Tiifu as Kiara approached Kopa further.

"It seems like I've got quite the legacy to live up to here." He commented as he looked at the most recent events and attacks the lion guard has successfully prevented. "Hyenas, jackals, vultures, other lions. Your brother must be a fierce force to be reckoned with."

As she sat down next to him, Kiara examined the paintings too. A wash of pride clogged up her throat as she saw the battles her brother had won. Yeh, they don't call him the fiercest for nothing." She released a small, slightly nervous giggle as she briefly looked at the lion next to her. "But I bet that doesn't come close to the things you've seen!"

"I suppose so." Kopa stared forwards, his brain focused on absorbing as much information as possible.

So, you're to be the queen of the Pridelands one day?" This question seemed to throw Kiara of guard slightly.

"Well, I'm a bit unsure if I'll ever be ready, and part of me thinks it's not for me but-"

"It's ok." Kopa turned to face Kiara, placing his paw on her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll make a great queen, in time." A small, pleasant smile adorned his muzzle, spreading to Kiara's which in turn only grew. Within a second, she began to brush herself against his chest, burying her small head into the bottom of his mane.

After a few seconds, they departed for their embrace. Both Tiifu and Zuri stared at the pair, their eyes seemed lost in a look of shock and awe. This constant, drooling set of gazes sent a shiver through the lion's spine. His facial cheeks reddening with each second, luckily hidden under his thick fur.

"And who do we have here then?" He approached the two star-struck lionesses. Their faces burning bright red with embarrassment as they tied to hide their faces behind their paws. Kiara started to chuckle, seeing how her friends seemed to be getting on now.

"Oh, this is Tiifu and Zuri, my 'advisers'." She flickered her claws up and down as she spoke, making her friend's titles seem irrelevant. Kopa didn't mind, in his eyes, they were just as important as Kiara herself.

"Well, it's nice to finally get to know you both." The awkwardness of the situations instantly dissipated. The two girls pounced at the older lion, nearly knocking him to his feet. "Whoa! Take it easy you two!"

Kiara couldn't help but burst into laughter as her friends pinned Kopa to the ground, Tiifu especially tried to ick into his mane, cleaning his rugged, shaggy look. Even Zuri began to burst into laughter as she brushed her head on his stomach.

"Ok you two, Get off him!" Kiara's laughter subsided, her voice collapsing as she gasped for air, before grabbing Tiifu by the scruff. Even Kopa was laughing, arising back to a sitting position.

"Well, if you're all done in here, maybe we should get you home. "Kopa began to leave. His eyes keeping their attention on the girls behind him. "Your mothers will be furious if they catch you out here.

"Ok." Tiifu and Zuri pounced forward, closely following the older lion to the exit. Kiara however, took one last look at her brother, a flash of worry scrawled across her muzzle. As Tiifu and Zuri left, Kopa turned back around to see the young princess staring at her brother, her nose closing in on his own. He cleared his throat, attracting her attention. His brown, warming eyes emanated a caring, thoughtful look.

_"Don't worry! He'll be ok."_ His eyes seemed to say.

As Kiara galloped towards Kopa, he turned, brushing his mane across the vines covering the entrance, allowing the princess to get through without becoming stuck. With one last look into the lair, Kopa saw the moonlight shimmer back to the lion/cheetah couple resting in the centre of the lair. The adolescent's face especially seemed to shine in the moonlight. Resuming back to his responsibilities, he continued to follow the lionesses ahead of him.

Within the lair, however, a slight movement shuddered across Kion's back. And, for just a second, a single, auburn coloured eye shot open. Trying to move, a sudden, agonising pain pierced his body, forcing him to the ground once more with a loud, skull-shattering thud. All he could do was lie there, his face moistening in tears as the soft fur beside him burned into his. His head fell into a deep slumber once more, too ashamed to think of the physical and emotional pain that burned within.

…

As the moon arose to its highest point, Kopa, Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri all arrived at the entrance to the Pride' seeping lair. The soft, soothing sound of sleeping lionesses emanated from within.

"Thank you, Kopa." Kiara approached her cousin as a sudden, uncontrollable yawn broke her muzzle. Tiifu and Zuri had already entered, resting up against their mothers, who slept not far from the cave's entrance. As Kiara entered, she turned around to see Kopa sitting at the edge of Pride Rock, staring out into the lands below. A rather large, thunderous storm seemed to brew on the horizon. "Are you coming in?"

"Sure, you go first." His stare remained unbroke. "I'll be in shorty." This seemed to be enough for the princess as she left the lion to his own accord. Finally, alone, Kopa let out a single gulping breath, relaxing the muscles in his legs. As the storms on the horizon intensified, his thoughts returned to his heart, and the hole pierced deep within it.

"Kopa!" A gravel textured tone rumbled through the ground as the small, barely noticeable shudder ruptured through the earth. Turning around, two figures, carved out of the stone and rock of Pride rock, seemed to rise from below. A boiling, steaming pulse of lava pumped throughout their bodies, acting as a blueprint for the rock itself to form around. They both took the form of lions, one male, one female. The male displayed a scarred, ragged mane formed out of rock, scars pasted themselves across his body, especially his left side.

"Father?" A look of wonder crossed his face. "Its been a while." He approached the spiritual, rocky form of his father. With a single, seamless movement, he brushed his fur against the rugged texture of his father's fur, sparks of fire seemed to jettison from his body, dissipating as they reached the ground below.

"Hmm, only a few weeks, son." As the pair departed, Kopa turned to the other lion, her fur similarly forged of stone, but her chest adorned a large, single diamond, glistening in the moonlight.

"Mother?" it had been a while since his mother had visited him. His heart imploded with pure, reverberating love as he locked eyes with the spectral lioness.

"Hello, Kopa." Her navy-blue eyes seemed to pierce Kopa's heart, bringing a single row of tears to roll down his face.

Why are you here? What's wrong?" Kopa was barely holding it together. Standing in front of his father was one thing, but his mother as well. His heart began to fill with tears of times long gone. The times that they were alive, when his mother would worry about him running off into danger, or when his father would allow him to pounce at him repeatably as a cub.

His father turned to stare out towards the Pridelands, His gaze particularly engaged on the darkening storm brewing over the Outlands. "A dark storm is coming this way, Kopa. We can't see what's causing it, but it is not natural. His head panned down, looking down at the rocky paws beneath.

His mother continued to explain. "There's only one time that a storm of this magnitude has struck the Pridelands, just after Mufasa's death." Her voice trailed off, barely wishing to recall the horrible events of those darker days.

"During Taka's reign?" His inquisitive mind dug right to the centre of their worry. Both spiritual lions turned away from him, wishing not to hear the name once more, especially Tuli. The flashes of pain, abuse and torment she suffered, that they all suffered, at that time, blasted through her mind, a sleek, shallow river of fire slithered down the side of her rocky face, corroding the earth beneath as it splashed onto the rocks below. Kopa's father, Ni, nuzzled his obviously, and understandably, scarred by the tragic events of her past.

"Indeed, my son." His rocky voice echoed across the savannah, reverberating off of every grassy nook and rocky cranny. The only place that seemed to contain his voice was the Outlands and its blanket of thick, blackening storm clouds looming above. "We do not know what this means, but it can't be good." His fiery head turned back the storm beyond, the lava burning within his heart smothered in the dark, unforgiving trail of thought contaminating him. "If Taka was to return?"

"The entire Pridelands would fall!" Kopa's heartbeat intensified, his pupils dilated as an icy, empty thought pierced his skull. Tye would around him seemed to dissolve, the grassy, fertile lands before him wrinkled, contorting and twisting into a sea of dust and echoes. Not a single spec of light seemed to nestle itself, not even up to the horizon.

This was a vision of what could become.

"The scars of the past must not salt the land." His father's eyes burned with a stern, orange flame. "Keep your guard up, my son. " He raised his stony, fire pulsating paw onto his son's shoulder, igniting Kopa's mane with a bright, otherworldly flame. The area around them seemed to shiver, warping and vibrating with a regular, spontaneous beating. Within seconds, all three lions were nuzzling. The two spectral lions nuzzled either side of their son, burned completely in a burst of orange, oxygen-rich flames. Their son, stuck in the middle of this firestorm, ignited also, his fur flickering in the slight breeze.

Kopa's head, however, wasn't lost in the heat of the moment. Instead, his mind turned to the past. Sure, he was enjoying this moment with his parents, it had been ages since he had seen them, not to mention nuzzle them, to show them how much he loves them. But, deep down, another flame in his heart was dimming.

"Son?" His mother as the first to sense this chilling sensation within him. As he turned into his mother's gaze, he tried to hide his face in his father's fiery mane. But she knew something was wrong, and he wouldn't get away with it that easily.

"Kopa!" Her voice tightened, forcing her son out of hiding. "What's the matter?"

"Can you feel where Karimu is? Is she alive?" A feeling of urgency concocted with an urge to protect erupted through his veins, forcing a hopeful, slightly intrigued look to pour over his face. At this, his parents stood back, his mother' nose sniffed the air, searching for the signature scent of the young princess. Within seconds, she had her answer.

"I can't tell, son." Kopa's face instantly shot toward the ground, something more than gravity pulling his fur, muscles and ears down towards the ground. "It seems the storms mask her scent."

Facing this news, Kopa stood strong, at least in the presence of the immortal spectral forms of his parents. "It's ok." He flickered his eyes to the ground, a light, shuddering feeling vibrated through the rocky surface, their spacing felt like a decently built creature walking around nearby on all fours.

"We have to go now, son." Ni had now moved away from his son, his old mate sitting next to him. The pair stared at their son, stars twinkling in their eyes. "But be careful, times seem to be getting darker, and we might not be here for when midnight hits you." The pair started to dissipate, the lower parts of their lion bodies crumbling back into the earth of which they were made of.

"But wait! Don't-" It was too late, the pair had crumbled back into the earth, the fiery, lava-like substance that pulsed through their bodies spilled on the floor, pooling at the edge of Pride Rock until the dry land cushioning it sucked it up, forming two small patches of grass where the pools rested.

"Mother, Father!" Kopa was practically crying by now. It was never easy letting go, especially for him. It hurt, even more, when it came to his family or friends and boy did he have to let go of a lot of them or lose his mind to insanity. As they crumbled into the ground he pounced where they once stood, only catching a small pile of dust and dirt within his paws, seeping through them like memories of his past, making way for the present and future.

"Don't go." He laid on the edge of Pride Rock, his paws resting in front o hi, near the edge. Another small trail of tears brushed down his face, through his mane before landing on the grassy patches of ground lying within his furry chest. An automatic firing of uncontrollable, emotionally triggered shivering of breath. Unbeknownst to him, a single kindly lioness had awoken from her sleep and was staring at him, approaching slowly and silently. A single, tiresome yawn was the only thing giving away her presence.

"Kopa?" Hearing this calming, slightly worried voice, Kopa jumped out of his fur, flinging it down the cliff, off onto the rock-hard ground meter below. His fur stood on end, turning around to see a nervously empathetic Nala.

"Nala!" Kopa's crying had ceased. To him, he could not be in this state, especially in the presence of royalty. Clearing his voice, and mind, as he approached his aunt. "What are you doing awake? And at this time?"

She approached her nephew, slowly turning as he began to head towards the sleeping lair. "I noticed you were absent." She stared at the grassy patch at the edge of the cliff where Kopa was lying. "That and I heard you speaking to someone?"

"Yeah, I was..." His mind focused on hiding his secret. He couldn't bring himself to tell her about his mother's death, or the fact that both his father and mother were now spiritual personifications of the earth itself. "Talking to myself." He gave a loud, but rather fake, yawn. "I think I'm getting tired."

In response, Nala gave a slight, friendly giggle, turning around to lead Kopa back to the lair. "Ok, let's get you back to the lair, before you fall to sleep out here." The pair giggled once more, heading towards the entrance to the lair. A sea of sleeping lionesses greeted them, making it nearly impossible for them to reach the far end, where the rest of the royal family were sleeping, without awakening any of them. However, a small path seemed to form out of their bodies, allowing the pair to return to their sleeping areas.

As they passed through the lionesses, Kopa noticed a particular lioness, a single light creamed fur lioness cuddled up in beside her. The lioness seemed slightly awake, winking as Kopa waked passed. All Kopa could do was smile and deep inside, giggle.

As the pair reached the Royal family's part of the ave, they parted ways, Nala returned to the comforting embrace of her mate Simba, whilst Kopa refused to join them, choosing instead to lay in front of the shallow slope leading towards this section. His body blocking access to the rest f the royal family.

As he fell into a deep sleep. He thought back to what his parents had said. To him. Could it be true? Was darkness returning to the world? He had to tell Simba or at least Nala. But that could wait for tomorrow. As the sea of sleep washed over his body, drowning him in a comforting, warming feeling. Like fur brushing against his. But still, he knew tomorrow would bring problems, but he'll do his best to fix them.

For the Pridelands... For Karimu...


	9. Chapter 8: Love and Loss

The sun rose once more upon the Pridelands. The birds chirped and whistled as day broke and the winds calmed. Deep within Pride Rock, many of the lions still rested, the only ones awake being the morning huntresses, heading out to catch breakfast for the rest of the pride.

One particular lion, nestled at the base of the slope leading to the royal quarters, was still lost in sleep, his mind lost in the extreme comfort the cave's stone floor provided. It was much better than sleeping out in the rain, awakening damp and frizzly.

As Kopa tried to roll over into his other side, he felt a strange, seemingly unmovable crushing feeling lying beside him. Whatever it was, it was squashing his paws, restricting blood flow to them. It had gotten to the point where they were numb, only detectable by the little thumping feeling that protruded down one side of them.

Reluctantly, he had to open his eyes to see what the problem was. However, a strong, musky, but quite attractive smell seemed to resonate from the source of his 'problem'. As his brown warming eyes opened, he was met with a sight he thought he would never see...

Lying next to him, on his paws, were in total three young lionesses. Their furs varied in colour, one was a creamy, lightish colour, whilst another was more brownish in colour, her fur, in particular, was quite sleek, cosy. The final one was more of a greyish cream and it was her body resting on his paws. A smile seemed to adorn all their faces as they snuggled up against the young lion's body, the first two brushing their heads through his mane.

"Whoa!" He tried to struggle his way out of the 'feline pile' that he had become the foundation of, kicking his paws outwards into the lionesses' bodies, but to no avail. He was trapped, sinking in a sea of comforting, snuggly fur. All he could do was wait it out.

After about half an hour of being stuck in this position, Simba awoke with an almighty roar of a yawn. As he did, many of the lionesses awoke also, arising to their paws to stretch their strong, athletic legs outwards. Luckily for Kopa, the lionesses pinning him down were part of this group, and once stretched, formed an orderly line along the perimeter the pathway they had formed in the night.

Now able to move, Kopa arose to his paws, although he did not stretch like his lioness brethren. Instead, he sat to the side of the pathway as Simba, accompanied by Nala and Kiara, started to walk through the line of lionesses. As they passed, the lionesses bowed before their rulers, but not Kopa. Instead, he started to walk alongside Simba as he approached, his Uncle gently brushing him as they met. "Morning Kopa." The king continued to walk, his nephew right beside him. "I trust you had a good night's sleep?" Kopa turned to Nala, who just smile widely at her nephew. In front of her, Kiara also smiled at him, their friendly, professional encounter in the Lion guard lair last night fresh in her memory.

"I guess so." Kopa continued to walk with the king. His eyesight constantly flickered between him and the crowd of lionesses either side of them. Not far down the path, a slight giggle could be heard among the lionesses. Scanning through them, Kopa was able to see the three lionesses who had slept on him, stuck in a conversation with some other lionesses. As he passed, they stared directly at him, all their brown, welcoming eyes. A nervous, almost embarrassed look adorned their faces, as it did Kopa's. Looking down at the floor as he continued to walk.

The events of the previous night still wrestled within his mind. The threat that was most likely slithering in the shadows, even now. Kopa's spine shuddered. He had to tell Simba, even if we didn't believe him.

"Erm, Simba." Kopa began to shake the nervousness off himself. This was not the time after all. "I need to talk to you." As he turned to the king, Nala began to stare at him once more, a concerned, almost maternal gaze reflecting from her calm, blue eyes. But Kopa was having none of it. "Alone."

Sure." Simba smiled at his nephew as they reached the entrance to the cave. The bright, awe-inspiring glare of the sun's wakening crawl bust through the cave's entrance, blasting a collection of large, contorted shadows behind the royal family. As they walked out onto the ledge overlooking their land, the family gathered with Kiara and Nala standing one side, Kopa and Simba on the other.

"I'll take Kiara with me today, if that's ok with you, Simba."

"Of course, my love." The King brushed his mane-covered head past his mate's neck, wishing her safe and pleasant travels throughout her day. As he slowly departed from his love, he turned to his daughter, who by now had begun to brush her body against his side, letting him sense her warm heartbeat. "And have fun, Princess."

"I'm sure we will, dad." Kiara purred at her father, before joining her mother down the path to the land below, eager to start a day of royal work. As they left, Simba ushered Kopa to the edge of Pride Rock. They both sat right at the edge, overlooking the lands beneath them. In the distance, a whole herd of Oryxes slowly migrated eastward, munching on the long, fertile grasslands dotting the land.

"Amazing, isn't it." Simba's eye seemed to glimmer as he watched over his kingdom. An aura of pride gleamed through his fur, shining as brightly as the sun across his face.

"I think it's more than amazing." Kopa's face lightened up as well as he sat next to the majesty of the king. He remembered the time of his childhood, the land wrinkled and contorted with the dark forces which corrupted the land, ignoring the perfect balance that the Circle of Life brought. "It's beautiful."

The pair seemed lost in the beauty before them. Far below them, Nala and Kiara became visible, softly, silently starting a long, stealthy stalk through the tall savannah grass, the rustling of the grass barely noticeable to the animals on the ground level, but not to Kopa and Simba, looking down from above.

"She's a good mother, isn't she?" Kopa commented, watching Nala teach her daughter below. To this, Simba's face only seemed to brighten further.

"She always has been." He seemed proud of his mates nurturing, caring nature. This sense of pride continued to bubble in his throat, as the smile on his face only seemed to widen uncontrollably. "Ever since we had Kiara."

"How did you meet?" Kopa continued to question the king, his face glued with an inquisitive, pondering look.

"We've been friends since we were cubs, but our love only grew since she found me in a jungle, quite some way to the south-east." He pointed with his right paw over to the horizon, a large, thorn-widen expanse. "We both were delighted to see each other, hell she thought I was dead." The smile on his face had not slumbered, his heart seemed to glimmer with the love for his mate.

A rather interesting, burning thought seared itself across the king's mind. "What about you, Kopa? Surely a lion of your calibre?" He gave the younger lion a small, friendly nudge, nearly knocking him to the ledge's stony, outreaching floor.

The young lion's rather pleasant, happy attitude seemed to drop, so did his ears, folding within his mane. The heat arose across his face, his brown, darkening mane and yellow, goldish fur hiding the reddening, blushing skin. "Well, there is..." A stutter infected Kopa's voice as he closed his eye. "Was, one." His attention focused on the horizon. "Her name was Karimu, the princess of the Usai Pride." A thoughtful smile adorned the young lion's muzzle. Its complicated, entangled surface seemingly lost in the fiery feeling boiling within his chest.

"Her fur was the softest in the land. Eyes the brightest, sparkling shade of hazel from anywhere within the savannah." Kopa continued to daydream. His mind lost in a blizzard of memory sprinkling snow. A cold, fur nibbling chill brushed through his veins from the surface of his skin, colliding with the heartwarming burst of fire from his heart. Simba noticed this and attempting to dig deeper into Kopa's mind path.

"What happened to her?"

"She left the pride just before we were attacked." Kopa's attitude dropped even further.

"Yes, Nala informed me of your discussion yesterday evening." The king walked up to the young lion, sitting beside him. "And Rafiki told me of your years here in the Pridelands."

"I still can't understand why she left." Kopa was nearing the edge of tears but was just able to keep hold of himself. Simba noticed this, and softly brushed his mane across his nephews.

"It's ok, Kopa. If she's alive, we'll find her. The king smiled, staring down at him. "You've helped us so much in your short time with us, it's the least we can do."

At this, Kopa turned away from his uncle. Although happy at his words, Kopa couldn't dare take the Pridelands assistance whilst their borders seemed so insecure, not to mention leaving his uncle and aunt with an unconscious, severely injured son.

"I can't take your assistance, not yet anyway."

"Why?" The king tuned to his nephew, confused at his rather irregular response.

"You really think I'll leave these lands undefended." A smile ruptured across the lion's face once more. This forced a small giggle to erupt form Simba as the pair continued to stare ut to the Pridelands below.

"Ok, we'll wait for Kion to be ok." Now, Simba's voice was the one to fall, lost in worry over his son.

"He'll pull through. Kopa comforted his uncle, rubbing his head on his shoulder. "From what I've seen, he's quite resilient."

"I guess." Simba arose to all paws, followed closely by Kopa. As they wanded back to the entrance to the lair, a flutter of feathers greeted them in the air.

"Ono?" Kopa looked up to see the small, sharp-eyed egret, his small, flicky feet landing softly on the rocky floor.

"Oh, hey Kopa." The Egret tucked his feathers in, shielding them from the blasts of eastern breeze hitting them. "The Guard's ready for the morning patrol, they're waiting down below."

"Ok, Ono, Let's go!" Kopa turned back to the king, slightly bowing before his majesty. "We'll continue this talk later, my lord. " And with that, Kopa, along with ono flapping above him, galloped off down the pathway leading down to the Pridelands.

Simba, now alone once more, turned towards the Outlands to the west. The weird, otherworldly storm still brewed above them, seemingly waiting for something to happen. However, he noticed something peculiar. The southern parts of the Outlands were as bright as the day, with no dark, ominous clouds looming over. Instead, beams of light seemed to dot this part of the lands below.

Unbeknownst to him, or anyone for that matter. There was a reason for this. A reason that would change everything… forever…

….

**Deep in the Outlands...**

Within one of the Outland's barren, wind sharpened canyons, a lone, withering lioness roamed the land all day. Her once soft, luxurious fur had become plastered with dirt and dust, tangling within itself. Her hardened hazel eyes scouted the bleak landscape, hoping to find even a small, fresh carcass.

"There's nothing here." The lioness continued down the canyon. A rumble originating from her stomach echoed across the Outlands, advertising her position away for all to hear. "How can I feed myself, let alone them, when there's just nothing at all." She stared ahead, to a small, narrow cave buried into the canyon's edge. Although darkened in the shadow of the canyon itself, to her, its entrance gleamed with the brightness of a hopeful, life filled future. A clean, pure stench emanated from this cave, bringing a large, hopeful smile across her muzzle.

"Oh well." The lioness wandered closer to the cave, her head constantly staring down at the featureless ground beneath her paws. As she continued to walk, her own internal, comforting voice inside her head attempted to bring an emotional, and mental balance.

_You can do this, Karimu. You've been through far worse than this._

With this slight boost of mental recuperation, she continued to scan the area, looking for even the smallest meal, or even better, a carcass to scavenge from. All her attention seemed to focus on finding food, but not just for herself.

_I have to do this, for them..._

Unbeknownst to her, however, she was not alone and, up ahead, her worst nightmare was approaching slowly. The stench of a husky, deeply concentrated odour rattled through the air, nearly strangling the poor lioness as she tried to figure out its origins. Although, it wouldn't take long for her to figure it out.

"Ahaaahaaahaaaaa!" This shriek of laughter sent an uncontrollable, fear-striking shiver down Karimu's spine. Images of the past year shot in front of her eyes. The death. The destruction. The realisation that she was the last of her pride came flooding back to her. And then, the darkened, soul-piercing look of the canine-like, scruff-risen hyenas slowly stalking up to her, fire and smoke shadowing them as they cornered her in the dark.

Her mind returned to the present day, shaken and afraid of the impending encounter with her genocidal foe. Panicking as a march of impending, thunderous footsteps approached her, Karimu shot behind the cover of a medium-sized pile of rocks and boulders not too far from the cave's entrance. Cowering behind this cover, she watched as a trio of hyenas came into sight, all-male. The middle one, apparently the leader, seemed strong, proud but also slightly worried. The other, however, seemed dimwitted, unfocused and generally not the kind of creature that could even consider themselves as a match for a strong, athletic lioness as herself.

"Right then, Furbrains, we're almost at the Jackal's lair." The middle hyena informed his dull colleagues. Their minds seemingly wandering elsewhere, especially the bulkier, chubbier one. His large, gnashing jaws laid open as his eyes flung around their bone-encaged prison.

"Janja? I'm hungry!"

"Me too." The more slender, anxious hyena agreed with his equally brain-rotten friend. Both hyenas slowly followed their competent boss, rivers of drool flowed from their open mouths like a thick, overflowing waterfall, saturating the dry, lifeless ground beneath them.

"We can eat after we've taken care of the Jackals, Furbrains." Janja continued to walk, his eyes rolling around his skull as he heard the moans and groans of his friends behind him, their stomachs rumbling together like a percussion-based orchestra, banging and crashing in sync whilst also echoing across the Outlands, only becoming silent as it reached the thick, dark cloud layer slowly rolling in on this southern part of the Outlands.

Out of nowhere, however, the dim-witted hyenas grasped the scent of something. "Wait, do you smell that?" Their noses twitched, tracking the source of the delicious, mouth-watering smell crossing their whiskers

"Yeah, smells like a snack." Janja had now begun to smell it too. Whatever it was, it was coming from the cave, not far ahead of them. "It's coming from there." The hyena trio slowly, steadily crept up to the cave's entrance, sniffing the juicy air as they did so.

"Mm, it smells... young and juicy." The hyenas continued to wander closer, their mouth now flushing with saliva, pouring onto the floor, creating puddles as they continued towards the cave's entrance.

Karimu's heart pounded in her chest, nearly ripping itself out of its fleshy prison as the hyenas approached the cave's entrance. Her inner voice returned, her brain tingling with the fragments of a plan.

_Wait for it... Wait for it..._

As the hyenas neared the cave, she leapt out of cover, skidding her sleek body in front of the now shocked, confused hyenas.

"Whaaa!" Janja shot backwards, the fur lining his spine shot up as his front paws landed back on the floor, kneeling downwards towards the ground. Cheezi and Chungu however, too stupid to realise the danger this lioness could possess, only stopping as their paws skidded towards her.

"Step away, Hyenas!" Karimu practically roared at the trio before her. Her paws stretched out, claws unsheathed, ready to strike at the Hyenas if they dared come closer.

"Well, well, well." Janja chuckled as he stood closer, shuffling towards the lioness. "With protection like this, something really tasty must be in there. "A slight, maniacal laughter filled the air. "Something to roar about even." He winked at his comrades, signalling their attack.

Cheezi was the first to strike, pouncing at the lioness at full lunging speed. Unfortunately, she was too quick and agile for him, and dodged his attack, forcing him to crash into a boulder head first. Chungu tried to chomp his way at the lioness. But she had other ideas, instead throwing him by his tail, towards his leader, knocking Janja backwards to the centre of the canyon. A sprinkling of pebbles seemed to fall around him. Somebody else was above them, watching the fight take place.

From out of nowhere, a single, grey-furred hyena leapt from the canyon's shallow edge, on top of Janja. Her teeth growling at the now utterly terrified male beneath her.

"Janja! What have I told you about being in MY territory!"

"Ohh, Jasiri!" Janja shrunk into his fur, trying to keep his distance from the hyena pinning him to the ground. "Fancy seeing you here." A nervous, shuddering tension covered his voice. Under his grey fur, his cheeks seemed to burn bright red, especially looking up at his captor.

"You know, Janja!" She continued to stare at him, piercing his fur and skin with a death stare sharper than any claw or tooth. Deep down, he kinda liked it. A certain cold, chilling feeling rushed through him, clashing with the heated, boiling feeling in his chest. Nothing seemed to make sense.

Seconds passed as he just stared her in the eyes. It was only when his fellow hyenas begun to rise from their injuries, moaning as they ran off, that he regained his view on the position.

"Ok, ok. I'll go." Knowing he meant it, Jasiri let him go, slightly nudging him as he got up. Within seconds, the male hyena galloped off after his accomplices.

Meanwhile, Karimu who had remained close to her cave's entrance still remained vigilant in case the new hyena decided to strike her. To her shock she did approach the lioness, but not in an offensive manner.

"Are you ok?" Jasiri smiled at the lioness, still nervous of her presence. As she approached, the lioness shot around, an aggressive growl overcame her muzzle.

"Stay Away, Hyena!"

"Whoa, Whoa! Whoa!" Jasiri, seeing that the lioness didn't seem to trust her, etched her way backwards ever so slowly. She studied the lioness' movements closely. They were defensive, but not for herself. She was hiding something in the cave, that is for sure. The stench of youth seemed to emanate from deep within. This could only mean one thing.

"Do you need food?" This question took Karimu off guard a bit. She had never seen a hyena act like this before. Kind, compassionate. Could they even be like this?

"Well, yeah. There's nothing in this barren land."

"Ok, stay here and check on them." She nodded at the cave's entrance, a small, cheerful giggle erupted from the hyena's lips. But this time, it didn't seem to send shivers down her spine, but send a warm, fuzzy feeling to her heart.

"Ok." A look of understanding adorned both their faces. As Jasiri wandered off, Karimu's mind returned to the cave. A smile crossed her face. She finally had a source of food, even if she didn't trust the hyena completely.

Entering the cave, she was greeted to the greatest, most heart-warming sight a lioness could ever witness. A blanket of leaves and foliage in the corner of the cave rustled and rattled, small, puffy blobs of fur seemed to morph through them, as if something was alive, nestling within.

"It's ok, little ones." Her smile only widened as she approached, as she approached two, adorable fur balls peeked their heads over the side, their eyes still slowly opening to reveal their brown and green innocent orbs, staring lovingly up at their mother.

As she flopped down next to them, they tumbled towards her. Tumbling gently out of their comfortable bedding, she began to nuzzle against her, humming softly in her loving, maternal embrace. She thought of what they would become in time. The firstborn, Amani, would eventually become queen. If her mother ever found her way back to the Uasilands. Her slightly younger brother, Ulinzi, would most likely become her Royal Mlinzi, but also grow up to be a strong, capable lion, very much like his father, or at least she hoped.

Just thinking about them brought a warm, comforting shudder through her body. Even now, feeling them cuddle up to her, just made all her worries, all her pain disappear. She was their mother, their protector. She was stronger than any being in this twisted, barren wasteland. And she would fight anyone who dared try to take them away from her.

_If only your father could see you two, it'll melt his heart..._


	10. Chapter 9: The Lion Awakes Tonight

Three weeks had passed since the stampede incident which left Kion and Fuli badly injured. Fuli had fully healed and was now back on the Lion Guard. Although, something seemed to be haunting her. Her emerald green eyes sort of drooped dropped whenever the guard was not on patrol, especially when they were in the lair. She would spend these times resting next to Kion, cuddling up to the lion cub's soft, chilly fur.

Tonight, was no different. After a long, action-packed day protecting the Pridelands, the guard returned to the lair, all of them eager for a good, comfortable night's sleep. As they arrive, Ono and Jicho softly fluttered their way over to two opposing bushels of leaves and twigs. Their featherweight bodies nestling down in their nests as they instantly fell into a deep sleep.

Beshte and Bunga tumble over to the central area of the lair. Beshte submerged himself in the hippo depth pool of water snaking around the centre of the lair, whilst Bunga dropped down at the water's edge, his thick, nearly impenetrable skin providing him with all the warmth and comfort that a honey badger of his calibre could ever need.

Kwaheri, along with Kopa decided to nestle themselves into the corners of the lair. The monkey clambering into a tight, compact little crevice embedded into the lair's wall, whilst the lion rested his long, majestic body alongside it, his back supported by the wall's curved placement.

Fuli however, as always, laid next to her unconscious lion leader. Sure, Kopa seemed like a good leader, with a vast, unnatural knowledge of the land and the Circle of Life itself. But Kion had, something else. A certain fire burning in his heart and eyes, yet nobody else seemed to see this, not even his family.

Nonetheless, night's infernal march swooped over the land, comforting its varied, grassy landscape in blasts of chilling, northern air. Whilst the majority of the Prideland's animals slept silently through the chilled night, a certain cheetah, although comfortable, found herself shuddering in the cold. Her mind trembled with the visions of that day, the day he fell.

As she looked down at Kion's body beneath her, all she felt was the crushing, heart-destroying weight of guilt. The slight sight of deep, permanent scars bursting through his fur sent shivers down her spine, piercing her heart with its venomous sting. This burst of emotional stress broke the point of no return, forcing the cheetah to dump all her emotional stress out of her body. Spurt after spurt after spurt of tears poured from her cheeks as she rushed out of the lair, into the freezing cold embrace of the Pridelands.

She wasn't the only one who was struggling to sleep. In the darkened corners of the lair, Kopa tossed and turned in his sleep. The past few months seemed to flash before his eyes. The snow-filled 'fun' times with Karimu, all the moments they spent together. He thought of them, causing his heart to sink in a balancing sense of sorrow as his eyes shot open, his dreams turning to nightmares as he felt a rumble across the ground. Something was missing as if half of his being were not present.

Awakening to a blast of cold, moist wind brushing past him, Kopa shot his eyesight across the lair, everyone, and everything seem to be in its proper place, or at least that's what he thought until he turned to the centre of the room. At this point, Kion's body was the only thing resting in the sharp, illuminating moonlight that part of the lair seemed to be basked in for most of the night. Fuli was nowhere to be seen. With his ears pointed upright, a distant, woeful sound of exaggerated breathing and wheezing seemed to be coming from just outside the lair's entrance.

Rather stealthily, as not to awaken any of the others, Kopa tiptoed his way out of the lair, his fur becoming struck with lunar rays as he crossed the threshold between the slightly warmer, most covered lair and the completely open, near-freezing wilderness beyond. Not far ahead of him, the distinctive, smoothly curved figure of a rather distressed, highly emotional cheetah sat in the moonlight. Her golden-yellow fur seemed to glisten with the power of the stars above them.

"Fuli?" Kopa slowly approached. His soft, fur padded footsteps seemed to be undetected by Fuli, who just continued to cry outwards to the lands beyond, her tears slowly dripping from her face onto the rocks a mere few feet below.

"I failed him." The grief shrunken, silent growling of Fuli barely muttered to herself. All the soft, soothing tension normally associated with her voice ripped and tore away by her sharp, uncontrollable, grief-stricken cries and woes. "I let him get hurt and-"

"It's ok, Fuli. You didn't do anything wrong." Kopa approached the cheetah slowly, sitting next to her with a soft thump. He placed his paw on her shoulder, feeling the shallow, mystical mark embedded in her fur. "You can't blame yourself for what happened. Besides, it's been three weeks, he's nearly better now."

Fuli seemed to calm down at this. Her breathing and voice slowly returned to normal, but her eyesight stayed locked to the land beneath them. Kopa stared out to the horizon. The sun's rays had just begun to pierce the upper atmosphere, turning the blackened sky a light, creamy shade of rose. The feline duo stared outwards, watching as the world brightened around them. Neither spoke a word for minutes, only breaking when Kopa quickly glanced at Fuli.

"You're not like any cheetah I've met before."

"What?" Fuli turned to Kopa, His eyesight still locked onto the glowing horizon. The shock of his words pushed her a few inches away from his thick, tangled fur.

"Well, most cheetahs keep to themselves." A tense rather embarrassed tone brushed across Kopa's muzzle. "And they definitely don't cuddle to a lion cub to 'keep him warm'. A slight smile erupted across his face as the embarrassment that scuffed across his face evaporated. Fuli looked back at him, rather blushing at the thought of her cuddling up to Kion all these nights. "I've just never seen a cheetah... care as much as that."

"It wasn't always like this." Fuli moved closer as the cold, northern breeze blasted against Pride rock, brushing past the Lion Guard's lair at its base. "At first we hated each other." Her eyesight flickered across the land as she nestled down to the adult lion. "I thought lions were always so up themselves, looking down at all the animals under them in the Circle of life." The pair giggled at this remark, especially Kopa. He knew that most lions could be... snobby of their stance in life.

"But Kion's different." The cheetah blushed as she said his name A name that made her body shudder at its though, for no real, feasible reason. "He actually … cares." She couldn't;t help but smile as she spoke. "He's always cared about me… Like..."

"You're related?" Fuli glanced over at Kopa, rather surprised. It was as if he were in her mind." He glanced behind them, focusing his eyes past the monkey, nestled in the corner. The faint, crystal blue gleam bloomed form his staff as the moonlight reflected off it. "Kwaheri and I are like brothers, growing up, looking out for each other…"

"Like me and kion!"

"Exactly!" Kopa smiled, exhaling softly as if part of his soul had been relived ever so slightly. "he even left his own clan to help me look for Karimu." Fuli gasped ever so slightly, watching as Kopa lowered his head. Within a second thought, he shook his head, his mane swaying in the cool breeze as he regained some composure. Fuli sensed the sorrow in his heart, cooling hers as the chilly breeze intensified. Despite all of this, she felt slightly better, as if her thoughts for the adolescent lion were justified.

"I… I think I'll leave you to your thoughts." Kopa arose to his paws. The soft, shock-absorbing pads on the bottom of which silenced his steps as he approached the entrance to the lair.

"Kopa." He turned back to Fuli, who turned her soft, air streamed face around to watch him leave. "Thank you." A smile erupted across her face as she looked back at him. "The Lionesses are right about you."

And with that, Kopa returned to the lair, a rather large, friendly smile adorning his muzzle as he tiptoed back in. The rest of the guard still slept peacefully, not even a nudge of movement rattled through the lair as the lion nestled himself back in his corner. As he closed his eyes, however, something within his peripheral vision seemed to shudder. A flash of Auburn, yellow fur seemed to shake as he arose his head. Kopa arose to his feet, slowly stalking his way to the entrance of the lair.

There before him, Kion lay perfectly still. It couldn't have been him moving, Could it? Sure, he seemed to be getting better. The lion cubs breathing had returned to normal, his legs and chest hardened only but a few days prior, their bones finally fused together naturally.

To the amazement of Kopa, Kion's body shuddered once more, his back legs kicking out at the stony ground, stretching the fine, powerful muscles buried beneath his fur. The lion cub's tuff of mane brushed across the ground as his head reached outwards, the muscles in his neck squeezing outwards from his body to brush his face in the dirt.

A shot of brownish auburn shot from his face. Kion seemed confused at first, barely able to see anything as his eyesight reconfigured itself. When they did, all he could see was a sea of yellow, goldish fur resting in front of his face A strong, masculine, musky smell pierced his nose, a scent he was not familiar with.

"Kion?" A tough, masculine spoke as Kion jumped up to his paws. The cub's scruff spiked in the sky as he quickly clambered back to the ledge's edge. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Kopa softly but quickly pounced his way towards the cub, softly knocking him away from the edge of the ledge. "It's ok, little cub. I'm not gonna eat you." His words seemed to do the trick, as Kion seemed to calm down slightly. Realising where he was, Kion rested once more, his attention drawn to the others sleeping. It brought him great relief to see them breathing.

"Who are you, Lion?" Kion's eyes puzzled the lion before him. He definitely wasn't from his pride. But then again, he didn't recognise him from Zira's Outsiders form his visit to them during the wet season a few months prior. "What are you doing in the Outlands?"

"My name is Kopa. I helped save you from the stampede. Kopa's head dropped to the side as he, once again, had to explain himself. It seems, however, that Kion's rather shocked reaction had awoken the rest of the guard. The first to awake, Bunga, shot to his feet the moment he heard Kion's voice ringing around in his head. Before grasping a vine hanging from the lair's roof, swinging towards the lion duo.

"Kion!" Was all the honey badger could say before landing on the lion's back with a wiggly thud. This was closely followed by a small gush of wind, as Ono landed softly next to them. His keen, detail sharp eyes seemed to glisten with the occasional tear strewing down from them.

"Welcome back, Kion." The egret fluttered, just before cleaning and realigning his feathers. The ground thundered and rumbled as Beshte emerged from the shallow pool of water lying below the ledge where kion lay.

"Kion! You're awake." The hippo slowly nudged his way up to the lion cub, brushing his head against the cub's back. Kopa by now had stood back, not wanting to intrude on a private, personal moment between the rest of the guard.

"How long have I been out?" Kion looked at his friends. A quick nudge forced Bunga off of his back onto the ground beside him. The experience seemed to bring a shower of laughter to the honey badger, sending ripples through his thick skin and a smile across Kion's muzzle.

"Well..." Ono hopped forward, his eyes rolling around his small skull as he recounted the last few weeks. "You've been out for three weeks. Meanwhile, Kopa here has been leading us."

"Kopa!" Kion's attention shot towards the older lion.

"Simba put me in charge after I saved him from falling into the canyon, after saving you. Then again, that's my job, protecting royalty."

"Well, if my dad was ok with it." Kion began to smile at Kopa, the first time he had done so since they met. The lion cub looked around the air, an obvious member still missing from view. It was weird. His heartbeat quickened, boiling within itself. "Wait, where's Fuli?"

"She was here earlier!" Beshte commented, a slight tone f confusion brushing through his muscular, bulky vocal cords.

"Hey, maybe she's hiding." Bunga began to kick small rocks over with his claws, only finding the occasional bug, attempting to hide from the view of their brave hunter.

As a shard of light burst through the lair's entrance, the ember of the guard turned, a large, contorted shadow bust through the light. Slender, streamlined and spreading outwards as the sun rose into the African sky. As the figure approached, it was obvious who it was.

"Kion?" A soft, luxurious voice trembled. A sweet, clean scent burst into the lair, particularly tingling across the muzzles of Kopa and Kion. Although, oddly, it seemed to affect Kion even more nearly forcing the poor adolescent lion to sneeze as his eyes locked onto the figure gleaming into the lair.

"Kion!" The chirping, ecstatic cry of a certain cheetah reverberated across the room as he sprinted in, her emerald green eyes illuminating with pure joy as she smiled widely at the awoken adolescent lion. Within seconds, she rushed over to him, halting just before his still awakening, surprised muzzle. The others watched as they both shared a short, friendly nuzzle.

Fuli glanced at Kion, her warm, friendly smile replaced with that of a concerned one. "Kion, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt and-"

"Hakuna Matata, Fuli." Kion grinned up at his cheetah friend before giving his head and body a quick, revitalising shake. He had spent entire weeks resting, after all, barely moving as he lay unconscious. Kopa watched this conversation in the sidelines, a heartwarming grin. He quickly turned to Ono, His mind focussing on the situation before him. "Ono, can you tell Simba and Nala of Kion's recovery. They need to know right away."

"Affirmative, Kopa." The Egret slowly died out of his chuckle, instead replacing it with a stern, focused grasp of the situation before him. With one, powerful lunge of his small body, he shot into the air, his wings guiding him out the small opening in the lair's ceiling. As he flew away, Kopa slowly, and silently, crept his way towards the lair's exit.

He knew that, now that Kion was awake, he was no longer needed here. His mind could now focus on finding Karimu. But as he left, a sudden, smooth exchange of breaths boomed behind him. As he turned, he saw the entire guard, huddling up to their leader.

His heart boomed with the love he saw before him, burning into every inch of his body. The appreciation of a leader. Of a lion who sacrificed his life to save those under his command. This was something that Kopa could not be. All had fallen in his name, but he did not fall into any other. He was a lonely ghost of a dead pride.

And that is how it must remain.

...


	11. Chapter 10: Without You

As the sun arose across the Pridelands, a shadowy figure of a lone lion charged across the savannah, not stopping for anything or anyone. His chest seemed to beat with pain, pulsating throughout his body to his face, stretching and contorting it into an agonised, emotionally shattered husk of its former self.

_I can't carry on like this. They don't need me. The Lion Guard, Simba, Nala. All I am is walking weight, an extra mouth to feed._

As he reached a small plateau, the lion rested on one of the large boulders resting upon the ground, firmly lodged in the dry, yet fertile soil consuming its base. His mane slowly rattled through the northern breeze, bringing a claw-sharp chill down the lion's spine. But the coldness barely rustled his heart. That was already cold, chilled with the thoughts of what could have been. The only source of heat came from a single, minuscule inkling of them, embroiled within the very heart of his soul. A flickering light in a complete and utter void.

Now in a rather dreamy, semi-conscious state, Kopa began to relive memories of his youth, of his times as part of the Uasi Pride. The times when, as a cub, he and Karimu would fight and play in the snow-tipped hills during the wet season, the times that they would slide down hills splash each other in muddy, soaking wet watering holes in the lower lands nearer conditions present within the Pridelands.

These thoughts seemed to burn the slightest ember in his heart. Glancing over at the decayed land beyond the lush boundaries of the Pridelands, he couldn't help but ponder his mission.

With a shake of his mane, his mind focussed. Without thinking, his claws sprung into the nourished dirt beneath his paws, steadying his body as his mind sunk deeper, reaching out with his soul.

Closing his eyes, he sensed everything. Every spec of life, every spec of death. The land before him, desolate and cracked, was seeped in darkened hue. A festering wound on the earth, spewing horrors unknown into the land. Through this cesspit of darkness, he searched for those glimmers of light and hope. To find them. To no avail.

All these months he had searched for her, his princess, his love. He, Jicho and Kwaheri had searched every inch of the Savannah. Battling blizzards and sandstorms, lush swamps and barren deserts, for nothing.

Karimu was gone. She had to be.

Kopa opened his eyes again, barely holding back his tears as the light of the physical world glistened across his face. Reality had hit him directly in the muzzle. The Uasi pride were doomed. Without Karimu, there were no heirs to the throne.

He was alone. Cold and tired.

His mind dozed off into a deep, uncontrolled sleep, his body relaxed for the first time in hours, every corrupted thought in his brain ceased, making way for dreams of a brighter, happier life, away from that of the reality surrounding him...

...

Far away, in the Outlands, Kopa's perfect reality still bloomed. Unbeknownst to him, Karimu lived, and their two cubs, Amani and Ulinzi, had grown slightly larger, even if their entire world was just a small, secured cave nestled in one of the most dangerous, savage places in the savannah.

At this particular time, the cubs were nuzzling up to their mother, humming with all the affection that a duo of young cubs could give their mother. Karimu was lost in thought, a tinge of worry ebbing through her mind. This was caught short by the sudden shock of tow fluffy weights leaping onto her back

"Hey! Careful you two." The lioness jumped at the feeling of her two cubs playfully pouncing on her back, their claws digging into her with the savage dexterity of novice hunter. A wave of growly giggles came from the duo cubs, their cute, attention-grabbing brown and green eyes looked up through their mother's fur. A small, innocent smile rested across their faces. As they released their predator grasps from their mother, she arose to her paws.

"Ok you two, time for bed." She smiled at the cubs as they glanced up at her, an annoyed, cubbish sigh escaped their muzzles as they glanced up at her.

"Mum!" Their pleas were quickly hushed as Karimu glanced down at them. Karimu couldn't help but smile even wider, before deciding enough was enough. "Come on you two." She grabbed them by their scruffs one at a time, placing them back into the bowl-shaped bunch of leaves, piles of savannah grass and fur, making a comfortable, safe place for the cubs to sleep in.

With the cubs sleeping, she wandered outside into the low facing sun. Its constant gaze burning into her fur, illuminating the large, claw-sized scar jiggered across her side. As the wind blew through the canyon, the scar stung slightly, causing Karimu to clench her teeth. Even though it had been over a year since she had got the scar, a recent encounter with a group of lionesses who attacked her had left her injured one more, in the exact same spot. The wound was healing nicely though, despite everything she had been through.

Suddenly, the sound of a large, heavy object being pulled across the ground echoed throughout the canyon, bouncing off its many walls and crevices into the barren wastes of the Outlands. As the lioness turned to the direction the origin of the sound, she saw two hyenas dragging the remains of a young antelope, most of its meat had been ripped out and eaten, but more than enough remained to feed her for a few days.

"Jasiri?" The lioness approached the two hyenas, slightly nervous as to who the second one was. "Who's your friend here?"

"Oh, hey Karimu. This is my sister, Madoa."

Madoa let go of the carcass, instead slowly approaching her sister and her lion friend. "Nice to meet you. "She turned to her sister. "What is it with you and lions Jasiri?"

Jasiri giggled at her sister's rather sarcastic question. "What can I say, Sisi Ni Sawa!" Another round of the hyena's giggles erupted both of them gave their rather adorable, infectious laughs. Karimu however, seemed confused by what the two hyenas were laughing about.

"Sisi Ni what now?" This reaction forced the hyenas to giggle at Karimu, only after a few seconds did their natural laughter subside.

"It's nothing." The pair returned to the carcass they had dragged across the Outlands, slowly bringing it towards the lioness. "We brought you more food."

"Jasiri told me you have a few cubs, and that you were having trouble hunting in the Outlands, so I thought I lend her a paw in finding this for you." Madoa approached Karimu, her grey, spotty fur slightly glistened in the sun's gaze. "I have two cubs of my own, so I know how hard it can be at times.

"Do you?" Karimu was kind of shocked by this revelation. The hyena seemed a bit younger than herself, and even she thought she was a young mother. A thought brushed through her mind as she looked at the antelope's carcass.

"Anyway, we'd better get moving. We've got to check on the rest of our territory in case Janja tries to wander through here again."

"Ok." The lioness grabbed the remains of the young antelope, dragging the carcass back to her lair on the other side of the canyon's walls. The two hyenas helped her get it there, nudging the rear of the corpse towards the lair's entrance. As they arrived, the two hyenas turned to leave, continuing their patrol of their territory.

"Wait!" Karimu shouted as she dropped the carcass form her mouth. Jasiri and Madoa turned to look at the young lioness. "If you have time later, come on back. I might have something to show you." Her face gleamed with the light of the sun above them, as positive as anything could be. Even the hyenas couldn't refuse to bring her down.

"Sure, we'll come back." They both smiled back at the lioness, before turning back to one another. "we'd better get moving." And with that, they galloped off down the canyon's length. Karimu watched as the dust trial they threw up from their rear paws minimised, eventually disappearing altogether under the curvature of the earth. A feeling of inclusion brushed over her fur. For once in many months, she seemed welcome to be somewhere without the need for violence.

It reminded her of her home. Those fertile lands where the only violence was that of hunting animals for nourishment, where arguments were ended with discussion rather than tooth and claw. A land that brought her the little joys nestling inside the cave behind her, hopefully, snuggled up to each other, as silent as the Sun's glistening gaze upon the world.

As she dragged the carcass into her lair, she thought of her own cubhood. All the joy that flooded those times, but the terror and pain that bruised the last few months too. She thought of the last time she saw Kopa. The stabbing, heart-breaking feeling in her gut as she watched him sleeping as she ran away, the slow, wiggly kicks in her belly as she ran, scared of the impending destruction of her pride.

Now though, he was gone. Only his cubs remained, in her care. She knew she had to care for them, but her youth proved her unsuccessful in doing so. The fact that Jasiri was helping her just brought a shard of light back to a bleak, unforgiving world surrounding them.

But no matter what. They were the future. Perhaps she could find another male, another king. Perhaps she could reform the Usai Pride.

Maybe there was hope after all…


	12. Chapter 11: Waters of Truth

Back in the Pridelands, a small group of lionesses were hunting a small herd of gazelle. Their numbers spread upwind among the tall, swishing strains of grass, hidden from sight from their prey. Nala led the hunt, slowly approaching their prey with the graceful silence of the breeze itself. Her creamy, slender fur camouflaged her from her prey, making her nothing but a ghost within the tall grass.

Now within striking distance, Nala turned her attention either side of her, analysing her friend's positionings. As each of them positioned themselves, they nodded towards their queen. Knowing everyone was in position she moved close to their prey, her heart pacing around anxiously in her chest even though she had lead too many hunts to count, there was still that little chance of injury or even death, that kept her on the edge.

The gazelle herd were still grazing among the long grass ahead, unaware of the huntresses slowly treading towards them. The slight, northern, chilly breeze brushed over them, like the soulless breath of death brushing over the herd, sending uncontrollable shivers down their spines.

Nearly at striking distance, the group of lionesses tiptoed through the tall grass, avoiding anything that might give away their position. All this careful, silent positioning and treading would be for nothing, however, as one of the lionesses stepped on a twig, buried in the long grass. Realising they were not alone, the gazelle startled and ran for the hills. Nala led the attack, focusing her attention on an elderly member of the herd, struggling to keep up with the rest of the herd.

He had no chance.

Within seconds, the majority of the lionesses had pounced on him. The cold, fading feeling of life left his body as the lionesses lowered their heads in respect for their prey. After a moments silence, A trio of the lionesses grabbed the old, lifeless body of the gazelle dragging it across the dry savannah dirt towards Pride Rock.

As Nala lead the successful hunting party back to Pride Rock, the youngest of the lionesses, the one that had caused the gazelle to spot them, approached her queen. A look of worry, regret and disrespect flushed through her flickering eyesight.

"Umm, Nala." The lioness skulked up to her queen. "I'm so sorry for spooking the gazelle. I wasn't focused enough and-"

"Whoa there, it's ok." Nala nuzzled her younger subject, her almost motherly embrace, immediately calming and soothing the younger lioness before her. "You're still young. You have many years to hone your skills, Kuwinda."

"You're right, my lady." She let go of her queen's embrace as a pleasant smile emerged from one of a saddening origin. She felt a lot better now, seeing how her beautiful queen had given her the slightest glimmer of hope for a brighter, improved future.

Out in the distance, a lone, wandering figure caught the eye of Kuwinda. The figure seemed to hop and jump onto an overlooking hill, raising its head into the sky before flopping down onto its belly with a soft, dust blasting thud.

"My lady?" Kuwinda continued to stare at the figure, not basking eyesight as the queen approached her. "Isn't that Kopa over there." She raised her paw to point to where Kopa was laying down, unmoving.

"Yes." Nala squinted as the sun blinded her sight. She could barely make out the thick, earth-brown bustle of mane surrounding Kopa, its outline burning with the surface of the sun. She noticed his rather weakened, sloppy positioning. "I wonder what's wrong with him.

"What do you mean?" Kuwinda seemed confused by the queen's assessment of the young lion's status.

"He seems... down, about something." Nala turned to Kuwinda, she was still confused as to what she was saying. "It takes a mother's eye to see that." Kuwinda turned back to see Kopa resting on the hillside. He looked quite handsome. The stories about his bravery and heroism only added to this aura of attractiveness.

Kuwidna, with a hesitant flick of her head, mumbled as Nala started to step towards kopa. "I don't know if I should see him…" Her ears folded downward, feeling her heart freeze with nervousness. "I don't want to cause any trouble.  
"Oh, Kuwinda." Nala shook her head looking back at the young lioness. "You won't cause any trouble." She trotted up to her, nuzzling her neck before turning back to the hill Kopa rested on. "besides, he's not gonna bite." She continued onward, a maternal, loving smile spread across her face as she approached her nephew. Kuwinda watched on for a moment, pondering what the Prideland's queen had said. She had nothing to lose. Perhaps it would be ok just to say high.  
it was a tough decision though. The last time she saw kopa, they were but cubs. She remembered the day she had to say goodbye, the day Kopa was kicked out of the pride, along with his mother and some of the other lionesses by Scar. It still hurt, losing her best friend like that, not to mention losing her mother as an adolescent.

And yet, she still lived.

Kopa didn't notice the lioness wandering up to him. His mind was still filled with the realisation that his dreams, his ambitions, had all flushed under the bridge of time. He was, in his mind, useless.

"Kopa?" Nala's soft, caring voice rattled through Kopa's ears, barely etching their way into his brain. He laid still, ignoring the lionesses approaching him. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing." Kopa remained locked in this sobbing laid down position, the coldness of his heart beating throughout his body, spreading a feeling of hopelessness, despair, and uselessness.

"Oh, come on, Kopa." Nala began to brush herself against him, slightly nudging the younger lion up off of the ground of which he laid upon. "I can tell when something's wrong." Her blue eyes pierced into his brown ones. "I am a mother after all."

"Yeah, Kopa." Kuwinda surprisingly joined them, still trying her best to remain calm in front of the Royal Mlinzi. Upon hearing the lioness approach, he turned to her, his warm, if slightly watery eyes seemed to almost stare into her soul.

"Kuwinda… is that… you?" spectacularly, he started to smile. Nala sat down, watching as the two old friends began their little reunion. With a pounding heart, Kuwinda nodded her head, to which Kopa replied with an excitable pounce. "Oh wow! I can't believe it's you!"

"Yeah... Me neither…" the young lioness replied, her body halting all function as she felt the handsome male nuzzle her. She couldn't help but breathe in, taking in his masculine scent as he stepped back, admiring her presence.

"My, you've grown since we last met." He smiled as their eyes met once more, only for Kuwinda's to flicker back to the ground once more.

"Well, erm… yeah."

Nala, who had watched this reunion with pure pride, still sensed a shallowness rippling through Kopa's fur. As Kuiwnda started to become embarrassed, Kopa returned to a more sombre, thoughtful state. Upon seeing this, Nala approached him, nuzzling into his mane. "What's wrong Kopa? What's got you down?"

Knowing that she would not step down, Kopa realised that he would have to tell her. But how? There was no way that they would understand what he was going through. How would she? Kopa was sure that she had not been in this situation. Her entire lives destined to fail, crumble apart like a dry, crackled cliffside during the dry season.

Kopa released a strong, sharp sigh. "I think it's time for me to leave." Kopa arose to all fours, his head still weighed down toward the ground. He wandered off into the sun's gleaming light, his senses completely oblivious to his surroundings. "I can see that you don't need me anymore."

Nala approached the slowly depressing lion, nestling her head into Kopa's comforting, thick tuft of mane fur, giving him affectionate licks across his back. Kuwinda, who had watched on nervously, joined in, hesitantly trying to comfort the handsome male as best she could.

"Why do you think that Kopa?" Nala sat next to her nephew as Kuwinda constantly stared into his eyes, a look of awe and wonder adorning her face causing herself to blush uncontrollably.

"The Guard has Kion to lead them. The Pridelands is once more secured." He turned the look into his aunt's eyes, a part of him still uncertain if what he was thinking was true, or just a twisted view of his situation. "But then again, I doubt if Karimu Is alive. There's barely been a sign of her for months now."

"We could still use your help, Kopa." Nala smiled at her nephew. Her mind concreted on a solution to his problems. "Besides, you're more than welcome to stay." Nala started to brush herself against him. "You're family after all."

Arising to their all fours, Nala flicked her tail in the direction of a small pool of water nearby. "Follow me, Kopa." The trio approached the water, Kopa's mind curious about what his aunt was thinking. "

"Why? What are you doing?" He watched as she laid down at the pool's edge, her smile welcoming both himself and Kuwinda to lay next to her. Nala began to flick her paw into the water, sending small ripples to pulsate around the mall pool of water.

"It's something Rafiki taught me while I was pregnant with Kiara." She stared into the water, an uncontrollable, joyful smile brushed across her muzzle. "Look into the water, Kopa. What do you see?"

Kopa poked his head out above the water's surface. His eyes focused on its sloppy, wavy surface. The only thing he saw was himself, staring back at him. "All I see is my reflection." His heart slowed, forcing his eyes shut to stop the tears flowing out. Out of nowhere, a soft, rather weighty pad of fur nestled on the back of his head, pushing it closer to the water's surface.

"Look harder." Nala was the one to force his head closer, her paw resting on his fur-coated head. He focused closer on the ripples. Strange, rather relaxing visions showed themselves through the water. He was standing in a fertile, life-filled grassland. In the distance, snowy peaks pointed towards the blue, cloudless sky as the most beautiful sight came into view beside him.

"Karimu?"

Both Nala and Kuwinda turned towards him. "What did you see?" Nala's calm, motherly voice brushed him out of his vision as a single, shocked tear splashed into the waters surface, the ripples causing the vision to dissipate, just as a duo of small, brown-yellow balls of fur came into view.

"It's like our dream we always had." Kopa continued, his mind lost in an otherworldly, heart-fuelled stare, peering into the water's mind-opening surface. "Karimu and I always wanted to live as one, to have a pride, all of our own." His face morphed from a frown and smile within seconds. "It's just nice to see her face again." A small, emotional infused stream of tears brushed through his mane, forcing him to wipe his face with his paw.

"Love never crumbles, never faults. never dies. Even through death itself, those we have loved stay with us, in our hearts." Nala's words only brought a more powerful, soul-wrenching string of tears to Kopa's eyes. She presented the largest smile possible across her muzzle as she stared towards Pride Rock in the distance, where her own love was most likely overlooking the land, proud and handsome as always.

"Do you really think she's still out there?"

Kuwinda, breaking her concentration from the water's edge, brushed herself against Kopa's mane, her soft, heartfelt nuzzles sent shivers through his body, as well as hers. "I'm sure you, we, will find her, Kopa." Her beautiful brown eyes swept through his mane fur, looking up into his own brown orbs above her.

Seeing the young couple cuddled up to one another, Nala arose, signalling for them to arise too. "Come on, we'd better get back to Pride Rock." She led them towards the gigantic stone monument in the distance. Her heart bouncing around in her chest as thoughts of her son brushed through her mind. "I want to see how my son is."

The fastest heartbeat came from that of Kuwinda, who as the trio continued to walk towards Pride Rock, continued to brush against Kopa's fur. Like all the young lionesses, she had heard the legends, the myths of this young lion. But now that he was here, he was potentially the most valuable, most sort after mate in the entire savannah. She knew that if she stayed by his side, she would never be alone again.

"Of course, your majesty." Kopa remembered the morning's events. The rising of Kion, the cheetah who had leapt onto his newly conscious body, causing a sea of laughter to spew from their colleague's mouths. "Your son woke up this morning. He seemed... well."

This revelation brought more than a smile to the queen's face. "Well, let's go!" She began to run across the savannah, leaving the duo in her dust trail. Kopa was surprised by his aunt's sudden burst of athletic, powerful energy.

"You think we should follow her?" Kuwinda looked over at Kopa, a slight glimmer in the corner of her eye.

"" And with that, the duo sprinted off across the savannah, the northern breeze that once chilled their bones only slightly cooling them down as they laughed in near-perfect harmony, chasing down the older, but still very much athletic lion queen ahead of them. The Sun rested high in the sky by now, bringing with it a vast amount of heat across the land beneath it. If one thing was certain for the rest of the day, it was that things could only get brighter from here on out. Kopa once more had his faith restored and now, he was happy to be alive once more.


	13. Chapter 12: Unseen Truths

Back in the Lion Guard lair, the air had become cool and quiet. The Guard was out on patrol, led by Fuli. Only Kion, Jicho and Kwaheri remained in the lair, not a single murmur came from any of their lips or beaks as they all rested, awaiting the arrival of some special guests.

Jicho, nestled high above the others, rested her wings in a small nest made of twigs and her own feathers. Her eyes pasted open as she thought into the morning's bright blue-sky creeping through the large opening in the lair's ceiling.

Her trail of thought was cut off however when a certain hyper, energetic money leapt up the irregular, rocky walls of the lair, swinging between the on strands of roots and vines that protruded from the roof's opening.

"What are you doing?" Kwaheri hung down in front of her face, gripping the end of a short, sturdy vine with the end of his tail. An upside-down, face length smile flashed in front of her, staring right into her eagle eyes. He hung there for a few seconds before the large strain on his tail became too much. His tails grip failed, forcing him crashing down to the rocky floor below with a sudden, bony crash.

Hearing her annoying, energetic yet rather funny monkey companion fall to the ground, she poked her head over the side of the small nest, staring down at the small, widespread monkey beneath her nest on the floor of the lair.

"Are you, erm, ok?" She arose to her talons, flicking her wings out ready to glide down to the unintelligent blob blow her. As she gracefully floated down, the rather muscular, stretched out young lion in the centre of the room watching her, with one eye closed. The one eye that was opened glistened with a look of intrigue and wonder before closing once more, returning him back to his resting sleep.

As Jicho approached Kwaheri, he sprung up to his hind legs, forcing the eagle to flap backwards, perching the ground with her razor-sharp talons, known for slicing through the flesh of her enemies whilst tickling the bellies of her allies. "I'm good!" The monkey screeched between his sloppy, saliva-drenched lips. He arose to his feet, still a bit sore from the fall.

"Why did you even do that anyway, you brainless monkey?" Jicho fluttered her feathers towards the monkey, forcing him to cower in a corner of the lair surrounded by walls and the feathery embrace of his eagle companion. As the monkey trembled under his shaking arms, the eagle leapt at him, spreading her soft, cushioning wings around him. Her softness shocked him at first. In all these years unintentionally living in the presence of her company, being eternally watched and protected by her when he and Kopa were only little, he had never really considered the softness of her body apart from the softness of her soul.

Their embrace lasted mere moments. The maternal embrace seemed to comfort the monkey, harkening back to days when she was the eye in the sky, above a young Kwaheri, Kopa and Karimu. As the eagle's wings shuffled back into their resting position, Kwaheri noticed something, a look of deep, intense thought across the eagle's beak. Something was troubling her.

"What's wrong, Jicho?"

"It's nothing." The eagle's keen eyesight shot away from her younger monkey accomplice, turning instead to the resting adolescent lion lying in the centre of the lair.

"Come on, I can read that beak." He shot towards her, his face puzzling across her beak, trying to figure out what was wrong. The mix of warming brown and soul-piercing black illuminated from his sockets, clinging their emotional claws into her heart and mind. She knew there was no escape. She had to come clean.

"Ok." Jicho fluttered her feathers, spring loose ones all over the lair. "But if I tell you, you must NEVER, EVER tell Kopa!" She practically squawked at him, her feathers rustled out of place as her wings shot out of their fold, spread out towards the monkey.

She took one larger sigh, before ushering Kwaheri into the corner of the lair nearby. "There's something about Karimu that I know that Kopa doesn't." Her eyes flickered around the room, scanning for any overhearing ears. "Before she left, she spoke to me. There was a good reason why he left. And Kopa might be heartbroken if he finds out."

"What are you on about?" Kwaheri stared at his eagle 'friend'. His face puzzled as to what she was going on about.

"She is... was..." her beak slipped away. A ripple of small, uncontrollable tears rolled down her facial feathers, forcing her to wipe her face with her wing. "she was 'expecting'."

The monkey before her seemed to not understand. "Expecting what? The attack?" His mind had connected the dots but in completely the wrong order.

"No, you baboon!" Jicho's talon sharp eyes rolled in her small, aerodynamically forged skull, the weight of their movement ground through the air, like a pair of large, rounded stone boulders rolling down a hill, destroying everything in their path.

"Hey, I'm not a baboon!" Kwaheri retaliated, wiggling a single finger on his right hand towards the older eagle. "I'm a monkey. There is a difference!" His brows raised over his face, nestling into the heights of the fur brushed over his head.

Jicho slowly approached him, her talons fully sprung. The sound of them clinging to the stone floor, screeching and screaming as she walked slowly forward sent sonic ripples through his spine. Even Kion, who up until now had slept rather peacefully, suddenly leapt into the air, his scruff shot up like a small, electrified mohican.

"You really don't understand, do you?" Her eyes shot a dark, thunderous shade, streams of tears barely breaking their rims. "She was pregnant!"

A silence nestled between the two. Kwaheri was speechless. Even when he tried to speak, the shock of this revelation had melted his brain, forcing any words to mumble into a sunken mess of consonants and vowels.

"You mean... like having cubs pregnant?" His mouth froze in place, as open as the savannah that surrounded the lair they stood in. Jicho could only nod, tears still flowing down he face.

"Ajabu!" The monkey leapt into the air, a shine of excitement, wonder and amazement spread across his face. "I'm gonna be an uncle!" This comment forced Jicho the swipe her wing across his mouth, wiping the amazed, wonderous look from his face.

"Probably not anymore!" Tears still continuously flowed down her face as she squawked at him. "She's been gone for months!"

A silence fell between the two. As Jicho turned around, she noticed the Kion lying not far away. He had returned to his sleep, his short, soft-furred belly clearly visible between his stretched-out legs. A quiet, irregular noise rumbled from outside, mumbling broken by the occasional ripple of calm, pleasant laughter.

Jicho turned back to Kwaheri, her wings nudging the monkey into the shadows surrounding the outlines of the lair. The murmurs became louder, followed with the oft, rhythmic patting of fur filtered footsteps. She whispered into the monkey's ear.

"Shhh, someone's coming!"

...

"Hahaha!" Kuwinda giggled as she nudged against Kopa's messy, yet soft and succulent fur. "That was a good one Kopa!" Her eyesight never swaying from Kopa.

"Well, that's zebras for you." A slight giggle escaped his lips as his muscular, once tensed body nudged back at the young lioness next to him, knocking her slightly away before returning to his side, slightly rubbing against his own soft-furred side.

"Yeah, they certainly aren't." Kuwinda relaxed, coming down from her laughter filled high as she, Kopa and Nala took the first steps on to the path up to Pride Rock. The older lionesses head remained lowered towards the ground, her ears pinned down by the force of doubt, fear and anticipation.

As they approached the entrance to the Lion Guard's lair, Simba came into view, slowly walking towards them from the path leading further up to Pride Rock's peak. A small, proud smile grew across his muzzle as he saw his mate approach. As she approached him, nuzzling through his mane, Kopa saw a small, lightning fast spec of feathers flying off into the distance, the white spec seemingly scanning the and beneath it.

"Nala?" The king brushed across his mate's smooth, fur-warmed side, his mane cushioning the force of their embrace. Nestling his head on her shoulder blade, a slight hum erupted from his lips. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Her heart skipped a beat. The thought of seeing her only son, conscious once more, brought a shudder to her body, a pleasant shudder. The heat in her heart rose, her front paws shook with intense nervousness.

It was time.

All four lions entered the lair. Simba and Nala took the lead, their eyes focused on the small patch of yellow-golden fur lying in the centre.

"Kion?" Nala voice became nothing but a whimper Her sky-blue eyes grew as she stared at her son, hoping, waiting for any sign of life. She didn't have to wait long. On the call of his name, he awoke. His soft, feline head raised off of the floor as a shot of auburn brown glimmered from two cracks on his face.

"Mom?" His voice was unstable, hazy still from an age of sleep. His eyes lit up in the majestic presence of his parents. Nala and Simba leapt towards their son, only stopping once they reached within nuzzling distance of their worn-out son.

"Kion!" A stream of tears erupted through Nala's eyes as she nuzzled her son. His smaller, tenderer body seemed warmer than last time she felt it, as well a slightly bruised, scarred and hurt. A piece of innocence was lost to him.

As Simba and Nala embraced their son, Kopa and Kuwinda remained some distance, not wanting to intrude on this precious, delicate family situation.

"They're kinda cute together, don't you think?" Kuwinda rested her head on Kopa's shoulder. The weight of her head seemed comfortable, warm even.

"I guess." Kopa's eyesight never broke from the royal families embracing moment before him. A part of his chest stung slightly but was quickly shocked out of his system.

"Kopa?" A fluttery squawk came out of nowhere. Its source zoomed across the lair, landing on Kopa's back. "Look at your fur!" The voice was all too familiar to the lion He lowered his head, trying to hide the swarm of red consuming the surface of his face.

"Jicho!" The eagle had latched herself into his mane, her beak prodding and pecking through his thick, youthful mane, cleaning and straightening it out. "You're messing up my mane." He tried to kick the eagle off of him with his front paws, to no avail.

" Oh, stop budging. You're in the presence of royalty and you look like a hyena that's been dragged through a bush." Jicho continued to clean the young lion as a wave of laughter exploded from Kuwinda's lips.

"You have an eagle? To clean your fur?" A small, kinda cute giggle came from her muzzle. Her ears flickered up at the sight of Kopa struggling to knock his 'cleaning bird' off of his back.

"Trust me." Kopa struggled to get any words out, his attention focused on trying to rid himself of this constant leaning. "It's... not... my... idea."

"Maybe you need a bit of help?" Kuwinda nestled herself up to Kopa, her tongue bushing the lower part of his mane into a straight, streamlined pattern. Within a few minutes, she and Jicho had finished their work.

"Have you two quite finished now." Kopa, who for the past few minutes had just accepted his fate and sat still, allowing the two to brush and lick his fur clean.

"I think so." Kuwinda smiled at her new friend. Admiring her work. She was incredibly proud of the little flicks she had given him at the bottom strands of fur nestling in his mane.

"Indeed." Jicho leapt off the Mlinzi's back, her talons retracing as she landed on the rocky ground. "Now you're fit for royalty." Even Jicho couldn't help but smile at the lion. He just had a certain charm to him. A charm she knew all too well, being his cub-sitter for most of his cubhood.

In the distance, Simba and Nala had finished nuzzling their son. Their eyesight had changed to look at the commotion behind them. Nala turned to Simba, whispering a few words into his ear as Kopa watched them, a weird, falling feeling corrupting the lower portion of his chest.

Were they speaking about him?

Simba wandered up to them, his smile, calming and charming. His mane blew softly through the lair's open-air, swaying and swishing as he walked. As he approached, Kopa and Kuwinda bowed.

"Your majesty." Their voices remained placid as they came out of their bow.

"Ah, Kopa." Simba approached his nephew, sitting just in front of him "Would you like to come with me to Kilio Valley? I've got to meet Ma Tembo there whilst Nala stays here to care for Kion."

Kopa was taken back by this request. Simba, the king, wanted him to accompany him? He never thought Simba would be so relaxed, so calm about having another nearly fully grown male lion wandering around within his pride. "Erm, sure, Sire." His still rather shocked, dazed brown eyes grew as he watched the king arise to all fours. A slight amount of movement brushed past him, just on the edge of his eyesight.

"I'd better get going." Kuwinda had moved away from Kopa. "I'll see you later." A rather soft, flirtatious tone overcame her voice as she brushed her tail across Kopa's face, her scent clung to his nose, forcing him to sneeze multiple times. As she left the lair, a barrage of giggles fired from her lips, only silencing as she disappeared from view.

"You seem to have an uncanny effect on lionesses, Kopa." The king continued to walk towards the exit of the Lion Guard lair. His muzzle the source of a small, uncontrollable giggle fuelled by his nephew's apparent lustful aroma. "Come on, we'd better get going."

Still rather star-struck, Kopa slowly wandered behind his uncle, his tail swinging side to side, at least until something heavy grasped onto it, holding it in place, turning around he saw Kwaheri kicking and sliding across the floor, his hands holding onto the lion's tail.

"Kwaheri?" Kopa's raised eyebrows fell as his cheeks flew upwards. He flicked his tail towards the walls of the lair, forcing the monkey to fly into it. Beside him, Jicho hopped along, waiting for an opening to take to the sky once more.

"Come on you two, we've got royalty to protect."


	14. Chapter 13: Hunting's in your blood

The sun was slowly setting over the Pridelands as Kopa and Simba slowly wandered through the grasslands to the base of Pride Rock. The flakes of grass before them seemed to glimmer, glisten in the lowering sun. As they walked, the two male lions chatted casually.  
"It's amazing you're still standing, Kopa." Simba looked towards his young nephew, the cooling, pre-nocturnal breeze brushing through his mane. The slight change in currents forced the small primordial pouch hanging from his belly to wiggle slightly as they walked. The younger lion's fur revealed quite deep scars and cuts across its surface like canyons carve into his skin. "How many fights have you been in exactly?"  
"I have no idea." Kopa shrugged his shoulders as he walked. His mind seemed to be more focused on the occasional blast of lightening shuddering from the northern part of the Outlands. Within the normal blasts of bluish-white flashes, a few specks of green seemed to flicker, spreading across the horizon with each blast. Its very sight brought a tingling feeling to Kopa's heart. It wasn't the first time he had seen this kind of phenomena. But it couldn't be? Could it?  
"Seriously though." The king's continuation of their discussion shook Kopa out of his focus. "The way you handled the jackals back there, pure genius."  
"Well, I learned from someone... fierce." Kopa smiled towards his uncle a look in his brown, fiery eyes seemed to indicate a hidden meaning in his words.  
"Who?"  
"Who do you think?" Kopa giggled at the rather thought frozen stance of his uncle as he continued walking towards the base of Pride Rock. As his front paws padded themselves on the surface of the first step a sudden outburst of shouting and laughing erupted from above. Cries of "You're worthless!" and "I can't see why Simba allows you to stay" only increased in volume as Kopa rushed up the monument's steps. A quick flicker of eyesight further down the pathway revealed Simba, slowly leaping up the steps as Kopa continued, the sound of growls and clawing only quickened his pacing, forcing him to shoot up each step, his breath intensifying as his scruff shot up.  
As he pounced the last of the steps leading to the summit, all that greeted him was a gathering of lionesses, all quite young. Their attention seemed drawn to the overhang above the Pridelands, with the majority of them stared at a smaller gathering right at the edge, growling and scratching rattled through the air as they seemed to attack something or someone.  
"Hey!" Kopa leapt towards the gathering of lionesses. The older ones, furthest from the fighting, rolled and leapt out of his way, allowing him past. A couple of younger ones, however, leapt in front of him, blocking his path from the chaos ahead.  
"Move out of the way!" A sharp, ground shuddering growl rumbled through Kopa's muzzle. His long, flesh-piercing, canine teeth brushed through his heated, opened mouth, his large brown eyes darkened as he approached the small group of lionesses, slowly taking his steps steadily.  
"Kopa?" A trembling, tear-soaked cry came from the ledge's edge. The lionesses blocking him moved slightly, revealing two more lionesses, one at the cliff's edge trembling at the sight at the other. The other lioness, a tanned furred lioness, stood tall and proud, a rather mischievous, demonic smile quickly evaporated off her muzzle as Kopa approached slowly, his back arched slightly towards the ground, forcing his small primordial pouch to brush against the ground.  
"Kuwinda!"  
"Oh, Kopa!" The other lioness leapt slightly backwards as Kopa managed to push his way through the gathering. His head lowered to the ground whilst his blackened eyes shot towards her, staring into hers from the tops of his eye sockets. "What are you doing here?" She stood straight but relaxed, acting innocent and gentle as she flickered between a frightened Kuwinda and angry Kopa.  
"What's going on here?" Kopa snarled. By now, most of the lionesses has scarpered back, gathering near the sleeping lair's entrance, far behind Kopa. Their attention focused on the rising tensions before them. The skies above erupted with a light drizzle of rain, darkened clouds hovered above, shadowing the lands below.  
The lioness's cheeks reddened, her heart practically ignited as she wandered between Kuwinda and Kopa. "It's really nothing Kopa, nothing at all." She turned towards Kuwinda, the claws hidden within her paws shot out, scratching inches away from Kuwinda's face. "Apart from the fact that she STOLE MY HUNT!" Her roaring voice rumbled across the Pridelands as she attempted to slash at Kuwinda's face. Kopa, quick on his paws, rushed towards the duo, his body sliding across the ground, only stopping as he crashed Kuwinda's side. A sharp, skin-ripping pain ruptured across his side. The air's stinging breath brushed over his freshly scarred flesh, announcing its presence with a fanfare of high-pitched pain.  
"KOPA!" Kuwinda winced at the muscular, boulder-sized lump of fur, bone and flesh tumbling down next her. His body landed with an earth-shattering thud, even making the lionesses a few meters away rumble off of the ground. The entire pride muted as the young lion fell to the ground, a look of horror brushing through the short facial furs of the older ones. A small number of these lionesses arose to their aged paws, slowly moving towards the injured young male lion. They only stopped as they approached the two younger lionesses blocking them from aiding both Kopa and Kuwinda, their muzzles grinning with a mixture of anger and emotional, hormone-induced rage.  
Kuwinda, still shocked at the turn of events before her, crawled up to Kopa as he came to, his rather soft, heart-warming brown eyes glistened in the setting sun. His mane glistened with its ethereal, setting solar aura, slightly burning the rocky ground beneath him. As he arose once more to his paws, a trickle of blood dribbled from his side, boiling as it made contact with the cooling African rock beneath him.  
As he struggled to regain his posture, the lioness that had clawed him approached him, her large, powerful body cutting the sun's rays off from the injured lion's face. As he stared upwards at her face, he noticed the sharp, void-lit canine teeth at the side of her mouth, ready to dig into his fur. She was within striking distance. This was it.  
"Wivu!" A thunderous, roaring voice rumbled through the crowd of lionesses that had gathered around the ledge. Pushing through the crowd, the auburn, reddish mane of the king came into blurred view. A fire burning through the approaching night.  
"Your majesty!" Wivu stopped in her tracks, her claws shot back into her paws, hiding their blood-stained surface from the king's view. As he approached, she shrunk back into her fur. A sly, developed look overcame her face. "Fancy seeing you here!"

Simba was not amused.  
"Step away from them, Wivu!" The king's head lowered as he approached, his front, muscular legs ready to pounce at the minute hint of aggression. Knowing that she had no chance against the mighty king plus the now rallied lionesses behind him, she surrendered, falling to the ground with a soft thud. What was once a rhythmic ballad of roars and growls had now been morphed into the sound of tears and despair.  
"I'm...so...sorry!" Wivu wept, finally coming to terms with her actions, a flicker of her softening brown eyes peeped towards Kopa, his fresh, bloodied scar very visible from where she laid. "I never... it's the heat!"  
Releasing a long, struggling sigh, Simba approached her, two or three of the older lionesses following his lead, just in case the situation developed violently. Simba stared down at the young, guilt-ridden lioness before him, weeping in the thought of her wrongdoings. "It's ok, Wivu." At these words, the lionesses behind him approached the emotionally imbalanced lioness, rubbing their faces across her body as to attempt to comfort her.  
Within seconds, Wivu had regained control of herself and arose to her paws. The lionesses, along with Simba escorted them away from the edge of Pride Rock, back towards the sleeping lair. By now, Nala, Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri had exited the lair, curious as to what the commotion was about, they were met by the nervous wreck of Wivu slowly approaching them. A look of sorrow, remorse with a tint of regret adorned Nala's face.  
Nearing the lair's entrance, Simba looked back at where Kopa and Kuwinda continued to lay. Seeing Kopa staring back at him, Simba smiled. He knew, deep down, that he was fine. The scar that had now formed of the young lion's side was not the first, and certainly not the last most likely. His thoughts returned to the young lioness ahead of him. Believe it or not, this was quite common among many of the lionesses in the pride, especially at this young, rather mature stage in life.  
The only lions let outside of the lair were Kopa and Kuwinda. Both of them had practically frozen in the aftermath of a potentially deadly situation. Kopa, in particular, found it hard to walk, the burning pain in his side focusing all his brain power to its presence. The rustling of fur, mixed with the sound of flowing tears and gasping air shook his body as a flash of fur sped past his cone of vision, rushing down the irregular pathway down to the Pridelands.  
"Kuwinda?" In the sudden rush of thought for the young lioness, Kopa ignored his injuries, allowing himself to stand properly, let alone sprint after the scared lioness. As the sun started the final part of its heavenly descent, he rushed down the path to the Pridelands in pursuit of Kuwinda.  
Unbeknownst to both lions, this would be the start of a whole new journey, for both the pride of the Pridelands and the crumbled ruins of the Uasiland's Pride. The winds were changing once more, bringing otherworldly, heart-pounding bursts of heat across the land.  
And nothing would be the same again...

The sun had begun its rapid descent across the horizon of the Pridelands. Beneath it, a lone, stumbling, majestic figure rushed through the thick, windswept plains of tall grass, stopping for nought. His nose stayed constantly glued to the ground, hoping to catch a whiff of Kuwinda's scent.  
The trail ahead was faint. A thunderous, moisture-bombarding storm had swept across the Pridelands, the largest flush of water to hit the land since the start of the dry season. It was clear the season was ending. The wet season had begun. The scent trail Kopa was following had been swept away, diluting Kuwinda's fear-stricken, nervous scent throughout the head height strands of grass scattered ahead. Despite this, the young lion was able to track her, but only barely,  
The trail led to a small watering hole located between the majestic, skyward shard of Pride Rock and the rapidly filling floodplains in its lunar shadow. The watering hole's lush, nourishing surroundings softly covered its precious, life-indulging water, as it filled with the constant pitter-patter of rain.  
The constant bombardment of rain was not the only sounds rustling through the air, however. At the water's edge, Kuwinda lay with her head strung into its surface, the occasional droplet of salty, fur drenching water, brushing from the side of her eyes, into the clear springs below.  
"Kuwinda?" Kopa approached slowly, his newly acquired scar burning as he walked. With each droplet of water that hit its surface, a small amount of blood washed upon the ground, leaving a small trail as he stumbled under the weight of his wetting skin and fur.  
"I didn't want any of this to happen." The lioness didn't move her head. Her body convulsed with grief, regret and sorrow. Kopa fell to the ground beside her, a small trickle of blood oozed onto the small patch of shorted grass he laid on, providing the slightest pressure to his minor wound.  
"It... wasn't your fault, Kuwinda." His words halted as his side shocked with pain. He dragged himself to the lioness's side, placing a soft, sheathed paw on her front shoulder blade. "Nobody is to blame."  
"But I 'stole' her food and she attacked me and I... just... can't!" She gulped at the air, trying to fight back the emotional explosion in her chest and throat. Opening her watery eyes once more, she turned to the soft, dam, darkening fur rubbing against her side. A red stream flowing down the other side of the lion, dying his fur as it flowed.  
"You're injured!" Her ears shot up, flinging her cheeks slightly up and in. She moved her head closer to Kopa's wound, analysing the blood flow as it oozed slowly out. The cut wasn't that deep, only a few inches. Now within the appropriate distance, she hesitated. She felt it was her duty to clean his wound, but this was Kopa! A Royal Mlinzi. The heart of the Pride. How could she even be in the presence of such majesty? How could she concentrate when the most majestic, good-willed, heroic lion in the Prideland's history nestled before her.  
"It's nothing." Kopa crawled away from her, his eyes scanning her face, acknowledging the nervousness in her face and posture. As he did so, she nestled her head back to the ground, facing towards the water's edge. The gloomy look on her face that Kopa had found her wearing had returned, intensely staring at the water's surface.  
"Why did you follow me here?" A questioning, eyebrow-raising tone concocted within her throat. "Why would you care about me? I'm not important." She arose to her paws, hoping to walk away from the rather embarrassing, heated situation. However, even struggling with the sharp, stinging pain etching its way across his side, Kopa was quick to his feet, being able to just gently gallop up to the depressed lioness, stroking his side across hers.  
"Every lioness is important." He gave a small, brightening smile, hoping it would ignite a warming, caring fire back into her heart. "Especially huntresses." Kopa continued to brush himself against the lionesses' tough, wiry fur, the warming embrace only making her even more anxious with every second.  
"But I'm NOT!" Kuwinda suddenly exploded. "I've never been or never will be a good huntress." Streams upon streams of tears gushed through her facial fur. "I couldn't even hunt a tortoise." Her face slowly dragged towards the ground as she clawed the wet, moisture-rich ground.  
"Don't say that." Kopa continued to try to lift her spirits. Continuing to brush against her, he felt every bump of apex muscle in the fit, vibrant, young lioness Their stored, pulsating power ready to be released at any moment to sprint and pounce on any prey she may find, or on him for that matter. "You arguably have more potential than any of the other lionesses."  
Kuwinda sighed. She knew that Kopa was only trying to lift her spirits, but her heart was telling her different things from what the young lion was telling her. Her mind flashed through her entire life. All the way back to her troubled cubhood.  
"If only my mother was still here, maybe things would have been different."  
"Your mother?" Kopa was now intrigued. He knew what it was like to lose a parent, both in fact "She… She died Kopa… when I became an adolescent." Her face dropped as she continued to walk away. Kopa tried to keep up with her, but she was moving slightly too fast, at least for about the first hundred feet. "She was the best hunter the Pridelands had seen. I... we could have learned a lot from her."  
Kopa caught up with Kuwinda, his mind lost in thought as he tried to piece together what she was talking about. Kuwinda had also become lost in thought, remembering the golden, fuzzy moments with her mother, before her untimely death. Even though she was gone, she always felt like she had the other lionesses in the pride, even if they couldn't live up to her mother's high standards of care and learning.  
"I know how you feel." Kopa's voice dropped too, becoming rougher with each syllable. "I... I lost my mother around that age too.." As the duo continued to walk through the heavy downpour of rain, they brushed furs once more, each time building in the lengths of their contacts.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Kopa." The young lioness sighed, her heart sinking knowing of Kopa's pain. The pair sat there for a moment, softly nuzzling each other as they both relaxed, lost in each other's embrace. Kuwinda couldn't believe how similar her and Kopa's upbringing s had been, despite the sheer distance they were away from each other. Both of them had been unlucky. But perhaps that would soon change.  
She continued to brush her slim, soaked head through Kopa's messy, oily, musky mane. Inhaling gently, she started to relax. For the first time in their conversation, she cracked a smile as she nuzzled the young lion.  
"And if I've learned anything, it's that no matter where you are, no matter what you do, those you have lost are always there for you, in here." He stroked his paw underneath the lioness' body, resting I just a top of her quickly beating heart. After a few seconds, Kopa released his paw, jogging slightly ahead of the lioness as she sat down, her mind focused on the young lion's rhythmic, bouncy movement.  
"I can tell you, hunting... it's in your blood..."  
"Wow!" Kuwinda stood in total amazementnext to Kopa, his brown, loving eyes glistening in the now rising moonlight, along with the small tuff of brown mane protruding from his neck and chest. "I really don't know what to say!"  
"You don't have to say anything, Kuwinda." Kopa responded, a smile plastered across his muzzle. As he looked at her soft killer hunter eyes, his mind concocted an idea, which to some, would seem stupid, if not impossible. They sat down under an acacia tree, sheltering them partially from the torrential downpour of savannah rain.  
"Kuwinda?"  
"Hmm!" The lioness turned towards Kopa, her eyesight switching from a small group of giraffes nestling nearby.  
"Would you like me to teach you to hunt" Kopa put his most serious, focused face as he could, but even with all the concentration, Kuwinda's charm was too much for him forcing him to break into a smile.  
Kuwinda, on the other hand, couldn't help but laugh at Kopa's offer. "You really think YOU can teach ME to hunt?" Her chuckle seemed infectious, as Kopa couldn't help but join in, only regaining his previous stern look after a few seconds.  
"Oh, you really meant it." Her ears fell to the ground as she gave a nervous, rather cute giggle. Kopa could only laugh at this moment. It seemed like he had done more laughing with Kuwinda than any part of his visit to the Pridelands.  
"Well, yeah." He slowly approached the nervous lioness, softly flopping down at her side, rolling around between her and the tree trunk. "If you want to of course?"  
Wait! Was this truly happening? Was Kopa, arguably one of the greatest, most caring lionesses to ever step paw on the Pridelands soil willing to teach her how to hunt? The weight and anticipation of this offer bought filled herself with pride. After all, it wasn't every day that a young attractive male lion offers to help you improve your hunting skills.  
"Of course I would!" The lioness couldn't contain her excitement, pouncing all over the pace before pouncing on top of Kopa, their muzzles nearly touching as he fell on top of him. After a duet of uncomfortable, nervous giggles, the pair arose to their paws once more. The tree that they had used for cover from the storm had become useless as the wind changed direction.  
Peeking around the open plains before him, Kopa noticed a small, recognisable cave etched into a small hillside not far from where they were. The entrance seemed overgrown, tangled with vines and weeds, but it seemed much better than spending the night out in the rain or taking the long, soaking walk back to Pride Rock.  
"Hey, I think I see my father's old cave's up ahead!" Kopa ran forwards, his mane and belly fold flapping in the strengthening wind. After a few feet, however, he noticed the obvious lack of a certain lioness at his side. Turning around, Kuwinda continued to walk slowly towards him, her fur only getting heavier as she walked onwards. "We can spend the night there if you want?"  
Kuwinda was at a loss for words. Not only was he willing to help her improve, but now he was asking her to sleep with him! She quickly looked back at the distant but towering monument of pride rock. The dampness of her fur was playing with her mind also. In all of this, she saw no more alternative. As she began to sprint towards the lion ahead, now at the cave's entrance, she would occasionally blink, as if to test if she were dreaming or not.  
"That's the spirit!" Kopa made his way into the cave, careful not to catch himself on the vines covering the old lair's entrance. The moon shone down into the cave, illuminating it as the lions nestled down, placing a good distance between them. It was nice to get some sleep, especially after the hectic day they had both endured.  
But tomorrow would only prove as tiring... 


	15. Chapter 14: The Hunting Lesson

Another day blossomed across the Pridelands. The sweet, harmonic calls of the Prideland's many birds only empathising the grandeur of the rising day. A cold, knowing breeze once more brushed across the land, sweeping through the main canyons, caves and grasslands throughout the Pridelands.

This breeze rushed through the vine-coated, overgrown cave in which Kopa and Kuwinda had spent the night. As the breeze brushed through Kuwinda's soft, warm belly fur. Her brown, rested eyes slowly crept back to consciousness, flickering in the shallow light beckoning through the caves small knife-like entrance.

The lioness groaned as her body awoke from its slumber. Every inch of her body wished to just lie here for a few hours more, huddled up to a soft, tickly, squishy rock.

But wait! Rocks aren't squishy, or soft for that matter. Kuwinda flickered her hazy eyesight over to the other side of the cave where Kopa had plopped down last night. Now, there was no sight of him, yet her nose was telling her a different story. His recognisable, nearly irresistible musky scent seemed to stick to the air, only empathising the strengthening warming feeling growing in her chest and gut. A soft weighted object seemed to rest over her side, dangling down over her and onto her belly. Looking down, she saw a large, instantly recognisable paw, softly holding onto her body.

Nudging her head back, she felt the young lion's comforting, cushioning mane resting behind her, providing a form of makeshift pillow for her head to rest on. Her wide smile only grew as she buried her head int his, snuggling up to his warm body. A part of her wished she could spend every morning like this, waking up by the side of this incredible, caring lion.

The couple rested there for minutes, just enjoying their comfortable, soul-warming embrace. Their unison only stopped as Kopa gave a large, earth-shaking yawn announcing his awakening to the new day. The constant snuggling brushes of Kuwinda's head brought a small giggle to his awakening, croaky voice.

"Hmm, Hey there." His soft rested eyes slowly breaking into the light of day. Kuwinda's sweet, musky, heated scent twitched across the surface of his nose. Each and every whiff of her scent caused a blast of natural, orchestral rhythms of life brushing through his mane, spreading to his body until flowing deep into his bloodstream.

"Hey, handsome." Kuwinda seemed lost in Kopa's scent, only snapping out of her dreamy state after realising what she had just said. "Erm, heh!" She nestled her head back within her own paws, a slight nagging feeling seemed to spring within her heart, growing and growing as she moved slowly away from Kopa's arm, comfortable body.

This embarrassing action even seemed to affect Kopa, forcing the rather proud lion to lie still, only looking at the no embarrassed lioness next to him from the corner of his eye. Part of him felt bad. He couldn't remember anything from the night, only arriving at the cave and falling to sleep. What if anything happened? Being with such a beautiful, life-drenched lioness was a tempting position to be in at the least of times.

Kopa was only barely able to claw himself away from this trail o thought, however, focusing on the promise he had made the day before instead. Stretching his front paws outwards, He stretched to all fours, giving out one long, majestic yawn as he did so. The very fabric of the cave rumbled with the vibrations of his powerful roar.

Kuwinda still cowered away in a nearby corner. Her mind still flooding with doubt, embarrassment and regret. Why did she call him handsome? To his face! As Kopa arose to his paws, wandering over towards the cave entrance, she moved out of the comforting, body warmed position he had rested herself in. Her face looked on into his, a slight look of worry stretched across it.

"Are you coming?" Kopa turned around, a small, innocent-looking smile glanced back towards Kuwinda, who seemed still nervous about her encounters with the young lion.

"What do you mean?" Kuwinda shuddered. Her softly moisturised face peered up at Kopa, analysing every fold and grin across his muzzle. Her ears laid down softly at either side of her head as she arose to her feet, her tail swooping down low as if a heavy, compact weight had been tied to its end, yanking it down to the earth below.

"Well, I did promise to train you to hunt, right?" Kopa stopped near the cave's entrance, the smile that had adorned his muzzle since his awakening had not withered. His small, cheeky grin only forced Kuwinda to smile back, even though deep down she was still nervous about what his true feelings were.

"Oh yeah, right." The young lioness leapt up to her soon-to-be-teacher, a sudden, gleeful spring empowering her step as she hopped towards him, softly and slowly bushing past him. The side of her body flashed through the young lion's rough, body heated fur, eliminating any cold within her own. His musky stench rubbed off on her, only enhancing this most enchanting of moments. This visual cue of gratitude certainly wasn't missed by Kopa who's grin only widened as the Lioness passed by, her tail flicking wildly behind her as she trotted out o the cave, barely grazing the rooted vines curtaining its entrance.

Kopa's mind focused back on the day's potential events, constantly planning how and where he would take Kuwinda. Just seeing her this excited about being near him only fuelled the fire in his heart. She wasn't the first lioness to act like this around him, many had in the past, but only one had forged this sense of pride within his chest, and, well, she had been missing for months.

Hearing Kuwinda pounce and generally leap with joy outside, a strong weight weighed his eyes into orbit.

"Today's gonna be a long day..."

...

A few hours later…

"Five, four, three two, one!" Kopa laid in a shallow, comfy land of grass. The slight, peaceful breeze brushed through his mane, forcing the young lion to close his eyes, embracing the cooling gush of wind as it brushed against his sun-warmed fur. As he began to count down, a ruffling in a patch of tall, windblown grass behind him forced his mind to focus. By the time he had counted to one, his body moved rapidly, rolling onto his side as a flash of shadow pounced towards where he once laid.

The shadow took the form of a lioness, one that Kopa had known all too well. After all, he had spent the night by her side, snuggling up to her warm, cosy fur, her muscular yet slender body. Kuwinda landed next to Kopa with a bony, squishy thud.

As she did, Kopa peered down towards the lioness's face, a look of worry, mixed with the strange concoction of hope and patience gleaming in his soft, brown eyes, along with her own reflection.

"I guess you heard me, huh." Her paws raised to the side of her head as an uncontrollable, nervousness induced giggle overcame her muzzle. Her brown, longing eyes widened as she looked up at the inverted lion above her.

"Only, a lot!" Kopa released a small, humorous giggle of his own. Seeing the young lioness in such an ungraceful position just seemed to scratch a part of his brain and diaphragm. Taking a step away from the lioness as she recovered from her fall, he began to show her how it was done.

"You're still using your paws all the way to your prey." The lion nestled himself close to the ground, re-enacting the lioness' movements. "The pads on our paws are just making it easier for you to be detected." Without thinking, he turned his paws to their side, brushing his fur across the ground, instead of the hard, cushioning area of his paw. "But if you turn your paw..."

As he moved across the ground, barely any sound came from his body. The silent killer crept through the tall grass like a large, furry snake, slithering and sliding through the overgrowth with ease. Kuwinda, following his flickering tail, also lowered herself to the ground. Placing her paws to the side, she also sneaked through the overgrowth, as silent as she had ever been. The excitement of actually succeeding, of actually learning, brought a large, gleeful smile across her muzzle.

Kopa realised this. As the duo crawled out from the overgrowth, back into the shallow, unshaded undergrowth of the Impala's grazing lands, the shadow of Pride Rock stretching into the distance, darkening a single, blooming baobab tree closer to them.

"You see?" Kopa smiled back at the lioness as she shrugged out of the overgrowth. His mane, like always, was tangled, messy and knotted. Just the way he liked it. As Kuwinda approached him once more, she pounced, knocking the vastly heavier lion to the ground with pure excitement. The pair laughed as they rolled down the shallow hill, only stopping as the ground beneath them levelled out once more. A small herd of Impala looked on, slightly confused seeing two fully grown lions 'playing' like this.

"Yeah." Kuwinda returned, slowly, to a normal, state of laughter, along with Kopa. The pair, now recovered from their fun play fighting, just stared at one another, their muzzles barely inches apart. Kuwinda laid on top of her 'teacher', her smile infectious to his muzzle and heart. "I think I've got it now."

"Indeed." Kopa kicked his back leg, nudging the lioness from off of his chest. As they arose to their paws once more, Kopa scanned their surroundings. "But creeping on your prey is just the second step." He turned back to his pupil, who had sat next to him, her tail wiggling behind her with the speed of a waterfall.

Kopa continued "You need to be able to track them as well." Taking a deep, nasal breath, He twitched his nose at the wind, the rush of the scents of every animal nearby brushed past the tip of his nose, Kuwinda followed in the paw print of her teacher, taking a deep breath through her nose also. The same rush of smells brushed against her nose, but unlike Kopa, her inexperience of this technique strangled her, overloading her nose with every smell very scent of every animal that had passed through recently.

Seeing his pupil struggling to concentrate on single smells. Kopa signalled her to stop with a single raise of his paw. He had forgotten that she was not as... advanced as he was.

"Wait! You need to focus, Kuwinda." Kopa lowered his paw, allowing her to try once more. This time, she focused on the weakest, yet strongest scent that she could taste on the tip of her nose. It was small, rather dilute yet filled with a sweet, fruity stench.

"I think I've got something!" She whispered before sneaking off away from where the Impala had once watched the two lions. Kopa seemed shocked. He was surprised how quickly she had picked up his teachings. He watched as his student successfully tracked the scent but was confused as to what scent she had picked up.

Taking a whiff for himself, he tried to pinpoint the animal she had found. It wasn't an Impala, that was for sure. Not even a zebra. Instead, only one scent matched the description she had given. One that just from its scent, prickled the back of his throat

"Hmm, that smells like a porcu-" Kopa halted his speech, his eyes shot black with worry as Kuwinda sprinted off, leaping into the tall grasslands once more, willing and eager to hunt her prey.

"Wait! Kuwinda!" Kopa sprinted after her, knowing that her prey was more... pricklier than she could ever believe. As he sprinted, he thought back to the morning. He was right, after all, today would certainly be... interesting...

It didn't take long for Kopa to find her. The shallow shrieks of pain led him to where Kuwinda lay. Her paws covered in porcupine quills. He watched as the little creature scurried away, out of sight into the thick overgrowth beyond. Glancing back at the huntress, he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Come here… Let me help you." Kopa approached her slowly, lowering his muzzle to the Kuwinda's quill ridden paw. He gently grasped on of the porcupine quills, pulling it out gently and slowly.

"OW!" The loud, ferocious shriek of pain murmured from Kuwinda's lips as Kopa slowly grasped the long, bared quill of the porcupine that was Kuwinda's supposed 'prey'. The quill took some wiggling, nudging and pulling to remove, its barbs digging into the lioness's fur and skin quite deeply. Kop tried to make the experience as painless a possible, but even with his nervous, careful movement, a small amount of pain was guaranteed.

"Sorry!" Kopa froze. He hated to see the lioness in this much pain, even if it was her own fault. Although, a part of his mind could see that her health and safety was his responsibility. As he continued to pull quills from the lioness's paws, his mind refocused on her wounds and the small trickles of blood dripping out of them.

Without hesitation, he slavered his tongue across her paws. The minuscule, strange taste of her blood spread across his tongue, only fuelling the fears that had ripped through his heart for years now. Kuwinda, Simba, Karimu, His parents. Wherever he went, Kopa brought blood. Its taste corrupted his tongue, even now.

A single lick was enough to stop the blood flow, however, and Kopa's thoughts returned back to Kuwinda's wounds. After all, they were real.

"I think that's all of them." Kopa looked up at the lioness' ace. She seemed very quiet, especially for someone who had been quilled by a porcupine just a few minutes prior. Not even a sign of pain rattled across her muzzle. Instead, general shock, mixed with, what?

Kopa couldn't begin to read the lionesses deeper facial features. All he knew is, when he stared into her watery, longing eyes, a fire burned brightly in his chest. A fire he had not felt since.

NO!

Kopa slapped himself from that trial of thought. He was already taken! His mind flashed through his life. The pains. The joys. The love that had made all of this worthwhile. The sweet, luxurious scent of his old love brushed across his muzzle once more. Karimu, first heir to the Uasi Throne.

"I'm rather hungry." Kuwinda's belly rumbled. Placing her paw on her stomach, she felt its empty, demanding rumbles as she nestled on the ground. By now, Kopa had flung himself back into reality, focusing once more on the lioness before him. It wasn't long before his belly also rumbled rhythmicity together with the lioness before him.

"Me too." The lion arose to his paws. His majestic, deep mane shrunk down to the ground once more, affected by the gravity of the situation. Slowly taking a professional, focused sniff at the air, he tracked a small herd of Antelope, not far from where he stood. Looking back at his injured friend, he lowered his spin, preparing to sneak into the overgrowth once more. "I think I'll hunt us some dinner. You stay here and rest your wounds."

"Ok." The lioness sighed as her 'teacher' turned to leave. Her paws particularly throbbed with an unusual, stinging pain not emanating from her wounds, but from somewhere far deeper. Her blood boiled with worry as she felt chained to the spot, unable to do anything but think of Kopa, and the constant rumbling of her belly.

However, before Kopa wandered off too far, the shadow of a very familiar, majestic bird shot across the tops of the fertile, long grasslands. It's long, balanced wingspan slowly, softly grazed through the strong air currents high above the lion's heads. As Kopa continued to try and track the antelope herd, another scent brushed his nose. Not one, but two, three four, five. Their scents seemed to come from all corners, all angles.

His thoughts flashed back to Kuwinda. Whatever or whoever had surrounded him seemed to move to the area that he had left the lioness. His heart skipped a beat. As quick as possible, the lion sprinted back through the tall grass, hoping to find Kuwinda safe and sound.

And, to his relief, she seemed fine.

"Kopa!" A sweet, maternal voice swept through the air behind him. At the same time, four lionesses rushed past the young lion, sprinting and pouncing at the injured lioness lying in the long grass. They brushed themselves against the lioness, flopping down by her side in a show of relief. At the same time, a large, muscular, yet soft and gentle lioness brushed passed the young lion's side.

"Where have you two been?" An unprecedented level of maternal, loving worry washed over her voice "The whole pride's been worried sick." The older, mature lioness brushed past her nephew, her fur sent a rush of calming, pain-relieving warmth through every cell of his body.

In the corner of his eye, Kopa flickered towards where Kuwinda laid. Now, all he could see was a sea of fur and the occasional raising paw, scratching through the air with a stretched, tension-releasing arch. The five lionesses huddled up to one another, the barrage of cuddly, snuggly hums rung through Kopa's ears. The constant, sloppy sounds of their licking reminded him of the love and affection a pride could bring to one another, a feeling he missed more than anything.

Sitting beside his auntie, he replied to her constant barrage of queries. "Well, we were caught up in the storm last night, so we took shelter in my father's old cave." His ears lowered as he tried to remember what happened between them, to no avail. Nala must have seen this, as she gave a concerned look towards the young lion.

"All night!" Nala head shot back. A part of her heartfelt sorry for the two young lions, after all, she knew what it was like to live in the cold, lonely caves surrounding the Pridelands. Scar's reign brought many troubling, restless nights for the middle-aged lioness. "You both must be starving!"

The constant rumblings of Kopa's belly only confirmed Nala's suspicions.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." By no, the pie of lionesses near them had arisen to their paws, slowly walking off towards Pride rock in the distance, its gleaming, almighty peak glistening in the sun's gaze. Kopa couldn't help but notice Kuwinda's tail flapping side to side, content and giggling as she walked shoulder to shoulder with many of the lionesses who, just a day ago, were ganging up on her.

Nala started to follow the younger lioness, with Kopa no far behind her. "Come on we've got more than enough food for everyone back at Pride Rock." And with that, the mall band of lions wandered under the peaking, boiling sun, slowly sifting through the tall grasslands, laying beneath their monumental home. Even if the sun's warmth was warm to the touch, the heat within Kuwinda and Kopa's bodies cooled, only barely detectable as they wandered apart. Kopa was too busy telling Nala of his time with the young lioness and the progress she had made on her hunting skills.

The two had grown closer, far closet than when they were even cubs. Unbeknownst to anyone else, they had become one. For as scary as storms can be, they bring a clashing of cold and warmth together.

And spark the land with unprecedented force…


	16. Chapter 15: The Hyena Rebellion

The boiling, heated rush of day paved the way for a cooler, calmer evening. In the storm-free southern province of the Outlands, resting in a small, hidden cave carved into the land itself, Jasiri, Madoa and Karimu, along with the two young, tired lion cubs, Amani and Ulinzi, who nestled themselves next to their mother's visible chest, their small, feeble bodies huddled up to her own, using her warm, soft body as a heated pillow.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Jasiri stared at the two fluffy cubs, her heart practically glowing as she watched them sleep, huddled up to their mother's chest. Her small, fluffy, black tail brushed against the floor at great speed, flicking a small amount of dust and pebbles across the room.

"You wouldn't say that if you saw them earlier." Karimu chuckled, looking down at her rather adorable cubs. Ulinzi had nestled himself down the lioness' chest, his head laying softly near her pelvis. His sister on the other paw laid above him, her small, fur balled tail resting down her brother's right cheek, slightly tickling the young cub as he slept peacefully.

"I know what you mean." Madoa smiled at the two sleeping furballs resting next to her feline friend. Her hind legs stretched out across the cave's floor. She thought of her own little cubs back at the clan's den, sleeping peacefully along with a few of the other hyenas of their clan.

"You have cubs too?" Karimu seemed shocked. The hyena was not that old, about the same age as herself. She even considered herself a young, barely experienced mother who had only just barely survived over the past few months, without support from the pride, or her only love.

"Two." Madoa's eyes rolled, her mind lost as thought about her adorable cubs, Tunu and Wema. Her heartbeat with worry, even now, knowing that she was not by their side. Through, just the thought of their usual antics brought a smile to her muzzle. "And they're both little rascals, at times."

The trio giggled at this remark for several minutes, Jasiri especially rolled around on the floor, the hysterical hyena barely able to control her laughter as her sister and friend both looked on, just recovering from their own outbursts.

As they returned to their conversation, the lioness licked the heads of her tiny, dozing cubs, the slight shudder of life flickered through their little faces and bodies. Their small, brown eyes flickered up to their mother's peering into her soul. Feeling their small, fluffy fur brushing against hers it was more than magical.

The two cubs scanned their environment, their eyes barely focused on their surroundings. The blurred, grey figures in the distance forced their small, timid scruffs to shoot up as they snuggled up to their mother, hiding their fuzzy faces in her chest.

"It's ok you two." Karimu raised her paw over her young cubs, wrapping them in her comforting, maternal embrace. As she did, the two hyenas just looked on, smiling towards the two cubs as the frowned towards them, their little hearts beating heavily next to their mother's.

"Aww!" Jasiri cooed, her soft, black and brown eyes grew wide in the nuzzling presence of the two cubs. "They're so adorable!" Ulinzi, in particular, turned his attention to the hyena, giving her a small, giggly, innocent smile that just melted the hyenas and even his mother's heart.

"So Madoa, where are your cubs now?" Karimu queried the hyena, her smile illuminating the cave as her cubs nuzzled up to her chest, suckling upon her.

"They're with their father, I think." The hyena turned to the cave's entrance, watching the moon slowly drift across the sky. The stars twinkling upon her furry, gentle face. "Probably snuggled up, nice and warm, to him right now, with the rest of the clan."

"So, you have a mate then?" Karimu's ears flicked back as she felt the cubs start to pounce over her, playing their little games of tag as they giggled. The hyena shook her head in confirmation, too starstruck with the small dots in the sky, the way they sparkled in the deep, black void surrounding them seemed to force a small, twinkling feeling in the hyena's heart. She thought of her love, though a bit shabby and passive, but caring and loving around her and their two adorable cubs.

"And what about you Jasiri?" Karimu turned her attention to the other hyena in her cave. Jasiri was quite shocked by this question, shook out of a state of concentration on the two lion cubs before her, her heart melting in the presence of such cuteness. Even though she knew they would grow to be savage but proud beasts. She turned to their mother, slightly blushing as she thought about her own life.

"Well, no. Not really." She chuckled to herself. "No male's been crazy enough for me." Her slight, embarrassed giggles erupted into pure crackling laughter, spreading to Karimu and Madoa within seconds.

As they came down once more from their laughter, Madoa turned back to Karimu, turning her attention away from the stars that enticed and bewildered her. "So, Karimu, What about your mate?"

As soon as the question was asked, Karimu's ears lowered, her tail stopped shifting side to side, freezing in place directly behind her. The rumbling, nudging feeling of her own cubs against her chest became numb, their presence undetectable to the young lioness.

With tearful thought, she peered back through the time she had known Kopa. From the day they met to the day she left him, and the pride to their fate.

"Kopa?" She responded to the hyena's question as her eyesight locked to the opening of the cave. Her chest erupted with grief as she thought of her lost love. The pain she had gone through without him was... too much. Yet she always knew that she had to be strong. Her thoughts were interrupted by another round of suckling from her two cubs, his two cubs. Tears rolled down the side of her face as she tried to speak.

"Kopa?" Jasiri queried, a puzzled look brushing over the young hyena's face. Somehow, she knew that name. But from where?

Karimu continued. "He's... gone." Her tears consumed her mind and body, erupting out of her as she grasped the two cubs with her paw, snuggling them up to her chest as tightly as she could without hurting them.

The two, rather confused and shocked hyenas approached the tearful lioness, brushing their short-furred bodies against hers, trying to calm her down.

"It's ok." Jasiri rolled onto her side, kicking her legs outward as she snuggled up to the lion trio behind her, being careful not to squash the poor little cubs behind her. But their calming actions could do little to stop Karimu from thinking.

Her mind flashed through every second it could remember of Kopa. From the first day they met, trapped in the frozen peaks of the Theluji Mountains all the way through their quiet times when she was too busy training to become queen as he trained to become her Royal Mlinzi. But most instinctively, she remembered the last journey they went on, through this very canyon. She remembered the night that they spent in this very cave, the events that transpired. The love they shared.

"He was more than just my mate." The young, broken lioness managed to dribble between her heavy, emotion-flushing breaths. "He was my protector. My Royal Mlinzi."

"Wait! Royalty!" Madoa shot her gaze over to her sister, both hyenas stood, their mouths agape as they both turned back to the tearful lioness.

"You're a member of royalty!" Jasiri's mind was blown especially. Karimu certainly didn't look that special. The regal, awe-inspiring aura that had coated all other royalty she had met, mostly Kion, just didn't seem to fit the lioness before her. The only response they received from Karimu was a single, gloomy nod as she looked down at the two cubs before her, their small, innocent brown eyes looking up at their tearful mother, worried, scared.

"I guess I'm all that's left of the Uasian Throne now." Karimu froze as she looked down at the small cubs snuggling up to her their soft, luxurious fur brushing against her own. Ulinzi tried to leap onto his mother's side, resting his small, plushy bum on her rib cage. The weight of the small lion cub barely affected her comfort, but his eyes. Their small, browning irises stared into her own. He had his father's eyes. Bold and magnificent, yet calm and soothing.

"Wow!" Both hyenas laid down, allowing some space for the lioness and her cubs. Their body complete ripped through the shock of this revelation. They were in the presence of royalty, allegedly powerful royalty if the rumours they had heard over the years were to be believed. However, Karimu seemed to be lost in her mind, focused on her only true love.

"Oh, he was strong, brave." A giggle crackled over her muzzle. "Or borderline stupid." The hyenas smirked at this remark, quietly listening as the lioness relayed her thoughts. She pictured him, his mane slowly dancing in the wind as he wandered through the constant, battering snowstorms of the Uasiland's southern borders. The way the fluffy snow particles wove themselves into his almighty, musky-scented mane.

"He was loving, loyal." A small tear rolled down her face, splashing on her son's cheek before rolling down his. "I'm amazed he stayed loyal to me for so long."

Both Jasiri and Madoa stood speechless. A strange, otherworldly yet familiar power seemed to emanate from around the lioness. Her heart practically glowing as she thought of her lost lion love. It seemed nothing could shake her out of her trail of thought. But that was before...

"Madoa! Jasiri!" A distinct, panting sound of another hyena bellowed from outside the cave, its claws scratching across the dry, rocky canyon floor as the hyena lunged and galloped towards the cave entrance.

"Erevu?" Madoa, who was closer to the cave's entrance poked her head out, only to see the tired, exhausted hyena panting heavily in front of her, practically in her paws. "It's ok, take your breaths."

"No, they're coming!" The female hyena looked up at her matriarch, her breath slowly returning to normal as Jasiri joined the conversation, her ears pointing upward in intrigue.

"Who's coming?"

Erevu took one last, stabilising breath. "The Outsiders. That pride of lions that stole our watering hole a year or two ago." Karimu's ears flicked up at the word 'Outsiders' The scar on the side of her body burnt passively. "They're heading to this canyon!"

"So?" Jasiri flicked her head back, her small fringe waving through the air like the wing of a bird. "We can take them. We always have." She turned to her older sister, her look mirroring her own. Both were confident that whatever the lions could throw that them, they could deal with them. After all, they had a lion themselves.

"But there's more." The hyena's ears swooped low, as she looked at her two leaders. Knowing that the news she brought would change everything.

"It's Scar! He's ordered their attack!"

"What!" Both Jasiri and Madoa froze, their heats exploded with energy as the news hit them hard on their noses. They turned to each other, their eyes acknowledging the disbelief of the others.

"Are you sure?" Jasiri turned back to Erevu, a cloud of doubt, shaken with fear, spread across her furry face. Erevu, rightfully worried of what news she brought, had become silent. She only replied to Jasiri's question with a solid, terrifying series of nods, her black, browning eyes enlarging as she did so.

"Damn!" Jasiri kicked a small, but reasonably sized stone with her paw out of anger. As it rattled out of the cave, the rhythmic, padded footsteps of a small group of lionesses faintly echoed back. This canyon was no longer safe.

"They're coming!" Erevu crept further into the cave, hiding closely behind Jasiri and Madoa. By now, Karimu had arisen to her paws, letting her cubs go as she did.

"Scar?" A puzzled, yet intrigued look brushed her face. She didn't recognise the name at all. "Who's Scar?"

"He was the 'king' of the Pridelands, before Simba." Madoa explained, turning her attention to the lioness. "He used us hyenas to kill the previous king, Mufasa, his brother and Simba's father, to take the throne for his own."

"Taka?" Her body shot back. She had heard of his reign from Kopa, though that was the only name Kopa ever used. She turned back to her cubs, who had cuddled up to one another, snuggling into a small pile of leaves and fur at the back of the cave.

"We need to rally the clan." Jasiri strolled up and down, planning their next move. "Then we need to hold our ground. I'm not gonna let Scar win, not this time. Madoa could only agree with her younger, yet tactically superior sister. The pair turned towards Karimu, both smiling slightly as they did so. "And with our lion friend here, they might think twice about attacking."

"But what about the cubs?" Karimu signalled her cubs to her. The pair of cubs stumbled towards her. Amani pounced on her brother, nibbling his back as he slid towards his mother on his belly. Their small, brown, soul-piercing eyes looked up at their mother, confused as to what she and the hyenas were talking about.

"They should be safe in the den, along with our cubs." Jasiri gave the lioness a soft, caring smile. However, the soft padding of footsteps grew closer. The harsh, scarring voice echoed from outside.

"Check out the caves." One of the lionesses called out. The tumbling of loose rocks and stones thundered, out of the rhythm of the constant booming lightning storms blowing in from the north. The occasional flash of green light nearly blinded the hyenas and lioness, their shadows projected inside f the cave, luckily.

"We need to move. Now!" Jasiri whispered. Madoa and Erevu took the lead, checking to see if the lionesses were not looking their way. Luckily, they were checking some caves further down the canyon. One of them, in particular, seemed too familiar.

Zira...

"Grab Ulinzi!" Karimu asked Jasiri, grabbing the scruff of the daughter as she did so. The hyena followed the lioness' instruction, grabbing the male cub by his scruff, even if he fidgeted, scared out of his fur by the hyena's grasp. He tried to claw at her muzzle and face, but the hyenas' grip was strong enough to keep the little lion cub under control. With the cubs accounted for and Zira and her pride distracted, it was now or never...

"Go!" Madoa whispered, triggering the groups escape. They kicked off the dry, dusty floor of the canyon, forging a dust storm to hide their escape. Jasiri and Karimu went first, the two small, fear-stricken lion cubs firmly gripped in their mouths. Madoa and Erevu ran interference as the lionesses spotted them.

"There! Get them!" Zira commanded her lionesses to attack. Even though they weren't as fit and athletic as their Pridelands counterpart, mainly due to a lack of a reasonable, balanced diet and feeding pattern, they sure could sprint, catching up with Madoa and Erevu in seconds. Unfortunately for the lionesses, the hyenas were prepared.

Along the canyon's length, a few, large but rather hollow boulders rested on the ground, the result of a recent rockslide caused by earth-shattering thunderstorms caused by Scar's rise to power once more. The hyenas used thee to their advantage, pouncing and leaping between them, causing some of the weaker, less elegant of Zira's pride to smash into them, muzzle first in most cases.

The smarter, and more agile, lionesses, however, were able to easily leap through the group's plan, using the narrow canyon edges to get ahead of them. Karimu and Jasiri saw this. The lionesses portioned themselves ahead, blocking them from the small turn off in the canyon, which led to Jasiri and Madoa's clan den.

"Damn." The hyena and lioness grounded to a halt. The two cub's bodies flinging tightly to their muzzles as they did so. The intensity of the lightning storms above them increased, blasting the land around them with green, life-taking bursts of thunderous energy. A mixture of dry, crackling wood from an old tree, originally rooted to the side of the canyon's wall, fell around the hyenas and lioness, blocking their path. As they tried to leap over it, the thunderous lightning crackled around them, igniting the bark with a greenish, unnatural, intoxicating flame.

As the small group recovered from their abrupt halt, Zira and her lioness caught up with them, their slender, darkening bodies quickly and easily slipped through the flames, their fur smouldering with the same, toxic, demonic greenish gaze.

"Well, well, well!" The middle-aged lioness croaked, clawing her way closer to the small rebellious group. She distinctively took interest in Karimu, and she two, weak cubs cuddling up to her paws. Their youthful, yet similar scent rattled through Zira's nose. "The last of the Uasi Pride."

Karimu held her ground. She stared into Zira's demonic, power-crazed eyes. Something was missing from the middle-aged lioness. Fear? Morality? Love? Whatever it was, she wasn't backing down. It had been nearly one year since they last faced each other. Back then, Karimu had Kopa to protect and guide her. Now, she was the one protecting and guiding his cubs, as well as her newly befriended hyenas.

Zira loomed around the small group, analysing them, probing their positioning for weaknesses. Even though she had more than enough lionesses to take them all out, she wanted to do this... professionally. She particularly eyed up the small cubs nestled in front of their mother. Their scent seemed all too familiar.

"Seeds of rebellion..." The lionesses under Zira's control snuck closer as their matriarch approached Karimu, the young lioness kicked her cubs out of the way, blocking Zira's possible attack with her own body. A trickle of shadows rippled in Karimu's peripheral vision, high above them on the canyon's edge. Jasiri and Madoa smiled, looking up at the figures above, knowing who, or what, they were.

Zira noticed this, looking up the canyon's wall, the lioness was greeted with a series of falling boulders. One or two of her lionesses were crushed by these falling rocks, providing an opportunity for Karimu and co to escape, the path behind them blocked by the falling boulders, separating them from Zira and her remaining forces.

"Come on!" Jasiri leapt over the small bolder ahead, the lifeless paw of a lioness, Karimu's heart dropped in her chest. She certainly didn't' want any of this to happen. But there was no other choice. Grasping her daughter once more, she caught up with her hyena friends. They weren't far now from the clan's den. A part of Karimu's soul was still worried. He knew that now, she was part of a bigger, more violent conflict, one that could very well stretch across the entire Serengeti.

Then again, she had been part of it for a while now, ever she encountered Zira and her pride along with Kopa, whilst attempting to form alliances with an old pride of lions hidden in the Backlands. Then, as she left the Uasilands to give birth to Amani and Ulinzi, she could only watch in horror as the waves of lionesses and hyenas rolled across the Uasiland's plains, corrupting and slaughtering every spec of life they came into contact with.

"Come on, Karimu!" Madoa turned back, realising the lioness was not beside them. The hyena clan's den was only down the next small ravine, etched into the canyon's wall. Safety was within a paws distance. Karimu looked down at the ball of fur, bone and muscle resting peacefully from her mouth. The cub's quickened heartbeat only forced her mother's heartbeat to quicken too. They were both scared, but Karimu at least knew that soon, they would be safe. She thought about the plan she had originally developed whilst bearing the two cubs. She thought of the supposed rich, luxurious Pridelands not far from where they stood now. It was her end game. The perfect place to raise her cubs.

But that would have to wait...


	17. Chapter 16: The Final Stand

We're almost there!" Madoa shouted as she struggled through the tight, rocky ravine. Closely following behind her, Jasiri and Karimu, who within their mouths held Ulinzi and Amani, followed closely behind by Erevu. As the group shimmied through the short, tight ravine, a spec of light glistened up ahead. Walking into the light, they were greeted with a magnificent, stress-relieving sight.

"Phew!" Each and every one of the hyenas panted as they arrived at their den. Beyond them stood a rather large opening in the many canyons and crevices in the Dry Outland earth. Multiple hyenas, about ten in total, lay in the shadows, keeping their grey, thick fur out of the setting, but still boiling sun. A handful of the hyenas instantly noticed Madoa, especially a male, resting near a covered cave entrance.

"Madoa!" He arose to his paws, before wobbling, stiff and unstable towards the hyena. Upon reaching her, shared a series of close, affectionate brushes. By now, Karimu Jasiri and Erevu had made their way to the opening, Amani and Ulinzi still dangling from Karimu and Jasiri's mouths respectively

"Mume!" She bushed her head across his neck, flicking her tail across his as she did so. It had been hours since they were last in the presence of each other, yet it felt like had been a millennium. Their loving, fuzzy interaction didn't last long cut short by a crackle of green, all-consuming thunder in the distance. She looked into her love's eyes; a shot of worry shot through her body. "Where are the cubs? Are they safe?"

He placed his paw on hers, trying to calm down his mate. "They're safe." Seeing the smile return to Madoa's muzzle, he removed his paw, pointing back towards the withered vine-coated cave near them. "We hid the young in there, as soon as we heard about..."

It was at this moment he noticed Karimu, wandering up towards them. Many of the hyenas surrounding them slowly watched with intrigue as Karimu approached them, placing her young daughter on the floor beside her feet. The hyena's scruffs shot up. Their teeth growling, hissing at the lioness and her cub. In their eyes, she was an intruder, at a time and place where lions were circling in on their den, their home, hoping to spill their blood from scars long past.

They slowly approached the lioness, freeze her in place. They had strength in number, easily enough to take her down, as well as her cubs. Karimu held her ground, slightly nervous as the group of hyenas approached her. They halted their approach as Jasiri between them and their target, dropping Ulinzi between his mother's paws.

"No! Wait!" The hyenas froze as their leader stopped their advancement. All their faces flashed with a look of confusion. Why would she protect a lion? Especially one that was clearly not from the Pridelands?

Jasiri continued. "She's a friend!" To this, the hyenas relaxed. If Jasiri was willing to call Karimu a 'friend', then she mustn't be too bad. Seeing them relax, Karimu continued towards the cave entrance, nudging her young behind the dried vine covering it from view. Ulinzi rushed back out, however, comforted more b his mother's warm, maternal presence.

"No, stay little cub." She smiled down at her son, softly brushing his small, fluffy head with her paw, forcing his ears to flex backwards as she did so. In the corner of her eye, she saw her daughter, her nervous shallow hazel eyes piercing back into her soul. "You'll be safer there."

With that, Ulinzi trotted off to sit with his sister, snuggling up to her as they settled in the corner, the occasional small bursts of cries and laughs echoed from further within. He rested his head on his sister's body, watching as their mother walked off, reuniting with her new hyena friends.

Karimu returned to Jasiri and her clan. By now, many of the hyenas were rushing around, moving small boulders and broken tree trunks dotting their surroundings, dragging and pushing them towards a large opening to the west.

"Keep moving!" Madoa stood upon an overlooking overlook, watching over the operation. "We need some cover over there!" Jasiri and Erevu worked together, pushing a reasonably sized rock to the side of the opening, providing enough cover for three or four hyenas, depending on size.

Within minutes, the cover was ready. Everyone knew that any second now, an army of who knows what could storm the den. Everyone took their positions, nestled behind the cover they had built. Karimu stood far back from the frontlines, next to Erevu and Madoa. Jasiri took the lead, hiding behind the boulder closest to the upcoming action.

The air became soaked with a deathly silence. The only noise was the brushing of outland dust, flowing gently through the opening, slightly scratching across the ground as it travelled past the assembled hyena forces. Minute upon minute passed with no sign of trouble approaching them. As some of the hyenas rumbled behind their cover, the minuscule, regular pitter-patter of footsteps through the dry Outland dust rumbled towards them, growing louder and louder as it approached.

Jasiri awaited behind her boulder. She arched her back, powering them up ready to leap on whatever, or whoever was heading this way. They were obviously not a lion; their footsteps weren't as loud and bulky. It actually sounded more like a hyena's, but she knew that her entire clan were here.

As the footsteps approached her, she pounced, pinning the hyena to the ground. He stared up at her, bewildered by his surprise attacker. Jasiri herself seemed shocked as to who laid below her, but not much, given his past.

"Janja?" She looked down at her rival. He was, quite understandably, frightened. His eyes watered as she stared at him, yet a small smile broke through his fear. His smile wasn't one of a mischievous or manic nature. It seemed...grateful... even loving. This sent a shudder through Jasiri's spine. Why did he look at her like this?

"Jasiri!" Janja's face reddened as Jasiri's breath brushed over his muzzle. It had been a while since he had been this close to the female hyena. His mind however focused, eager to share the horrors that had brought him to this position. "We haven't got time. We need to go!"

"Go? Go where?" Jasiri stared down at Janja, her eyes filled with questions. He kicked her with his back legs, slowly lifting her off of him, hoping not to hurt the hyena. As she let go, he rose to his paws once more, turning back to Jasiri.

"Scar knows about you. He's sent Zira to take you out!" Janja marched up and down, every now and then, taking the time to look over his shoulder, looking further into the Outlands. A small, recognisable dust trail caught his attention, bellowing in the distance. A thunderous, sparking lightning cloud following the dust storm as it rushed closer.

"Oh no! They're here." He leapt behind the hyena lines, cowering behind a small unused rock within Jasiri's clan's den. Turning back around, Jasiri noticed figures in front of the incoming dust storm. Lionesses, led by Zira and a younger, creamer furred lioness. She flicked her head, signalling for everyone to prepare themselves.

The fight was about to begin...

As the hyenas held their ground, waiting for their lioness opponents to clash with them, they heard the older lioness at the front roared orders at her younger accomplice.

"Vitani! Lead our forces around. Crush them from behind." Zira smiled at her daughter; her canines glistened with a greenish flash coming from a thunderbolt nearby. As the pair separated so did the lion forces, most of them followed Zira on the frontal assault, whilst three lionesses followed Vitani. The pre-adult lioness, though still young, was crafty and strong. Just like her mother. She saw a small opening in the rock face, leading into a cave system running under the hyenas' den. Could it lead into their den?

Karimu's heart skipped as she saw the small group of lionesses split off from the others. She could only imagine what they were up too, but she didn't have time to react before Zira and her forces were on top of her and her hyena friends. A storm of claws and teeth rumbled through the front lines. It didn't take long for the lionesses to break through, leaving behind a trail of injured and unconscious hyenas.

"We can't hold them off!" Madoa shouted, trying to hold off two fully grown lionesses on her own. She was separated from her sister by a wave of creamy fur. Many of the lionesses targeted Jasiri, trying to cut the head off the leader of this little rebellion. But Jasiri held her ground, before realising the impossible predicament.

"Move back!" Jasiri order. Karimu was already nearly back within the hyena's lair, just enough to notice a small, crumbling crack formed within the rocky wall. The flicker of creamy fur brushed past, before...

"AGHHHH!" The instantly recognisable cries of Ulinzi and Amani rattled across Karimu's ears. The two cubs sprinted out of the cave, followed closely by a couple of hyena cubs, presumably Madoa's. The two hyena cubs froze when they saw Karimu, whilst Ulinzi and Amani ran to the comforting presence of their mother. Not far behind the cubs, two lionesses, teeth exposed, rushed out of the cave. Karimu had had enough of this.

Time itself seemed to freeze. All the chaos and destruction around Karimu became nothing to the lioness. Nothing could distract her, except for the soft, watery stroking sensation next to her paws. Looking down, she saw her two cubs, vibrating with fright, looking outwards, staring at their inevitable death at the hands of these lionesses.

Turning back, she saw Madoa drop to her legs, next to the bleeding body of her mate, his body convulsing in pain as she tried her best to protect him from a lioness's onslaught of claws and teeth. Jasiri on the other hand, fought with Zira herself, struggling under the lionesses stronger, built up weight and body. Every inch of her body ignited with a fiery, otherworldly energy. Hate? Regret? Fear?

The two cubs brushed against her leg, interrupting her thoughts once more. But this time, they did something more powerful than just nuzzle their mother.

"Mama!"

Karimu looked down at her cubs, their brown and hazel, innocent eyes looked up at her through her leg furs. She turned to look around her. The lionesses were close to them now, nearly in striking distance. She thought about her cubs, how they were unlikely to escape this situation. How they would die here. The end of the Uasi Pride.

She remembered the last time she felt like this. She remembered looking down at the scarred, freshly torn body of Kopa, as Zira and her pride approached them. It was the first time she had felt this... power growing inside her.

She knew what was to come...

A burst of boiling energy exploded from her body, igniting her fur with a bright, blinding white light. She roared like she had only once before, a stream of brightly coloured tears running down her face. The light battered outwards, piercing every corner of the den, before spreading further. The lionesses close to her just disappeared, seemingly disintegrating in its glance. The light beckoned up to the sky, pushing back the consuming, foreboding thunderstorms back up to the northern section.

Karimu's mind flooded with thoughts of her past. The day she met Kopa. When they became stuck together, freezing in an icy cave, forced to cuddle to each other to survive. Their first time together alone as pre-adults. The way he looked at her, no words were spoken. His scent spread across her muzzle even now, calming her as the power grew stronger.

By now, Karimu couldn't see anyone, apart from Amani and Ulinzi at her paws. She did, however, her the confused, blinding screams of Zira and Vitani, echoing throughout the den as they moved away, slowly.

Though blinded and confused. Zira and her forces retreated. Vitani struggled to follow her mother, only able to by following her scent and spine-shrieking screaming. Just as Karimu's roar ended, she fell to the floor, tired and drained of strength. The last thing she felt was her cubs, burrowing themselves under her arms.

If this was the end, at least they were together...

…

The peaceful, sunny afternoon eventually crumbled into an outpour of darkening rain storms. The rain battered the dry land below for hours, even up to now. The majority of the animals of the Pridelands took shelter, wishing not to be soaked in these seemingly never-ending bursts. The lions of Pride Rock were within this group. The lair was filled with lionesses, comfortably sleeping as the pitter-patter of rain rumbled above them. Even Simba, Nala and Kiara slept, nestling on their royal overlook.

There were only one of these big cats that struggled to sleep. He tied to close his eyes, allowing the calming, peaceful sound of the rain wash him off to the land of sleep. But his nose was too active, as well as his brain.

Lying next to him, Kuwinda slept peacefully. Her slightly rough, yet comfortable, heated fur brushed across his soft chest fur. His legs and paws rested behind her, allowing some space between the pair. Just being near her, however, seemed to cause a bubbling, soul-sucking feeling in his chest, keeping him from falling to sleep.

This feeling had only grown since a few days before when the pair found themselves sleeping together in Kopa's father's old lair at the edge of the Pridelands. Though neither lion could remember what happened, they had ideas. Ideas that sent a shiver through Kopa's spine every time he saw her, inhaled her scent.

Kopa knew what he had to do.

Slowly and softly, he arose to his paws before sneaking away from Kuwinda's presence, making sure not to step on any of the piling lionesses surrounding them. The bright, gloomy exit to the lair beckoned across the room, calling for him. His way out. Freedom once more.

With every step, his heartbeat quickened. He stared down at his footing, making sure he placed his paws in the small spaces in the sea of fur beneath him. In time, he found his way out, not awakening any lioness, or at least that what he thought.

As the young lion had moved away from her, a chilling, sleep ruining breeze brushed across Kuwinda's exposed belly, awakening the poor lioness as her love left the lair. Seeing him walk off, she leapt to her feet, following him softly and silently.

As Kopa walked into the light of day, the rain poured down his mane. It couldn't extinguish his thoughts though, or the other fire that burned brighter than ever before. He drew his attention towards the Outlands. The dark, foreboding storm that corrupted and consumed the land beyond especially caught his attention. He knew he would eventually have to face its pure evil core. But first, he had a duty to find his first beloved, even if it was just her corpse.

As she stepped forward, a familiar, spine-chilling soft voice rattled across him.

"Kopa?" As he turned, he saw Kuwinda, staring at him curiously. He knew it would be near impossible to leave her here, especially after everything he had done for her. But Karimu needed him more, he could just feel it.

"Where are you going?" She slowly approached him, only stopping as Kopa flicked around, his tail shot between his legs.

"Nowhere you need to know, Kuwinda." His voice murmured with a gravely, slightly depressed tone. Her face shot from being inquisitive to an expression more like worry or fear.

"Why? What's the matter?" She tried to read his face or the bits he was willing to show her. His eyes seemed focused on the Outlands, scanning the ae with interest. But his smile, the one that once sparked her heart and soul with its joy and love, had dissipated. He was worried about something, possibly even regretful. But of what?

"She's still out there, Kuwinda." Kopa turned his attention to the southern part of the Outlands, noticing the area was pristine, cleansed of the darkness battering the north. His heartbeat quickened as he stared in this direction. "I need to find her."

Kuwinda, now within striking distance, rubbed alongside her secret lover. She knew how much his old love meant to him. A part of her felt betrayed, hurt even, yet she understood his feelings. She stole him from his true love. She was to blame for this.

"Why don't we find her. Together." It was clear to Kopa she didn't want to let him go. She loved him more than anyone could possibly do so, just feeling her fur brush against him, her scent choking his nostrils. It took every inch of his will not to leap at her, licking and kissing her face with an explosion of affection and lust.

But luckily, Kopa had control, at least this once. He just shrugged away from the lioness, leaving her in his wake. She caught up with him, stopping him in his tracks.

"NO!" He roared. It was obvious he was hiding something. Something worrying.

"Why?" She stared up into his brown, thoughtful eyes. "Why don't you want me to come."

Kopa had had enough. He sure as well didn't want to hurt Kuwinda's feelings, especially since he had built her up so much these past few days. She was as confident as ever and had found her place in the pride. But because of this, Kopa now felt unneeded, useless here. His love for her tied his hind to the ground beneath, but this leash would not last long.

"I just..." He was speechless. No word could describe the feelings erupting through his heart right now. Without thinking, he reached forward, encapsulating his lips onto hers;' a few seconds passed as they both continued to kiss. Breathless and drained, they departed. Kuwinda stood still, nearly losing her footing as she glanced into Kopa's worried, tearing eyes.

"You can't come with me, Kuwinda. I'm walking into hell and I don't want you to get hurt." His breathing intensified, causing his mane to bounce u and down. "I didn't mean for this to happen, for any of it. But..."

"Kopa?" Kuwinda cried, her voice as filled with worry, along with the shock.

"I do care about you Kuwinda." He turned around, staring out towards the Outlands. The rain intensified, making it impossible to distinguish between the rain and his tears. "In too many ways to comprehend." Kuwinda sat next to him, her own heart and soul breaking before her lover. But Kopa arose to his paws.

"I'm sorry!" With this, Kopa leapt off, sprinting full-on across the puddle drenched grasslands beyond. Kuwinda tried to keep up with him, calling his name occasionally, before losing him to the horizon, failing to keep up with him due to exhausted. Collapsing to the muddy, filthy ground, she released her own explosion of tears, over-drenching her fur with their salty content, along with the gallons of rain woven into her fur. As the spec of her love disappeared across the horizon, she gained enough control to murmur a few, heartbroken words, in the middle of her hyperventilating breaths.

"Kopa!"

"Don't go..."


	18. Chapter 17: Nguvu

At the edge of the Pridelands, not far away from the world-changing event unfolding in the Outlands, A single, tear torn lion wandered, acing up and down in the sheltered safety of his father's cave. The pitter-patter of heavy, nourishing rain. Though he couldn't care less about the weather. His heart and mind were washed with doubt, fear and regret.

"I can't go back." He walked towards the eastern side of the cave. On the wall, a single, large claw mark had been etched into the rock. Next to it, a deposit of a lighter, softer stone, strangely shaped in the form of the Uasilands. The little flick at the eastern end of the fallen kingdom was even represented. Kopa remembered the warm, flowing waters that rested there. The times that he and Karimu would spend playing, resting.

"But Karimu is lost." He turned back to the west. The bright light spearing from Pride Rock blinded him with sorrow. Images of love, hope, and peace had become corrupted by hate, fear and violence. He knew that any minute now, the others would find out. Simba would find out. Part of him wanted to run into the falling sun, never to be seen again. But someone was anchoring his heart here.

"I love them both." He sat down; his tail laid flat on the stone-cold floor. "But I can't..." His breathing intensified, a small river of tears running down his face, through his mane and splashing onto the floor. "I can't be with either."

He thought about his dream. To have a pride, a family. To be loved and bring love to those around him. He thought about how he would cuddle is cubs dearly, allow them to nibble his ears and pounce on him whenever. But he knew this was impossible now. The only lionesses he ever loved, ever cared about were either dead or out of reach.

But that is what he thought...

"And it's all MY FAULT!" He pounced at the eastern wall, striking at its stony, irregular surface. His claws burned through the surface, scorching his anger-fuelled mark onto its surface. His claws scraped the wall's surface with ease, only stopping when there was no wall left to scratch. As his paw flung to the floor, he felt a strange, bump feeling beneath it.

Peering down, he noticed his paw rested in a large, seemingly familiar paw print. It was old, made years ago. The shape was very similar to Kopa's but was slightly bigger, slightly deeper. A layer of warmth shuddered across his spine as a warm breeze blew through the cave, pooling in the paw print before him. His ears flicked upwards as he heard heavy, stony footsteps behind him.

"Kopa?" The deep, calm, majestic tones of Kopa's father rumbled through the cave, his stony, lava pulsating body illuminating the room. "Something troubling you, my son?" He slowly, regally, approached Kopa. The young lion had flopped to the floor, tears rolling down his face like salty waterfalls of sorrow.

"I don't think you can help this time, father." He stared away from his father. A grim, gloomy expression bleaching his muzzle. A kick of the paw, rolling small pebbles from his grasp only added to the depressing aura surrounding him.

"Perhaps I can." He sat in front of his shrunken, sulking son. He knew how much it hurt, failing to protect the ones you loved. As the rocky lion laid down, Kopa released a single, heavy stream of breath, before turning to his inquisitive father.

"I failed, father. "His brown, once sweet and attractive eyes closed shut. "I've lost two mates now. I am the last of the bloodline." His ears fell into the void, falling with his mind as he snuggled up to himself. "I failed you."

"You haven't failed, Kopa." He nuzzled against his son. Though made of stone, the boiling lava pumping through his veins brought warmth to his cold, barely lifeful body. His actions seemed to have little effect on Kopa's mood, but he did hear his son give a shallow, barely audible purr of affection. "You could never fail me, or yourself."

Another slight breath escaped Kopa's lips. "How would you know what failure's like?" He peered, inquisitively at his father. "You never failed me or mother."

This comment shot a sharp pain through Ni's heart. Unbeknownst to Kopa, he had felt failure on this level, even more so in fact. He felt a mall tear of lava roll down his face, dropping to the floor, dissolving a small spot of the cave's floor.

"You were not my first son, Kopa." His head dropped with the weight of this reveal.

"Wait!" Kopa's ears flicked up. Did he really hear his father correctly? "WHAT!" He even arose to his front paw, sitting upright as his eyes scanned his father' face, hopeful to hear more.

"I think it' time I told you about Nguvu..."

…..

Long before I came to the Pridelands, I was a part of the Uasi Pride. The very Pride that you became a part of. I was a follower and friend of the Mlinzi of the time, Ulinzi, a name that had been passed from Mlinzi to Mlinzi for generations.

In those days, we were at war with another pride, The Shinda Pride. They were barbaric, even more than the Uasi Pride could be. Every Pride they fought, every pride they defeated, they consumed. Everyone hated them, even me.

But this would change when… I met her...

One day, I met a lone, starving lioness whilst on patrol. She was severely hurt, a large, spewing wound etched along her side. With no thought, I carried her back to the Uasi Pride. Of course, it was revealed she was the daughter of a rebellious leader within the pride. They wanted to live normal, peaceful lives.

She wasn't that bad looking either. Once healed, her creamy, smooth fur was eye-catching. Her well-contoured, savage yet cuddly face stuck in my heart like a warm, fluffy thorn. Before I knew it, we were mates and the centre of the unification of both prides.

Once they realised that peace was possible, many of the Shinda Pride joined the Uasi Pride. In time, we would have a single cub. A son named Nguvu, named so for his strong, playful personality. He was my life and joy, as was she.

But some still despised us, loyal to the Shinda pride's old ways.

They attacked us. Stole them and dragged them into a field. I can still smell the blood-scented pollen at the end of my nose. The cries of pain and terror as they were sliced, clawed and then burned in a bushel of dry grass.

I was too late to save them. The lions responsible for their deaths were never found, sulking away into the shadows to serve a darker, demonic master. Though I didn't know this at the time. I saw their death as a result of my weakness. I saw myself as useless, hopeless. In time, I left the Uasi Pride, knowing I was no use to them. I ran and ran and ran. Until I found this land.

I saw how Scar destroyed the Pridelands, how he drained the land of all life, all hope through his selfishness. I saw how he treated the lionesses under his command. Starving them, using them for his pleasure. It was then I realised there were animals worse off than myself. Ones that were more than stronger than me yet still enslaved.

I knew I had to help.

So, I saved Nala from the hyenas, I met with them, assisted them. I fell in love once more, with your mother. I had a purpose once more. Even though it didn't last, it was worth it.

...

"Wow!" Kopa was frozen in shock. He never knew his father's past. Hell, he barely knew anything about him nor even asked. "I never knew what you went through." His ears dropped once more, but not in sorrow for himself. It was clear now that he was being foolish, selfish. He nuzzled his father, who laid silent, weeping softly as he felt his son's soft, life-stained mane.

"It's ok, my son." Ni arose to his paws before sitting at the cave's entrance overlooking towards Pride Rock. The sunset behind the monument. Hours had spent since they had started their talk, but now, it was setting.

"I just want you to know that no matter how dark your life may seem right now, it is not the end." Kopa approached his father, listening to his wise, knowledgeable words. His father turned to him, smiling reassuringly. "You are not alone in this world. And I think-"

A heart-piercing, ground trembling roar shattered through the sky. To the east, a bright, otherworldly blast exploded from the southern part of the Outlands. The roar was more than recognisable to Kopa.

"It can't be?" His heart stopped. It couldn't be, could it?

He felt the crumbling, disintegrating feeling of his father's physical form dissipating back into the ground, though in spirit, he was still there. The young lion arose to his paws, nearly tripping u as he moved closer to the cave's entrance. The roar still rattled in his mind. It's sound, he knew, could come from one creature. One lioness.

"Karimu?"


	19. Chapter 18: Conceivable Concerns

Kuwinda rushed back to Pride Rock, the savage downpour of rain soaking her fur as she ran. The very muddy ground beneath her paws crumbled, sinking as she ran. Her chest beat violently, pumping heated, tear-jerking air through her lungs. Their strained, heart-pounding grasp scratching at her throat, nearly strangling the poor lioness as she ran.

It had been a week since Kopa had taught her to hunt.

As she arrived at the peak of Pride Rock, she saw the figure of a lioness, beautiful and proud, along with a mandrill, old and wise. They conversed, sheltered from the heavy rain by the overhead boulders, covering part of the summit, though their conversation made no sense to Kuwinda.

"Don't worry, Nala." Rafiki waved his hand down, towards the floor. "I will check on Kion when I have time." He looked away from the sitting lioness, clenching this staff with two hands. "He will be going through...difficult times soon."

Nala breathed calmly, a level of stress and worry vented from her throat. "Thank you, Rafiki. Her tail began to wiggle once more, the little puff of fur at its tip dusting the damp floor. "He's been acting strangely at night recently, having weird dreams." Nala explained, though the wise mandrill already knew her findings.

"I can understand your concern, my queen." He stretched his arm outward, slightly knocking the staff in his hand to the floor. "A mother worries for her children." Using the strength of the staff, he brought himself to his feet. Slowly crawling up, he turned to leave, until...

"Nala! Nala!"

Kuwinda rushed towards the lioness, her fur so damp, so soaked that Nala couldn't tell what was caused by rain or tears. The young lioness pounced towards Nala, her body shaking violently through the heavy rain, before landing at Nala's paws, uncontrollably sobbing.

Nala nudged Kuwinda's head with hers. She was soaked, cold and a complete wreck.

"Kuwinda? What's wrong?" Nala brushed her paw across Kuwinda's spine, resting the young lioness' head next to hers. Kuwinda's tears poured through Nala's creamy fur, soaking the older lioness' chest as she nestled her head there.

"He's gone!" Her cries making it nearly impossible to comprehend what she was saying. "Kopa's gone!" She brushed her face through Nala's chest, by now, Rafiki was beside them, stroking the young lioness' back, his primate hands brushing through her thick, rough fur.

"What happened?" Nala queried. Her calm, maternal voice soothed Kuwinda, forcing the lioness' heavy, emotion-rich breaths to cease. Her entire body relaxed enough to speak in detail about the events leading to this moment.

"I don't know." She removed her head from Nala's chest, sitting firmly upright as she spoke. Kuwinda seemed to relax her mind focused on the events leading to this moment, no matter how heartbreaking, and confusing, they may be. "He seemed... scared, regretful."

Nala stared at the younger lioness, confused and intrigued.

"Why?" She noticed Kuwinda's face drop, consumed in troubled thought. The slight whimper of sadness murmured through her lips.

"That night we spent together." Kuwinda's breathing intensified, fear shot across her eyes. "We didn't just take shelter together." Her lips trembled.

Nala, on the other hand, thought about what Kuwinda was saying, within seconds, she had figured out what the lioness was hinting towards.

"You mated with him?" She pulled her head back. True, it wasn't irregular for a lioness to mate with a rogue lion. Hell, that is how Kopa was conceived to begin with. But Kopa wasn't a rogue lion per se.

"It felt right at the time…." Kuwinda became lost in thought. Thoughts of her love, or old love now. His smile, the attractive aroma embedded in his mane, that soft, fluffy pillow that she loved to rest her head on that night. "He made me feel special like no other lion had before." She remembered how kind he was, not using her, or just seeing her as a lioness, but something so much more. Every time she thought of him, a small, nearly unrecognisable feeling of pride, hope and warmth illuminated from within her stomach. Or was it something else?

From out of nowhere, Rafiki burst into the conversation once more.

"Wait!" He approached Kuwinda, the winds blew stronger as he approached. The rain surrounding them subsided, leaving only a dim, faint spot of sunlight surrounding hem.

"Rafiki?" Nala turned her attention to the mandrill, who stood in front of Kuwinda. A worried, yet sparkling, enlightened look adorned his face.

Rafiki ignored her, turning to Kuwinda instead. "Lie down a minute, Kuwinda." He waved his hand to the floor, steadying himself with the staff he held in the other. As commanded, Kuwinda laid down on her side, revealing the soft, lush, creamy fur on her belly. Nala looked on, curious with a hint of knowledge on what Rafiki was doing.

"Wait, were you in heat a few days ago, Kuwinda" Nala's heart skipped a beat.

"I think so..." Kuwinda replied. With the recent rise in temperatures in the Pridelands, plus the excitement and shock of Kopa's return, she had kind of lost track of her oestrus cycle.

Nala gulped, staring at Rafiki, who in turn looked at her. Without speaking a word, Rafiki approached Kuwinda. He took a deep, concentrated breath before placing his hand on the lioness' stomach. As he did, she felt the same, strange, otherworldly sensation she had been feeling, this time stronger. Her mind flickered with memories of Kopa. From the first time they met as cubs until now and every dark and dim day in between. He brought her so much hope, so much care. So much love.

The skies around them cleared. The storms that thundered throughout the afternoon dissipated. A burst of brightening, pure light illuminated Pride Rock, nearly blinding Kuwinda, who seemed to lay in its centre. As she tried to look up towards its origin, her stomach seemed to shudder. The slight, minuscule tremor seemed to split into two, causing her tail to shoot back in between her legs. The silent, yet steadily building thunderous hums echoed across the skies.

As the light started to dissipate, she noticed the outline of the clouds above her. They had taken the form of lions, but none that she recognised. The clouds themselves seemed to ignite with a strange, unknowable energy. She turned to Rafiki for answers, but he just stood there. His hand still rested on her stomach.

Nala cowered nearby, watching the events unfolding before her in bewilderment, shock and fear. She knew what this meant, just as much a Rafiki did. After all, she had been through his, once before.

"It can't be!" Nala stared up at the clouds her heart beating faster every second. His eyesight shot towards Kuwinda, lying terrified on the ground. Her eyes darted across the sky, watching every spectral lion above them.

"What's happening!" The young lionesses voice rumbled, croaked with fear. Her eyes widened as she stared upwards, forcing her breathing to skyrocket once more.

Within seconds, the clouds faded. The storms that battered the and resumed their bombardment of life-giving water. Rafiki's mind returned to this world as he let go of Kuwinda's stomach. The lioness, soaked in fearful, unknowledgeable tears, pleaded for answers from the wise mandrill. Nala, already knowing, approached Kuwinda, embracing her in a maternal nuzzling.

Rafiki let out a single, concentrated breath, before speaking a set of words that would forever shape the Pridelands, and beyond. Words that would bring so much pain to the young lioness, but eventual comfort and peace.

"Kuwinda..."

"You're pregnant..."

…

Nala rushed into the lion guard lair, her head flicking side to side as she scanned the lair's surroundings. She noticed the

"Kion! Lion Guard!" Nala beckoned, halting just before the resting guard. Her breathing intensified as she lowered her head, recovering her strength. After a few moments rest, she continued. "We need your help!"

"What's wrong mum?" Kion raised his head, his auburn eyes gleaming in the shallow sunlight as the rest of the guard awoke. Jicho fluttered down from her perch, landing with a gentle, elegant thud as Kwaheri did off his branch, landing beside her with a loud thud.

"Yeah." Beshte turned to the queen. His friendly if inquisitive smile glanced her way. "What's the kerbubble, Nala?" The lioness's ears dropped. The news she held brought a lot of pain, discomfort even. She knew that Jicho and Kwaheri especially would be affected by it.

"It's Kopa..." She took a deep gulp of air, trying to hold her calm, maternal voice in balance. "He's disappeared, ran away!" Jicho gasped, her feathers rattled by this revelation. Bunga, on the other hand, came down from his laughing high, rolling his eyes at the news.

"Who cares?" He flicked his claw to the side. "It's not like he was gonna stay anyway."

"Bunga!" Fuli arose from her slumber, her sharp green eyes slicing through the air towards the annoying honey badger, a flush of anger consuming her mind. "Shut up!" The honey badger did as he told, silencing as Nala looked on, her attention swaying between the gathered group of animals.

"That's not all." Her tone did not change. "He may be the father of Kuwinda's cubs."

"Wait! Kuwinda's pregnant!" Beshte queried. His small, flabby ears stood on end, understandably shocked at the news he was hearing. The other members of the guard also shot up. Jicho understandably started to panic, her feathers rustled up.

"Oh no! We have to find him! NOW!" She started to flap around the room, panicking at the thought of Kopa's health, and safety.

Arising from his resting position, Kion approached Ono. A sense of duty overcame him. He stood proud and fierce as he glanced over to Ono, who stretched his wings out as he fluttered out of his nest.

"Ono, take a look!"

"Affirmative!" The egret saluted the lion cub before taking off to the sky. Though as he flew out the opening in the lair's roof, Jicho shot passed him. She mumbled to herself.

"Got to find him. Got to find him." The eagle flew into the sky, her sharp eyesight scanned the landscape, hoping to see the dark-maned lion somewhere, anywhere.

From out of nowhere, a bright, blinding light shot through the opening in the lair's roof. The sound of a powerful, air-crackling roar echoed throughout the air. It sent a shiver through everyone's spine. Not long after, Jicho returned, even more fearful than before.

"Everyone! We need to move!" She flew slightly above them, the bright light only now started to fade, the roar silencing as the light faded in the sky.

"Why? What's going on, Jicho?" Nala shouted up, still a bit confused as to what was going on. Kion ran over to the others, concerned about the developing situation.

"That was Karimu's roar. I'd know it anywhere!" The eagle began to cry, with joy? Relief? She began to fly away, towards the southern area of the Outlands.

"OK, Ono? Lead the way!" Kion ordered. Ono Shot to his wings, flying up out of the lair's roof to allow the guard to follow the emotional eagle. As he flew up, Kion turned to the rest of his team, and his mother.

"Don't worry mum. We'll find them and bring Kopa back." Turning to the rest of the Guard, he smiled, ready to lead them with their familiar battle cry.

"Till the Pridelands End..." The guard all called, sprinting out of the lair as one. Kion led the way, followed closely by Fuli who covered his left side. Bunga galloped at his right, followed closely by Beshte. Kwaheri even joined them, grasping his staff as he passed it, using it to lung himself forward with every leap. "Lion Guard Defend!"

As the guard ran across the Pridelands, Nala watched from the lair's entrance. Just like every time she saw her son running off into danger, she felt her heart drop in her chest. "Stay safe, son." She whispered. Concern ebbed through her heart. She couldn't believe Kopa would just run off like this. But if Karimu was still alive, would he even care about Kuwinda anymore? Was she just a fling A distraction from his pain? Surely not.

No! Kopa wasn't like that, Was he? She was certain he would return, he wouldn't give up on Kuwinda, even if he did find Karimu. He wasn't like any other lion. He was the Heart of the Pride, a legend across the savannah. It would be a risk, a gamble, but then again, Kopa was always a gamble.

If anyone could share their heart, it would be Kopa…


	20. Chapter 19: Family Reunion

As the sun gloomed across the horizon, a single lion rushed across the Pridelands, not stopping for anything, not even a breath of air. His dark, mature mane bounced across the land, leaving a trail of ripped grass, slowly turning to a trail of dust as he entered the barren wastelands of the Outlands.

Kopa, Royal Mlinzi of the fallen Uasi Pride, had followed the seemingly eruptive roar of his old love, Karimu, for an age, from one edge of the Pridelands all the way deep into the southern part of the Outlands. He was nearing ground zero, nearing his love, His chest beat with the strength of a hurricane, his legs galloped with the power of a cheetah, practically flying through the air in anticipation. Was she safe? She would be when he found her. Whatever caused her to roar would feel his wrath.

...

Jasiri awoke from the bight, otherworldly light that had spread from Karimu. Slowly and numbly, she arose to her paws, a slight, humming pain etching its way across her back leg. Her ears immediately picked up a shallow, rhythmic sound of sobbing nearby. Turning around, she noticed her sister, huddled up to Mume. A large, pulsating scar boiled over his back and neck, dying his greyish, thick fur a crimson red.

She felt something approach her, a shadow formed over her chest, blocking the sun from her face. As she looked up, the figure, that of a hyena, approached her hind leg, licking and nursing it. Its scent brushed through her nose, surprising her completely.

"Janja?" The male hyena tried to clean her wound, but she would occasionally move, causing an extraordinary amount of pain to shoot through her entire body, causing her to moan slightly. Janja heard this and tried to ease her movements. This unwanted advance only made things worse, however, as she, though in a vast amount of pain, slapped the hyena across his muzzle, her claws only barely denting him.

"Oww, what was that for?" He felt the slight indentation of his face, staring shocked down at the female hyena lying in front of him. She clambered up to a sitting position, allowing her to lick her wounds on her front paws. Her hind leg still hurt, but she clenched her teeth, anger slowly building up inside her as she approached Janja.

"Do you think I'll really trust you THAT quickly?" Her muzzle practically growled at him, sending a shiver through his cowardly spine. His front paws shot to the sky, nearly knocking him over onto his back as she approached, like a cheetah speeding across the savannah.

"Well, no but-" Janja cowered as Jasiri arose above him. His speech cut off by the dominant hyena.

"How many times have you tried to kill me? How many times have you tried to kill MY clan?" She was fuming. Her eyes, once sweet and caring had turned black with hatred. The anger of many years of torment, abuse and pain boiled through her veins. Janja had practically curled up, shaking as she stood above him. Was he really worth this hatred? This attention.

" I haven't got time for this." She growled, turning to sprint to her sister, who had calmed down, cleaning and sealing the wounds of her mate in her paws. Jasiri ears dropped as she looked around the den. Many of her clan members, friends, family, were injured or, in the worst cases, dead. The clan seemed fragile, if not broken. Far from the others, she saw the body of the lioness who, without her sacrifice, they would be all dead right now. Her cubs nestled under her paws, weeping for their mother to wake up.

Her heart fell. If Scar and his army were to attack again. She and her clan would not survive. The cries of her clan, along with the lion cubs nearby, broke her heart. She never thought it would end like this. At this moment, she thought that Scar had already won. The Hyena Rebellion had all but fallen. Taken out with a single strike. They were no match for Scar. Who knows what he would do next?

She didn't have time to think about this too much, however, as she rallied the survivors.

"Take the wounded and deceased inside." Her tail rested under her legs, ears nestled to the side. A small, hopeless tear rolled down her face, splashing on the ground as she led the wounded to the den, passing Karimu and her cubs. Janja, still recovering from their argument, watched as the tears fell from her face. His chest burst with a strange, unpleasant feeling watching her cry, he realised what she said was true. He should have never left her, never aided Scar in his resurrection. He should have at least taken the time to understand her fascination with the 'circle of life', instead of shunning her.

He knew he had to help. Grabbing the nearest injured hyena, whose front paw was severely bleeding, he headed to the den where the others were heading. As he walked, his chest began to fill with a golden, enlightening feeling. Was this the feeling of... kindness? He noticed a small pebble rocking and rolling, bouncing up and down in a wave of vibration. Something was coming, and it was powerful.

The winds roared, blasting dust-up from the dirty ground beneath. The dust flew up high above the clan's den, resting over the edge. A few moments later, a figure, bath in fiery light, stood. Janja instantly knew who it was and, in complete utter fear, leapt behind a large boulder, hiding from the sight of the figure.

"KARIMU!" Kopa lept from the ledge, his large, padded paws crashing onto the ground beneath. The ground cracked as he landed, forcing a ripple of energy to rupture from the crash site. Ulinzi and Amani, witnessing the gigantic, god-like lion's descent, ran to a small dried bush not far from where their mother laid. Their sandy brown fur allowed them to easily blend in the shrub, their terrified shaking hidden by the gushes of wind blowing through their unknowing father's mane.

Kopa sprinted towards his downed mate, completely ignoring the hyenas surrounding her, all limping back to their nearby lair. Small, hallow embers still bunt from her roaring explosion. The cries of lost dreams, lost hope. Jasiri watched from a distance as Kopa approached Karimu. His brown, loving eyes watering as he approached the Uasian Princess. They seemed so familiar to the hyena, but she couldn't put her paw on it. They were a void of fear, regret but also hope and love.

Love… The hyena thought deeply on this word. A tingly feeling tickled the inner lining of her stomach, seemingly originating from her back. Turning around, she saw Janja, hiding behind his boulder, watching the lion' reunion just as she was.

"No! Karimu!" Kopa arrived at Karimu's body. "Please... Please don't be dead!" The male lion brushed against his mate's body, his river of tears washing through his mane and onto her fur beneath him. He felt her cooling, motionless fur. The sight of the large, glowing scar on the side of her body sent shivers of cold, hope-consuming fear throughout his veins. He remembered its origins. The day she protected him, the day she learned her true power. Here she lay, his princess. The one he was meant to protect, above all others.

He licked across her wound, sending a shiver through his spine, like a spiny bush brushing through his thick, heavy mane. As he did, her body trembled. The scar across her side glimmered slightly, causing Kopa to step back.

A few seconds later, Karimu's eyes opened. Her paws shuddered back to life as she arose to her stomach. She noticed the blurred, magnificent figure standing before her, his large, blooming mane slight blowing in the strong winds.

"Kopa?" Her voice cracked as she looked up into her mate's glorious mane. Though her eyesight, still lost in sleep, was hazy, her heart began to boil. Was he real? Has she died and joined the great lions of the past? "Is that you?"

Barely holding it together, Kopa stared down at his mate. He had almost forgotten how beautiful she was. His chest nearly burst with affection as he looked into her barely open eyes.

"Well, I doubt it's anyone else, with a face like this." A sliver of sarcasm escaped his lips. He smirked down at her as a single droplet of salty water fell from his cheek, landing on her forehead.

Now fully awake, Karimu grabbed Kopa's mane, dragging him on top of her. She released an explosion of tearful, excited laughter as the reunited pair rolled around on the floor, giggling like a pair of hyenas.

Speaking of hyenas, Janja, realising Kopa's relaxed, passive attitude, slowly left his cover. Jasiri also moved closer, within eyesight of Kopa. At first, the lion's scruff shot up, alerted by the hyena's presence but was quickly quenched by his mate's constant affection.

"It's ok Kopa." Her soft, velvet, affectionate voice slid through his ears. "They're friends." He calmed instantly, not even worrying about the hyena's presence. Once, he would have considered them enemies. After all, their kind had destroyed both of his prides. But watching them struggle back to their den, carrying their injured and dead, shot a feeling of pain through his heart. Were they really the destructive, all-consuming creatures he thought they were?

As he continued to embrace his long-lost love, the lion guard, Kwaheri and Jicho arrived. They paused, witnessing the heart-warming spectacle before them. Beshte and Bunga both released a series of sighs in endearment, practically melting in the sight of the loving couple.

Jicho had immediately darted to the loving lion couple ahead. Landing within their grasps. "Karimu!" Tears rolled down the side of her beak as she crash-landed on the lioness. "Thank the lions of the past!" Karimu brushed her face across the eagle's, between the affectionate cuddles of her mate.

"Jicho!" The lioness smiled. She felt the eagle's wing brushing against her belly, analysing the scar on her side.

"What about 'them'?" A worried tone escaped her beak. She stared at the lioness' belly. It wasn't as large as the last time they spoke, which only made the eagle more nervous and worried for her mistress' safety.

At that moment, a shrub nearby began to shake violently. The slight tremor of growls ruptured through its dried, drought-ridden leaves. Kopa immediately leapt to all fours, growling and gnashing his teeth towards the bush. His aggressive, territorial growls immediately brought the attention of Karimu, who pounced in front of his gaze.

"NO!" Karimu landed in front of Kopa, blocking his aggressive advance on the trembling bush. Her nose fluttered on overdrive. The scent emanating from the bush was oh so familiar to the lioness. After all, she has had to live with it for so many months.

As she landed, growling and snaring her mate. A single, shaken ball of fur rolled out from the bush. It was Ulinzi, shoved out of his hiding place by his sister, to poked her head out of the bush, staring at the aggressive, gigantic maned lion before her. Ulinzi stood still, staring at his father in unrelenting terror. And rightly so. He had never seen a male lion before. The magnificent, flowing mane, the fierce, ferocious, flesh-ripping teeth, the strong, athletic posture. It would be enough to force a fully-grown lion to run away in fear, let alone a lion cub.

Kopa shot back, retracting his claws and teeth. Lion cubs? Out here? Why? A small, innocent tear rolled down Karimu's cheek. Her heart pounding with a mixture of fear, regret and relief.

"I'm sorry, Kopa." Her soft tears erupted into full-on rivers, her chest vibrating intensely as she fought to regain control. Amani and Ulinzi rushed to their mother, clambering onto her for protection, constantly staring at Kopa. "I... I didn't know what to do!"

"Karimu?" Kopa's ears flopped back. Her emotion-rich tears forced him to approach, slowly. Jicho fluttered over to the lioness, embracing her with her wings, wiping the tears from her face.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." She embraced her cubs, looking down at them, watching their father with more intrigue than fear. Kopa started back, confused and heartbroken He hated seeing his mate in such a state but didn't know what to do. The cubs, now resting next to her, seemed to stare into his soul. Their eyes, spotty fur pattern, even their scent. It all seemed familiar.

"They are yours, Kopa." Karimu looked down at her cubs nestled in her paws, before looking back at her mate. "These are your cubs."

Kopa froze. He couldn't believe it. Him? A father? This couldn't be happening. He continued to stare at the cubs. His cubs. The confused, troubled expression that once corrupted his muzzle was now replaced with a growing, gleaming smile. He began to swish his tail in excitement, causing his cubs to smile at him. Something seemed to enlighten them. Their mother looked down at them once more.

"Ulinzi, Amani. This is your father, Kopa." The cubs slowly approached their father, paying close attention to his face. Small, slow streams of tears brushed through his mane as he lowered himself to them, brushing his mane along their small, fragile bodies. They pounced into his mane, losing themselves in that mountainous, majestic bristle of fur. Kopa proudly embraced his son and daughter. He never thought he would see this day.

A series of hums and giggles emanated from the furry pile. The cubs played in Kopa's mane, clawing n nibbling at his ears hidden within. All he could do was laugh. After all, it's what he did to his father, all those years ago. Amani leapt off him, laying in front of his paws. Bringing his daughter closer, he began to give her a series of comforting, loving licks across her back, causing her to release a series of comfortable, affectionate hums.

Karimu joined her mate and cubs, nestling up to them whilst joining in the choir of affection. Jicho just stood, watching the family, the seeds of a new pride, blossoming before her eagle eyes. Tears began to flow down them once more, content in the fact they had been reunited and without bloodshed.

Nearby, Kion and the guard watched, smiling in awe at the events unfolding before their eyes. Beshte and Bunga had melted in awe of the fuzzy, affectionate cuteness that was visible just mere steps away from them, especially Bunga, whose eyes had enlargement, his words becoming nothing but a jumbled mixture of words, barely illegible.

Exiting her clan's lair after checking on the wounded, Jasiri noticed Kion and the Guard and ran towards them. "Kion!"

"Jasiri?" Kion tilted his head as the hyenas approached. In his peripheral, he noticed the spotted, grey-furred body of a familiar foe. Without thinking, he pounced, landing just behind a large boulder where the hyena was hiding.

"JANJA!" The lion cub growled. The guard followed their leader, surrounding the hyena. There was no way he was escaping. Not this time. Janja knew this and began to shake quicker than Ono's wings as he hovered above.

"NO!" Jasiri lept into the fray, budging past Fuli and Bunga, causing the cheetah to give her a death look. She approached Kion, ho stared at the hyena, shocked. "He's with us, Kion." Kion turned back towards Janja, still terrified of the lion cub on top of him.

"Wait! What?" Kion shot his head back. Janja? With Jasiri? It couldn't be possible. Could it?

"Janja has defected." She nudged the frightened hyena causing Kion to let him go. " He's under my command now."

"Defected?" Fuli approached the trio, a confused, worried look overcoming her face. She sat next to Kion, staring at Janja, still not trusting him.

"I don't know if you know yet, But Scar has returned." Jasiri explained, lowering her head whilst turning the opening to her clan's den. She thought of the casualties, her wounded friends and family. Kion and the Guard's faces dropped.

"WHAT!" A choir of gasps rippled from the group. Kopa and Karimu didn't notice, too focussed on the affection they were giving each other and their cubs. The thunderstorms in the distance erupted in dark, greenish power, quickly moving from the north to the west, where the Prideland's rested. Janja shot down to the ground shaking further.

"Oh no! It's starting!" He shuddered. Kopa, realising the thunderous bombardment, leapt to his feet. He looked up at the clouds, seeing the flashes of unnatural green in the lightning. Small, barely noticeable embers of greenish fire soon erupted from the explosion, seemingly coming from the volcano to the north Along the ground, a line of dust galloped across the land, heading straight for the Pridelands border.

"What's happening!" Kion shouted, barely able to hear himself as the noise of whatever was happening snuffed his voice out. Ono tried to fly, but the dust and ash, bellowing through the sky forced him back to the earth, stranded on the ground with the rest of the guard.

Janja, rightfully terrified now, peered through his paws at the chaos, knowing that he had made this happen.

"It's Scar! His master plan!"

Everyone watched as the dust and ash ruptured the Pridelands border, a bright, greenish figure looming over its edge. A scar upon the glorious nature of the land.

Kopa watched on, remembering an old saying he had once heard. As one prefills, another is born. HE thought of the animals of the Pridelands, of the prey and predators. He thought of Nala and Simba, Kiara and her friends. They would soon be wiped out if he didn't do something. Those who gave him company, a place to stay when he had nowhere else to go.

And Kuwinda.

Oh god, he thought of her. What had he done! He knew he had to go back. To save them all from their scarred foe. But he had a family now, a mate. The seeds of a pride. He turned to see Kion, clearly horrified at the events unfolding before him, everyone was, even Janja.

Kopa had made up his mind.

Without Hope...

Without Fear...

Without Consequences...


	21. Chapter 20: Fall of the Pridelands

The sun had set across the horizon and Nala was wandering back to Pride Rock along with Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri. The young lionesses had been so caught up in Nala's hunting lessons, that they had not realised how late it really was.

As they clambered up one of the steep, grassy hills, the magnificent monument came into view. Home. Its sight gave them all the light boost of energy enough to sneak back into the tall grass below.

Nala took the lead, her long, fur tipped tail slivering through the tall grass, providing an indicator for the three younger lionesses. Kiara followed her mother as Tiifu and Zuri walked beside her, each lioness moving quietly, practising the skills they had learned through the evening. Claws sheathed, tail low to the ground as well as the nose. As they moved, they sensed many smells, Antelope, Zebra other lionesses who had come through earlier. Kiara even picked up a faint musky scent, bearing a striking resemblance to Kopa's. To pick up a scent so weak and lost to time was a great achievement, especially for such a young lioness.

As they neared the end of the patch of grassland, the lionesses resorted back to their normal, upright posture. The moon had come out from under the volcano in the Outlands and had perched itself upon it. The stars, twinkling away int eh sky, grabbed their attention. No matter how many times they looked up at night they never tired of such a how. Kiara herself had never forgotten something her father had told her, that the Great Lion of the Past lives among those stars, watching all that goes on in the world.

"Come on you three." Nala called, turning around to head down the path leading to the base of Pride Rock. "We'd better get home." The three young lionesses turned away slightly tired from their little adventure with the queen.

As they walked, the ground began to rumble ever so slightly. At first, they thought it was because they were tired. But the shaking became more and more dominant until the entire land rattled like the wing of a bird in flight. Each of them held their ground, scurrying to each other's comforting presence as the shaking became even more powerful.

Nala scanned the horizon. She had noticed a small blast of dust spewing from the earth. Was this the source of the earthquakes? She noticed how it became clearer with every passing second. Whatever it was, it was coming this way.

Before he could think a bright, unnatural flash of green gleamed out from the horizon, nearly blinding the lionesses. After a few seconds, they all noticed what the cause of it as. The volcano in the Outlands had erupted. But not in a normal way. Something was wrong.

"RUN!" They all ran for the safety of Pride Rock The dust storm that Nala had spotted was closing in, revealing itself to be the Pridelands animals, zebra, antelope, wildebeest. But not even those animals could kick up this dirt. Taking a glance back once more, she noticed a layer of distinctive grey fur, nestled behind the animals.

Hyenas.

As they reached the base of Pride Rock, the cries of animals echoed across the Pridelands. As the lionesses climbed, they saw the scale of the chaos below. Greenish fire rained from the sky, burning the trees and grasslands. Cries of agony were all they could hear. Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri, all terrified of the situation kept their heads down, hoping that this was just a bad dream. Surely it was, and they would wake up soon. But the feeling under their paws as they desperately climbed made them doubt their hopes.

As they arrived at the top, the pride was fully awake. Lionesses were teaming up, ready to go to war. Some of the injured animals, the leaders of herds, were being brought up. Ma Tembo, Muhimu, Swala. All of them had barely clambered up the steps up the monument, before collapsing with exhaustion.

In the bustle of activity. Nala squeezed her way through, hoping to see that impressive, reddish mane of her mate. Kiara stayed close behind her, followed by Tiifu and Zuri. Within seconds, he came into view, looking out to the burning Pridelands below.

"Simba!" Nala practically pounced at him as he turned to the sweet, emotion-drenched cry of his name. Kiara followed not long after, landing beside her parents as they snuggled.

"Nala! Kiara!" Tears started to form in the lion's eyes. "Thank the Kings you're alive!" He continued to nuzzle his startled mate whilst also providing his shoulder for his terrified daughter to cry on. She looked at her friends, reunited with their own mothers. As she continued to snuggle up to her father, he continued his conversation with her mother.

"Where's Kion?" The two lions looked around, hoping to see any sign of their son, but to no avail. They scanned the horizon, their hearts frantically searching for a spot of golden fur on the horizon, but they were left disappointed.

Simba arose to his feet. The last of the lionesses had left, leaving only those with cubs remaining, sheltering and calming them down. Nala's breathing intensified. She knew what was coming.

"Stay with the girls!" He turned his head slightly, still facing away from his mate. "Let nothing take them." And with that, he ran off into the night. Nala got up, looking around, she noticed groups of lionesses with their cubs, out in the open.

"Everyone! Into the lair!" She shouted, gaining the attention of everyone. As they all moved, she flicked her own daughter with her nose, shoving her off her fear-frozen feet. As everyone else retreated to the safety of the lair, Nala took one last look out at her land. The flashes of green, the fires, the sounds of laughter and screams. This was Scar's doing. He had returned, somehow. Her thoughts flashed to that of her son. She hoped he was alive, somewhere out there. Her eyes peered at Rafiki's tree, where Kuwinda had been taken hours before. It hadn't been hit, not yet. But she knew that it would be any moment now. To think of what would happen to the young lioness if she was found. Well, maybe it wasn't best to think of that, right now.

After all, Nala had more important things to do. She had to focus on the lionesses and their cubs down below, organising and leading them in defence of the future of the Pridelands. She knew Simba would win; he always did. And if Kopa returned. Scar would be stopped, and he would pay the price once more...

...

Everything seemed calm and complacent at Rafiki's tree. The old mandrill was sitting in his tree, meditating as the soothing environment forced calmed breaths onto the once panicked lioness laid within. Kuwinda had spent the last few hours slowly calming from the shock of her pregnancy and now, after all the commotion and stress had resided, rested peacefully dreaming about what the future may hold. She dreamt of a large, open pain, white-topped mountains glistening in the distance to the south, seemingly reaching for the sky. To the north, a boggy, yet seeming life filled swamp and to the west, a lush, secluded forest. The perfect place to hide. In her dream, she laid on a rock, overlooking a vast plain of animals. Zebras, giraffe, antelope. She saw other lions and lionesses, laying in front of her, cuddled up, enjoying each other's company. Right then, she felt a set of small paws rest against her side, turning around, she saw two little lioness cubs, both bearing a striking resemblance to herself.

"Mum?" The first cub pleaded, her cute little voice instantly pierced through her soul. "Can we go play?" Both cubs smiled at her, grinning widely in a pleading fashion. How could she refuse them, after all, the world in the surrounding area looked safe enough, especially with the other lions seemingly a part of her pride around.

"Sure girls. "She smiled back at them. "But don't go too far from the lair and keep in eyesight of me." She licked their face as they approached her for a farewell cuddle.

"YAY!" The two cubs couldn't contain their excitement, and after giving their mother a farewell cuddle, ran off into the plains, pouncing and laying with each other as they went. As they did, a strikingly familiar male lion brushed his way through the tall grass as the two girls were about to enter. He stopped them from entering, looking down at their level. Kuwinda couldn't tell what he was saying but he took a glance at her and smiled before turning back down to the cubs. They brushed up against him, before entering the tall grass.

The lion slowly approached the stone Kuwinda laid on, a smile crossing his muzzle. That beautiful, gleaming muzzle. It was as if it was only yesterday they had met once again, and that they had spent that one night in his father's old cave. The night the two cubs were conceived.

As he brushed against her, she hummed affectionally. It had been a while since the two had been this close. As he stopped, she stared into his loving, brown eyes.

"Kopa?" She became lost in them. They were perfect, as she had always remembered them, but then they changed. Reds and oranges burnt across his pupils, and as he reached his paw out, it changed from the light brown to a darker shade of brown.

As his paw grabbed hers, she felt him grab tightly. Fear shot through his eyes as she began to shake. But even this could not prepare her for what was to come next.

He roared, as loud as it seemed possible. The earth shattered around them, destroying everything. A massive wave of earth rushing towards her. Her heart raced as his claws dug into her paws, a crimson red ooze bubbled out, before a final, end destroying roar rattled through her ears.

"KUWINDA!"

And all went dark...

….

"Kuwinda!" The lioness awoke to a shuddering, shaking Mandrill grasping her front paws. His eyes shot through fear as demonic laughter, mixed with the snarling and roars of unknown lionesses. She leapt to her feet, still fall dazed from being shaken from her deep sleep.

"Rafiki?" Her eyesight properly focused after a few seconds. She noticed a younger mandrill shaking near the entrance to the tree, clenching a staff. As she arose to her feet, she turned back to Rafiki, who had begun to walk towards the gap in the tree's trunk. "What's going on?"

"We're under attack!" The mandrill shuddered. Approaching the trunk's opening, Kuwinda saw a ring of fire surrounding the baobab tree, hyenas and lionesses slowly approaching through the flames. One lioness in particular, seemingly the leader of their small group, roared out orders to the other.

"Take the mandrills alive!" It was at this point she noticed Kuwinda, staring at her. Her eyes filled with hate and aggression. There was no way that Kuwinda was gonna let these intruders take her home, her land. And there was no way she would let them take her unborn cubs, without ending her first.

Kuwinda turned to both pf the mandrills, both armed with their staffs and nodded. On the count of three in their heads, the trio lept into action. Makini and Rafiki, both trained in martial arts, made short work of the first batch of hyenas, flinging them into the tall grass with ease. This only left a handful of lionesses for Kuwinda to deal with. Holding a defensive stance, Kuwinda allowed the Outlander lionesses to strike. Her quick, huntress reflexes allowed her to narrowly avoid their attacks.

She thought of the training Kopa had given her, about using all her senses to track prey or her adversaries. She heard their breaths on the crackling wind, their scent, plastered with fear and pain rippled across her nose as she swung for them. Her paws clawing away some of their facial fur, flinging the first two straight to a nearby rock. As their skulls crashed on the rock, the sound of cracking ruptured through her ears. The two lionesses lied unconscious on the rock, only barely breathing.

More hyenas and lionesses rushed through the flames. Rafiki and Makini struggled to fight off the hyenas, and even one or two of the lionesses, but they succeeded at knocking them all unconscious. Kuwinda was left with four lionesses, all strong, athletic. Capable. They were quick, quicker than her. One was able to pounce on top of her, digging her claws into Kuwinda's back. The young lioness screeched in pain, but this pain would only fuel a fire deep inside her. Unknowingly, she lifted off the ground, sending the lioness clawing her back flying backwards, landing on top of more lionesses in the process.

Only two remained. Kuwinda felt a sharp pain spreading across her back, turning to her side for a fraction of a second, she saw a trickle of a crimson liquid dripping off her back and onto the grass beneath her. She was bleeding, quite badly too. The two remaining Outlands lionesses, the leader and a normal grunt, slowly moved in, they pounded from two sides, two directions, eager to slaughter Kuwinda in the Prideland's tall grass as a small ember began to ignite it. The flames quickened, spreading towards them as they attacked, slightly out of sync.

This gave Kuwinda the Advantage.

Within seconds, the grunt lioness was in range of Kuwinda. With one powerful, pain fuelled strike, she was able to hit the lioness out of the sky, her retracted claws gracefully scarring her foe as she fell to the floor, hitting the ground with incredible force. The lioness was knocked unconscious, peacefully resting in a dirt opening, safe from the approaching flames.

Only the lioness leader remained. She pounced onto Kuwinda, knocking the young lioness onto her back. The large, claw-shaped scar on her back, still fresh, sent a shot of pain through her body, jiggered by the heavier, vicious weight of her older adversary.

The fires were nearing them. The Outlander's vaster weight allowed her to pin Kuwinda to the ground, ready to finish her off. Kuwinda struggled, avoiding the lioness' strikes. The Outlander clawed at her chest as the young lioness felt the light bubbling inside her move, a shot of pain ruptured through her insides. After being near clawed to death, Kuwinda felt the Outlander place her claws near her throat, strangling the lioness, draining her of her life.

Acting purely on instinct, Kuwinda lunged one last desperate time with just enough force to push the older lioness over. She held her down for a few seconds, before feeling her heavier opponent break free. She listened to the instinctive voices in her head, ordering her to strike at the neck. In the blink of an eye, she stuck, digging her fangs into her opponent's neck. The Outlander's body trembled. Convulsing slightly in Kuwinda's cold embrace. Her brown, life spilling eyes closed, knowing she had been outdone, this was her end. Moments passed. Kuwinda, still blinded by her huntress instincts, kept a tight hold of her prey, not letting go until the light of life faded from her body. As the last flicker of life escaped the Outlander, Kuwinda's jaw let go, allowing the lioness' body to rest among the grassland below.

Her first kill... One of her own kind...

Kuwinda regained herself. She looked down at the body before her. Did she do this? How? A small, unexpecting tear brushed down her face. What had she done?

She didn't have time to think about this though. The fire that ravaged the land had spread mere inches away from her paws. The young lioness lept out of the way, landing in a patch of dirt not far from the site of her first kill. All she could do is look on as the Outlander's body barricaded the flames, the stench of cooking flesh clinging to the air within seconds.

A few feet away, Makini and Rafiki were contending with a constant wave of hyenas. They held their ground, flinging the actually rather clever creatures quite some distance. But that was changing, quickly. The hyenas had become more orchestrated in their attacks. Two or three lept for each mandrill, causing them to use every inch of perception just to counteract their enemy's attacks.

" Stay back!" Makini screamed as three hyenas stalked the young mandrill. She held her staff outward defensively, trying to hold her attackers back. They were not scared and attacked. They grabbed the mandrill's staff, snatching it from her grasp, before chewing and tearing it apart. The mandrill sighed. "There goes another staff."

The mandrills retreated, moving closer and closer to their baobab tree home. Both of them had lost their staffs, making it tricky to fight the savage, coordinated hyena attack. Makini avoided the attacks coming her way using her youthful fitness to out jump and out-manoeuvre her foes.

"MAKINI!" A terrifying scream pierced her ears. Turning around, she saw Rafiki, being dragged away by a trio of hyenas. The mandrill tried to dig his hands into the dirt, attempting to halt his captor's progress. But he couldn't get enough grip. He saw the young, scarred lioness, resting, exhausted in the dirt in the distance. "KUWINDA!" His voice became croaky, dried and hollowed out of pure, terrifying fear. "Ru-!" His voice ended. His captors dragged his limp body into the distance, toward Pride Rock.

Seeing the situation before her, Kuwinda arose to her paws. The remaining hyenas had surrounded Makini, their teeth gleaming in the blackening sun. They were set to kill, to create yet another bloodbath. The mandrill shrunk in on herself. This was it. This was the end.

Ignoring all shots of pain in her body, Kuwinda pounced, landing in between Makini and the hyenas. They froze. Where did he come from? They analysed the lioness's scarred body. She was weak, injured. She was no match for them. everyone knew that. Seeing that they had the advantage, they attacked.

Kuwinda held her ground, easily taking out four hyenas without raising a paw. But for every hyena she defeated, four more would take its place. If Makini and herself were to survive, they had to retreat, to run. She grabbed the terrified, weeping mandrill, throwing her onto her stinging, scarred back. Without thinking, she ran, quicker than she ever had before, never looking back. She saw the land around her, burning, corrupting. She heard the terrified, pain-drenched cries and screams of a variety of animals. It was like her cubhood when Scar ruled the lands. This land, her home, was falling.

And she could do nothing to stop it...


	22. Chapter 21: The King Falls

Nestled deep within Pride Rock, Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri and the other maternal lionesses, along with their young, waited for the conflict to die down. Nala had left the lair not long after Simba, seeing as the lair was secure and safe. After all, her talents were needed on the front lines, being a survivor of the first battle for pride Rock. The occasional scream of pain and death echoed from outside. The smell of burning grass and flesh spread through the air, lined with a choking, unbearable layer of smoke and soot.

The lionesses were terrified. Their cubs even more so. They had provided a secure, circular perimeter around the tight, cramp cave system, huddled up to the weeping lion cubs. Their mothers cooed them, calming their cubs from the apocalypse above.

Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri, whilst nearly mature, had not yet learned to fight or hunt fully, and so were confined to the protective caverns. They rested on the outer rim, huddled up to each other. Kiara glanced out of a small crack in the wall, watching as the flicker of greenish lightning flashed across the skies outside.

"We're doomed!" One of the lionesses wept, clutching her tiny, newly born cub. "They're coming for us!" The other lionesses, also in tears, tried to calm her down, but nothing was working. The slight sound of scuttling feet shivered through everyone's spines. A signature, demonic sounds of wheezes and whoops crackled through the air.

Hyenas.

The group froze, holding up to each other. Their ears flickered as their spines shivered further. The scurrying and scratching grew louder every second, echoing from all angles. The lionesses cuddled up as the few that were still able to fight took defensive positions. Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri huddled up together, near a crumbling, pebble-filled hole in the cave system. Spots of moonlight beaming through the cracks, onto their innocent, tearful faces.

Suddenly, the hyenas stopped. All the lionesses stopped breathing; their hearts skipped a beat. Had they really survived? Were they safe? They all gave a sigh of relief, all apart from the older ones. They knew that hyenas didn't back down not like this. They knew they were coming. It was just a matter of time.

The beams of moonlight disappeared from Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri's faces. They stared into the cracks where the light beamed through, curious as to what was happening. A pungent, rotting stench crossed across their muzzles, causing Tiifu and Zuri to jump back. Kiara, still curious, continued, placing her eye at the cracks in the cave's wall.

Everything seemed normal, or at least as normal as it could be. She saw the fire ravaging the land, vultures dive-bombing, picking up large chunks of meat, even bits of zebra and antelope, especially their legs. The sight rocketed through her mind. How could this be?

She continued to peer into the lands beyond until something blocked her sight. A figure, covered in a brownish-grey fur, came into view, bearing large, pointy teeth. She shot back into the huddled group of lionesses; her eyesight locked onto the loose pile of boulders blocking the figure out of the cave.

Kiara didn't move, nor say a single word. She continued to stare forwards, her chest beat in fear at the sight she had just witnessed. Tiifu looked at where she was staring, their nose flickering as a familiar scent brushed across her muzzle.

At the same moment, the crumbly wall collapsed. A sea of greyish brown fur flushed through, causing a wave a panic to erupt among the lionesses and their young. A handful of the older lionesses lept into the fray, tearing and growling through the waves of hyenas and lionesses plunge into the cramped cave.

Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri leap for the opening, shifting through the screams of pain and fear surrounding them. Tiifu and Zuri made it out easily, cowering in a patch of grass just outside. Kiara nearly made it out, before she felt a sharp, agonising pain rupture through her tail.

"KIARA!" She heard her mother's scream. A flush of creamy fur charged through the attacking Outlanders from the side, landing upon a hyena before ripping its neck cleanly and ferociously. She quickly took position in front of the lair's entrance, unaware of the unstable rocks above. As Kiara turned to see what had attached to her tail, she noticed one of the hyenas, its fangs scraping across the surface of her tail. The young lioness roared in agony. Instinct cushioned the blow, her claws, though small, unsheathed. Without thinking, she targeted to hyena's eyes, gouging them with little power she had. The hyena let go, whining and screaming in blinding pain.

Kiara was free. She leapt into the tall grass nearby, landing not too far from Tiifu and Zuri. Whining in pain and agony, the hyena stumbled, knocking a pile of unstable boulders to the floor, crushing the poor creature, and blocking the rest of the lionesses, including Nala in the sea of savage fur and claws of the Outlanders.

Nala turned towards the crumbling rock pile where she had seen her daughter just a few moments ago. The crushing silence forced her ears to flop. A bleak coldness froze her heart. Without feeling, she fell to her stomach, the weight of her attackers crushing her to the dusty ground. Her vision blurred as her lungs failed. It was over. Before losing consciousness, apart from the final screams of the small cubs, she heard one of the Outlanders giving orders.

"Take the 'queen' to Pride Rock." The lioness's breath boiled across Nala's scarred back. "He demands her presence." As she felt a lioness' teeth clutch her scruff, she faded into the void. A small, hidden tear rolled down her cheek as her head fell, losing itself to the pain in her heart. She had lost everything. Her daughter, possibly her son, her kingdom.

And it was only going to get worse...

...

Elsewhere, deep amid the fires and chaos that had spread across the Pridelands, Simba stood his ground. Just his mere presence on the battlefield had changed everything. Every Pridelanders around fought to the death. To see such loyalty! Especially in times like these. Hope still beat through the land, even if its flame was dying slowly.

Simba lead the charge, ushering an earth-shattering, rallying roar across the land. Though powerful, it wasn't enough to pierce the Outlander's fires, barely extinguishing even the embers. A row of outlanders came into view, led by two lionesses. Simba instantly knew who they were. The younger one carried a branch consumed in a greenish flame. The older one stared him in the eye, death seemingly staring out of her eyes. Her own roar echoed towards him and his assembled army. The fight for everything was about to begin.

The Outlanders charged, meeting the Pridelanders head-on. Waves of lionesses and hyenas poured ono the small group of Prideland lionesses, elephants, wildebeests and giraffes. Vultures rained their attacks from above, breaking apart his forces in swift, precise strikes.

Simba was left with the two leading lionesses. The older one approached slowly, her shoulder blades rising and falls as sharp as her flesh-puncturing teeth. The younger one, clutching the flaming branch circled them, igniting the grassland surrounding them with a circle of greenish flame.

"ZIRA!" The king growled. How dare the lioness place her step on Prideland soil once more. She growled back her teeth gleaming in the greenish flames surrounding them. The pair stared at one another, analysing their enemy's movements and positioning. Unfortunately for Simba, this would not be enough.

As he analysed Zira, Vitani approached from behind him. She dropped the flaming branch in the tall grass, providing a constant source of fire and smoke to hide her advance. Within a few meters of her target, she unsheathed her claws, blood pumped through her body. The joy of a hunt, the hunt of a king.

She pounced onto Simba's back, causing the king to flail. Her claws dug into his loose skin, forcing her to slide off as he wiggled around. This, however, gave enough time for her mother to sprint at him, knocking the king to his side. He grabbed hold of Vitani's hind legs, bringing her to her knees. His claws scraped through her leg, leaving a large gash in her fur. The young lioness screeched in pain, biting her lip, hoping her mother didn't hear her. Instead, she striked back at the old king, retaliating by leaving a large gashing wound on his soft, open stomach.

Simba, roaring in pain at his attacker, was only barely able to kick the young lioness away from him. As he slowly crawled to his paws he noticed figures leaping through the greenish flames surrounding them. More lionesses, Outlanders. Outnumbered, he crawled backwards, before hitting a cold, stony boulder. He was surrounded. He felt a liquid squirting out of his body, running through his fur and mane. Taking a squint at the feeling, he saw the auburn red liquid running from his body. Blood. His blood. He tried to lick his wound, staunching the bleeding, but the Outlanders were approaching, slowly approaching him through the flames. The final screams of his forces, the Pridelanders rang through his ear. He had failed. They had failed. Zira walked up to him, giving a spine-chilling giggle as she did.

"It's all over!" The lioness, victoriously smug, approached the injured king. The cries of his subject only delighting her and her followers even more. "The king, and his kingdom, has fallen." Roars and laughter crackled through the air as a multitude of lightning bolts scarred the land, birthing even more flames across the Pridelands. Smoke and ash rained into the sky, the smell of burning flesh and flora choked the once refreshing, pleasant air.

Zira stabbed her claws into Simba's. Vitani, not far from them, reclaimed the flaming branch from the ground. The source of their victory and hope. Her mother stared at her victim; fear etched into his eyes as he stared into her death lit eyes.

"I... We have waited far too long for this, Simba." She retracted her claws, causing Simba to roar in agony. Two lionesses approached them, either side of their leader.

"But, we have a use for the fallen king." She smirked as the lionesses grabbed Simba by his hind legs. Ther teeth piercing his flesh. By now, he was too tired, to tainted in agony to even care. He couldn't fight back, even if he wanted to.

"Your uncle wishes to speak to you, where it all began."

What could she possibly mean? Simba couldn't understand. The only uncle he had was Scar, but he was dead. He saw it with his own eyes, eaten alive by his own followers, the hyenas. He couldn't be back, could he?

Within seconds, the lionesses started to move, dragging the fallen king behind them. The small group headed to Pride Rock, where greenish flames rained from the sky, bombarding the old monument of pride. They dragged him through the surrounding flames causing his mane to ignite before extinguishing itself through the dry, lifeless dirt.

As the void started to drag his body into its embrace. His final thought was that of his family. Nala, Kiara. Were they still alive? And Kion. He had heard he went to find Kopa. But was he safe? Had he found the Royal Mlinzi? He hoped so. He had heard the stories, the legends.

And if the Pridelands was going to survive, they need a legend...

They needed Kopa...

…

As the land burned around them, Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri ran. The tall, soot-coated grass hiding their movements from the vultures looming overhead. The echoes of fatal roars and agonising screams ruptured their ears, only empowering their mad dashes through the quickly combusting land.

None of them could see where they were going. They didn't care. Anywhere was safer than here. As they sprinted, Zuri, on the verge of breaking apart in a fit of emotional turmoil, fell to her knees, tripping on a loose root. Crashing to the floor, her cheeks poured with tears. Her chest beat with the power of an earthquake.

"I... I can't go on!" The young lioness cried. Her entire body shook as she thought about their situation. She thought of her mother. Was she dead? Would she ever see her again? Tiifu and Kiara slowly wandered back to her, terrified of their position too.

"Zuri?" Kiara, barely holding it together looked at her long-time friend. Tiifu nuzzled the terrified lioness before her, though this didn't have much of an effect.

"They're gone!" Zuri burst into tears, roaring with emotional agony. "Everyone's dead Kiara!" The young princess tried to comfort her friend, nuzzling and cuddling up to her. Her ears flicked; she knew not to let her guard down, not now. They were still in danger. Any second now, an Outsider or hyena could find them, a death sentence.

"We're gonna die!" Zuri's cries became even louder, echoing across the burning land. A sudden shiver shot up Kiara's spine, her ears rattling with the breeze. They were not alone. Without thinking, she grabbed the weeping lioness's muzzle, clamping it shut. Tiifu looked on, bewildered as to what Kiara was doing until she heard the same noise.

"Shhh!" The princess pushed her friend to the ground, blanketing them in the tall, dry grass. Tiifu followed suit, laying not far away, her ears working overtime, tracking the source of the sound. Kiara began to sniff the air. A strong, masculine scent brushed across her muzzle. No, two. They were fresh, young, though one was younger than the other, more attractive, at least by the musky scent he was producing. It seemed familiar, almost too familiar.

"Stay quiet. Someone's over there." Kiara crept off; her injured, crimson soaked tail slithered through the grass. Tiifu followed slowly, covered by Zuri, who tried to keep herself composed. Maybe her mother was still alive, and everything was going to be ok after all.

The trio crept through the overgrowth, using only their tails to communicate their positions, just as they had been taught during their hunting training. The scent was getting stronger. Kiara knew it wasn't a Pridelander. It was too dirty, unclean for that to be the case. Still, she couldn't help but think about the smell brushing her muzzle. Was it really who she thought it was?

Reaching an opening, she received her answer. A look of amazement brushed her face as a muscular, dark-furred lion came into view. His green, piercing eyes scanning the grasslands, seemingly looking for something or someone. A boiling feeling rumbled in her chest. Her heartbeat increased. It was him! After all this time!

She stepped forward, out of the grass. Tiifu and Zuri looked on in horror. "Kiara!" Their whispers were not answered by the princess. They could only watch on in horror as she approached the young male lion, seemingly the same age as them. Their hearts burst from their chests when they saw their friend approach him, her injured tail dragging across the floor. Even more so when she ushered a single word.

"Kovu?"

…..

Moments prior...

"Can we head back yet?" Nuka continued to complain. He had been complaining ever since Scar had sent him and Kovu to the edge of the Pridelands and now, after many hours, it was starting to grind through Kovu's fur. He tried to ignore his brother's moans, but now, he'd had enough.

"NO!" The young lion snapped, his long, flesh-tearing teeth snarled at his older brother, who just coward in his half-sibling's more powerful, dominant presence. Kovu's eyes glistened with a darkening tint, overshadowing the green in his iris'.

The pair looked out upon the burning land. A devilish grin forming across their muzzles. The plan was working. Yet, no survivor came. They hadn't seen a single Pridelander. All they could do is watch the flames rise, the screams of countless innocents only heightening their smiles. Nuka began to laugh even, his claws raking the dry dirt as he did so.

"Wouldn't you just love to be in the midst of that?" He had begun to practically daydream. The smell of burning flesh and blood intoxicating the young lion. Kovu didn't mind the smell, in fact, he slightly turned his head away, scanning the horizon for threats instead. The flicker of greenish flame striking his slowly developing blackened mane.

"Maybe." He looked down, his mind trying not to think too much. True, he wanted to fight, to dye his claws red with the blood of the Scar's enemies. But he knew his role in things. Scar wanted him alive. After all, he was the backup, in case Simba died. "But we have a duty."

"Oh, come on!" Nuka pounced around his younger half-brother. " Wouldn't you like to feel a Pridelander's skull under your paw, their blood dyeing your fur." His grin widened. A demonic giggle erupting from it. His eyes glistened black, swirling around his iris'.

"I guess." Kovu continued to walk scanning the surrounding bushes and grassland for any survivors. He picked up a weak scent, sweet and gentle as the wind blew towards them. Nuka seemed too preoccupied with his destructive thoughts to even pick it up. It seemed familiar, a bit too familiar. Taking a few more sniffs, the scent became clearer. Kovu recognised its base smells. But it couldn't be, Could it?

He could tell from her scent that she had slightly developed over the past year and a half, since their last meeting as small cubs. If it was her, she smelled beautiful.

"Come on, let's just go." Nuka nudged his half-brother. Kovu wasn't having this. They were here for a reason. It only made sense to stay and finish their task. And with this new scent, Kovu felt it may be worth staying.

"No!" He lept in front of his brother, blocking him from wandering off to Pride Rock, their meeting place with Scar. "We'll finish here first." Kovu saw a small patch of grassland not too far away they hadn't checked out yet, away from the source of the sweet scent. "You check over there, I'll carry on this path."

Seeing as he didn't have a choice, Nuka nodded, slowly wandering to the small patch of grass, his tail and back hanging low to the ground. Now alone, Kovu continued to track the scent. His mind working overtime. Surely it couldn't be her, not like this. Surely, she would've been in the midst of the fray, fighting alongside her fellow Pridelanders, especially with the strength and bravery she showed as a cub. She would probably be dead, rotting among the burning grass. Kovu didn't hold onto this thought for too long. No, he wished for her to alive. A weird, glowing, warm feeling brushed through mane, spreading throughout his body. His heartbeat increased, Pumping overtime. There was only one other time he had felt this feeling, one other time that he felt this weak yet so strong. The day they first met.

He continued to walk, approaching a patch of grassland. His nose still nestled at the ground, tracking the scent. It had disappeared, seemingly as the wind changed its direction. Following the wind lead him to the grassy patch.

As he arrived. He looked around. Nothing. Not a single sight of anything, let alone a young lioness. His ears dropped. Had he imagined it? The feeling in his heart stopped. She was surely gone, along with her pride. A small, salty tear rolled down his cheek. Wait! Why? Why was he crying? Kovu never cried, even when Nuka used to bully him, torment him for being Scar's chosen heir, instead of his actual son.

He lowered his head, slowly turning to return to Nuka, empty-pawed. He wiped his tears from his face, leaving a few droplets on the dry, ashy dirt, which absorbed it instantly. There was no place for emotion in Scar's army, especially this one, even if Kovu didn't' understand it.

But as he wandered away, his ears perked up, a single patch of grass started to rumble behind him. Something crawled out, creamy furred and of slender build, yet muscular too.

"Kovu?"

The young lion turned around. Before him stood a young, beautiful lioness. Her brown eyes shot through his mind. It was like out of a dream. Her face, her body, her smile of amazement. The way the majestic moonlight shone through her fur, illuminating her face. She was perfection if he had ever seen it. The scent he had detected earlier spread through the air. So perfect, so intoxicating. It couldn't be!

"K... Kiara?" He stuttered. His mind melted with amazement and relief. Here she was, standing before him in all her glory. The princess of the Pridelands. Supposedly his enemy. He could easily pounce on her right now, tear her apart and stain the dry, crumbling dirt with her blood. But something was stopping him, something powerful. More powerful than even Scar's teachings.

"Wow!" The young lioness ran up to him, brushing her warm, tearful face into his short, developing mane. Kovu froze. The heat in his chest had boiled. What was this feeling? Whatever it was, He loved it, even if it kinda hurt containing it. He started to brush his chin against the top of Kiara's head, causing a series of hums to escape the young lioness mouth.

After a few moments, their pair separated, sitting within muzzle distance of one another. Kiara looked at the young lion before her. He was strong, fierce and handsome. She stared into his eyes. The layer of darkness that had covered them had vanished replaced with the bright glow of green. The short burst of blackened fur around his neck and stomach, so soft, warm only made her desire him even more. If only he wasn't the enemy.

"You've... grown!" She smiled up at him. Kovu looked down at her. He wasn't the only one. She had grown too. He noticed her sharp, flesh piercing teeth through her smile. The strong fangs nestled deep within her mouth. Every muscle in her body had plumped up. What power she must have. He certainly wouldn't want to be her prey, even if part of him wouldn't mind.

"You have too." A level of shyness brushed through his voice. Here he was, within muzzle distance of the most beautiful lioness in the Pridelands, possibly the entire Savannah, whilst her home burned, her people screaming in agony, all because of him and his pride.

How could he deserve her?

Behind her nestled in the overgrowth, he noticed two other lionesses, both looking at the air in utter fear. Kiara turned to see her friends. Turning back to Kovu, she explained her situation.

"That's Tiifu and Zuri. My friends." Kovu stared at the lionesses. His stare causing even more uncertainty in the pair. He wondered if these three the only survivors? What would happen to them now? Kiara turned back to him, with a question that would change everything.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Kovu froze again. He had to tell her. tell her to run. Run and never look back. Never to even think about him, for he and his pride were monsters, killers. He couldn't turn from them, not now. Luckily, or maybe not so, a spine-chilling shout echoed through the tall grass behind him.

"Kovu!" It was Nuka. Quickly and without thinking, Kovu pushed Kiara back into the overgrowth. The lines growled at him, a look of shock and bewildered overcame her muzzle.

"Run!" he growled back, his eyes darkening once more. "Run and never look back!" He heard his brother's footsteps. Kiara's beautiful eyes stared into his heart. Without thinking, he gave her a single, affectionate lick across her cheek, before staring into her loving brown eyes.

"Kovu?" She pleaded. This didn't make things any easier. He really wanted to go with her, to run away from this carnage, possibly start a pride together. But no, Scar would know. He always knows. His thoughts were interrupted by the young lioness' tearful face approaching him. Her tongue brushed the side of his face, sending shivers of warmth through his body.

"I love you!" Barely able to contain her feelings, the lioness whimpered at the young lion before her. She saw the uncertain, worried tone on his face. The footsteps of his brother echoed louder, nearly within visible distance of the pair. Kiara turned around to see Tiifu and Zuri, about 100 meters away, running through the tall grass, only their tails occasionally bobbing up and down as they ran.

"GO!" Kovu gave her another nudge. She listened to him this once, following her friends even as her heart erupted with grief. The mixture of first losing her family, now her lover, was too much. Her cried rattled on the wind as she ran, disappearing into the overgrowth once more.

Kovu sat still. He felt another small stream of tears roll down his cheek. Had he really done that? Had he really let his only true love go? He thought of what would have happened if he hadn't. no, this was for the best, for her best. Wiping his tears from his face, he turned to see his half-brother leap through the grasslands.

"There you are" Nuka rolled his eyes with the weight of a heavy boulder. "Are you coming?" He nudged his head towards the burning monument at the centre of the Pridelands. Green flames scorching the land surrounding it.

"Yeah, sure." Kovu replied. He watched his brother take the lead, leaping and sipping through the tall grass leading to the burning kingdom's centre. After a few steps, he couldn't help but turn around, staring at the patch of grassland he last saw the beautiful lines of his dreams. Even if they couldn't be together, at least he knew she was alive and safe. Maybe one day, he would see her again, in a more peaceful, less destructive environment. This thought caused his chest to spark with energising feeling. There was hope. His eyesight looked to the heavens above, the stars glistened on him gleaming their wisdom down onto his awaiting eyes.

Someday...


	23. Chapter 22: A God Rises

Kuwinda galloped through the moonlit land. Dust and echoes blew through the land as the greenish flames consumed it. Her paws burnt at every inch of contact with the dry, boiling ground as she ran. The stars above dimmed. Even the Great Lions of the past had forgotten them. The young lioness ran like her life depended on it, which it did. Makini clung onto her back, wetting it with her terrified tears.

Neither of them looked back. They didn't dare. With every breath, Kuwinda tasted her first kill, still staining her muzzle and mouth. How could she have done it? How could she have killed her own kind? No! She couldn't think like this. Not now. She focused on the path ahead. A flicker of fire chased them, spreading closer and closer to the pair. Kuwinda ran as quickly as she could, leaping from the occasional boulder in an attempt to escape the flames. Makini clutched onto the lioness' fur, terror etched into her grasp.

Kuwinda kept in front of the flames. Up ahead, she noticed a series of rocks, forming the peak of a small hillside. A natural fire breaker. Without thinking, she galloped harder, throwing herself, and Makini, over the hilltop onto the dry, bare land beyond. A layer of dust and ash brushed not the air, falling slowly to fall upon the surviving couple. The dust etched itself into Kuwinda's gaping, slowly bleeding wound on the side of her body, causing the young lioness to grit her teeth in agony.

Watching the flames succumb to their rocky barricade, Makini arose to her feet, brushing the ash and dust out of her fur. She turned to Kuwinda, seeing her panting heavily, a paw placed on the side of her stomach. A look of worry brushing across the lioness' face.

"What do we do now?" The young mandrill looked up at her lioness friend before turning her attention to the land around them. Everything was dead, except for a few flowers surrounding them. Pristine pinks and organic oranges glistened in the soot-filled soil surrounding them. The moonlight only heightening their appeal and presence.

Kuwinda, still feeling her side with her paw, had fallen silent. She couldn't feel anything. Where once was warmth, light and hope had now become shadowed by a sense of cold, dark hopelessness. The warmth of life that once rested there seemed to cease. Panic rushed over her body as a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"I can't..." Her tears consumed her words. Makini rushed over to her side, slowly brushing the lioness' head with her hand. Looking down at her, the lioness' light brown eyes looked up at her, seemingly begging. "Are they still there?"

Makini knew what she meant. She looked down at the lioness' belly. There were definitely no signs she was pregnant. Then again, it had been only a few days since the contraception. She remembered what Rafiki had done, how he had discovered the lioness' pregnancy.

A string of doubt spread through the mandrill's mind. That was Rafiki, the greatest Mjuzi the Pridelands had ever seen, a master of everything. She was but a mere apprentice. Hell, she had never connected to the Lions of the past in this way before. How could she know what she was looking for?

"I don't know." Makini brushed her hands together as an awkwardness dying her face red. Kuwinda looked at her, her eyes watering as her voice trembled.

"Please!" She looked up to the mandrill, who turned away from the lioness, staring at the land beyond. Barely any life existed. They would most likely die here if they didn't move. Taking a deep breath, she slowly approached, muttering to herself.

"Shwari Makini, Shwari." She laced her hand on the lioness' stomach. It felt warm, smooth yet wrinkled, torn and stretched in the horrors of their battlefield. Her hand rested not far from the gaping wound on the young lioness' side, still drooling with blood.

As Makini closed her eyes, she felt the chilling void deep within. There was no life, there was nothing. No feeling at all in the lioness' pelvis and torso. A gush of wind had blown across the pair, sending uncontrollable shivers through their spines.

But, as the winds calmed. Something amazing, extraordinary happened. In the depths of the lioness' body, Makini could sense something. It was faint, barely detectable under the horrors surrounding them. A spark, only igniting in a rhythmic, constant pattern. After a few seconds, she realised there were two, pulsing at the same time. They were still there, if weak. Kopa and Kuwinda's legacy lived on, even as everything surrounding them was falling apart.

"I... I can feel them!" Makini's face lit up. She felt the life force nestled deep within the lioness. Kuwinda looked down at her, a relieving sigh escaping her mouth. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, before trying to arise to her feet.

As she did, however, a sharp, unprecedented stab of pain ruptured across her side. She flashed down at the wound, its surface corrupted with the dust and ash lingering in the air. Makini nudged the young lioness to the ground, staring interestedly at the wound. The eye-catching colours of the surviving flowers caught the mandrill's eye.

"Hmm." She picked up a rock from the ground. Its smooth, grounded surface warm to her touch. Next to it, a shattered, hollow gourd. Using these tools, she picked the flowers before grinding and mashing them into a thick, greyish paste. After a few moments, she kneeled at the lioness' side, scooping the paste into her hand, ready to be applied.

"This may hurt a little." The mandrill warned. Kuwinda nodded in agreement, laying her head back down on the cold, dusty floor, anticipating the worst amount of pain possible. Makini rubbed her hand across the wound, spreading the paste over its surface. Kuwinda responded, instinctively lunging at the mandrill, knocking her back slightly. The pain rattled every nerve in her body, propelling her to do so. Within seconds, she gained control back of her body, flopping down as the pain subsided.

"Sorry!" Makini apologised, arising to her feet once more. As she arose, she watched Kuwinda regain herself, building up courage and power to raise herself from the ground. With one more, mighty breath, the lioness arose to her paws, the pain, though still there, numbed by the mandrill's medical paste. Kuwinda stretched outwards, allowing every muscle in her predator body to charge with power once more. She licked her lips, tasting the dyed blood from her first kill. A flash of the lioness she had killed beckoned across her vision. The lifeless, void-tainted stare of her corpse still etched into the lioness' mind.

A thunderous cry echoed across the land, seemingly coming from not far away. Makini turned to its source, a hill in the distance. Kuwinda's ears flickered in life. The cry sounded familiar. It was a Pridelander, one of the younger lionesses of the pride to be precise. She seemed mournful, emotional. Makini turned to Kuwinda, a concerned, yet intrigued look brushed over her primate face. Kuwinda arose to her feet, as did Makini. Without speaking, they sprinted to the sound of the lioness' cries, Makini leapt onto Kuwinda's scarred back as she ran. Their minds started to try and picture what might be ahead. Darkness brew on the tips of their minds yet they avoided this. Everything was going to be ok. They were going to survive.

As they clambered over the hill, however, the sight before them dampened their hope. Before them, as far as the eye could see, the Pridelands had burned. The still fresh, partly cremated bodies of lionesses, both Pridelanders and outsiders, lay in the blanketed moonlight. The fires that once sped across the land had died down, becoming nothing more than small embers at the edges of the Pridelands. Everything was gone. The Pridelands had fallen.

The smell of rotting, burnt fur and flesh hung in the air, causing Makini to throw up. Kuwinda lowered her head. How could this have happened? The Pridelands had the Lion Guard, Simba, the lionesses. Even Kopa. How could Scar have caused everything to fall? A feeling of immense heat boiled in her blood. The thought of Scar's neck lodged in her teeth. Oh, how she wished she could, but no. It was a suicide mission, and after all, she had something to live for. She rubbed one of her paws against her stomach, feeling the shallow warmth within.

As she did, she pinpointed the sound of the dobbing that lead them to this view. A small group of lionesses huddled around one another. One of them rested on one of the older ones, weeping uncontrollably. The older lioness didn't move, not even her chest, to the beat of life. The other lionesses laid together, seemingly unsure as to what to do. Kuwinda, followed slowly by Makini approached them.

As she did, she noticed a small gathering of animals, each caring for each other's wounds and morning their losses. One of the lionesses watched the herds, a small tear rolling down her face as she did so. This lioness turned as Kuwinda approached.

"Kuwinda?" A look of bewilderment brushed across her face. The others turned around, seeing if it was truly the young lioness. As soon as they realised Kuwinda was real, most of them lept towards her.

"Kuwinda!" They rubbed their bodies against Kuwinda's, their tears staining her fur as did. One of the lionesses turned around . "Where have you been?" Word clearly hadn't spread about Kuwinda and Kopa's relationship, and especially of her pregnancy, and Kuwinda was certain to keep it this way.

"Rafiki and Makini were helping me, with a wound." She lied through her predator teeth. "Then we were attacked by the outlanders." Makini nodded her head, confirming Kuwinda's story. A wail of cries ruptured from the lioness rested over the older one again. The group looked over. Kuwinda had a clear look as to what was going on. The other lionesses bowed their head as she looked at the older lioness, still not moving.

"She's gone!" The young lioness on top of her cried. "She's gone!" A pair of the lionesses approached her, trying to comfort her. Another sat next to Kuwinda, her ears shooting to the ground.

"She was our hunting party's leader." A small tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke. Makini stepped forward, examining the body. She placed her hand on the dead lioness's face, closing her eyes allowing her to rest in peace.

"We were out hunting when the attack happened." The lioness explained. She turned to look at the small herd near them. "We saved the herd, but..." She broke into a waterfall of tears. Kuwinda allowed her to wipe her tears into her fur.

As the lioness did so, Kuwinda looked at to Pride Rock. She knew that, if they were ever willing to take back this land now, they needed help. This thought spread through her mind. She didn't know any prides nearby, nor anyone who could help them.

Then. It struck her. A name that pulsed in her heart, a name of chance, lost to them.

"Kopa!" A whisper escaped her mouth, unnoticed by the other lionesses. She turned back to the group, an inquisitive look adorning her muzzle. "Does anyone know where Kopa went?"

The lionesses looked at one another, their ears folding down further. Kuwinda followed suit. The lioness who had cried into her fur spoke up.

"He ran away, not long before the attack." Her body shook as she spoke. "The ion Guard left to find him too, under Nala's orders." Kuwinda's heart skipped a beat. Was she to blame for this? After all, Kopa left because of her, because of their relationship. If he were here, he could have saved the land. The lion guard would be here too, practically confirming their success. She continued to keep a balanced mind, however. She knew what they had to do now.

"Last I heard, they went to the Outlands." Another lioness spoke up, staring out to the lifeless land beyond the confines of the destroyed Pridelands.

"That's where we're heading then." Kuwinda announced, arising to her paws. As she did, the younger lioness of the group pulled herself away from their dead leader's body, tears still streaming from her face.

"Can't you see! He's GONE! Everything's gone!" The lioness had become a ball of rage, spitting and snarling at Kuwinda. "He'll never come back! And if you think he will, you are as useless as they say you are!"

Kuwinda froze, as did the other lionesses. A few of them seemed torn between the two. They did agree that Kuwinda' plan was the best course of action, but the young lioness was right to a degree. Kuwinda wasn't the best lioness, even now. At least in their eyes. She was a terrible huntress, surely. She had never succeeded in a hunt. How could she lead them?

Then again, they noticed the bloodstain on her muzzle. Something not present on the younger lioness. In fact, she had not killed anything, her fur unscarred and clean, despite the bloodshed surrounding them.

The young lioness continued her rain of insults. "You're a terrible huntress, the worst of the Pridelands." She collapsed to the ground, drained of all emotion. "We're doomed either way!"

"No!" A voice came from out of nowhere. As she turned, Kuwinda noticed another lioness. One that seemed all too familiar. Makini noticed her too, and her many injuries. She ran towards the lioness, eager to tend to her wounds.

"Wivu?" Kuwinda shook with shock. Wivu lay on the ground. Large, deep scratches marking her side. Makini started to clean the lioness' wounds, using more flowers she found around them.

Wivu looked between Kuwinda and the young lioness. "Kuwinda's right. We need to find help." Kuwinda's eye watered. Here was her enemy, the bully that had ruined her life, that had spread the rumours about her lack of skill, now standing up for her. Was she dreaming?

The other lioness shrunk, lowering her head as the others comforted her. Kuwinda turned to see a small boulder, overlooking the area the group lay. She ran up it, clambering to the top before turning back around. The moonlight illuminating her soft, majestic sandy, creamy fur. The lionesses looked up at her, partly intrigued, and partly adorned in wonder. She seemed to literally glisten in the moonlight as if the great lions of the Past were about to speak through her.

" I know that you're all tired, and I know that you may not trust me. But we need to move, work together if we are going to survive." She took a deep breath, looking down at the listening faces beneath her. "Scar may have taken our land, our home. But he hasn't taken our lives. We will survive, but we have to get help, to get hope." She bushed a paw across her chest, the warm feeling inside her grew, a sense of pride blossomed. " You have a choice. You can stay here and be devoured by Scar and his army, or you can come with me. And together, we may find peace."

A silence ay across the group as they looked at each other. Kuwinda's spine shot up. Would they really follow her? It didn't take long for them to answer.

A mighty roar rumbled through the group as those who were able to arise to the hind legs, leaping with joy. Kuwinda had their backing. As he lept down from the boulder, they ran towards her, nuzzling her. the younger lioness approached the body of her old leader, giving her one final lick.

"Sweet dreams, mum." She turned back to join the group, squeezing to the front. There, she came face to face with Kuwinda. In little to no time, he began to nuzzle the slightly older lioness.

"I'm sorry for all I said."

"It's ok." Kuwinda comforted her. "She'd be proud of you, and so will I". With that, they departed from their nuzzling. Kuwinda turned to address her new party.

"Gather the herd to move out." She turned to two other lionesses. "Can you help me move the injured. "They nodded, moving over to the two injured lionesses, who only looked on as the group become organised once more.

Kuwinda approached Wivu, her scars no longer bleeding, or sore. She signalled for the lioness to roll over, allowing her to nudge her onto her back. Using her strong back and legs, Kuwinda was able to do this, without much help from the others. She nestled the injured lioness over her back, her legs dangling over either side of her body.

Within moments, the other lionesses had convinced the herds to follow them. everyone rallied up, ready to leave the Pridelands, hopefully not forever.

"Ok, Let's move out everyone!" Kinda began to walk towards the Outlands. Makini wandering next to her, grasping the stone and gourd she had used to create her medical paste. She watched as Kuwinda breathlessly carried the fully-grown lioness on her back as if it were nothing. She had never seen such a strong creature. No one had.

The herd followed Kuwinda into the moonlit outlands, the lionesses positioning themselves at regular intervals, providing a net o protection against attack. The now leading lioness could help but thin, maybe Kopa was right, after all, she was an incredible lioness. To survive what she had, to create order out of chaos. The warm, life-filled feeing in her stomach increased. Her heart pace quickened. She knew she would see him again.

And boy, would she have some news for him...

…

The land remained barren, crumbling into dust as the night went on. The fires had extinguished themselves. There was no need for them anymore. Nothing left to burn. Nothing more to conquer. The Pridelands had been consumed by Scar's wrath. Consumed once more by his greed, and lust for power.

Through the smoke-filled sky, a small, seemingly harmless egret fluttered into a clearing, away from the smoke and ash dotting the skies. His keen eyesight scanned the exterior of the majestic stone monument, nestled at the centre of the land. Pillars of shallow smoke poured from its surface.

As the egret's sight scanned the monument, he noticed a handful of figures gathering at its peak. But these were not the figures of Pridelanders, at least not the majority of them.

"Hapana!" He whispered to himself. The Outsiders had started to gather their prisoners at Pride Rock, though their purpose was unclear. One lioness stuck out among the group. Nala. She seemed to rest ahead of them. Pinned down by a duo of Outlanders.

Out of nowhere, a series of cries echoed across the land. The egret scanned the barren land below before he saw its origin. A group of elephants, giraffes, gazelles and zebras. They were being surrounded by a group of hyenas, led by a handful of lionesses.

The egret flew back towards the Outlands, a trail of dust caught his eye. It was the rest of the Lion Guard, along with Kopa. He fluttered down to them, landing on a small boulder looking over the Pridelands.

"Hevi Kabisa!" Kion was the first to see the land beyond, decaying after its purge. His ears folded inwards; tail swooped in between his legs. He looked out upon his land. His home. A small tear rolled down his cheek as he did.

"It can't be!" Fuli sat next to him, her mouth agape in shock. Was this really the Pridelands? She noticed the tear on Kion's cheek, only flowing as he stared at Pride Rock. She knew what, or who, he was thinking about. She gently, casually, rubbed against him, comforting the best he could.

Kion snapped back into focus. They were the Lion Guard. They had a job to do here and a big one at that. He turned to the egret.

"Ono! What did you see?"

"It's not good, Kion." The egret replied, his body shook still with the shock of the horror he had seen. "Most of the Pridelanders have fallen." Pointing his wing towards Pride Rock he continued. "I saw your mother at Pride Rock. She and the other lionesses seem to have been taken prisoner by the Outsiders."

Kion ushered a grunt of rage. Fuli, along with Beshte and Bunga looked at him, concerned. It was rare Kion acted like this. He couldn't lose his cool, not now.

"I'm glad my uncles aren't home yet!" Bunga softly commented, looking at the burning ruins of Hakuna Matata Falls. Kion ignored his remark, Still focused on Pride Rock.

Ono continued. "But I did see a group of animals in the old Gazelle grazing lands, but they're surrounded by hyenas and lionesses." A quiet, breathless panic brushed through his beak as he spoke. The Guard looked over at Kion, awaiting their orders.

"We need to move!" Fuli stared at Kion. A look of certainty pierced the lion's fur. He took a peek back at Pride Rock. How could he leave his mother there? A prisoner to such filth. Fuli could see the uncertainty in his auburn eyes.

"But what about my mum?" Another stream of tears rolled down his face. "I can't leave her!" Fuli, along with the rest of the guard, could see how broken kion was. They all looked back at the land. Everything they fought for, everything they lived for, burning away. This is what it took to break them. To break Kion.

"You won't." Kopa stepped forwards, out of the shadows. He peered out into the horizon. A familiar scent bristling his nose. 'They' were here. He knew what they could do, their handiwork was spread before their eyes. They had destroyed the Pridelands, like the Uasilands before them.

The Guard looked at Kopa. A look of anger, rage incalculable, spread across his muzzle. Pain, regret, sorrow sewed themselves across his wounds, opening many of them up. They saw how broken he was, but yet, his strength, resilience ebbed through the air.

Kopa turned to Kion. "I will save your family if they still live." He stared at the emotional adolescent lion as he looked back at him. Kion wiped his tears. A strength, a control, returned to his body.

"Let me come with you." The rest of the guard flickered between the two lions, unsure as to what to say. They knew they needed him to lead. Without Kion, they didn't stand a chance against the Outsiders. Each member looked at their leader, begging for him to join them

"No!" Kopa snapped, forcing Kion back slightly. "They need you more than I do." The young lion's sight turned back to the monument in the distance. "Besides, it's a suicide mission. " Kopa's head lowered. His voice croaked as he finished his sentence.

Kion looked up at the lion. Why would he do this? He had a family, safely secured in the Outlands. A mate and two cubs. "What about Amani? Ulinzi? Are you going to let them grow up without a father?" Kion's questions didn't seem to trigger Kopa. He sat, looking over at Pride Rock.

"They didn't have a father, until now." He slowly arose, turning around to Kion and the guard, surrounding him. "And they've lasted this long without me. They don't need me to thrive." He quickly approached a nervous Kion, placing his paw on the adolescent lion's shoulder. "But those animals, your team… They need you, Kion." Kion turned to his fellow teammates, each of them nodding in agreement with Kopa. Fuli stared at her friend, a small, scared tear rolling down her cheek. This was enough to convince Kion.

"Ok, we'll go." He flicked his mane coated head, signalling for the Lon Guard to move out. Turning back round to Kopa, he gave the older lino one more comment. "But you'd better bring my parents back!"

"Don't worry, you have my word." Kopa placed his paw on his chest. He felt his heartbeat with a powerful, earth-shattering pace. This seemed to be enough for kion, as he turned back to his awaiting team, leading them into battle as Kopa ran off, towards the monument amid a dead land.

"Till the Pridelands end..." Kion led the chant and charge.

"Lion Guard Defends!" The rest of the team replied. Their rallying call echoed across the barren wastes. If their enemies didn't know it already, they were in for a world of pain...

...

"Panic and Run! Panic and-" A zebra screamed, just as an Outlander lioness pounced upon her. Her teeth pierced the zebra's neck, sucking the animal of its life. The zebra struggled under the lioness's muscular body, to no avail. Within seconds. The animal had become motionless. Its once life-filled body nothing more but a void of meat and bone. The lioness released her victim's corpse, savouring the taste of its blood in her mouth. She looked up to her comrades, each of them digging their fangs into other animals, from zebras to even baby elephants.

"This isn't a war! This is sport!" The lioness yelled. A burst of laughter, both hyena and lion alike, ruptured across the visible land. Only a small group of animals remained, heading towards a blocked off canyon. The lionesses saw this and after only barely tucking into the fresh victims, decided to move on. They had their orders after all.

To kill every Pridelander.

Along with the clan of hyenas, they easily outnumbered the surviving Pridelanders, four to one in fact. The Pridelanders, arriving at the blocked off canyon. Saw their fate etched in the moonlight. The surviving infant animals, no longer tearful, huddled up to the surviving adults Many had lost their parents, their herds. And now, they saw their end. They closed their eyes just wishing for the chaos in their young lives to end. To die peacefully.

"NOOO!" Their desire to die was shattered when they heard a single, almighty roar echo above them. The adults cowered over the young as the very ground rumbled and cracked. They looked to where the Outlanders had stood to see them being flung across the savannah. Their screams becoming nothing but a distant murmur on the wind. A bright, blinding series of lights shot in the sky, which, as they dimmed, revealed the form of lions, roaring in sync with the cry above.

They knew what this was, what it meant.

Looking up behind them. They saw him, them. The Lion, cheetah, honey badger, egret and hippo that defended the land until their dying breath. Their hearts instantly sparked with hope., tears slowly returned to their tired, fragile bodies, just as much as the adults did too.

The Lion Guard had returned, rescued them. They hadn't been abandoned. And for once, the Great Lion of the Past seemed to be on their side.

The lion guard let down in front of them. kion, looking on at the surviving outlanders, could barely control his rage, his anger. How dare they step foot in his home! The others shard his thoughts but in much shallower levels. Beshte and Ono turned around to the surviving animals, providing them with comfort. They were safe, for the first time in hours. The young clung to the two as the adults began to leak with tears. Everyone huddled together, slowly coming to terms with what had happened, what they had lost

But the fight wasn't over yet...

A still large number of Lionesses and hyenas began to charge at the guard. Kion rallied his forces. He knew this would be a difficult fight. but at this moment, he would gladly lay down his life, just to give these animals a chance to live. He stared down his enemy, allowing them to get a certain distance before ushering his own team's signature call once more.

"Till the Prideland ends!"

"Lion Guard Defends!" The fight truly began. Kion lept at the leading lioness, his fangs etching their way across her back, his claws trying to grasp into her fur as she tried to shake him off. Fuli went for a trio of hyenas nearby, easily taking one of them out with one pounce. Her sharp, razor-like teeth digging into its throat.

"Twende Kiboko!" Beshte bellowed, rushing towards a small group of Outlanders. They stared at him as he approached, frozen in place with fear. They knew their time was up. Their bodies barely stopped the charging hippo. His body crushing any outlander who dares stand in his way. Bunga acrobatically flicked and leapt through the air, confusing and distracting a large group of hyenas, forcing them to collide with one another.

Kion struggled with the leading lioness, each of them clawed and chewed each other, neither one backing down. The pair rolled along the ground, trying to get the upper hand above the other. What kion didn't see, however, was the gang of lionesses and hyenas, around five in total, slowly circling him and Fuli, who was struggling against four hyenas nearby. They were being swarmed. Without thinking, he kicked the lioness off of him, lunging himself towards a hyena that had been able to pin Fuli down.

"Fuli!" He roared, lunging his scarred body at the hyena's open mouth. It crunched down on his side, causing him to release a cry of pain. Fuli laid on the ground, completely broken. She didn't know what to do. Her heart raced as fast as when she was sprinting. Her eyes widened, seeing her leader, her friend attacked in such a way.

"KION!" She rushed to his aid, scarring the hyena across the face, forcing it to let go of the adolescent lion. For some reason, the outlanders looked in the distance. A huge dust storm seemed to be coming in their direction. The clear, greyish furred image of hyenas came into view within seconds.

"Ha! Reinforcements!" The Outlanders regrouped. A round of laughter erupting among their ranks. The guard also rallied around Fuli, nestled above an injured Kion. He stared at the leading lioness, gritting his teeth to combat the pain, arising to his feet as the guard rushed to his side, shocked at the state of his injuries. Streams of blood ran down his side, staining his fur. Fuli looked at him, horrified at what she was seeing. She turned at the outlanders, her teeth fully visible, as furious s a cheetah could be.

As the hyena 'reinforcements' approached. The guard stood in awe. They couldn't believe who was leading them. "It can't be!"

The leading hyena lept into the air, followed by her clan. Multiple lionesses fell to their original attack, seemingly taken by surprise by their attack. The young hyena fought her way through their ranks, her followers taking out quite a few of the outlanders along the way

"Jasiri?" Fuli queried. Blinking multiple times to truly believe what she was seeing, besides the hyena, stood another. His blackened scruff fur was instantly recognisable. "Janja?" The hyena couple smiled, before continuing the fight, holding off lionesses and hyenas alike. The guard also joined the fray, with Fuli taking a personal vendetta against the lioness kion had previously fought.

The fight continued. Neither side seemed to be victorious. The hyena rebellion had lost many of its members whilst the outlanders had suffered major casualties too, only a handful of their forces remained, with no sign of reinforcements.

Jasiri, whilst fighting a lioness, became surrounded by hyenas, all males. She backed up, knowing she was outnumbered, out clawed. Even if they were dumb males.

"Hey!" The hyenas turned to see a figure, hidden in the moonlight behind them. It was a hyena, male, judging by his posture. Slowly creeping forward. He became much clearer. It was Janja. His muzzle growling with furious anger. "Get away from my friend." With that, he lunged, scaring off the majority of the male hyenas harassing Jasiri, seeing the numbers turn, she attacked too. Within minutes, the males fled. Jasiri and Janja left alone. Jasiri looked at Janja, blood covering his muzzle. Her heartbeat with a feeling she had never had before. Without thinking, she knocked him to the ground, causing the hyena to look up at her, confused and slightly frightened. All this changed, however, when he felt her tongue brush against his muzzle, paralysing his entire body.

Fuli chased the lioness, growling and snarling at her enemy. With one lunge, she caught her, her claws dug into the lioness's body. Fuli was ready to strike when she noticed a shudder within the nearby grass. Instead of killing the lioness, like she wanted to, she simply bashed her head against the dry floor, knocking her unconscious.

The cheetah turned her attention to the grass, back arched ready to strike. the shaking spread to three, taking equal distance from the cheetah. A few seconds passed. Fuli held her ground before a familiar scent brushed her nose.

"Wait!" The shudders arrived at the edge of the grassland, revealing three rather shaken lionesses, adolescent in form. "Kiara? She looked at the middle one, before looking at the others her body returned to normal as she did so. "Tiifu, Zuri"

"Fuli!" The three lionesses, began to run against the cheetah, their tears staining her fur. Though normally Fuli hated this kind of thing, she allowed them to do so. They must have been through some seriously horrific things to be here now. Kira removed her head from the cheetah, a look of worry brushed against her face. "Where's Kion?"

Fuli looked over to where Kion lay. He tried to crawl towards the battle, hoping to lead his team, his allies to victory. Kiara noticed her brother instantly, and the fresh, oozing scars clawed onto his brother.

"KION!" She began to run towards her brother as he collapsed to the ground. A stream of tears followed in her wake as she ran, before splashing over his body as she slid next to him Tiifu followed closely behind her, equally torn at the sight of her betrothed.

Fuli, seeing this as a family moment, allowed some distance. But she couldn't help but release a sea of tears. She couldn't get the image of Kion's scarred body out of her head. He was like a brother to her, always had been.

At this moment, a green flash erupted from Pride Rock. A massive, sky altering flame erupted from the monument, causing the sky to become consumed with greenish clouds. The outlanders looked up, amazed and gleeful. A lioness, now the leader of this detachment, roared into the sky. "It's done!" A blast of laughter and roars echoed across the land. "He... has returned to flesh!"

She turned to her forces, giving a shake of the head. The outlanders arose, seemingly retreating from the fray. "Let them go, they are no use to him now!" Once they had become a simple dot on the horizon. The surviving Pridelanders regrouped, caring to their injured. Jasiri, Janja and the rest of the Lion Guard regrouped around kion, with Fuli.

Kiara and Tiifu nestled themselves next to Kion's body, both lamenting his condition He was still breathing, alive. But his injuries. They were bad, to say the least. It took many minutes for everyone to fully accept the situation.

"What do we do now?" Beshte asked, still tearful from seeing his leaders state, and that of the Pridelanders. No one answered. There was no thought, no ideas. Until a certain clever hyena spoke up.

"We could take everyone back to my clan's den?" Jasiri postulated, looking around at the vast casualties surrounding them. "We'd be safer there."

Everyone agreed. After all, no one else had any better ideas at the time. They were still heartbroken by the state of their leader. As the others began the evacuation, Fuli looked out to Pride Rock. She thought of the lion that had headed there. If anyone could stop this, it was him.

"Kopa." His names escaped her lips, like a prayer to the legendary lion. She hoped he would return, she hoped that Kion would be ok, for them all, for her.

"Fuli? Are you coming?" Bunga shouted. Fuli turned around, tears still staining her face. She saw that the Pridelanders were on the move, heading to their new temporary home in the Outlands.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" She shouted back, slowly but surely following the herds. She saw Kion's seemingly lifeless body dangling on Beshte's back, his face facing hers. He looked so peaceful yet harrowed.

...

Kopa sprinted across the Pridelands, rushing towards the hallowed monument in its centre. The skies illuminated with the shallow, twinkling light of stars, watching the Royal Mlinzi's progress. He slowed as he approached a row of bodies. Lionesses. All Pridelanders. He desperately scanned their bodies, hoping not to find one particular one. Kuwinda. Her body was not there, however, which gave the lion some relief. She was still out there, the slightest chance of still being alive. After all, Kopa knew her. She was strong, capable deep down. All she needed was hope.

He continued to sprint, not stopping to catch his breath. His mind was torn. This was the second time he had seen this level of destruction. The Uasilands. The Pridelands. Both had fallen to Sar's wrath. The only thing connecting them was him. Was Scar after him? He knew he would face him, before day broke, and only one of them would make it to the end. Kopa scratched his claws across the ground as he sprinted, sharpening them with every lunge. He wanted to make Scar and his followers suffer, for all the innocents they had killed over the years. Scar would fall to Kopa's claws, and peace would return to the land.

As the young lion approached the base of Pride rock he heard the shallow sound of tears. As he ran up, he came across a sight that shook his body to the ground. Before him, nestled between a multitude of dead lionesses, lay the bodies of their young, their cubs. They clutched onto their mother's torn, slit bodies, looking up at their lifeless faces with complete and utter fear. Their last tears were still fresh in the corner of their lifeless eyes. The crying that brought Kopa to this horrific scene came from a still-living lion cub, the only survivor. He clambered over his mother's corpse, nudging her, trying to awaken.

"Momma?" His cheeks had become more tears then fur." Momma? Wake up!" He nudged his mother, but to no avail. She was gone. He cowered under her motionless paw, hoping to receive some comfort. Kopa could only watch as a small tear rolled down his side. This was Scar's, and the Outsiders, greatest crime. The destruction of innocence. Rage pumped through his body, igniting his mane in holy, scorching energy. He will defeat Scar burn him to dust if he can. He roared onwards, charging up Pride rock. The lion cub watched as he did so, cuddling up to his dead mother whilst looking around at his dead friends and their mothers. He had lost everything. Was he going to be next?

Kopa continued to clamber up the decaying, crumbling ruins of Pride Rock. The skies above him had become tainted with an unnatural tint of green slowly brewing with each step he took. Approaching the summit, he heard familiar, rage-inducing voices ahead.

"YES! We have taken the Pridelands after so many years!" He instantly recognised the voice, the same lioness who had attacked Karimu and him many times over the years. Zira. A series of roars, seemingly in agreement, echoed across the land. Kopa lept behind a reasonably sized boulder, listening in to the Outsiders, hoping to gain an advantage. As he did he noticed two figures walking past him, two male lions, both adolescences.

"Throw him over there!" Zira ordered her lioness, flinging Simba over to the surviving members of his inner pride. Nala, tearful to the point of collapse, lept to her injured, bleeding mate. Her heart was broken at the sight of him. First Kiara now Simba! She couldn't contain her heartbreak anymore.

"Simba!" Her tears exploded like a porcupine, sending shrapnel of emotive droplets screeching in all directions as she brushed against her mates' bleeding, ripped body. She felt his breathing, which caused her to relax just a little. He was still alive. "Thank the Great Lions!" The Prideland's queen cleaned his wounds to the best of her ability as she watched on. Zira turned to see her sons return.

"Kovu!" Another voice shot through the sky, this time a younger lioness. About the same age as Kovu. It was Vitani. She dropped the flaming branch in her mouth before running up to her brother, giving him an affectionate, loving embrace. Their mother watched on, seemingly agitated at such display of affection, even between brother and sister.

"VITANI!" The elder lioness snapped. Brother and sister turned to their mother slightly shocked but not surprised, by her reaction. Vitani stepped away from her brother, a fit of slight anger boiling in her veins. "Give your brother the flame." Zira roared. "It's time!"

Vitani changed her look instantly. All the kindness, the affection that she showed her brother seemingly dissipated from her mind She picked up the flame, passing it to Kovu. Kovu turned to see a pile of sticks and branches, nestling at the edge of Pride Rock. He knew what he had to do. He took a little look around. He noticed the lionesses, the Pridelanders, all held to the ground by Outsider lionesses. Simba and Nala were held next to each other. Beside them, sat a badly injured, chanting mandrill. He could see Nala's maternal heartbroken. The despair of seeing her children taken from her. If only he could tell her the truth that Kiara had made it out. But no! He could be killed trying. Besides, he had a duty to perform here. He threw the flame into the pile, igniting them with a greenish, alternating flame.

The skies above them erupted. Thunder and lightning consumed the sky, creating a blast of green-tinted clouds, surrounding and choking Pride Rock of moonlight. A greenish hue dyed the coded skies now. The small ember that lit the fire erupted, shooting sparks of fire out onto the ground. As the fire spread, grew, a distinctive sound of crackling bellowed, slowly turning into the diabolical laughter every knew.

"It... It can't be!" Rafiki had stopped chanting, looking up at the fireball before him. The crackling laughter. The Outsiders and the strange, seemingly unknowable symbol that the formed at the fire's base. It was him. The master of darkness, The King of corruption. A wound that still infected the land to this day.

"Scar…"

Nala and Simba could only look on as the fires moulded around each other, forming into the form of a lion, cured up. His void-touched mane forming out of nothingness as his body burnt with a darkening green cooling to form a golden, yellow tint. His body had curled up around itself, before stretching out, allowing him to rise to his feet. As Scar did so, the Outlanders bowed, honouring the return of their dark master.

All this time, Kopa watched on, horrified. He knew. He had known all this time. How could he have done anything Scar's eyes opened instantly picking out Simba among the crowd.

"Ahh, it's so nice to see you again, my nephew." He spat his words out a droplet of fire landing not far in front of a knackered, pinned Simba. Scar looked down at Simba. He seemed so weak, so useless. He wouldn't do for his needs. He slowly wandered up to Simba, staring him directly in the eye.

"You are weak, aren't you?" He placed his fiery paw under the lion king's chin, slightly singing his fur. "You will not do." Scar wandered off, turning around to face his tired nephew. Everyone looked on as Scar's eyes glistened with a darkening glare.

"You won't... win, Scar!" Simba coughed, a tiny bit of blood spitting out of his mouth. "You'll never be king!" Simba grunted in pain, his side aching under the lionesses pinning him to the ground. He looked up to his spiritual uncle, an all-powerful grin adorning his muzzle as she looked down at him.

"King?" Scar shot his neck back, surprised at his nephew's words. Hadn't he figured it out yet? He slowly approached his nephew, his smile growing with every step. "Oh, I don't wish to be king." He turned to his followers, all watching their dark master with awe. "Who would want such a thankless task?" His mouth drooled with sarcasm. His followers released a series of evil, demonic giggles.

"No, I wish to be a GOD!" He gave an aggressive, ground shuttering roar, pouncing before Simba before smiling down at him, showing off every inch of his lava drenched teeth. "Because even kings must bow to gods!" The lioness pinning Simba forced him further to the ground, bowing before Scar. Scar smiled, before sitting before him. "Hold him."

The lionesses pounded Simba to the ground. If he couldn't move before, now he could barely breathe. The skies above them cleared slightly seemingly dissipating to rest above Scar alone. As a crack of lightning rumbled through the sky, it hit the spectral lion, empowering his body even more. He gave an all mighty, earth-shattering roar as he stared at his nephew. The air around them blackened and Scar's stare started to come alive, a beam of moisture, a cloud, ruptured from his eyes, hitting Simba straight in his brown, fearful eyes. He couldn't do anything but lay there, pinned to the ground and accept his fate.

"YES!" Scar growled. All of Simba's thoughts, all his pins and strengths Zipped through Scar's mind. Every strength, every weakness. He saw every moment of his life flash before his eyes. He saw Nala, the love he had for her. But more importantly, he saw their cubs. Kion especially caught Scar's attention. Strong, fierce, capable. All traits Scar could use. All traits, that could destroy the savannah.

Simba could see what Scar was doing what he was seeing. The mysterious connection seemed to work both ways. He saw his anger, his rage. The spiritual lion's lust for power beyond a mere mortal's ruptured through the fallen Lion King's mind. He saw what he wanted, what he wanted to. But Simba was having none of it.

Kopa could only watch on behind his boulder. He couldn't attack, he might hurt, or even kill Simba. As he watched on, he felt something brush his tail, something small and slightly fluffy. Turning around, he found the cub from earlier, still shaking. His eyes watered with emotion-rich tears. He looked up to Kopa, seemingly begging for safety, peace. Kopa looked back to where Scar and Simba were. His gaze was met with that of Simba's. A desperate, empathetic look adored the King's muzzle. Scar seemed to freeze in wonder as Simba's thoughts changed. He no longer thought of his son but of his nephew.

"Hmmm." Scar analysed this new though. Kopa was much stronger, much more capable than Kion. And he was ready now, no need to wait for such a wondrous specimen. His scars, both physical and mental, would allow Scar to gain control quickly too. He was perfect.

"Ohh, Thank you, NEPHEW!" Scars eyes boiled red as Simba fell to the ground, every inch of his body boiling alive. Simba let out a deafening roar of pain His entire body was being pulverised, consumed by Scar. Nala and the other lionesses could only watch on as their king slowly died before them, his already weak strength syphoned out of his body, and into Scar's.

"NOOOOO!" A flash of light gleamed as if from nowhere. It flew through the sky, before colliding with the beam of lightning and currents of air emanating from Scar. The molten lion flickered, roaring in pain as his unstable physical presence disintegrated, eroding into nothing but dust and echoes. The light began to dim, revealing Kopa at its core. He fell to the ground, twitching in pain. A large, prominent scar etched its way across his left eye, yet no blood seemed to pour from the gash. He lay on the ground, gathering his breath for a moment.

This wouldn't last for long, however. The outsiders were not too happy to see scar fall like this. The lionesses that had pinned Nala and co down lept at Kopa, claws unsheathed. They pounced on the lion, ripping his fur and skin with a pool of bloodshed. Nala and the Pridelanders, now free, leapt into the fray, picking off the Outsiders one by one. Allowing Kopa to recover from his wounds.

He rose to his feet before he caught glimpses of a male lion leaping at him.

"Surprise!" Nuka leapt at Kopa, making the mistake of announcing his presence to the stronger lion. Kopa flung his paw at Nuka's face knocking him to the ground instantly. Vitani noticed Kopa. Oh, what a prize he would be. She slowly approached him, her claws raking the ground as Kopa prepared for combat, sizing his foe up.

Simba, still drained of power, rushed into the lair. He heard the paw prints of a group of lions following him. Turning around, he saw Zira, chasing the king with a devilish smile. Simba continued to run deeper into the lair, arriving at an opening at the internal base of Pride Rock. A large series of caverns spread before him as the calming, constant flowing of a waterfall led further down into the earth. It was a shame he didn't have time to appreciate it as Zira was approaching, slowly.

Kopa and Vitani locked in combat, each gaining swift, heavy blows on each other. They had moved their fight into Pride rock too, barely avoiding a fall into the caverns below. In the distance Kopa could see Simba, struggling to hold Zira at bay. If only he could reach them?

Another lion watched from within, in the shadows. He watched his mother and sister fight. He had fought off a few of the Pridelanders to get down here, but fighting wasn't for him, not yet anyway. As he looked on, he noticed a trail of greenish smoke piercing the caverns they rushed towards him, inhaling into his body instantly. He felt every muscle, every cell in his body boil with villainy. What was happening? Another crept through him, a voice he knew only far too well.

"Well, I'm sure you don't mind sharing, my son'!" The voice gravelled as the force forced Kovu to walk forwards, moving towards Simba and his mother. It was Scar. He was still alive, and now, he had control over Kovu's body. He tried to think about Kiara, a thought that had blocked Scar, and his family's, thoughts before but he was too strong. He watched as Simba was able to fling Zira away from him, the fore f his throw causing the Lion King to dangle from the edge of the cavern, his frontal claws barely keeping him from falling. Kovu under Scar's commend, slowly approached, his mother roared with diabolical laughter, as she watched her son approach Simba, placing his paws on the kings.

Within seconds, Scar forced Kovu's claws to pierce Simba's paws, causing a roar of pain to shoot through him. Kovu could only look on in horror. Here was Simba, the father of his love, helpless to his fate. If only Kovu could break his forced control. But no, it was too late now.

His head slowly approached Simba's, a spine-chilling whisper escaped his lips, in Scar's voice and words.

"Long... Live... The King!" Scar forced Kovu to grasp Simba's paws, throwing the lion king off the caverns edge it a pile of sharpened rocks below.

Kopa saw everything. Struggling under Vitani's gnashing boy, he watched as Simba clambered onto the edge, the lion approving him. He kicked Vitani off of him, forcing the lioness to straddle for a few seconds. This gave him enough time to leap into the abyss his thoughts hoping the gods would help him in catching the falling King. As Simba fell, Kopa caught him, his momentum forcing them both away from the spikes, and into the nearby waterfall. They may have survived so far, but would they survive the fall.

Neither screamed as they fell. They had accepted their fates. They closed their eyes, awaiting their bloody deaths below. The only thing they could hear is the scream of Simba's name, as a tearful Nala watched down from above, during a fight between Zira and Vitani.

The last thing Kopa remembered was hitting the water below, quickly losing consciousness, falling into the void's darkness once more...


	24. Chapter 23: Mwindaji's Pride

Kopa's mind continued to fall through the void, occasionally bashing into darkened objects, causing his momentum to crumble. As he did, memories flashed through his mind. His first meeting with Karimu, becoming Royal Mlinzi, saving Karimu from a group of four males lions. This memory especially clawed its way across his mind. He remembered how he felt. The pulse of horror as he saw her walk away with one of the lions, knowing her possible fate amid his thighs. She was lucky, as were he. He remembered massacring them, returning to Karimu and collapsing in her presence, their blood coating his fur. This was the start of their relationship and the start of his downfall.

"Kopa!" Multiple voices cried out his name as if praying for his protection, his presence, his hope. He knew their voices, some of old, some of now. But some he didn't. Were they from the future? He knew it was possible. As the void laid in between words, in-between time.

The voices fell as they became one, clear, maternal voice as he fell back into the light beneath.

"Kopa! Kopa!" He awoke his eyes, to find a strong, blue-eyed lioness nudging him awake with her forehead, tears rolling down her face.

"Nala?" Awaking quickly, Kopa saw that he was still underground. The shallow washing of water behind him allowed him to calm quicker. Rising to his paws, he remembered how he had arrived here, and who with. "Wait! Where's Simba?" The young lion started to panic, frantically searching or the fallen king.

"I'm ok, Kopa." A familiar voice rumbled through the small crowd of lionesses who had gathered around. Through this gathering, Simba trotted through, smiling heartfully at his nephew. Kopa practically pounced at his uncle, purely relieved to see he still lived. He brushed his side against Simba's, their manes entangling together as they did so. "Thanks to you." Kopa looked up at Simba. He noticed the slight scars and buried blood stains dying the fallen king's mane in small places. He couldn't help but think of the pain Simba must be in, probably more than himself.

It was at this moment, that Kopa felt something on his tail. A rather plump ball of muscle and fur, a pair of blunt, yet powerful teeth nibbling at the tip of his tail. Turning around, he found the small cub from earlier, staring up at him, his mouth still grasping Kopa's tail as he raised it.

Kopa looked down at the small lion cub. He couldn't help but smile. He reminded the Mlinzi of when he was younger. Mischievous and always pushing his luck. Even the cub's greyish brown eyes glistened into Kopa's heart.

"Vibaya!" One of the lionesses strolled towards the cub, a rather worried look adorning her muzzle. She placed her predator teeth around the cub's nape, picking him up and placing him away from Kopa. "You do like to lay with fire, don't you?" She turned to Kopa, an apologetic look and tone spread across her voice. "I'm so sorry Kopa!" She lowered her head whilst also picking up the lion's tail analysing it for damage. "I hope he didn't hurt you."

"It's ok." Kopa smiled at the lioness, flicking his tail away from her. "I've been through worse." She picked Vibaya once more, moving him back to the small group of healthy lionesses nestled in a corner of the cavern. Kopa continued to look around. Another small group of lionesses nestled in the opposite corner, their injuries clear. But they were strong, like all lionesses in the Pridelands. They will survive.

He watched as Nala snuggled up to Simba, brushing her face through his heavy auburn mane. Rafiki tended to the fallen king's wounds. Kopa couldn't help but think of his own family, all alone in the Outlands. What he wouldn't do to snuggle up to Karimu right now, he certainly needed the comfort. But Kuwinda! What if she were still alive? He loved her too, he could feel the conflict of love clawing through his heart. How could he choose?

This series of thoughts quickly shook out of his mind and chest when a sudden gust of wind blew through the caverns. He started out in the direction of the breeze. "Where does that lead?" His question was picked up by Rafiki, who after finishing cleaning Simba's wounds, approached Kopa, sitting beside the Royal Mlinzi.

"The Outlands, I believe." The mandrill responded. Kopa felt another figure sit beside him. Through the corner of his eye, he saw Simba, and beside him Nala, looking out into the complex cavern system beyond. Kopa released a thoughtful sigh before rising to his paws. He turned around to address the others.

"We need to head there, meet up with Karimu and the cubs." Everyone looked at him, rather confused, but Kopa continued." Hopefully, Kion and the Guard would have done the same and saved more Pridelanders.

"Kion's alive!?" Nala burst into relieved tears that started to roll down her cheek once more. Simba arose too, amazed his son had been able to survive such devastation. Kopa simply nodded, forcing Nala to leap at her nephew, brushing herself against him in relief.

"Well, it sounds like a plan." Simba shrugged his shoulders. He raised his paw as if to allow Kopa to lead. " Shall we?" Kopa smiled as ever lioness arose to their feet. Even the inured ones, with help from their sisters in pride. As Kopa lead the surviving pride further into the cave system, his mind returned to its conflict. He knew he had to decide soon. He looked around the lionesses who were following him, all of them eyeing him up from head to tail. Why was he so irresistible to them? He quickly slapped himself out of it however and focussed on the path ahead and the cubs who would most likely pounce on him when he returned to them. He felt a hum of pain brush across the scar over his eye, slightly probing his mind.

All he knew was that things were about to get interesting and more stressful for him...

…

The cursed night was quickly coming to an end as Kuwinda lead her new hunting party through the Outlands. Wivu still rested over her back, snoring her head off as the young lioness beneath her struggled on, feeling the weight on her back drain her of all energy.

The group arrived in a blocked off canyon. The chilly wind that blasted through the night halted their advance, blowing over the group. The other lionesses followed, some of them also carried their injured sisters.

"Kuwinda?" One of the lionesses trotted alongside her, slowing her down slowly. "Don't you think we should rest?" Kuwinda looked at the lioness and her group. Everyone was exhausted, their faces no longer terrified like they were. A few of them had already collapsed, rolling over to their sides to cool on the cold, dry Outland soil.

"Yeah." Kuwinda gently rested Wivu on the ground, only slightly awakening the injured lioness. She saw the gaping wound etched into her new friend's fur, a sliver of blood seeping from the rip across her body. Kuwinda looked around to find Makini, tending to the other lionesses, too busy to help Wivu. She had to do something.

The young Kuwinda began to clean Wivu's wound, her tongue brushing across the cut like a wave of muscle, fusing both sides together, stopping the bleeding in the process. Wivu awoke at the slight feeling of pain to see Kuwinda caring for her. A friendly, appreciative smile spread across her muzzle.

"Thanks" Wivu smiled up at her new friend. How could she not see her kindness sooner? Kuwinda didn't say anything, instead nestling beside her, falling to the ground with complete exhaustion. This was understandable. They had travelled so far and she did have to carry her own weight in lioness in addition to herself. No wonder she was tired. Wivu nestled up to Kuwinda's warm, worn back and fell asleep pretty much instantly.

Hours passed with not much change. The lionesses rested, peacefully sleeping as the stresses and horrors of the day dwindled into the void. But one lioness shivered awake. Kuwinda. She knew this place what it was. She couldn't help but feel the cold embrace of death caressing her back, sending bolts of uneasiness up her spine. She started at the boulders blocking the canyon in the distance, from where the chilling breeze originated. She never expected to return here, not now especially.

Arising to her paws, she strolled up to them, her ears firmly resting against her head. The wind chilled her entire body, the only thing keeping her warm was the sark of life, nestled deep within her. She looked forward as she approached the boulders. On the dry, dusty dirt beneath them nestle the outline of a lion's paw etched into the ground, reaching out from the boulders as if pleading for freedom. Kuwinda felt a gush of tears roll down her face and onto the dry ground blow, she tried to push the boulder, moving it just enough to get a glimpse of a skeletal husk, crushed under the rocks.

"Kuwinda?" A strange, otherworldly, yet gentle and motherly voice boomed through the canyon. Kuwinda's spine shuddered once more, turning around to find the source before her. A spiritual lioness, staring her right in the face with worry, regret and just general love.

"Mother?" Kuwinda cried, her body lost in a sense of shock. "It... It can't be?!" she placed a single pa across her mouth trying to contain her emotion, rather poorly. Her facial fur had become drenched in her salty tears. The warmth inside f her grew, burning brightly as she looked at the ghostly apparition.

Mwindaji didn't say anything, instead deciding to stare at her daughter. Kuwinda, still adorned in shock, lept at her mother's spirit brushing against her. To her surprise, her mother's ghost had the same soft, gentle yet muscular and lethal texture she remembered as a cub. The sudden shock on her body had finally rooted itself, erupting from the young lioness' face.

"I failed you!" She brushed her face through her mother's spiritual fur, looking u into her ghostly, gleaming eyes. "I'm sorry!" Mwindaji shot her head back, her breathing growing rapidly. Small spectral droplets of liquid rolled down her cheek, dropping onto Kuwinda's fur. They felt so warm, slightly warming Kuwinda's face as they conjoined with her on tears. She looked up at her other, her heart beating tight against the spectral lioness' chest.

"You never failed me." Mwindaji nuzzled her daughter, unsure about what to think. She had spent so much time away from her, nestled in the skies above. She took a deep breath, barely holding her emotions in place. "I failed you." Kuwinda looked up at her mother. "I should have started training you before I died. I should have been there for you in spirit and guided you from the stars." She looked up at the starry sky above them. Her home. Kuwinda looked up to, nestling her neck along her mother's.

"You are an incredible young lioness." Mwindaji continued, looking down at the star stunning face of her daughter. "You have become an astonishing huntress, and, in time, an amazing mother." She placed her paw on her daughter's shoulder, forcing their eyes to meet. "I haven't always been there for you. I'm sorry."

Kuwinda brushed against her mother's velvet veiled fur once more. A heavenly, soul calming scent emanated from it. The stench of lands beyond. The gentle hum of life tickled her insides, forcing her to place a paw on her pelvis. How could she be a good mother? She hadn't even brought the cubs into this world yet. Besides, she didn't get on with other lions that well. How could she raise her cubs?

"But how?"

Mwindaji licked the top of her daughter's head. The spectral saliva fading slowly into her fur and skin before looking out into the distance, where the other lionesses slept. "Kuwinda, you are part of an incredible pride, and will become part of an even greater one." Mwindaji' eyes watered once more. "Talk to your fellow lionesses. They will guide you."

Kuwinda thought about what her mother was saying. Another pride? What could she mean? She would never leave the Pridelands. Unless...

No! He couldn't be! Could he? The very thought sent a shock of bliss through the young lioness' body. She looked up at her mother's spirit, who just nodded at her.

"Yes, Kuwinda. Kopa lives. She smiled gently at her daughter. "Because of you, because of Karimu… he has a reason to fight, a reason to live." Kuwinda looked up at her mother, her face shrunken in confusion. She felt her mother's spectral paw nestle on her pelvis; the feeling of life glowing as she did so.

"He's nearby. Scarred and afraid." The spectral lioness opened her eyes, removing her paw from her daughter. "He needs you, just as much as you need him."

"What about you?" Kuwinda whimpered, trying to keep the vast amount of emotions contained in her body and mind. Mwindaji arose to her paws, standing before her daughter. She raised a single paw.

"I'll always be here, from now on. I promise." She placed her paw on her daughter's chest their heartbeats synchronised with each other, in both life and death.

Kuwinda lept into her mother's chest, brushing her head in her soft, supernatural chest. The pair seemed fused for some time Before a single voice shook Kuwinda out of her emotional embrace.

"Kuwinda? What are you doing?" The young lioness turned to find Wivu, standing before her. A look of confusion adorning her muzzle. Kuwinda turned back to where her mother was, to find nothing but rocks. Yet, the warmth on her side still remains, as if she was still nuzzling her. The young lioness turned back to her friend, thinking of how to explain her situation.

"I don't know." She couldn't think of anything. How could she explain such a bizarre, yet powerful turn of events? Her mind started to ember once more with thoughts of Kopa. If he was alive and hurt nearby. She had to find him. But she could feel her tiredness creeping up on her. "It doesn't matter." She continued to walk back to the rest of the lionesses, only turning around once more to see her mother's grave, one last time. A tomb of rocks.

As the two lionesses returned to their hunting party, Kuwinda held Wivu up slightly as they walked. They noticed a small, instantly recognisable shadow fly above them. By now, the sun had started to glisten across the horizon. A new day. The shadow only grew with the sun, bringing a pulse of hope to the lionesses' bodies.

"Kuwinda?" The keen-sighted bird flew to the ground, landing before the two lionesses. He tried to keep his breath from failing, looking up at Kuwinda with a state of amazement and shock. "Thank the gods you're all ok."

"Ono?" Kuwinda looked down at the small egret. Her heart beat quicker with every second. "Where's the rest of the Guard?"

"They're not far." Ono caught his breath, fluttering his wings back into their regular, ordered position. "They're with the other survivors to the east of here." The pointed his wing as he spoke. "I was sent to find other survivors and bring them back."

"Ok." The other lionesses had awoken slowly walking u to the egret and lionesses. Their eras flickering upwards at the news he brought. But Kuwinda still had a question.

"What about Kopa? Is he there?"

"I saw him heading there, with Simba, Nala and some more survivors." His voice quivered, thinking about how they would react to see their son among the injured. For Kuwinda though, this news brought a shot of energy to her as she turned to the smiling, eager faces of her sisters in pride. She gave them a look of understanding, resulting in them nodding at her. No words were ushered, but a decision was struck.

"Ok then." Kuwinda turned back to Ono, hiding her more predator teeth away from the keenest of sight. "Lead the way, Ono."

"Affirmative." Ono bowed before the lioness, before fluttering up to the sky. The group of lionesses regrouped, picking up their injured, ready to head out. Wivu seemed ok now, only walking with a slight limp. Kuwinda's wound cleaning lick seemed to have done the trick, for now. Luckily, they weren't far from Jasiri's clan's den, from the other survivors and, for Kuwinda, Kopa. She couldn't stop thinking about him as she led the way, following Ono's shadow above. The sun had now peeked over the horizon, shining on her light cream fur.

"I am so proud of you, my daughter." Her mother's voice boomed through the air, seemingly only detectable by her. "You are destined to do great things, to stand in the presence of a god." Kuwinda closed her eyes for moments, taking a deep breath to smell her mother's calming scent.

"And I will guide you, my daughter."

Kuwinda opened her eyes continuing to lead the arty wherever Ono was leading them. She couldn't help but think about what she would say to her love. How could she tell him of her pregnancy? Even if she couldn't think of anything, she knew she would have to, in time.

And when she would, it would change the entire savannah. Forever...

…

The sun had risen above the horizon of the Outlands, revealing the extent of the damage caused by Scars attack. Row upon row upon row of bodies littered the baking hot land. The bodies of the Pridelanders who gave their lives to stop the carnage and terror imposed by the Outsiders and their dark god.

The survivors, infused with grief and remorse, nestled next to their dead, still shocked at the extent of the chaos sown into their lives now. The elephants were especially hit with grief, as they gathered around the body of their former leader, Ma Tembo, who gave her life to save as many of her herd as possible.

One of the young elephants took the blow harder, however, as she had just saved him before falling to the bombardment of lionesses clawing the life out of her. The sight of her bloodied body falling into the flaming fields scarred the young elephant's mind as the always friendly and supportive Beshte tried to calm him down.

"It's ok, Mtoto." The helpful hippo allowed the young elephant to rest upon him, tears seeping on to his thick, muscular skin. Wherever Beshte looked he saw grief. All the dead. How could Scar do so much damage? He looked over to a nearby body of a young lion, a single, tearful cheetah nestled next to his body soaking it with her tears. He couldn't help but feel a small tear roll down his unbreakable cheek. He had lost a friend too. A leader.

The cheetah herself had laid next to her friend's body all night. She couldn't believe it at first. Kion? Dead? But now? Her thoughts had darkened. However she looked, she could only come to one conclusion.

This was her doing.

She could have stopped the hyena. She could have ripped it off of Kion in time to save him. But she didn't. His lifeless body was the totem for her sins, for her failure. She had sent Ono out to find other survivors. But she couldn't think of what to do next. No one did. They would be dead within a week if they all stayed here, that much she knew.

As Fuli rested beside Kion's body, she noticed a slight tremor brushing her side rhythmically. Rising up and down, up and down. She looked over at the lions scarred body. His chest was moving. The young cheetah couldn't help but blink a few times. Surely, she was dreaming now. The tiredness that had swept her body must be causing her to hallucinate. But, after a few eye blinks, she shot back in realisation.

Kion was alive.

A breath of life burst through the young lion's lips, forcing his body up off the ground, his auburn eyes shot open looking up at the brightening sky, breaking into day. His mind lost in the wonder he had seen, the land of the gods.

"Kion!" A soft, slender furred figure lept at the awakening young lion, pinning him to the ground. A bombardment of concerned, platonic licks brushed across his face, soaking his face before a soft, furry body brushed against him. He knew exactly who it was.

"Fu-" He tried to say her name, but her constant bombardment made it impossible to speak. He tried a few more times, still no luck. After a few minutes, her licks receded, allowing him a chance to speak.

"Fuli." He couldn't help but smile up at his cheetah friend. Her surprisingly caring green eyes sparkled above him, slowly filling with tears of relief and shock. Her friend had returned to her. Without thinking, Fuli nuzzled her small soft head against Kion's neck, releasing a series of purrs. Kion responded with a series of hums, loving every single second of their loving embrace.

"KION!" A ball of bluish-grey fur catapulted itself at Kion's chest, knocking the young lion few feet backwards. As Kion slowed, he noticed it, clinging to his chest with its protruding claws.

"Bunga" The honey badger lodged his face into Kion's slowly developing chest mane, slowly soaking it with his tears. Wait! Bunga? Crying? It seems even the bravest had cracked in his absence. The trio cuddled up to each other, under the tearful eye of Beshte, who had stumbled through the crowds of mourners and bodies to find his friends.

Meanwhile, Karimu nestled away from the bodies of the deceased, lying instead near the injured and maimed. She had spent the entire night tending to the injured and lending her paws wherever she could. She may not have the experience as many of the lionesses from the Pridelands, but she tried her best to save as many animals as possible.

Now, she rested along with many of the uninjured lionesses of the Pridelands. Ulinzi and Amani nestled into her soft-furred chest, snoozing off the stresses of the day. Karimu lay still, listening to the lionesses around her. Their conversations had been interesting, focussing on everything from what had happened to what to do next. One of them, however, brought up a name that instantly forced Karimu's ears to ping upwards.

Kopa.

She listened deeply. The talked of legends, stories they had heard from passing males. How Kopa had wandered the land, seeking his lost mate for months on end. Never giving in, never surrendering. How he had stopped a brewing war between two violent, unstable prides with the slam of a single paw to the ground. How he had leapt into burning fields to rescue a litter of cheetah cubs. Their stories of his deeds continued for hours. She couldn't believe some of the things they were saying. She knew Kopa was brave and heroic. But this? This was legendary, even for him.

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted when a few of the lionesses nearby sighed, seemingly in shock. Everyone tried to look at where they were. Karimu snuggled through the crack of view to try and see.

"Simba? Nala? Kopa?" Cries of shock rumbled through the Sisters-of-pride. Karimu's heart skipped a beat. Kopa? Alive? She brushed through the pile, squeezing through the lionesses quickly arising to the paws. Ulinzi and Amani awoke instantly, craving the warmth of their mother's side. Being much smaller, they simply clambered over the lionesses, leaping from back to back, laughing all the way.

Reaching the front. Karimu could see the lions and lionesses slowly approaching. All of them smiling as they saw their family and friends alive. Kopa's eyes scanned the group before locking on Karimu. A heartfelt, relived smirk flashed across his handsome, unmistakable muzzle. Her eyes illuminated with a fire of love and hope. He had returned to her.

The pair rushed to each other, landing in each other's embrace. Karimu nuzzled into Kopa's thick mane, suckling in its scent with every breath. She felt as Kopa nuzzled back with just as much relief. After a moment, they departed their embrace to a series of affectionate sighs from the Pridelanders surrounding them.

"You came back!" Karimu looked up at her mate, a small tear rolling down her face. The sun glistened through his fur, illuminating his body in seemingly radiating with a strange, unknowable energy, only heightening his attractiveness. At this moment, she felt incredibly lucky. He was hers. And she knew, looking around the other lionesses, that that meant so much.

"I'd always come back for you, my love." Kopa replied, his smile slicing through his mate's heart as he brushed her once more, releasing a giggle from her lips. As he retracted his head, she gave him an affectionate, longing lick across his cheek.

"Daddy!" Two cries of joy rattled through Kopa's ears. Turning into their direction. He felt two balls of fur pounce onto his back. One slid down to his tail, nibbling away at it as the other clambered around in his mane, becoming lost in that great maze of fur. The three of them giggled, loving every second of their adventurous playtime. This was quickly interrupted when Karimu lifted the maned one off of her mate.

"Amani! Ulinzi! Leave your father be!" She picked her daughter off of her mate who responded with a heightened series of giggles. Ulinzi let go of his father's tail, brushing himself against his father's side, forcing him to raise his paw off the ground.

"They're alright." Kopa replied, giving an affectionate, loving lick across his son's back as he approached his front. The young family nuzzled each other as the Pridelanders settled down. Nala couldn't help but watch Kopa and his family. How beautiful they looked together. Thoughts of Kiara and Kion rushed through her mind. How she had lost them. She scanned the rows of the deceased, hoping not to find their bodies. They weren't there though. Her heart sank with despair before a spark ruptured behind her.

"Mum" A recognisable, feminine voice exhaled behind her. As she turned, she saw her daughter, nestled between a tearful Tiifu and Zuri. Nala's eyes met her daughters, and Kiara rushed to her mother's front paws. The pair nuzzled each other for some time before Kiara found the strength, and air, to usher a few words.

"Kion..." She stuck her head into her mother's chest, soaking it with her tears. The older lioness looked on. She hadn't seen her son yet. Not with the dead or the living. Was he lost forever? Her heart increased its tempo once more as tears started to roll down her face once more.

"Yes?" The voice froze both lionesses. They turned to its source to see the young, fierce lion standing before them, surrounded by the Lion Guard. Scars etched through his fur slight blood splatters staining his fur as he slowly approached his mother and sister they didn't mess about, however.

"Kion!"

They both pounced at him, licking and snuggling up to the young lion. Neither could believe it He was alive. The guard stood back, allowing the Royals to have their reunion. Fuli stood close to the side, able to see Kion's adorable face. He looked out at her, giving her a comforting, knowing smile.

Meanwhile, Kuwinda and her newly founded hunting party arrived at the entrance to the relief camp. Ono flew ahead, to warn the others of their arrival. The lionesses sat at the entrance, comforting each other awaiting clearance. The small herd they had been able to protect did the same among their numbers before Ono reported back to them.

"You're ok to enter." The egret squawked. Kuwinda arose to her paws nudging her head towards the entrance to the camp. The other lionesses followed her, rounding up the herd in a protective bubble. As they entered, the head, and hunting party, split into two those injured and those not. Wivu led the injured to where Makini and now Rafiki lead the medical treatments. Whilst Kuwinda led the others to where the healthy lionesses were laying.

The young lioness couldn't help but think about what her mother and Ono had said, about Kopa. She scanned the gathering of lions as she walked, hoping to see his glorious mane. After a while, she still hadn't seen him. Her heart froze with a sense of loss. This only rested until she looked into the very corner of the ravine.

There, nestled with another lioness and cubs, snuggled Kopa. Her heart sank. Her mind flashed with a variety of thoughts. How could he-? But then she remembered. She remembered the reason why he had returned to the Pridelands. The reason why he was here in the first place. To find the princess of the Uasilands. To find his mate.

She slowly approached the pair, using every trick she had learned, by him and by her instincts. She was a few feet away, hen Kopa looked up, to see her glistening, if scarred, fur.

"Kuwinda?" His ears instantly folded downwards. Unbeknownst to her, her party had followed her, seemingly become inseparable to their new leader. They listened in, intrigued by the events unfolding before them.

Tears started to pour down Kuwinda's face, her lips trembling as she tried to explain what had happened. "I... I tried." Releasing his mate's affectionate grip. Kopa slowly approached the young lioness before him. His strong, masculine body overshadowing her equally powerful, if slender one.

The male lion sat in front of her, allowing her to wipe her head through his mane, staining his tears with her fur, just as much as his first mate. Karimu watched on, speechless. She couldn't believe what was happening. As Kuwinda tried to look up at Kopa, she felt the distinctive, affectionate lick of his tongue across her muzzle, wiping the lioness blood from his furry surface. Kopa's brown, caring eyes looked down at Kuwinda's light brown, watering eyes.

Karimu slowly sat behind Kopa, watching as the two lions exchanged a series of nuzzles. Her two cubs nestled within her paws, watching as their father nuzzled the younger lioness.

"It's ok, Kuwinda." Kopa struggled to keep his own emotions in check. He had forgotten where he was and who was watching him. He didn't care. He had worried about Kuwinda for hours, he was just glad to see her safe and sound. But his calm, controlled behaviour wouldn't last long.

"No, it's not." Kuwinda barely cried. She looked up at her first mate once more, admiring the confused, worried look etched across his muzzle. She couldn't help but look away from him. The news she brought would only break his heart after all. Out of nowhere, she felt a warm, comforting feeling on her shoulder, otherworldly and maternal. The feeling of life bubbled within, only making this harder to explain. Looking back up at Kopa, she said the words that would make or break the legendary lion.

"Kopa..."

"I'm pregnant..."


	25. Chapter 24: Heart of the Pride

"I'm pregnant."

A series of sudden gasps echoed among the gathering crowd of lionesses, listening in on Kopa and Kuwinda's conversation. Word spread like wildfire from lioness to lioness, followed by even more gasps in the distance. These words shuddered through Kopa's body, forcing a shiver of dark coldness through every cell of his body. Did she really say that? He looked into her now soaked brown eyes. He could see the dishonour, the fear in her eyes. He slowly licked the side of her face, causing her to brush her head into his mane.

"It's ok, Kuwinda." Kopa gently whispered. "We'll find a way to make this work." The pair continued to embrace one another, with Kuwinda slowly calming down with every brush through Kopa's mane. She could feel all sense of dishonour ebb from her body, replaced with a sense of place, a sense of pride.

But this would not last...

"Kopa?" Karimu, who until now had laid in the shadows, watched as her mate caressed and comforted the younger lioness with just as much affection and love he had shown for her. She slowly approached the pair, leaving her cubs sleeping, huddled up to one another for warmth and comfort unaware of their mother's departure from their comfortable embrace. "Who's this?"

"Oh!" Kopa departed from his and Kuwinda's embrace, standing between the two lionesses. He could see this situation falling into complete and utter chaos. "Karimu, this is Kuwinda. Kuwinda..."

Kuwinda interrupted him. "Karimu!?" She slowly stumbled backwards, her voice cracking under the revelation of who stood before her. She started to tear up once more. "He... He found you!" Karimu now sat beside Kopa, gently brushing against his scarred side. Kuwinda could feel the love pulsing between the two, what Kopa meant to the slightly older lioness.

It was at this moment that the two cubs, Ulinzi and Amani, realised their mother had moved away from them. Waking up, the cubs pounced onto their parents, cuddling up to them as they both fell to sleep on top of each other. They snuggled in between Kopa and Karimu, using their body heat to comfort them. Kuwinda's tears only heightened as she saw this scene. How could she break up such a beautiful family? Karimu was Kopa's first mate. She was the princess of an entire kingdom. But Kuwinda? She was nothing. Just a worthless lioness who just happened to mate with him. She didn't deserve such love, such affection. How could she even deserve the honour of bearing his cubs? Kopa was a legend. Everyone else was right.

These thoughts that poisoned Kuwinda's mind. With every passing thought, every passing second, an unprecedented level of fear, regret and hopelessness flushed through her body. As Kopa looked back up at her, Kuwinda turned, ready to sprint away from him. Her entire face formed an exploding bomb of tears.

"Kuwin-Ughh" As Kopa lept to try and comfort the lioness, she kicked him in the jaw sending him flying backwards a few feet. He could only watch on as his love sprinted through the crowd of lionesses, disappearing into the horizon. Half of his heart, his soul, fell into complete darkness. He looked up to see Karimu standing above him, snarling her teeth as Kuwinda ran away but quickly diminishing this, realising the younger lioness wasn't a threat. She could feel the fear in her heart, the unworthiness. A sense of empathy, sympathy brushed through Karimu's heart. She knew all too well, what it was like to be close to Kopa. It was like standing next to god. Even the greatest lioness would find it hard to feel worthy of such an honour.

"Kopa?" The young princess nudged her mate to his feet, licking his chin as he did so. She could feel him shaking in shock. How could Kuwinda hurt him so much? Kopa didn't reply to Karimu's embrace. Instead, he shot to his feet, sprinting away further down the canyon in the opposite direction to Kuwinda. Karimu sprinted after him, shocked by his reaction to such a thing. Her mind flashed with questions.

Who was Kuwinda? Did Kopa truly love her? Did they have history? She needed answers. And so, she sprinted after him, following the trail of salty tears left behind in his wake.

…

After following the trail of tears, Karimu came across a sight she never liked to see. In the corner of a shallow cave, she saw Kopa, huddled up to himself, glistened in a beam of light. His emotion-rich sobs echoed through the cave's opening, bellowing out into the land beyond. To see such a powerful, loving and caring lion in such a state. It broke her heart. She slowly approached, silently and steadily. She found herself at his side, where she belonged.

"Kopa?" Her breath stuttered. She saw the claw marks burnt into the walls of the cave, slicing through solid rock. Signs of Kopa's anger, sadness and rage. It wasn't the first time she had seen it, but it had been a while. As she slowly approached his face, hoping to give him an affectionate, stress-relieving lick, he shot up, seemingly ready to strike. His once cuddly, handsome mane ignited with bright white, yellow flames before a tint of green flickered through it. She also noticed a scar burning across his eye, illuminated in the same greenish flame.

"RRRAAAAAHHHH!" The young lion lunged at a boulder nestled nearby, his claws smothered in an unknowable flame. With one slash, the boulder split into two falling down to the floor with a mighty crunch. The cut itself bubbled, its molten surface disintegrating as it cooled.

Karimu shot back in terror. She had never seen Kopa act in such a destructive, aggressive mood before. Her fear kept her away from him. Yet, she couldn't help but feel empathy for the young lion. She knew some of the things he had been through, had seen. It was enough to kill most creatures, but not him. It only scarred him, in both mind and body.

"I'm sorry." Kopa slowly cooled down, his mane returning to normal he arose to his paws, walking up and down the cave. "It's just... stress." Karimu didn't reply. She just let her mate continue to stroll, watch him pace up and down, thinking. "Everyone is looking at me for answers, about Scar." He turned to face her, his cheeks soaked with his tears, a rare sight indeed. "And I don't have any."

Karimu finally gained the courage to approach him. Her body still shook with the fear that he could easily kill her if he wanted too. But her love for him was too much. She didn't like to see him like this and wanted to help. "It's not your fault, Kopa." She brushed herself against his cold body, warming his heart with her love. He released a series of small hums, acknowledging her presence.

"It's ok. We'll find a way." Karimu promised him. The very same promise that Kopa had made to his other love before she ran away. A part of his mind still played through this event, etching it into his memory. It only confirmed something that he had thought about for years now.

"I'm a terrible mate!" Kopa cried into Karimu's shoulder. "I never deserved you, or Kuwinda." He rubbed his ears through her fur, before removing his head from her embrace. As he did, he hid in the corner of the cave, refusing to look at his beloved mate.

Karimu wasn't having any of this, however, and grasped his muzzle with her paw. As she did, she dragged him out back into the opening. A fiery feeling burst through her heart, as she put her beloved in his place.

"Kopa, you are worthy." She gently started to lick his face, cleaning it of the dust and dirt that had gathered over it. "I've heard the stories of what you've done." Kopa looked into her eyes as they watered. "I couldn't be prouder of you." He could sense every tremor of pride every tremor of love in her voice. Maybe he did deserve her. But Kuwinda? He knew he couldn't have her now. He had to let her go, even if he loved her just as much as Karimu.

"But I cheated on you." Kopa whimpered, his ears flopping down to the side. He broke free of Karimu's grasp and walked around, before turning back to face her. "I slept with another lioness and now she's pregnant."

"And?" The young lioness shrugged her shoulders before slowly approaching him, brushing her body past his. She looked up into his warm if unusually broken and nervous eyes. "Kopa, my father had three mates and he was a tenth of the lion you are." She gave him an affectionate lick across his face once more. "It's natural for this to happen. It's why we have prides."

What Karimu said was true. The Uasiland's rulers always did have multiple mates in case one died. It wasn't unusual at all. But in the Pridelands, where Kuwinda and Kopa were brought up, it was rare and frowned upon. You were betrothed, at a young age. Most of the time, your betrothed would become your only mate and you would spend your life with them.

But wait! Kopa's mind sparked with a new revelation. Something Karimu's father had said on his deathbed, as he dies in Kopa's paws after Scar's attack on the Uasilands. Coughing up his last breath of blood.

The old king had said "Find Karimu, and together, forge the Pride anew..." It had taken all these months for Kopa to truly figure out what he meant. He was guiding him, them, back to the Uasilands, to reclaim the throne. To regain the Uasi Pride. But the Uasilands was always ruled by two. A king and a queen. Karimu, by all rights, would be queen. But the king?

The stone had dropped into water. Ripples of possibilities rippled out in its path, flushing through the very fabric of reality itself. Kopa knew what had to be done. What they had to do. He looked back u at Karimu, a strength returning to his body like no other. He slowly approached his mate and, without thinking, gave her an affectionate lick across her muzzle. She opened her mouth, allowing him to enter. Their kiss lasted a few minutes, before Kopa departed, both lions breathless.

"Thank you. Kopa smiled at his mate, as she looked at him, bewildered. "We need to go."

"What?" Karimu shot back a bit, stunned by his remark "Where?"

"Home." Kopa looked back at her, his smile impossible to ignore. He slowly approached her once more, brushing against her own side. "My queen." He bowed before her, watching every inch of her face swell with confusion. Until it hit her. The truth of their situation.

"The Uasilands?" Her eyes erupted with a hazel sparkle. All she could think of were the lush green plains and succulent snowy mountain peaks hanging over the life filled land beneath. It would be perfect, for both them and the animals now made homeless by Scar. Besides, a secret, unknown power lay at its core.

"It's not as... pretty, as it was." Kopa turned away from Karimu but quickly gained her eyesight once more. "And it's not going to be easy but it's our best hope." Just as he stopped talking, he felt Karimu pounce on him, pinning him to the ground in pure excitement. She couldn't contain her excitement and love.

"You're amazing, Kopa." She licked his face once more, seemingly never loosing he affection this action gave. "We can invite the Pridelanders to become a part of the pride, we'd have a strong connection with the Pridelands." Her excitement knew no bounds. "This is the best idea ever!"

However, there was still something bugging Kopa. He still cared about Kuwinda and wanted her to be a part of this, like he had promised. With her hunting skills, the Uasi Pride wouldn't need to worry about food or defence. She was strong, capable and apparently a great leader.

"What about Kuwinda? She could be our Lead Huntress?" Kopa asked, receiving an understanding smile from Karimu. She turned away slightly, apparently thinking of his proposal.

"It would put her in contact with you? And it would be nice for her cubs to be raised by their father too?" Her mind clicked until it came to its conclusion. "She can come." Kopa lept at this, his heart fully healed once more. But Karimu wasn't finished talking just yet.

"But! I wish to see her first. I need to get to know this new mate of yours if we are to share our 'responsibilities' of you." She gave him a flirtatious look, brushing his chin with the tuff of her tail. He instantly knew what she meant and returned the grin.

"Besides, if you are to be my king, we need to 'become one'." She grinned as she turned around, wandering off as Kopa sat there, questioning what she was on about. Did she really mean? Oh...

He followed her, eager to show his loyalty. But she halted, placing her paw on his muzzle once more. "Not now, big guy." A small, cute giggle escaped her muzzle. "Tonight, under the stars." She released his muzzle as she heard the small pitter-patter of cub paws running towards them. Their cubs, Ulinzi and Amani, galloped towards them, trying to knock each other over as they ran towards their parents.

Amani lept on to her mother, snuggling into her warm, comforting fur. Ulinzi, however, cuddled up to his father, brushing his small head through that magnificent, almighty mane. A maze of fur ready to cuddle into. Kopa looked at Karimu, who cooed at the sight of her son, bonding with his father.

"I'll go and see Kuwinda, tell her the good news." She flicked her tail across her mate's chin as she crossed him, ready to head off down the canyon. "Could you watch Ulinzi? Have some father and son time?" She smiled down at them, happy to see them bonding in such a way. She knew that she had made the right choice in Kopa, he was going to be a great father.

"Sure." Kopa looked up at his son, who was now dangling over his father's head, looking down at him through his mane. Kopa turned his attention back to Karimu. "Just be careful."

"I will." Karimu shouted as she and Amani wandered off down the canyon, heading back towards the hyena lair where the other survivors rested, waiting for anyone to lead them. the young lion didn't care about this at the moment, Kopa was content just to spend some quality time with his son, to take a break from the stresses and chaos of leadership and just be a father. He never thought this would happen, not in a million years, and as he cuddled and licked his playful son, he knew his plan would work. It had to.

For the Pridelands...

For the Uasilands...

For his pride...

…

The sun arose completely over the Outlands, consuming the land of all nutrients, all moisture. In the warmth of day, a lone lioness, along with her infant cub, wandered the land on their search for a lost sister in Pride, or soon to be at least.

"Kuwinda!" Karimu called, her voice ricocheting off the Outland's rocky, scarred landscape. She scanned the horizon, waiting for any sign of the younger lioness to come through. Yet, there were none. It was as if Kuwinda had sprinted off the face of the earth. The soft, sweet body of her daughter, Amani, brushed against her side as she sat down, watching over the land.

"Kuwinda!" She called out once more. But again, nothing. The young lioness sighed out her frustration. How could she find a fellow lioness that didn't want to be found? As she felt a pair of small teeth nibbling her tail. Karimu looked down, watching her daughter play and learn.

As she sat there, a strong, eastern breeze blew through the land, howling through the many cracks and caverns etched into the land. Alongside this, a shallow, seemingly moan-filled cry hummed through its howl. A sweet, feminine scent brushed her sensitive muzzle, definitely of a lioness. Could it be Kuwinda?

Karimu arose to her paws once more, following the breeze and the scent it carried. Her daughter followed suit, pouncing onto her back before laying down, falling into a deep nap. After a few moments, they arrived at a cave nestled in a deep canyon. Its walls stretched all the way to the sky. As she slowly entered the cave, she instantly recognised the sound of heavy sobbing. Etched on the wall a shadow of a strong, capable lioness boomed. It was clear she was heartbroken. Her body had curled up, shaking in fear and agony.

As Karimu turned the corner to see the lioness in the flesh, Kuwinda's light brown eyes hot open from the depths of her paws. Her cheeks flooded with tears, absolutely soaked in their salty presence.

"Stay away from me!" The young huntress screamed, curling up into the corner of the cave she was in She tried to cower back into the wall as far as she could, hiding her from the approaching lioness and her cub.

Karimu slowly approached, leaving her daughter behind, but still within visual range. She could see that Kuwinda was scared, nervous. She could attack at any moment. The young huntress was stronger too, so this could end pretty poorly for the soon to be queen. But Karimu remembered her and Kopa's pan. They needed Kuwinda. Kopa needed Kuwinda.

"It's ok, Kuwinda." The lioness cooed. "I'm not here to hurt you." Now within nuzzling distance, Karimu brushed her neck against Kuwinda's feeling the huntress' strong, muscular, yet cuddly and soft neck. "Kopa sent me to bring you back."

"Kopa?" Kuwinda's ears flickered up at her love's name. Her head raised from the comfort of her wet paws, staring at the slightly older lioness before her. "Wants me?"

"We both need you." Karimu smiled down at her. "We've found a way to make this work." She nuzzled the lioness further, forcing her to her feet. The pair looked at each other as a wave of sisterly affection slowly grew between them. Karimu couldn't help but notice the power of this young lioness before her held in her body. No wonder Kopa had fallen for her.

Kuwinda did the same, looking up at the lioness before her. She was stunning. The very definition of a princess, of a queen. She may not have been as strong as Kuwinda but she knew that Karimu could easily defend herself, or anyone in her care. She looked over to see a single cub laying at the corner of the cave, looking on as the pair snuggled up. Karimu noticed this and called her daughter to join them.

As Amani joined their cuddle, Kuwinda felt the glow in her pelvis grow. She looked down at the small cub, who had nestled herself beneath her. She was Kopa's cub. His first daughter. The young lioness closed her eyes, remembering the visions she had for the past few nights of the two lioness cubs who called her mother. She tried to hold her emotions, knowing that thoughts of her uselessness still plagued her mind. How could she bear Kopa's cubs? Karimu could see the uncertainty in the young lioness' eyes.

"We're thinking of reviving the Uasi Pride." She brushed herself into Kuwinda's neck. "And Kopa want you to be our Lead huntress." She looked into Kuwinda's predator eyes. She certainly had the required traits. But the fear of motherhood still stained them.

"Look, don't worry about bearing Kopa's cubs. You'll do great, I'm sure." Karimu tried to calm her, but it couldn't help. Not fully.

"But I have no experience with cubs!" Kuwinda cried. "I don't even know how to pick one up let alone raise them." She cowered under paws once more, the feeling inside her pelvis glowing with a fiery pulse. It was as if they were arguing with her, telling her not to just give up. Not to surrender their lives to sorrow and regret.

As Kuwinda lay there, broken and dismayed. She felt a soft, cuddly lump hit her side. Looking up, she saw Amani, Karimu's cub, staring at her, placing her paw on the lioness' leg. She looked up to find Karimu looking directly at her, a stern look adorning her muzzle.

"Pick her up." Karimu's facial structure never changed. She was serious. Kuwinda, on the other paw, cowered once more. Pick Amani up? Kopa's daughter? No! She would hurt her, or worse, kill her. It was in her instinct. She felt her body lose itself in her predator instinct, falling back into her darkened thoughts.

As she did, Karimu lowered herself don over her cub, her voice not changing. "Open your mouth." She demonstrated, opening her mouth above the cub's neck. "Pull back your canines, behind her scruff." She continued to demonstrate to a carefully watching Kuwinda, who lay there, startled by such an action. How could this not hurt the cub? She watched as Karimu seemingly dug her teeth into the cub's neck, before lifting her off the ground, her small body dangling in her mouth. "And voilà!" She grunted through her cub-filed teeth, before gently letting her go near Kuwinda's mouth. "Your turn."

Kuwinda hesitated at first. How could she do this? What if she hurt the small cub? But, looking into Karimu's strict, tutorial eyes, she knew she had no choice. She rose to her paws, raising her head above the cub's neck. Her heart beat with the strength of a wildebeest, but she kept calm as she lowered her neck.

She placed her mouth around the cub's neck, feeling with her predator, flesh-tearing canines for the nape of the cub. Finding it, she slotted them in place behind it, providing a solid, seemingly natural hold on her. It was strange to feel how natural this was. She could have easily killed the cub, ripping her throat open, but this position, it just worked. Lifting her head, the cub's paws left the floor, rising into the sky.

"Well done!" Karimu looked on, shocked at how far Kuwinda seemed to have developed. She seemed so comfortable as soon as she grasped Amani. As Kuwinda dropped the cub on the floor gently, Karimu brushed herself against them both, giving them both affectionate lick sin amazement. Kuwinda even replied with her own licks. All sense of wrong dissipated from her body. maybe she could be a mother after all.

"Thank you, Karimu!" She brushed her neck against the future queen's. "How can I ever repay you?" This question caused the older lioness to back off slightly in thought. She really wanted to spend time with Kopa but there was no one to look after the cubs. But now, Kuwinda would be perfect for such a task.

"Well, could you watch the cubs, tonight?"

"Sure!" Kuwinda responded, lying down beside her new friend. "I could use the practice anyhow." This brought a smile to Karimu's muzzle who gently brushed across Kuwinda's.

"You won't be alone." The soon to be queen continued, thinking about what she could do tonight. "You'll have Jicho to help you too, and she looked after me and Kopa, so she has good experience."

The young huntress started to giggle. "Yeah, I bet Kopa kept her on her talons." The pair laughed loudly, only stopping when they heard a flutter of wings outside. A shadow of a bird of prey spanned the walls, slowly shrinking as she approached them.

"Speaking of the devil." Karimu murmured as Jicho turned the corner, seeing the lionesses huddled up to each other, the small Amani clambering over them. The eagle seemed relieved to find them exhausting with the strength of a hurricane.

"Karimu, my lady!" She fluttered towards her; the eagle's wings spread wide. "Thank the Great Lions I found you!" The sharp eagle panted, catching her breath in the cramped cave.

"What's the matter, Jicho." Karimu queried. Kuwinda arose to her paws, standing before them both, curious.

"Nothing really." Eagle fluttered her wings on more, re-arranging them into their normal, organised form. "It's just Kopa was worried about you both." Both lionesses didn't seem surprised by this, especially Karimu. They both knew that Kopa could get worried too quickly. Not a word was spoken between the two, just a few nods and nudges, but they decided what to do.

"It's ok, Jicho." Karimu replied. "We're coming back now." The pair rose to their paws, ready to head back to the camp. Kuwinda, rather amazingly, decided to pick up Amani, doing so with ease. As she did, Karimu led the way, Jicho perched on her shoulder, as the pair talked, discussing the plan for the evening as all three ladies walked into the Outlands once more, reunited as a team.

Meanwhile, Kopa continued to lay with Ulinzi playing all over his large, bulky body. The lion cub had decided to clamber into his father' mane, becoming lost in that giant ball of fur around his neck. He loved it being so close to such a magnificent figure. He could feel the amount of power his father held, which only seemed to add to the fun. He could spark a fire within his father at any second. What else could be more fun, playing with such fire?

"AWW!" A sudden, howling voice boomed across the opening, forcing Kopa to raise his head. Ulinzi shot over his father's body trembling behind him as the figure approached. It was Kwaheri, the monkey friend of Kopa's that had stayed by his side through all his life. "That's adorable!" The monkey cooed lowly approaching the father/son duo. Ulinzi raised his head hearing the monkey coos, and his father's sudden smirks.

"Don't you start!" Kopa giggled watching his son clamber over him once more. The young cub watched as Kwaheri approached, reaching pouncing distance before shaking his small rear, building up power to pounce. "I have enough with the Pridelanders."

"Yeah, I be- ahh!" Kwaheri's speech was cut short as the young lion cub pounced, knocking his 'uncle' the ground. Both of them laughed it off, Kwaheri laughed and started to play with Ulinzi. Pouncing and leaping around like a small kid again. Ulinzi loved this. Finally, someone active to play with.

Kopa couldn't grin more, even if he tried. To see his son, and best friend, play together, it was amazing to see. He couldn't wait to return to the Uasilands, for all this chaos with Scar to end. To spend time, like this, with his family. As he lay there, he dreamed about what it would be like. What his cubs, both Karimu's and Kuwinda's, would be like when they grew up.

These thoughts were broken when, from out of nowhere, a lion cub shot across the Outlands, towards them. He paused, looking at Kopa and then Ulinzi. Upon seeing the other cub, He smiled, slowly approaching him. Ulinzi caught eyes on him too, unaware of what to do, instead choosing to cower from him. He had never seen another male lion cub before. What should he say to him? Was he friendly?

"Hi." The lion cub asked, a nervousness brushing through his high-pitched voice. Ulinzi didn't reply. Instead, he stopped cowering and looked at the cub standing before him. "What's your name? Can we play?" An eagerness shot through the cub's voice.

"I'm... I'm Ulinzi." Kopa's son replied, looking at his father as he did so. "And I guess, erm?"

"Vibaya." The cub replied, a smile beaming across his muzzle. "My name's Vibaya!" He slowly approached the royal cub, nudging his paw against his shoulder. "Tag! You're it!" Before running off, his tail bobbing up and down, side to side as he ran away. Ulinzi's nervousness disappeared, turning into full-on joy as he chased after him. Finally, another lion cub to play with, who wasn't his boring sister. The two boys played and pounced on each other for a while as Kopa, and a now knackered Kwaheri watched on.

The pair watched as the two boys played. Kwaheri continued to pant heavily, knackered from his time playing with Ulinzi. "I'm really... not... as fit as I... used to… be." The monkey continued to pant, flopping down beside Kopa.

"You can say that again." Kopa giggled. He couldn't help but laugh. Seeing his monkey friend pounce and play with his son, it was too good.

"Vibaya!" A single cry broke Kopa's laughter. Looking up he saw a lioness, the same one from earlier in the morning, sprinting towards him. She turned to the young cub, who currently had Ulinzi pinned to the ground. "What I have I told you about-" Her rant was blocked when he saw the cub beneath him, and the lion who lay nearby. Her ears folded down. "Oh! I'm so sorry about this, Kopa."

"It's ok." Kopa replied, smiling back at the lioness. "We can watch him if you want, erm?" The young lion queried as the lioness slowly approached.

" Ema." She replied sitting some distance away from Kopa. She slightly bowed her head at such magnificence. "I'm Vibaya's aunt." A small tear began to roll down the side of her face as she talked. "His mother..."

"I know." Kopa replied lowering his head in sombre. "I saw her body." As silence fell between the two. Both cubs also zipped their mouths, lying beside each other, their tails entangling with one another. Seeing his son with his new friend, Kopa's heart, and attitude, reignited. "As I said, we'll look after them. We won't be long anyhow." He smiled at Ema, hoping it would be enough to convince her.

"Ok." The young lioness rose to her paws, turning around and slowly brushing up to her nephew. "Behave yourself, Vibaya." She slowly walked away, back to the survivor's camp.

"I will!" Vibaya shouted, causing a smile to spread across her face as she disappeared into the horizon. He stood there for a while, before being pounced on by Ulinzi once more.

As the two cubs continued to play, Kopa and Kwaheri continued to rest, watching over them like paternal guardian angles. As they did, Karimu, Kuwinda, Jicho and Amani returned. The lionesses especially noticed the young cub playing with Ulinzi. Amani, seeing her brother's new friend, wiggled out of Kuwinda's grasp, forcing the lioness to drop her. She ran up to the two boys pinning them to the ground.

"Karimu! Kuwinda!" Kopa called, bounding towards them both. He snuggled up to his mates, welcoming them back. As he snuggled up to Kuwinda, he licked her face, tasting the saltiness from her tears. "I've been so worried about you."

"I'm sorry, Kopa." Kuwinda snuggled into her mate, loving the warmth of his mane. "For running away."

"It's ok." The young lion continued to snuggle up to her. Meanwhile, Karimu watched her cubs playing, with their new friend. Her belly rumbling with hunger. She could hear her cubs' bellies doing the same, the pair falling to the ground with their new friend by their side.

"I think we should head back." Karimu turned to Kopa, snuggling against him. "Grab something to eat." Kopa felt the hunger of his mate and his on belly started to rumble. In the chaos with Scar and the Pridelands, he had forgotten to eat. It hadn't hit him, until now.

"Agreed." He agreed, turning to head back. "I bet the Pridelanders have already found something or the hyenas." As he turned, he noticed two figures in the distance, walking towards the survivor's camp. Two figure he hadn't seen since yesterday.

Jasiri and Janja.

The way the two huddled close to each other, nudging and licking each other's faces. They had been up to something. He couldn't help but think what. "I bet they 'felt the love' last night!" His mind giggled.

Karimu called her cubs to her, who was followed by Vibaya. As they galloped towards her and Kuwinda, she followed Kopa, who lead them back, as they did, she snuggled up to Kopa's side, just enough to whisper in his ear.

"Remember. Tonight, you and me." Her voice softened with a velvet, longing voice. Kopa felt his knees weaken subtly. His heart skipped a beat.

"How can I forget." He replied, his own voice as flirtatious as his mates. Karimu brushed p against him once more, before Kuwinda joined the fray, sandwiching Kopa between the two most beautiful lionesses in the savannah.

How did he ever get so lucky?

One thing was for certain. They were a family. Kopa, Karimu, Kuwinda, Ulinzi, Amani, Kwaheri and Jicho. They would survive anything the savannah threw at them. They would bring back the Uasi Pride, bring stability to the land.

But more importantly, for Kopa, Karimu and Kuwinda.

They would become one...


	26. Chapter 25: Connections

As the light of day arose across the Outlands the survivors camp flurried into life. The lionesses of the Pridelands had found food and water for the pride and the herds, providing occasional escorts to them. Morale was a little higher as well, with most of the dead put to rest.

Kuwinda lay in the shadows of the den's walls, huddled up to Ulinzi and Amani. She still couldn't believe that Karimu had trusted her enough to look after her cubs and made sure to keep them safe and comfortable. Amani had been especially good, softly playing with the lioness before going to sleep for the night, huddled up to her warm, cuddly body. Ulinzi, on the other paw, was a bit more... adventurous. He tried to escape on numerous occasions as he saw his new friend, Vibaya, playing further out in the open.

Kuwinda had him under her paw though and quickly caught him before he could run off, lifting him up by the nape of his neck, just like Karimu had taught her. She felt ten times more comfortable around cubs since her lesson, so much so that she was actually looking forward to her own to be born now, to see them in the flesh.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a shadowy figure approached, seemingly dragging something towards her and the cubs. It was Wivu, bringing them a hunk of meat. "Morning Wivu." Kuwinda smiled at her new friend. She still couldn't believe that just a few days ago, they were enemies.

"Morning." Wivu replied, smiling at Kuwinda as she dropped the hunk of meat before her. "I saved you and cubs this hunk." She nudged it closer to Kuwinda, the two cubs lept at it, tucking into their fleshy meal. Wivu looked back up at her huntress friend, a slightly worried tone brushing her voice. "I hope Kopa and Karimu come back soon. We could've used you on the hunt this morning."

Kuwinda lightly brushed her head against Wivu's chest, nudging her head upwards towards the sunlight. "I'm sure they'll be back, soon." She looks out at the opening to the camp, a tone of uncertainty lodged in her throat. Kopa had left her before of course. And now he had his first mate, Karimu. Could he really have gone?

Wivu noticed Kuwinda's uncertainty and snuggled up to her, placing her paw on her lower abdomen. "I'm sure he'll be back. Don't worry." The pair exchanged a slight cuddly embrace which was weird for them both. They were never sisterly at all. But after what they had been through. They couldn't help but do so. Wivu especially looked up to Kuwinda. Who could've known that the worst huntress in the Pridelands was actually the best?

As the pair huddled up, Ulinzi and Amani, their bellies full, ran back to Kuwinda, pouncing on each other and her. In time, they calmed, snuggling into the young lioness' soft, maternal fur. She felt their presence, their small, gentle bodies humming next to her side. It seemed so natural, so peaceful. She couldn't wait to do this with her own cubs in a few months.

From what seemed out of nowhere, a sharp, long yawn echoed through the land. Every creature turned to its source, especially Kuwinda. She knew that yawn anywhere, even if she had only been awakened by it once. Her ears shot up like radar dishes. The two cubs shot up too as another similar roar of tiredness echoed through the land.

Murmurs began to spread through the gathering lionesses, each of them arising to their paws, staring at the entrance to the camp. Kuwinda and Wivu grabbed Ulinzi and Amani, with Kuwinda holding the former. The small young male cub wiggled in her mouth, hating the feeling of his body dangling helplessly from her grasp.

"Aunt Kuwinda!" His cute, juvenile voice pleaded to the young lioness' name. "Let me go!" He tried to claw at Kuwinda's face, curling his body upwards at her muzzle. Walking to the front of the gathering, Kuwinda gave him his wish, dropping him gently with a soft plum. Wivu softly placed Amani on the ground, licking the cub's nape as she did, removing the faint teeth imprints in her fur.

Everyone froze when they saw what, or who was approaching them. Through a soft blanket of fog looming over the outlands, two feline figures appeared, their bodies brushing close together affectionately. As they slowly approached, Kuwinda's heart erupted.

"Kopa!" She sprinted at the male lion, forcing him to stop in his tracks. His first mate beside him halted, seeing her sister-in-pride approaching. But her eye quickly turned to the two bundles of fur sprinting towards her, slightly wobbling as they ran.

"Mum! Dad!" The two cubs pounced on their parents, forcing them to fall to the ground. Ulinzi grasped his father's mane, clambering through the furry forest, trying to find a way out. Amani on the other hand, snuggled into her mother's side, her small, regal body rolling around as her mother licked her fur. Karimu looked up at Kuwinda, a sense of motherly love pulsing through her body.

"You did a great job, Kuwinda." She raised her head, brushing it against the huntress' neck. Kuwinda hummed, practically glowing with honour.

Kuwinda didn't reply, too blessed to even try her honour into mere words. She instead licked Karimu's face, causing a friendly hum to escape the lioness' mouth. The pair listened into their mate, as he tried to detangle his son from his mane.

"Aunt Kuwinda took care of us." Ulinzi giggled ecstatically as he nuzzled his father's head and neck. Kopa looked down at him giving a fatherly giggle at the small cub. He noticed Kuwinda and Karimu staring at them, nearly cooing through their muzzles at the close, unbreakable bond the father and son had formed, in such a small amount of time. Kuwinda slowly approached him, a look of certainty in her eye.

"So, I'm their aunt?" Her voice, soft and seductive, brushed through Kopa's ears. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. All the young lion could do was smile at her, feeling the warmth of her breath rush towards him.

"Well, yeah." He slightly giggled as he felt Karimu brush against his side as she arose from the ground. She looked at Kopa and Kuwinda with a loving, friendly smile. Amani huddled up to her mother's warm chest, looking up at her father as he continued to talk to her 'aunt'. She noticed his eyesight turn away from his second mate.

"That's if you don't-"

"I'm more than happy." She shot her head into his mane, rubbing through that mighty cloud of fur. Kopa looked over at Karimu, who cuddled up to their son and daughter. In time, the entire group huddled together, the two cubs snuggling up to their parents and auntie with pure, innocent love.

As they did, Simba and Nala broke through the gathering lionesses. They approached the lion family, Simba especially looking firm and worried. Nala wandered behind him, slightly worried not of Kopa but of Simba. Her lips moved as if whispering, humming in fear.

"Kopa!" Simba growled, forcing the lion family to depart their cuddles. Kopa's head shot up, staring at his seemingly angry uncle. Kopa slowly approached him, followed closely by his two mate and cubs.

"Ah, Simba." Kopa replied giving his uncle a kindly, ecstatic smile. He would have approached him, giving an affectionate, loving nuzzling, but thought better of it when he saw the anger brewing in the lion king's body. Nala intervened, leaping between the two males, smiling at her nephew.

"We heard your roars last night." She looked at Kopa, then Karimu. "Does that mean?-"

Kopa nodded, Karimu too. Nala replied with an affectionate cuddle, leaping at her nephew with a congratulatory embrace. The pair cuddled for a time before Kopa nudged his aunt away, seeing Simba's growing frustration.

"It's all well and good, Kopa." Simba started off once more. "But what is our plan here?" The lion king's mane ruffled with seemingly shallow concern. Kopa looked up to see a small overlook, nestling high above the gathered lionesses and Pridelanders. Turning to Karimu, he was met with her loving glance looking back at him, nodding agreeably. They both looked up at the ledge, both knowing what to do.

"Simple." Kopa replied to his uncle, taking a single leap at the ledge behind him. Karimu followed her mate, leaping up behind him. The pair looked around at the gathering beneath them, every single creature looking up in awe. Kopa looked over at Simba, seeing him sternly stare up.

"Everyone!" Kopa began to speak, practically roaring across the land. He turned back to Karimu. She just smiled at him, placing her paw on his shoulder. He looked back at the gathering, everyone looking up to him, gleaming in awe as the sun shone through his magnificent mane.

"I know times have been... challenging recently." He started to pace up and down the length of the overlook, lowering his head as he paced under the pressure of sorrow, ebbing in his heart. "You have all lost so much, fallen into the shadows of pure evil." A series of whispers fluctuated through the crowds as many of the animals began to mutter between themselves.

"But this isn't the first pride, the first kingdom, that Scar has consumed." Kopa's eyesight shot up, the scar across his eye glistening in the refraction of the sun on the polished rocks nearby. A slimmer of green rupturing across its surface. "A few months back, he destroyed the Uasilands, in the exact same manner." A rumble of anger, regret, and sorrow brushed through the young lion's body.

"But NO...MORE!" He partially roared, silencing all whispers within the crowds. Karimu stepped forwards, seeing her mate barely holding his emotions in.

"You may have heard our roars last night. " She tried to explain, occasionally long at Kopa, tearful and broken. "And many of you will know what it means." She felt Kopa brush past her seemingly now balanced emotionally. She stepped back slightly allowing him to take the lead again.

"The Uasi Pride is back." Kopa announced, watching as the many lionesses beneath him started to whisper again looking up at him with immense affection, and hopeful gaze. He looked back at his mate, as she looked out at the gathered for, ill amazed by how many animals surrounded her, looked up at her. "Right now, it's only us two, but we have a plan."

"We have to go back, to the Uasilands." Karimu continued, as confident as ever. A shudder of shocked ushers rushed through the crowds beneath. "There lies an ancient power, that we can use to defeat Scar, and take back the Pridelands."

The ball of responsibility reached Kopa's half of the court. "The Uasilands may have been destroyed, but it would have recovered, flourished in our absence. "The lion wandered up and down still, seeing every creature adsorb his words. "You have a choice."

"Stay here and be eventually consumed by Scar's forces. Or..."

"You can come with us. "Karimu smiled at Kopa. Snuggling p to him. "As guests of the Uasian Pride, reborn anew. Safe from Scar and his forces." She announced, sitting beside Kopa as a full-on eruption of chatter rumbled through the crowd. The two lions looked at each other. Hazel and brown meeting. Was this enough to convince them? Kopa looked over at Simba, who looked on, still seemingly annoyed. Though not far away from the lion king, he saw a rather excited, seemingly inspired young lion, surrounded by his close, all-powerful friends. His red tuff of mane stood out from the crowd. Kion seemingly was with them at least. Kopa also noticed how close he was to his cheetah friend, seemingly within touching distance. Fuli seemed to look at Kion, locked in a dream state of the lion.

"So, who's with us!" Karimu roared, arching her back so her head flicked up to the sky. Her roaring cry of unison slapped Kopa out of his analysis of the gathering, instead of forcing him to look on, as the crowds beneath them made their judgment.

From as if out of nowhere, a wave of roars ruptured thought eh lionesses spreading across their numbers as they pledged to the plan. The roar spread to the other animals, who seemingly cheered in unison, in acceptance. The entire gathering was one, great, almighty orchestra of acceptance. The agreed. Kopa turned at Karimu, who could barely hold the tears. Their plan was in fruition. They would return to the Uasi Pride, reignite the flames of its crystal throne and reunite the prides. They will defeat Scar, and bring the Pridelands, and its pride of prides back to full power.

The pair roared back, the sky itself bending to their voices combined. The fog that had plagued the land blew away, burning in the brightness of the sun, gleaming intensively through the sky as they roared. Slowly returning to their normal state, a fire burning in both their hearts. A sense of pride.

As the pair came down from their overlook, Karimu rushed alongside Kopa, rubbing her head into his side and mane. "We've done it!" She whispered, wiping her excited, amazed tears onto his body. The air arrived at the bottom, Kuwinda and Wivu waiting for them, along with the cubs. Ulinzi and Amani ran to their mother rubbing their bodies against her strong capable legs. Kuwinda slowly approached Kopa whilst he looked down.

As she approached, Kopa raised his head, seeing the strong, powerful huntress before him. He knew he needed her if their plan was to work. But she was pregnant. She couldn't fight, surely. No, he had to think of her safety. Karimu could see her mate's hesitation and nudged him slightly with her tail.

"Ask her!"

"Ask me what?" Kuwinda, confused and slightly worried, stared into Kopa's soul. He sat down, taking a deep, uncertain sigh as he did. How could he put this?

"Well... For the Uasi Pride to be successful, we need a huntress." His breathing forced his words to hesitate. "And it's gonna be dangerous." A slight pause broke his speech as he placed a single paw on her stomach. "For all of us."

Kuwinda, the most stable of lionesses, could feel herself slowly breaking as she felt his touch. The hum of life in her stomach glowed with such strength, such awe. She also felt a spectral paw touch her shoulder, as an instantly recognisable voice echoed through her mind.

"He needs you."

She felt a pulse of energy push her body forward, forcing her onto Kopa, knocking him to the ground. Within milliseconds she started to giggle, licking his face. The Mlinzi stated to giggle also, trying to ask if his second mate would stop her affectionate bombardment.

"Kuwinda!" The lioness retracted as cried her name, her brown eye-piercing his. God, how much she loved him. Karimu and Wivu could only watch on, both amazed and more than happy with the scene playing out before them.

"I don't care, Kopa." Hearing these words at first sent Kopa's ears sharply down. Was she not happy? What did she mean? But a single lick resolved all his thoughts. "I'll stand by your side through the fires of hell if I have to." She allowed the Mlinzi to his paws, sitting beside him. His two cubs rushed him, pouncing on his ears and tail with their full might.

He didn't mind. He now had his family, his pride and now, a way to stop Scar, in time. The entire gathering of Pridelanders surrounded them, cheering and roaring in agreement. They were saved. They will defeat Scar, and bring the Pridelands and the savannah in general, back to full strength.

But Kopa didn't see Simba in the crowds. Looking around, he noticed Nala enter a cave nearby, closely followed by Tiifu, Zuri, Kiara and Kion and the Lion Guard. He nuzzled Karimu, whispering into her ear.

"I have to talk to Simba." Luckily, she saw them too and agreed to hold his place before as he wandered off to the cave. No one really seemed to notice, or care. Karimu and Kuwinda seemed to be enough. After all, they were the ladies behind the legend.

Unbeknownst to everyone, however, there was one lioness, watching from high up on the sides of a ravine nearby, who had watched the entire thing. Her creamy, messy, sharp fur only enhanced her harp, lethal personality. She had watched Kopa and Karimu, what they had said and done. She heard their roars, as did her dark master. Her dark stepfather.

"Well, well, well." The lioness growled, seemingly enticed by Kopa's slow strides as he wandered to the cave. She watched every muscle of his body, the ones she had felt in their fight, only a day ago. Oh, how much she wanted him. "Father will want to know of this!" At this she, pounced off, heading towards the large, desolate monument that even a few days prior was the pinnacle of life and its stable circle. She was his eyes and his claws. And he knew of her recently appreciation of the Mlinzi.

She was Vitani, the Demon of War. And she would do anything to get what she and her stepfather wanted.

Kopa...

…

Vitani clambered up the decaying monument at the centre of the Pridelands. Her heart bursting with the knowledge she had gathered. She had to tell Scar, that much she knew. But this knowledge wasn't the only thing that warmed her heart. Images of Kopa flooded her mind, sending rumbles of a strange, indescribable feeling though her body. she shivered at the sight of his strong, muscular body, even now.

But as she reached the summit, all feelings diminished. Here, she saw her mother, commanding all their forces with an aggressive, demonic series of roars. She noticed the unconscious body of Kovu still resting from Scar's embrace.

Her attention flashed to the edge of the monument, where a pile of burnt branches and leaves rested. Within their lifeless, decaying embrace lay a new layer, ready to burn. Hyenas marched to and from the makeshift brazier, chucking large piles of leaves, twigs, even corpses into it. The smell of blood, guts and gore ruptured through her nostrils, sending the slightest shudder of pleasure through the lioness' body.

"VITNANI!" Her mother roared as she slowly, aggressively approached her. Vitani instinctively sat down, shoulder pulled back, chest out. She stared forwards, focused and emotionless. All she could do is sit there, as her mother circled around her. "Report!"

"The survivors have a camp in the Outlands." Vitani continued to stare forwards, showing no sign of weakness as Zira circled her. "But they will be moving out soon." A series of furious growls escaped the older lioness' muzzle as the sound of her sharp, flesh-piercing claws scratched and scrawled across the rocky ground, the very ground screeching and crying in pain as she did so.

"Where are they going!?" Zira practically pounced at her daughter, staring her dead in the eye. Vitani held her posture, though her heart pounded in her chest like a tiny, terrified mouse. This wasn't the first time her mother had acted like this, hell, it was normal nowadays. At least she wasn't clawing or biting her.

"The Uasilands." Vitani, though terrified deep down, stood her ground, holding her proud, militarised posture. Her mother lunged at a rock nearby, leaving a deep, darkened slice in its surface. She turned to look out to the Outlands, her predator teeth vibrating with rage.

"Kopa."

Vitani, nervously arising to her paws, softly approached her mother, who stared out into the barren land beyond. "Mother?" She also stared out into the abyss, watching as a sudden chilly breeze brushed across the dying land. She couldn't help but slightly shiver at such a sight. How many creatures had died in taking this land? Would the land ever heal? All the young lioness ever wanted was a calm, peaceful life. One where she and her pride could just live. No one starving, everyone living.

But no! She knew that could never be, not yet anyhow. Scar would bring her, and her family, honour and power. Her 'father' would bring the wealth of life to them if only they do as he decreed. But wait! Now he wasn't here, he hadn't been ever since Simba and Nala escaped. She remembered the strong, masculine lion who she had fought. God, how handsome was he? She closed her eyes, dreaming of such magnificence. How much she wanted him wanted to be with him.

But these thoughts would not last...

A gulf of flames roared from behind them, sending clouds of greenish, hellish smoke into the atmosphere. The crackling consumption of flesh and bone chewed through the air as the flame erupted upwards, twisting and contorting itself into the shape of the demonic, all-powerful lion 'god'.

Scar...

The god-like lion spirit flickered into their realm seemingly weakened and unrested. His body slumbered across the ground. His once all-powerful, all-consuming presence had slithered into nothing more than a cowering cub. Despite this, every Outsider, every hyena, bowed in his presence.

Their god had returned.

"Scar!" Zira held back her tears, bowing her head in honour as she barely held her tears within. She couldn't show any weakness. Not now. Her voice became nothing but a whisper, her muzzle shaking in both fear and trepidation. Without thinking, she moved closer, staring at her weakened love.

"No!" Scar roared halting Zira's advances. Vitani and the other lionesses could only watch on, rather shocked to see such affection, such devotion to the scarred god. The young lioness, however, took the time to look at her injured unconscious bother, from the corner of her eye.

As Scar laid there, his body pulsed with a strange, unknowable feeling. A pulse unlike anything else. Images of a rocky, dusty cave fluttered through his mind. Simba stood there, along with Kion. The vision didn't last long, flickering him back to the gathering of his followers before him.

"And they are being led by Kopa." Vitani concluded. Scar stared at her, confused slightly. What had he missed? Zira stepped forwards, looking between her daughter and her love.

"So, what do you think, my love?" A demonic grin spread across her muzzle. "Do you think we should pay them a visit?" Scar could the taste of her villainy in the air. But he knew better. The dots connected in his mind. The vision, Vitani's scouting. Kopa was there, and a connection had been formed. A grin spread across him.

"I have a better idea." He flickered his paw at Vitani, ushering her forward. She slowly bowed before her 'father'. Scar couldn't help but smile at her. Her father must have been an incredible lion. He was glad he had spent time with Zira, to forge this weapon before him.

"What is your bidding, my lord?" The lioness raised her head slightly, looking up at her 'father'. He moved closer to her, crawling up to her ear, his cold, death-streaked breath exhaling down her ear canal. Her spine shuddered as a cold, yet weirdly warm feeling brushed through her fur.

"Bring... Me... Kopa..." His words fluttered through her mind and heart as he retracted his head, staring at her with a demonic, scarred smile. His fiery body freezing the blood in her veins. Inside, she was conflicted, and Scar could see this.

"Do what your brothers couldn't do." He snapped at the unconscious body of his 'son', before turning his attention to the cowering, shaking body of his trueborn, Nuka. Within seconds, however, his snappy, aggressive streak diminished, returning to Vitani's gaze. "Take as many as you need." She turned at the level of his eyesight turning to look at the lionesses surrounding them. She knew what he meant, as did they.

Zira looked at her daughter from afar. This was it. Her moment to prove herself, as Scar's claws and teeth. She couldn't help but be proud, far more than she was of her sons, who she growled at fro a distance, disdained in their weakness. Only Nuka reacted, leaping away from her, towards his sister.

"Hey, Vitani." A slight hint of excitement brushed through his words. "Congrats on being picked." He smiled at her, practically salivating at the sight before him. He had always felt a little weird around her, for a while now. Her scent brushed his muzzle, sending his body into a daze, forcing him to fall to the ground, paralysed.

Vitani didn't reply, instead deciding to stand on her 'brother', trampling over him as she walked over to her other brother, still unconscious from Scar's possession. She placed her paw on his closing her eyes at the texture of his fur.

"Stay safe, Kovu." She whispered, a small barely noticeable tear rolling down her cheek. She quickly wiped it, before anyone could see. But as she did, a murmur escaped his lips, a word or a name.

"Kiara."

Kiara? What, or who was that? Just hearing his voice forced the lioness to shoot backwards in shock. He was alive! Though this would probably be the last time he would see him. She looked around, making sure that nobody was looking at them. When she was sure that it was clear, she lowered her head giving her brother a quick, heartfelt lick across the back of his ear. She felt her heart jump in her chest, nearly bursting from its fleshy prison. She looked down at him, still barely moving. Out of everyone, she would miss him the most.

"Vitani." She turned at the call of her name, to find a group of lionesses facing her, standing ready and waiting to go. She arose from her sitting position, facing the small group. "Are you ready?"

She nodded her head starting to lead the group down the now cursed monument. As she did, she looked out at the outlands to the gentle hum of light on the horizon. She couldn't help but think of who rested there, how good it would be to have him at her side. A demonic smile spread across her muzzle as a familiar, tainted voice whispered in her mind.

"Bring me Kopa, and his heart shall be yours, forever..."


	27. Chapter 26: The Great Migration

The crowds died down around Karimu and Kuwinda, with all the Pridelanders returning to their usual duties, preparing for the prospect of a better life up north. The hushes of fear had been replaced with whistles, hums of hope, happiness and community. As it should be.

As the crowds settled, Kuwinda and Karimu shot up to their paws. They knew where Kopa had gone. Hell, they could hear the muffled roars of him and Simba, coming from the cave at the opposite end of the camp, the small enclave for the cubs of Jasiri's clan, back when this area was her clan's den.

They slowly entered, side by side, with the prowess and strength of royalty, as they were. Kopa and Simba were arguing, growling and roaring at each other across the small cave. Nala stood behind Simba, trying to butt in on their argument.

"We are not going to leave our home behind, just to chase down a pathetic dead pride!" Simba stared coldly at his nephew, his sharp, predatory teeth, snarling and spitting out his words. Kopa could only stare back, the greenish fires of betrayal flickered through his eyes, spreading up the scarred slit adorning the left one.

At the sound of the lionesses' entrances, his eyes darted to the side, catching a glimpse of his two lovers. They stared at him, into his very soul. Kuwinda's eyes watered at the sight of him. His anger, his fiery rage. Seeing her in such a state, shook and terrified, extinguished him. He felt a splash of calm rush over his mind, over his body. Turning back to a vicious, fuming king, Kopa couldn't help but feel a bit of hatred. Why couldn't he understand?

"The Uasi Pride is more than just a pride. "He began to explain, taking a deep breath before speaking. "It's a mega pride, a network." He began to slowly walk around the room avoiding eye contact with his uncle. Occasionally he would turn to Karimu and Kuwinda. giving them a loving smile. Karimu would smile back, whilst Kuwinda seemed lost in his words.

Even Simba had become silenced feeling Nala brush beside him her ears erect at the side of her head, absorbing every word escaping her nephew's muzzle. Kopa continued. "We used to stand 40 strong, just in the main pride. With the others, we could easily take back the Pridelands, and defeat Scar." The lionesses' ears shot up, along with their ability to grin. Simba just looked at Kopa, seemingly rather confused still. The clogs in his head slowly turning, concocting his views and, more importantly, his verdict.

"No!" Simba shot away from Kopa and even Nala. He paced up and down, up and down, seemingly tied to a sense of caution. "It's too dangerous." He kicked the idea out of his head, sulking away into the corner of the cave surrounded in darkness. His brown eyes twinkled through the shadows as he continued, whispering. "We'll all die trying anyway."

"I disagree." Every eye in the room shot across to the other side, which spread further into the caverns. A series of shadows laid themselves throughout, staring directly at the arguing lions. The one that spoke walked forwards, followed by four others.

"Kion?" Simba whispered, shocked to see his son through the glisten of light. His fierce, adolescent body blocking a reasonable beam of light from entering the cave. Closely beside the young lion, stood the rest of the guard, with Fuli standing close beside him.

"Kopa's right." The young lion stepped out of the shadows, joining the inner circle of the conversation. The guard followed slowly stopped just before joining the lions, except for Fuli, who joined kion, staying a relevant distance away from the Prideland's prince. Kopa stared at Kion as Karimu, Kuwinda and Nala did too, eager to hear his thoughts. "We'll be dead if we wait here." The prince lowered his head at the sight of Kopa. A sense of pride burning in his chest as he took the higher ground in the conversation.

With courage, he looked back up a Kopa. A slight hint of worry glistened in the older lion's brown eyes. He could see the glimmer of green in his eye, flickering and contorting. It was as if they were staring back at him, as if someone else, other than Kopa, was looking at the prince. This didn't last long, however, seemingly disappearing from Kopa's glance as soon as Karimu and Kuwinda nuzzled him.

"Scar will sure know about us by now." Kopa muttered, looking directly at affirmative, nodding Kion. The young prince smiled at him, seemingly agreeably. They both turned to Simba, who continued to lay in the shadows, his mate, Nala, trying to comfort him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. The slight patter, a flutter of wings echoed from outside, reverberating into the cave as a slightly worried, rushing Jicho landed on the ground, Zazu closely following her.

"Kopa! King Simba!" She squawked, trying to grasp her breath. Zazu, old and worn, could barely breathe, panting like a hyena resting in the boiling sun. His wing muscles burning with wear and tear. Everyone turned to them. shocked by their appearance, especially at the urgency, the weariness in their appearance.

"Jicho?" Kopa slowly approached the two birds, worryingly stuttering at the eagle especially. "What's wrong?"

"The Outsiders!" The eagle sputtered, her breath nearly returning to normal. "We saw a lioness running back to Pride Rock, through the Outlands!" Everyone stared at Kopa. Upon hearing the news, he turned, starting to pace up and down, up and down. This was it.

From the depths of the shadows, Simba arose. Ears flopped, he crawled towards the others.

"What's your plan?" Upon hearing the king's seemingly acceptance of the situation. Kopa looked around him, facing every single creature in the cave, hoping for their acceptance. He didn't have to look long to find it.

Seeing everyone's compliance with his plan. Kopa turned back to Simba, slowly approaching the king. Sitting down, he took a deep breath. Karimu and Kuwinda moved to sit beside him, snuggling up to their mate as he began to enclose the details of his potentially life-saving plan.

"There are three paths to the Uasilands that we can use." Everyone listened, their ears focusing on what Kopa was saying. Jicho fluttered forwards, nestling slightly in front of Karimu, sitting to the right side of Kopa. "You and Nala can lead the survivors to the Uasilands, taking a lower route through the Outlands and up to the north, past the Theluji mountains." He stroked his paw across the ground, marking out a fairly basic route around a small pile of dirt. "Whilst Kion and I take the others, luring Scar's forces away from you."

Simba and Nala looked at each other, a silence washing between the two. After some time, they turned back to Kopa and his gathered followers.

"Sounds good." Simba smiled at his nephew, slowly approaching him. The pair enjoyed a quick nuzzling before separating. Nala stepped towards Kopa, nuzzling just after her mate. Karimu, Kuwinda and Kion joined in, snuggling up to Simba and Nala in appreciation. Fuli and the guard, along with Jicho and Zazu, watched on, with Bunga especially cooing at such a warm, family interaction.

"I'm glad you've heard me out." Kopa hummed. Turning to Jicho, his smile returned to the firm, concentrated look of leadership. "Jicho, take Ono and Zazu. Show them the routes from the air." Upon hearing this order, Jicho raised her wing to the side of her head, saluting her seemingly commanding officer. She flicked her head at Ono and a still partially tires Zazu, enticing them up to the air to fly off, ready to learn the routes they would need to lead the others.

As they flew off, Simba turned back to Kopa, ready and urging to start. Kopa sat before everyone creating a circle surrounding him. "Ok everyone, we need to gather everyone and move out before Scar's army arrives." Upon hearing this, Nala and Simba left, bowing before their nephew, uttering no words.

Karimu and Kuwinda snuggled up to Kopa licking his face. "I knew you could do it." Karimu whispered in his ear, before arsing to her paws. Kuwinda followed as the pair began to leave. As they did, Karimu whispered something at Kuwinda, forcing the pair to look at Koa as they left. Their tails shook, side to side, occasionally grasping each other as they walked. Kopa could only smile at this. They were getting along, becoming practically sisters. As he attempted to follow them, Kion leapt in front of him a look of worry adorning his muzzle.

"Kopa! I need to talk to you." The adolescent lion stared up at his cousin. He quickly turned to Fuli, who seemingly understood what he was talking about. She smiled at him before turning to Beshte and Bunga, forcing them to leave their leader and the Royal Mlinzi in peace. As they did, Kion and Kopa sat, beginning to converse.

Upon reaching the exit, Fuli turned back around, her ears flickering as she could barely pick out their conversation. Making sure that Bunga and Beshte continued to walk, she hid at the entrance, listening in to her leader's conversation. She heard of the otherworldly realm that he had seen, the task that he had been given. Kopa said nothing, that she could hear at least. As they talked, the pair seemingly occasionally looked into Fuli's direction, smiling as they did so. Had they seen her?

Kopa placed his paw on Kion's shoulder, before nuzzling the prince. After a few seconds, the two lions left, walking out of the cave, before separating. Kopa sprinted out to the quickly gathering groups of survivors, ready to move out. Kion, on the other paw, sprinted out in the opposite direction, seemingly heading in the same direction that Bunga and Beshte had travelled. Once he passed, Fuli followed, her mind still intrigued by what she had heard.

What were they talking about? Was Kion ok? Why did he talk to Kopa and not her? Did he and Kopa know she was watching them?

These thoughts weren't relevant, however. The survivors were gearing for a 'retreat' and every member of the Lion Guard would need to stand against impossible odds. She had to stay strong, not just for herself.

But for Kion too...

After a while, Simba ordered all survivors to rally around. The lionesses of the Pridelands surrounded the group, providing a layer of defence around them. Kion and the guard stood outside of this circle, resting themselves.

Through the crowded gathering, Simba and Nala squeezed to the front. Turning around Simba took a deep breath, a sense of comfort flushing through his body as he felt his mate's fur brush against his.

"Is everyone ready?" The king cheerfully roared, a slight hint of worry hidden in his cry. A part of him still didn't believe they would survive, but he was willing to try and me it happen, just for Kopa. A series of cheers and roars reverberated across the land, rallying the spirits of the Pridelanders in a complete show of unison. They were ready.

"Ok then, let's move out!" Simba arose to his paws, Nala closely behind him, as they led the gathering of surviving Pridelanders out of the Jasiri's old hyena den. Not long after, Ono and Jicho returned, fluttering down to their leaders.

"Everything's in place, Kopa." Jicho saluted her leader. Ono, on the other wing, hopped over to Kion, who seemed a bit weakened, nervous. Meanwhile, Jasiri and Janja approached Kopa, the two hyenas practically inseparable from each other's sides. The hyena couple gently caressed each other's sides as they approached their old friend.

"Kopa?" Jasiri led the conversation. Her ears folding down slightly, in both respect, and slight fear, of the lion. He turned to them, so did Karimu and Kuwinda, who sat beside their mate. "We won't be joining you to the Uasilands." She looked down, as did Janja. The male hyena couldn't begin to even look at the lions in the first place, especially Kuwinda. He had hurt her in so many ways in the past. Hell, he was surprised she didn't kill him on sight.

Kopa didn't seem surprised. Grinning at the hyena couple, Kopa replied. "May I ask why?" His head, along with his mate's, angled slightly to the right, seemingly intrigued as to what the hyenas had to say.

Surprisingly, Janja responded to Kopa's question. "Well, we want to stay."

"Besides." Jasiri brushed past him, rubbing her neck along his. As she left his body, she looked up at Kopa and his mates, smiling like never before. "We have become one." Jana smiled at her, his chest-beating with the strength of a hyena's back jaw. Karimu and Kuwinda sighed, instantly knowing what they meant. It took Kopa a few seconds more but when the realised his eyes widened.

"You?" sputtering in shock, Kopa stared at the now nuzzling hyenas. They only nodded at him, smiling with the strength of a certain Hippo, who rested nearby. Kopa, along with his mates, couldn't help but grin back elated at such news. "Wow! I guess congratulations are in order." He softly approached the two hyenas, brushing a single paw behind them. With one gentle motion, he pulled them into him, holding them in a friendly, congratulatory hug.

As he let go of the two, Kopa's mind flushed with darker, worry drenched thoughts. "But surely it would be safer just to-"

"We know." Jasiri interrupted, blinking up at her old friend. "But this is our home, and somebody needs to keep an eye on things here."

"Kwetu Ni Kwetu." Janja snuggled up to his mate affectionately giving her a small, passionate lick across her right ear, forcing a slight tremor of a giggle to escape her muzzle. Kopa lowered his head in thought, close to where Karimu's muzzle rested. A smile, formed on his muzzle once more as Janja's words sunk in.

"Home is home." He couldn't help but think of his own home, waiting for him up north, waiting to be reclaimed. Giving Karimu a light lick across her face, Kopa arose to his as, signalling for Janja to follow. As they did, Karimu and Kuwinda hurried over to Jasiri's side, conversing with her further.

As Janja and Kopa walked, they reached the heightened edge of the canyon's wall. Looking out to the storm infused Pridelands, Kopa started to address his old hyena friend turned adversary, turned friend. "I know what you did." Janja's spine shivered as Kopa spoke. "And I may not be able to fully forgive you." The lion turned to see Kuwinda, looking at him as Karimu and Jasiri continued to converse.

He turned back to Janja, placing a paw on the hyena's shoulder. "But you've earned some of my respect regardless." Kopa couldn't help but smile at his friend, the hyena's muzzle trembling with such honour. He quickly pounced into Kopa hugging his friend tightly. After a short amount of time, they separated, deciding to return back to their mates.

As they did, Jasiri rushed towards Janja, pouncing onto her love before nuzzling him affectionately. Karimu and Kuwinda trotted up to Kopa, snuggling into his mane. As they did, Kion and the guard approached their leader, staring at Kopa. The Mlinzi nudged his mates away, acknowledging his cousin's presence.

"We're ready." Kion decreed, standing firm and fierce. Kopa couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. He knew he had made the right decision, only a few moments earlier. He slowly approached the prince, placing his paw beneath his muzzle.

"Ok then." Kopa smiled, slightly nuzzling his cousin. As he did, the guard started to move out, under Fuli's command. Looking up at the Mlinzi, Kion's chest vibrated. He knew what was going to happen, and he knew that this was far from the end for either of the lions, but the beginning.

Kopa's group, made up of Karimu, Kuwinda, the cubs, Jicho and Wivu, all began to leave too, heading northwest to the Lion guard's northeast. Jicho led the way, softly caressing the winds of change.

"Don't worry about us, kion." Kopa tried to calm the fierce lion. "We'll get to the Uasilands." Letting go of the prince, Kopa began to slowly follow his family, who waited for him some distance away. Kion did the same turning to find the guard waiting for him to lead them, as he always had. With a loving smile, he caught up with them, taking the lead as they started their long, perilous journey away from the Pridelands.

No matter what though. One thing was certain.

They were together in this.

Always…


	28. Chapter 27: Frosty Confrontations

Hours had passed as Kopa, Karimu and Kuwinda, along with Ulinzi, Amani and Wivu, had made quite a distance towards the Uasilands. The sun nestled high in the sky above them, gleaming across the steep, snow drenched tops of the Theluji Mountains, barely reaching the struggling lions as a blast of chilling blizzards roared across the barren mountain path they were following.

Kuwinda and Wivu struggled far behind the rest, shivering in the sudden bombardment of snow and ice. The two lionesses huddled together, trying to use their body heat to keep warm, to little effect. They had lost Kopa and Karimu in the blizzard, although Kuwinda could still catch the unmistakable, attractive scent of her love not far ahead. The pair followed this scent, hoping Kopa was truly just ahead of them.

As the scent grew stronger, a strange, seemingly otherworldly grouping of bright warm lights hummed through the shivering snowstorm. The heat illuminating from the lights enticed the two lionesses' forwards towards them. With every step, every paw pressed into the deep, sinking snow, their bodies warmed and the feeling of life returned to Kuwinda's stomach. As she stared at the light, it slowly dimmed back into the world, revealing the unmistakable body of her love, Kopa. His fur flickered with holy fires, reaching out to Karimu and the cubs as their bodies also seemed to ignite, their fur spitting embers through the blizzards embrace.

"Kopa!?" The young lionesses sprinted towards the fiery 'king', their bodies warming with every step through the thick, knee-high snow. The blizzard still blinded them, forcing their eyes shut as the watery residue in their eyes fused their eyelids in a frozen layer. Surprisingly, small, blueish crystals started to seep through the snow, crawling up towards Kopa and Karimu as Kuwinda and Wivu passed.

"Kuwinda!" The lion before her seemed to jump in both shock and relief. His first mate, and their cubs, shot around to see the two lionesses, frozen and shivering in the full embrace of the horrendous conditions surrounding them. Kuwinda and Wivu quickly approached the huddled lion family, huddling up as tight as possible. The painful chill that once rushed through their ice-coated bodies quickly melted, replaced with the warmth of the lion's fur. Kuwinda looked up into Kopa's brown, affectionate eyes, seemingly gleaming with holy energy, like his fur.

"What's with your fur?" The huntress asked, curious as to the strange, otherworldly energy pulsing through her lover's body, as well as his families. Upon hearing Kuwinda's question, Karimu giggled, snuggling her head into Kopa's ignited mane. Her hazel, flickering eyes warmly lit with a calming mix of sisterly and maternal love, her own fur flickered in intensive flames as she did, their cubs, snuggled between their parents, also flickered, in rhythm with their parents.

"Our love was forged in the snow." Kopa responded, snuggling into the neck of his first mate, a rewarding giggle of affection escaping her muzzle as he did so. Kuwinda turned to Wivu, who was equally confused and frozen. Kopa and Karimu broke their snuggling, seeing the two lionesses before them. Kopa stepped before Kuwinda, staring her directly in those barely visible yet still somehow gleaming brown orbs that were her eyes. Even now, she could feel the heat emanating from his body, the warmth of his love, fluttering through every cell. The feeling of life bubbled in her stomach, seemingly roaring with a sense of belonging, love.

"Come here." The strong, handsome lion before her quickly, athletically, approached her, brushing his deep, dark brownish mane into her cold, snow-stained fur. She felt the weight of such chilling substance immediately melt away from her fur, a fiery sense of power rushed over her skin, burning away all sense of frost from her body. The fire spread over her body, sending an intense level of fear to flow through her mind.

"It's ok." Kopa rubbed his maneful neck into his mate, giving her an affectionate, heart-warming lick across her thick, muscular neck. As the couple caressed and smuggled each other's fiery bodies, Karimu and the cubs snuggled up to a frozen Wivu, warming the lioness with their warmth and love. Once Kuwinda had warmed up, Kopa removed his head from her neck, staring into her brown, longing eyes once more. How could he not smile at such beauty?

The small pride regrouped from their warming snuggles, nearly ready to continue their journey to their new, or rather old, home. As they did, however, a strong, otherworldly blizzard hot across the mountain tops blanketing them in a heap of snow. Even their mystical, heart-induced fur couldn't stand these extreme bombarding temperatures, causing a burst of snow and ice across their skin, their muscles contracting and tensing in the deathly chill. The small shards of crystal had formed behind them, blanketing them softly from the snowstorm. Kopa glanced back, knowing all too well what it meant.

He quickly turned to Karimu, who simply nodded at her mate's worried glance. She nudged her cubs closer to their father, smiling as she did so, before slowly walking away from the huddled, now cold pride. The lioness disappeared into the blizzard, becoming nothing but a streak of white.

Kuwinda and Wivu snuggled up to the male lion, his mane struggling to ignite in the constant bombardment of intense snow and frost. Kuwinda especially snuggled into her mate, the soft, youthful feeling of Ulinzi and Amani brushing under her paw, trying to keep warm without the comforting fur of their mother.

But as the small pride of lions huddled, an earth-ripping, seemingly reality-shattering roar boomed through the thick, heavy layer of snow and ice. In its wake, a pulsing wave of fire spread through the sky, engulfing the world in a warming embrace. The blizzard departed, thinking to nothing but a whistle in the air. What was strange, especially to Kuwinda, was that the snow on the mountain's peak didn't melt. It just... gleamed, hummed as the power of the roar rushed into it.

Looking up, the pride realised the bright, blinding light that was seemingly the centre of the blast. As it dimmed, the recognisable image of a certain lioness appeared. Her fur ignited with a heightened state it had just done so. She looked back at her mate, cubs and sisters in pride. She was as beautiful as the sun, gleaming across the sparkling mountain tops with the spark of an angel, a spark of hope.

Kopa, along with Ulinzi and Amani, galloped up to Karimu, brushing past the now slightly knackered lioness with pure love and affection. Not long after, Kuwinda and Wivu joined them, showing the appreciation of the future Uasian queen.

"Beautiful work, my queen." Kopa bowed before his fiery mate, their cubs rushing to the mother's smoking fur not only for the warmth it provided, but to show their affection and relief that she was okay. Karimu couldn't help but accept this shower of affection and licked across the small soft bodies of her cubs, their tiny, sweet tongues licking eagerly through her rough fur. She looked over at her slightly sarcastic mate, his majestic bow forcing a chuckle to escape the lioness' lips.

"You should know." She giggled as she brushed her head against his, a rupture of hums escaping their lips as she did so. Her tail flickered side to side brushing down Kopa's back as the couple affectionately licked one another. Their loving, fiery embrace was only cut off by the sound of awe and wonder coming from Kuwinda and Wivu as they stared off into the horizon.

Nestled there, far beneath the snow-tipped peaks lay a single, gloomy tower. Its crystallised light dulling the scarred, desolate land around it. The small pride halted, freezing in place as the sight of the broken kingdom flickered into view below. This was what they were gonna fight for. A barren, lifeless husk of a land. But something lay beneath, a glisten of hope, ancient and unending.

"There it is." Kopa sighed, a feeling of regret bubbling away in his chest. "Home." He still regretted the day he left, the day he befell the fate of the pride from is shoulders. He would've never made a good enough king though, not then anyway. But beside him, right now, he had the key, the means to become greater. Both Karimu and Kuwinda sat beside him, Karimu's heart racing. It had been so long since she had seen her home, her kingdom. To see t n such a state…

"Oh no…" Kuwinda whispered under her breath. She had never seen anything quite like this. Kopa brushed against his second mate as Karimu brushed against him. The trio ushered a series of hums through their mouths as they did. Wivu remained quiet, seemingly gobsmacked at such a lifeless scenery. It was worse than the Pridelands, complexly dried up of all water, all spec of nature.

Kopa quickly shook himself out of such thoughts. After all, he had more important things to think about now, as well as making sure they actually made it to the Uasilands in the first place. He turned to Kuwinda, flickering his attention between her and Karimu, who nestled with the cubs, their hearts chilled by the view.

"We'd better get moving ." The lion sighed, feeling the uncertainty among his fellow pride members. Especially the Pridelanders. Kuwinda and Wivu had trusted him, believed him in his vision of a perfect, safe land. He should have known the land wouldn't heal, that scar's corruption would not evaporate without his and Karimu's presence.

Surprisingly though, they still followed him, slightly concerned both about the land beneath them, clouded in a thick snowstorm and the magnificent, scarred lion before them. Kuwinda especially didn't care Anything was better than the Pridelands at the moment. And being by Kopa's side…

Well, that was just magical…

…

Unbeknownst to Kopa and his little pride, they were not alone. A quite large hunting party of lionesses were clambering up the mountain's peak. Vitani led the party, their furs coated in the blizzards remains. Even though they shivered, consumed by the cold, they continued. To Vitani, the cold didn't hurt, didn't even nibble into her skin. Her body burnt with the lust, the needing of a certain lion. And she would not rest until she had him.

Upon seeing the small gathering, Vitani stared at Kopa, his rear only visible to her. She couldn't help but admire his body, every part of it flowing with power, and potentially virility. She practically salivated at the thought of being so close to him so close to what she, and her dark master, wanted. Scar's final words to her still rumbled in the back of her mind forcing her heart, and pelvis to flutter with a fiery, passionate feeling.

"Bring me Kopa, and his heart shall be yours, forever..."

Opening her eyes once more, Vitani found herself within striking distance of Kopa and his small pride. Her lionesses beside her laid down in the snow, awaiting the signal to attack. One of them, brave bordering on stupidity, seemed to eye Kopa up too, her feline eyes targeted at his neck. Vitani was having none of this. She quickly swatted at the lioness, causing her to cower back.

"No!" She tried to whisper, hoping that their prey didn't hear them. "He's mine." Every lioness slightly shook, both out of the freezing snow covering their back, but also out of the viciousness of their leader. They could see why Scar had chosen her to lead on this mission.

Returning to a striking position, Vitani eyed up her potential future mate. She watched as he snuggled up to Karimu and Kuwinda, how they trembled in his presence. This show of affection forced her to unintentionally release a growl. Oh, how she wanted to dig her fangs in their neck. Without thinking, she rose to her paws, slowly crawling forward towards the small pride. Her eyes fixated of Karimu and Kuwinda now. As she did, she noticed the two, innocent cubs nested under Karimu's chest. How would they look stiff and unmoving?

Before she knew what was happening, she had pounced at Kopa. The flickering brown of his eye staring at her at the last minute. A look of slight horror etched over his face as the lioness pounced. Karimu Kuwinda and Wivu rushed backwards forcing Amani and Ulinzi behind them. Landing on top of Kopa, Vitani rested her pelvis on his, feeling his body and forcing her body to tingle with want.

"Oh, Kopa!" Vitani's teeth growled, staring down into Kopa's brown, worried eyes. She heard her lionesses roar, signalling their attack on Karimu, Kuwinda and Wivu. "I'm the only lioness you need..."

…

Kopa lay on the snow-coated ground, staring upwards at the strong, savage lioness above him. Her small, ungroomed head blocked the sun as dark, foreboding clouds began to form around them. The occasional crackle of green-tinted lightning, followed by the demonic roar of thunder, flooded the sky.

"ULINZI! AMANI!" Karimu screamed, pushing her two terrified, fear-frozen cubs behind her. "Get behind me!" Kopa tried to turn to his mate, but Vitani had other ideas. She moved one of her front paws onto his muzzle, holding his head in place as she leaned closer, their muzzles nearly touching. As they did, the lionesses under Vitani's command attacked, flooding the mountain peak with sheer numbers. Karimu, Kuwinda and Wivu held their ground, ready to fight for their lives.

The first wave of Outsiders approached. Kuwinda and Wivu lept, attacking the first two to come within striking distance, leaving only three left for Karimu. To any normal lioness, this would have been a challenge. But then again, Karimu was no ordinary lioness.

With a series of shallow, whispering roars, Karimu knocked her adversaries back a few feet, their bodies flung into the air by the might of her roar, even at its weakest level. Their bodies landed in a soft thud in the thick, gathered snow, groaning and moaning in pain as they lay there, unable to move.

Kuwinda and Wivu fought through the pouncing crowd of lionesses. A cloud of fur, claws and teeth rained down upon them, blocking the green-tinted, thundery sky with shadows of their deathly stature. This didn't scare the two lionesses, however. After all, they had been through worse.

As Kuwinda and Wivu tore through the attacking lionesses, Kopa struggled with Vitani. She was certainly stronger than she looked, and her seemingly obvious obsession with Kopa empowered her more so. He tried to wiggle away from her grasp, to break free, but only received erotic sigh from the lioness. She was enjoying this.

Her heat-stricken scent, corrupted and empowered by her need for the strong, handsome lion beneath her. She stared into his shocked, brown eyes. How could she resist such charms? Kopa, on the other hand, stared directly up at the lioness before him. Her eyes seemed fixated on him; her mind lost in the presence of him. This gave him a chance to escape her grasp.

With one precise kick, Vitani fell, allowing Kopa to slid out from underneath her. His body rolled through the snow before clambering back to his paws. In front of him, Vitani had recovered, growling towards the future king. Her scent still hung in the air, choking him slightly of all strength. Her teeth gleamed with a greenish hint, most likely reflected from the thundering storm above them.

A flash of anger flushed through the young lioness' body. Her muscles trembled with the original lust for the lion before her, but also the anger, the betrayal of his escape. This anger burnt her to the base of her fuse, her mind lost in a fit of rage. She pounced at him once more, not paying attention to the bloody battle unfolding around her.

As she did, Karimu softly roared another group of Outlanders away from her cubs. Their bodies flew through the air, smacking directly into a pouncing Vitani. Kopa turned to his mate, receiving a heartfelt smile as he did so. This didn't last long, however, as Vitani arose once more, angrier than ever. Her attention shot to Karimu, who held her ground her cubs closely snuggled up behind her.

"Meat bags!" Vitani roared, sprinting towards Karimu. Her eyesight was set upon the cubs, especially Ulinzi, who shuddered in fear at her sight. Karimu continued to hold her ground, preparing to roar the lioness away, just like the rest. Her body though was drained, her heartbeat failing. If she did roar Vitani away, she could lose consciousness.

Vitani galloped towards the tired lioness at full speed, her fangs gleaming with vengeful energy. Karimu's mind flickered with doubt. Should she roar and stop Vitani? Or should he save her energy? Vitani was within pouncing distance now. Karimu froze, the Outsiders sharp, flesh piercing teeth seemed so close to her, so close to her cubs. This was it. The end.

However, out of seemingly nowhere, Kuwinda flew through the air, seemingly hit by another Outsider. She crashed into Vitani, forcing the lioness slightly over the edge of the mountain, landing in a pile of thick snow nestled only a few meters down.

During all of this chaos, Kopa tried to gallop up to Karimu but was cut off by three Outlanders pouncing onto him. Their claws scarring his side like small, sharp knives cleaving through his flesh. His pain induced roar forced everyone to turn towards him, Uasian and Outlanders alike. Ulinzi's small, furry head poked out from behind a small boulder, shaking with utter terror at the sound of his father's agonising cries of pain. Amani's head rested on the shoulder of her brother, her body also shuddering at the sound.

Wivu and Kuwinda lept into the fray, ripping the attacking horde of Outsiders. Once free, Kopa continued to attack, ruthlessly assisting his pride in scaring off the attacking lionesses. His mind had become fuelled in pain and anger, rage and destruction. He cleaved his way through the crowds as the Outsiders screeched in agony. The remaining few that survived retreated, running for their lives as fast as they could.

However, there was one that would not back down, not surrender her love. Clambering back up onto the mountaintop, Vitani saw her followers, her sisters-in-pride, cowering away. They stampeded towards the rock that Ulinzi and Amani were hiding behind, causing the two cubs to leap out of the way. Kuwinda and Karimu rushed to help the two cubs as Wivu rushed to try and take down more of the Outsiders before they could escape. Koa rested softly on the snowy ground cleaning his wounds and catching his breath.

This was her chance.

Striking from the shadows, she lept, once more, at Kopa. From the corner of his eye, he saw the lioness' leap, allowing himself time to turn, counteracting her pounce. As she landed on him he kicked her over, forcing the lioness to crash into the thick, un-melted snow. He placed his paw alongside her terror-stricken face, claws unsheathed. The scar across his left eye burned with rage as a whispering, demonic voice spoke to him from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Kopa, Kopa, Kopa." The voice giggled as a sudden chill brushed up Kopa's spine. "You could end it all right here, right now." He felt something brushing on top of his pa, something rough but furry. Looking down, he saw a green-flamed paw resting on his, burning into his fur and skin.

"You know what you have to do." The voice continued as the paw moved his ow to the lioness' throat. Kopa froze. A sudden realisation as to what, or who, was happening suddenly flowed through him.

As Kopa tackled with Vitani, Karimu and Kuwinda rushed to save Ulinzi and Amani. Wivu rushed off to face a group of the Outsiders who broke away from the main force, stampeding away, hoping to escape her. Ulinzi and Amani, seeing the group of Outsiders galloping towards them, lept out in pure, utter fear. Amani ran away from them, leaping out of the way of the lionesses as they retreated. Ulinzi wasn't so lucky however and was caught up in their stampede.

They kicked and clawed their way through the lion cub, battering and bruising the lion cub as they ran past. One of the last lionesses saw the cub, curled up ahead, and kicked him out of her path, sending him sliding towards the edge f the mountain, a drop of at least 100 meters, only seemly stopping in a white blizzard blanket beneath them.

"ULIZNI!" Karimu cried, seeing her son slid towards the edge. Kuwinda reached Amani, grabbing the lion cub in her mouth. Karimu tried to catch up with her son, his small body sliding away from her at a quickened pace. She knew it would be close if she could reach him. He neared the edge. She quickened her sprint, blocking out the crackling roars of laughter the Outsiders gave as they ran. He wasn't going to lose him, not after the few months she had nurtured, held him.

She pounced. Her heart stopped beating for a split second as she flew through the air. Kuwinda and a reunited Wivu could only watch on as the lioness flew through the air, their hearts also froze in place, hoping she could reach him.

Descending from her pounce, Karimu could see her cub, her son, slowly roll over the edge of the mountain, he tried desperately to cling onto the edge with his small claws, digging into the soft snow at its edge, but he was too weak. His cries hummed with the pain he had encountered, the pain that now flushed through his body. He looked at his mother, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Karimu saw the utter terror on her cub's face. A single, large, frozen spike shot through her chest, freezing her heart sill. They both knew. With one final, agonising blink, Ulinzi lost his grasp falling into the chilly depths below.

"NOO!"

Landing upon the edge of the mountain top, Karimu could only watch as her cub fell into the blizzardy hue below. His small paws swinging through the air as he fell, tears still gushing from his face as he looked up at his mother. She could only watch as her little baby screamed down into the abyss, his tearful roars echoing across the mountain range. A series of roars echoed in response. The Outsiders, victorious at last They had killed one of Kopa's cubs, weakened his new pride. Scar would be proud of them.

Upon hearing his mate calling their son's name, Kopa shot his attention to her. He saw his son rolling and sliding towards the edge. Seeing this seemed to cool his hatred, regaining some sense of control over his body. He quickly looked down at the lioness beneath him as she grinned back up at him.

Without thinking any further, he lept off her body, sprinting at full speed towards his mate and son. He could only watch and run as his son fell off the edge of the mountain, his mate's and son's cries of terror rupturing his ears. The distinctive, heart-chilling roars of laughter in his head only forced his muscles to work harder. The scar across his left eye practically burned in rhythm to the crackling.

But he was too late. Ulinzi had fallen off the edge of the mountain. Karimu collapsed at the edge, Wivu and Kuwinda, with Amani in her mouth, rushed to their sister-in-pride's side. His on was surely dead, his cries piercing the lion's heart as he continued to run.

But no…

He was not going to give up. Kopa only continued to speed up, building momentum with each and every step. Even as his muscles ached from relief for a break, he continued to sprint, pushing his body to its limits. He roared through the pain, his fur igniting once more with an orange flame. Reaching his mate, he leapt.

Karimu, chest pulsating with the agony of her crying, could only watch as the darkened shadow of her mate flew over her. He moved too quickly for her to try and catch him or to change his velocity. Kuwinda and Wivu tried but to no avail. His fiery body flew over the edge, causing al three lionesses' hearts to explode.

"KOPA!"

Karimu and Kuwinda screamed out. Their hearts shattered into a thousand, icy pieces as they watched their mate fall to his death. Amani watched from underneath their pas, before clutching onto her mother's legs. Her head thrust onto her mother's fur, slightly moistening it. Wivu could only watch on as Karimu and Kuwinda burst into tears. The two lionesses who just moments ago were fighting for their lives against the most demonic, evil lionesses in the savannah. They had stared death in the face and held their ground. But now... Death seemed to have the last laugh.

As Kopa disappeared out of sight, the lionesses felt the frozen blizzard return, surrounding them in a chilly cloak. Their tears froze to their faces, forcing their eyes open. Wivu turned to Karimu, nervous as to what to do.

"What do we do now?" This question, at first, was ignored by Karimu, the lioness was too heartbroken to even hear the question, only picking it up as it rambled around in her mind. Catching her breath, she looked down once more, the blizzard covering them in thick snow.

"I..." She struggled to speak through her shocked trembles. It felt like a part of her being had just fallen, never to be seen again. "I don't know."

Kuwinda, for once absolutely broken into tears, huddled up to Karimu. Amani nestled between them, trying to use the lioness' body heat to keep herself warm. Wivu did the same, snuggling up to Karimu and Kuwinda whilst also blocking the sharp winds from reaching Amani's frozen body.

The surviving pride members snuggled up to one another their bodies shaking in remorse and shivering embrace of the ice and snow.

The pride was broken.

Kopa and Ulinzi were gone and the future of the still young Uasi Pride seemed impossible. The Pridelanders were seemingly doomed.

Scar had won...


End file.
